The Past that was Meant to be Forgotten
by RKQS12
Summary: The gang is in its late teens. A girl shows up and knows more about Lyoko than they do. What will they do? Get thrown out of proportion? Learn secrets that were hidden? Murders? Pregnancy? Time getting screwed up? Rated M for language and other stuff...
1. Xenon

**A/N** This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you like it. As the story starts it's just an overview of what happened in three years the will signify that the actually story is starting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Code Lyoko- ly. :-) But I do own Xenon.

Xana grew stronger. He had nearly killed each member of the gang at least ten times over the past couple years. Franz Hopper tried to help with Aelita's Anti-virus, but with no luck. The virus prevented them from shutting down Lyoko without killing Aelita. As usual, Xana still woke up after the gang had deactivated the tower of the most recent attack, his attacks in the real world were stronger and he could make more monsters in Lyoko at a time. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita still fought, with all their strength, against the demonic artificial intelligence that was Xana.

But the group changed as they grew up. Ulrich & Yumi had started to go out in between Xana's attacks but never really made it a big thing. It pissed Sissi off that Ulrich dated Yumi. Jeremie & Aelita always knew about the feelings that they had for one another, but never took it anywhere. Jeremie was far too busy either with schoolwork, helping the gang deactivate the tower, or working on Aelita's anti-virus. As for Odd, he still fought in Lyoko but he spent more time alone. Yumi & Ulrich generally spent their free time together and Jeremie & Aelita usually worked on her anti-virus. Odd didn't date anyone since there wasn't anyone new to date; he had dated every girl in his grade besides Sissi.

As for Kadic, the year Yumi would be leaving for high school, which would be after 9th grade, Kadic decided to expand the school all the way to twelfth grade. Making the school go from 6th grade to 12th. As for the ages they are right now: Yumi is 17, Ulrich Odd and Aelita are 16, and Jeremie 15 but almost 16.

**-()-**

"It's weird, Xana hasn't become active in a while. It's been a week and a half since his last attack." Jeremie said as he shut down his laptop after having done a superscan and not a tower activated. He took a drink of orange juice. Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"Let's just take it as a good thing. His attacks are stronger. So it's nice to relax and be normal teens for awhile till he wants to rear up his big ugly head again." Ulrich said as he thought of Yumi and thought of his date tonight with her.

Odd shoveled his tenth pancake is his mouth. "You gonna finish that Ulrich?" Odd asked and pointed at Ulrich's unfinished breakfast. Ulrich snapping out of his fantasy of tonight, being full, pushed his tray toward Odd who started to eat it.

"I do agree it's weird, but not a good thing." Aelita said. "Maybe we should check up on Xana in Lyoko after school. Maybe go to sector five to try to find information on my anti-virus."

"Well..."Jeremie said protectively.

"Come on Jeremie," Odd said as he finished Ulrich's breakfast. "Aelita is safe with us and you've been working on the anti-virus for years. Xana's bound to have something about his virus in Aelita."

"Ok. We'll go to the factory after school." Jeremie said as he, as always, pushed his tray to Odd who accepted it.

Ulrich looked at his watch realizing that he was late, got up. "See you in Mrs. Hertz class."

Everyone else watched Ulrich run out of the cafeteria and then to the edge of campus to see Yumi. Aelita smiled and shook her head, Jeremie was checking something on his laptop, and Odd was finishing Jeremie's breakfast as the bell rang for first hour. Odd gave their trays to Rosa and they headed over to science.

"Now today, you'll be working on your project for the science fair. Just a reminder for when you work on this, it's worth 60 of your gra–"

Mr. Delmas's walked in the room with a new student. The new student was a girl. She looked like someone else in the room, only in girl form. The new student had blonde hair with purple streaks and wore a purple shirt and a black skirt. But the weirdest thing wasn't that she looked like Odd, it was the she had purple eyes. "Excuse me Mrs. Hertz for interrupting, but I'd like to introduce our newest student. This is Xenon Smith. She comes to us from Paris and..."

Jeremie tuned out and just stared at the girl. "_Something is not right_." Jeremie thought. "_It's too weird. Xenon. Xana. Xana is stronger; It's probably another polymorphic clone. There would have been an activated tower. Wait, more than once Xana has activated a tower without it showing up on a superscan. Which would explain no tower being activated in a while. It must be Xana._"

Mrs. Delmas had left and Xenon was standing in front of the class shifting her purple messenger backpack on her shoulder. "Well, Miss Smith. You may sit behind Mr. Della Robbia. Mr. Della Robbia would you please raise your hand." Mrs. Hertz said. Odd did what he was told but was in shock of meeting someone who loved purple as must has he did. Xenon's watch beeped once. She looked at it.

"Actually," Xenon said to Mrs. Hertz, " I was wondering if I could use the restroom? I've been in the principal's office all day and Mr. Delmas insisted that I come to science right away." Xenon said. Her voice was gentle and kind, but in a hurry.

"Of course, you may leave your backpack here, but I'd like you to know that from now on it must be taken care of before class." Mrs. Hertz said a little strictly, her normal old self. Mrs. Hertz scanned her class looking for a girl that if they missed class they would still have their project done. "Miss Stones, would you go with Miss Smith?"

"Yes." Aelita said as she got up. Jeremie heard his laptop beep that said a tower was activated and was about to say something, but Mrs. Hertz started talking again. "_Aelita went with Xana!_" Jeremie thought hurriedly. " _Xenon–Xana is going to take her to Lyoko! But why would Xana want that? He'd probably want to do something to her. So that he could rule the world without any interference, since no one else can deactivated them..."_

"...It's worth 60 of your--"

Jeremie stood up. "Mrs. Hertz, may I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well."

"No, you may not. Jeremie I've had you in my class for about four years. I know you're not sick. Please sit down and pay attention." Mrs. Hertz snapped. Jeremie looked behind at Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich mouthed, "Xana?" Jeremie nodded and looked at Odd. He seemed to be coming out of the shock of Xenon. "_Aelita, please fight Xana_." Jeremie thought as he turned around.

**-()-**

Xenon and Aelita walked down the hallway of the science building. They were almost at the restroom on the first floor in the science building, when Xenon abruptly stopped and faced Aelita.

"Aelita, we must get to Lyoko to deactivate the tower in the glacier region." Xenon grabbed her arm and started to run.

Aelita knowing that there was no way that Xenon would know about Lyoko. She put the pieces together. Xenon. Xana. She tore her grip away and ran toward Mrs. Hertz class.

"NO, XANA!" Aelita screamed Xenon's direction.

Xenon ran faster than Aelita, even in a skirt. She almost reached out to catch Aelita's arm, which swung back and forth, Aelita spun around to avoid it. Xenon saw Aelita twirl in slow motion and stuck out a leg which tripped Aelita. Aelita fell with thud and turned over to face her assaulter, breathing heavily.

"Aelita, please trust me. I'm not Xana. You have to trust me." Xenon said as she held out her hand to help Aelita up. Aelita stared at the hand and then make a sudden jerk to get up; Xenon held Aelita's arm for a second. Aelita's eyes went still as she was receiving a memory that she had long forgotten...

(Flash back)

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as time stopped and she waited for the return to the past. The Aelita who was receiving the memory waited for Jeremie to say, 'Return to the past now'.

"Return to the past now." Strangely it wasn't Jeremie voice. It was a girl's voice that sounded so familiar, yet it had been so long since she heard it...

(End Flash back)

Aelita looked at Xenon. Xenon wanted to Aelita to understand that she needed to go to Lyoko. Aelita trusted her. Xenon helped Aelita up and they ran down the hallway to reach the door that led out to the school grounds.

**-()-**

In Mrs. Hertz class, everyone heard Aelita shout, "NO, XANA!" Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie immediately stood up and ran outside to the hallway.

"Get back here this instant!" Mrs. Hertz yelled after them, not wanting students to get hurt.

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd still ran as they headed out of the science building quickly scanning the campus around them for any sign of Xenon or Aelita. Knowing they, or at least Xenon dragging Aelita, would be heading toward the factory. Ulrich called Yumi on his cell phone as they headed over to the park and quickly ran toward the manhole that hide the secret way through the sewers to the factory.

"Yeah, Ulrich?" Yumi said during her English class trying to avoid being seen talking on her cell phone.

"Xana. Come to the factory! Quick!" Ulrich hung up.

In Yumi's English class, the teacher was reading lines of poetry from, "The Odyssey" by Homer. Yumi raised her hand.

"Sir, I'm not felling well. May I please go to the infirmary?" The teacher nodded and continued. Yumi left her things and just ran out knowing that Xana hadn't been active in a while. He must have been saving his energy for something…

**-()-**

Aelita grabbed her scooter and Xenon took Yumi's skateboard. They went quickly down the pathway that was parallel to the sewer water.

**-()-**

Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich reached the manhole and climbed down. Odd, the last person coming down dropped five feet from bottom.

"Looks like they've been here." Ulrich stated as he grabbed his skateboard and Jeremie took his scooter. Ulrich raced a head to try to catch up with Xenon and Aelita.

**-()-**

Xenon and Aelita climbed the ladder up to a manhole that was in front of the factory. Xenon went up to the bridge and turned around to offer a hand to help Aelita up. Aelita took it and both ran toward the elevator.

**-()-**

Ulrich reached the ladder fifteen seconds after Xenon and Aelita had climbed out. Jeremie and Odd were only about twenty seconds behind Ulrich, but Ulrich didn't wait for them. He climbed up the ladder, ran into the factory, and slid down a rope. He fell into dismay as he saw Xenon and Aelita in the elevator and the doors closed. "_But_," Ulrich thought, "_Aelita didn't look like she was dragged in but on her own free will_." Not letting that stop him, he ran over to a corner that concealed a ladder that was a back up way to get to the scanners and the super computer and started to climb down.

Jeremie and Odd ran into the factory and saw no one nor the elevator. Jeremie and Odd headed over to the ladder and started to climb down just like Ulrich did ten seconds ago.

-()-

"I'll head over to the scanners." Aelita said, heading over to the elevator to take it a floor down. Xenon sat herself in Jeremie's chair in front of the supercomputer.

"Aelita, don't." Ulrich said in Aelita's direction while he jumped down the last few feet of the ladder. Aelita stopped and turned around.

"Ulrich," Xenon said. "You need to go with Aelita to Lyoko to deactivate the tower in the glacier region."

"Explain who you are, how you know my name, and why should I trust you?" Ulrich said as Jeremie and Odd came down the ladder.

"Look, there's no time. Xana has launched an attack and is in control of an airliner that is headed straight for the factory." Xenon said hurriedly.

"Why would Xana want to kill himself?" Odd asked.

"How do you know what Xana has control of anyway?" Jeremie asked.

"Look, you have to trust me." Xenon said as she got up from the supercomputer chair. "Jeremie you can be in control and everyone else go to Lyoko."

"What so you can attack Jeremie while we're on Lyoko?" Ulrich said ,sensing Xana's style.

Aelita spoke up, "Look, I can't explain it now nor probably explain it at all. But we have to go to Lyoko. Ulrich, you stay with Jeremie." Aelita headed over to the elevator. "Coming Odd?" Odd followed and didn't make a remark. Ulrich watched Xenon as if waiting for her to make a violent attack. It was all so strange and only Aelita seemed to know what was going on. Odd and Aelita stepped into the elevator and went down to the scanners. Jeremie got into his chair and put the headset on.

"Transfer Odd." Jeremie said. "Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

Ulrich watched Xenon wondering why she wasn't doing anything. If she were Xana, she wouldn't just be standing there.

**-()-**

Odd and Aelita were virtualized in the glacier region and Odd landed on the Overboard. Aelita got on behind and headed for the tower and saw four crabs, five hornets, and two Mega tanks guarding the tower.

**-()-**

The elevator opened and Yumi came out and saw Jeremie at the computer, Ulrich looking at a person in purple, which she assumed, was Odd. "Aelita's alone on Lyoko?" Yumi asked. She was surprised that Jeremie let Aelita go to Lyoko by herself. Jeremie was uncomfortable even when they with her on Lyoko.

"No, Odd's with her. Hurry up." Jeremie said not looking up from the screen. "Odd, you just lost ten life points." Jeremie said into the microphone. Yumi took a better look at the person in purple and saw it was a girl. She wanted to ask something, but Xenon spoke.

"Hurry, Yumi," Xenon said looking at her watch, "we only have fifteen minutes to deactivate the tower." Ulrich looked at Yumi, his eyes saying just go. Yumi headed down to the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

**-()-**

"It's not a picnic here. Is Yumi coming?" Odd said as he got up. Jeremie answered by virtualizing Yumi.

"What's with the girl--" Yumi started to ask. But a crab fired at Yumi and she did a handspring to avoid being hit by the laser. Yumi took out her two fans and threw them at two crabs. She hit the Xana symbol and the crabs blew up. The Overwing materialized in front of Yumi. She grabbed the two fans, which were coming back to her, hopped on, and started to attack the hornets.

Odd got back on the Overboard and headed over to the last crab. He said, "Laser arrow!" as he aimed for the center of the eye and it exploded. He turned around and saw both mega tanks heading toward where Aelita was hiding. Odd raced over and shot a laser arrow at the Xana symbol on the mega tank as it charged up. A mega tank blew up, but the other one was still charging about to release. Odd seeing as if Aelita got hit by that, she would be devitrualized, and be lost forever. Odd sped up and grab Aelita who was frozen with fear. The mega tank released its laser, barely missing Odd and Aelita by a couple of centimeters. Odd helped Aelita get fully on the Overboard.

"I've never seen you that frozen with fear since the Scyphozoa." Odd commented as he dropped Aelita at a new safe spot and went back to the mega tank to finish it off.

Yumi had taken out four out of five hornets. The last one kept skillfully avoiding the fans. It was starting to annoy her. Yumi saw Odd race toward the mega tank see shouted over to him, "Trade you!" Odd agreed by making a U turn and face the hornet while Yumi went to chase after the mega tank. "Laser arrow!" Odd shouted as he shot three arrows from each arm and one arrow hit the hornet.

The mega tank raced off along a pathway to avoid Yumi. Yumi found that strange but still chased it. The mega tank suddenly stopped, opened, and released its laser, devirtualizing Yumi. Odd looked over at the mega tank and saw no Yumi in sight. Odd traveled in the direction of the mega tank and waited for it to open. When it did, Odd let ten arrows out and hit the mega tank in the center.

"Bulls eye!" Odd said and he went back to Aelita. "Your tower awaits you, Princess." Aelita hopped on.

**-()-**

Yumi walked out of the elevator and headed over to Jeremie. "Aelita is getting in the tower right now." Jeremie said.

"She better be quicker; we only have three minutes." Xenon said as she looked at her watch. "Jeremie, use the camera that's on the roof of the factory and look up."

Jeremie did as he was told, "What the hell?" An airliner was headed straight for them and wasn't too far away. Ulrich and Yumi looked over his shoulder. "Aelita, hurry up."

"Told you I wasn't lying." Xenon said.

"I'm entering the code right now." Aelita said as her name was displayed on the screen in the tower. Aelita put in the code 'Lyoko', and time froze.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie said and then looked at Xenon with Ulrich and Yumi like she was something out of this world. It seemed impossible that she could know so much about Lyoko. Xenon smiled and waved as a white light engulfed them.

**A/N** Well, if I get feedback like reviews. (hint hint) Then I might continue with this story...Review!


	2. Answers

**A/N **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to discontinued-evil8 for being the first to review this story and be my first review ever. P.S. Yay second chappie!

**-()-**

"Now today, you'll be working on your project for the science fair. Just a reminder for when you work on this, it's worth 60 of your gra–"

Mr. Delmas's walked in the room with a girl, Xenon. "Excuse me Mrs. Hertz for interrupting, but I'd like to introduce our newest student. This is Xenon Smith. She comes to us from Paris and I'd just like to welcome her here to Kadic." Mr. Delmas left leaving Xenon in front of the class shifting her purple messenger backpack on her shoulder. Xenon was wondering how the gang was going to react to her. _Well, I have to do a better job this time around. _Xenon thought. "Well, Miss Smith. You may sit behind Mr. Della Robbia. Mr. Della Robbia would you please raise your hand." Mrs. Hertz said. Odd did what he was told. Xenon sat down behind Odd. The gang immediately turned around and wanted to ask her questions.

"Gosh, Odd. Can't go ten seconds with out asking the new girl out?" Sissi hissed from a seat that was close to them. Before Odd could say a comeback, Mrs. Hertz interrupted them.

"Please, pay attention." She said angrily. The gang faced the front. "Now you may not care that you're science project in worth sixty percent of you're grade, but some do. If you fail to turn it in on time, I will not accept it. Which, in turn, means you fail this class for this semester and I will not let you make it up." Mrs. Hertz continued going on about the science project for a half an hour. Everyone got bored, even Aelita and Jeremie who was waiting for the class to end. So, they could ask Xenon some questions. Xenon had taken out a piece of paper and started to draw.

Once Mrs. Hertz saw no one was listening which they all had twenty nine minutes ago. "You may pick your partners. No more than three. You may also start discussing ideas of what to do. The project is due in five weeks." As soon as she stopped talking, the students went to their friends and started. The gang circled around Xenon.

"Can we ask you some things?" Jeremie asked.

"How about after science?" Xenon offered.

"Well, well, well." Sissi said as she walked over to them. "Xenon, let me give you advice: stay away from these losers." She motioned at Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. The gang scowled at Sissi.

"Sissi, can ask you a question?" Xenon asked. She didn't wait for an answer and continued. "Why do you have to be a bitch? That is why you've never had a true friend or boyfriend. Why do you think people won't go out with you?" Xenon motioned at Ulrich. "Do us a favor and leave us the hell alone and fuck off." Sissi was shocked. No one ever talked to her that way because she was the principal's daughter. Sissi walked over to Herb and Nicholas. Xenon turned back to the gang, being satisfied, and smiled. The gang looked shocked too.

"I've been wanting to tell her that for years." Odd said, giving Xenon a high five.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed.

"So, how do you want to split up?" Aelita asked.

"Well, Aelita and myself can be together and Odd and Ulrich. Xenon you can pick who you want to be with. But FYI Aelita and me won't need much help." Jeremie said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean, Einstein?" Odd said sounding offended.

"Well, you two are always last minute." Jeremie simply stated.

"Eh…" Odd said.

"I'll be will Odd and Ulrich. Sounds like they'll need the help they can get." Xenon said. She opened her backpack and got out a laptop. It was metallic looking.

"What model is that?" Jeremie asked never seeing anything like it.

"I made it--"Xenon started to say.

"Oh great an Einsteinette." Ulrich said. Xenon ignored him.

"It can hold 600 GB." Xenon continued. She flipped the top open to reveal a keyboard. It had all the regular keys, but they were about fifteen that looked like they were written in a different language. Xenon pressed the power bottom and within five seconds she was at her desktop.

"How did you make a computer that can hold that much?" Jeremie asked out of curiosity. Odd's eyes narrowed slightly. Jeremie liked Aelita but that mean he could shift his eyes to Xenon. Odd wanted to date Xenon.

"I just hooked up a bunch of memory cards and also expanding them passed their labeled memory space." Xenon said. "Not very hard." Odd liked Xenon even better. At least she explained computers where it actually made since…the first time.

"But how? Could you go into detail?" Jeremie asked, wishing he had a laptop that could hold that much.

"The truth is I don't know _exactly_." Xenon said. "I just screw with the computer till it does what I want." Jeremie looked disappointed. He turned to Aelita to discuss the project. Aelita was a little suspicious.

"Why would you need that much memory?" Aelita asked.

"Uh…" Xenon said wondering if she should say. _I'll have to tell them eventually. Just maybe not right now. _"I'll tell you once we can get away from everyone else." Xenon turned to Odd and Ulrich to discuss their project and so did Aelita and Jeremie.

The bell rang for lunch, which was an hour long. Odd and Ulrich agreed with Xenon on a project where you built some sort of train which could levitate and move using magnets. Xenon assured them it was elementary. Ulrich said, 'To what? Finding an alternate energy resource?' Jeremie and Aelita were going to work on a robot that would have artificial intelligence.

They walked out of the science building to the bench that the gang always hung out at. Yumi was already waiting.

"Answers?" Yumi asked as they approached.

"I'll tell you most of my story." Xenon said.

"Most of?" Odd asked.

"There are some things I can't tell you." Xenon said.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Look we're wasting time here. Ask away. I'll tell you what I can't answer." Xenon said.

"Who are you?" Jeremie asked.

"Xenon Smith. Xenon sounds a lot like Xana. But considering my father knew Franz Hopper. It wasn't a surprise."

"Who was your father?" Aelita asked.

"I can't…" Xenon said looking at Aelita. _I should tell her. I mean she is my…_ Xenon sighed. "My father was technically…" Xenon sighed again. "Franz Hopper."

"What?" Everyone, besides Aelita, said.

"You're my sister?" Aelita asked, not seeing any resemblance. If they were crayons, Aelita was a pink while Xenon was purple.

"Yeah."

"How?" Aelita asked, still not seeing any resemblance, but she believed Xenon. It was a sister thing. "Why don't I remember you?" The gang besides Aelita decided if Xenon was Aelita's sister it would be best not to interrupt.

"I wasn't always apart of your life. Actually, I was in your life very little." Xenon sighed. _I know I have to tell her. But if they ask how I know this. I can't tell them the real reason. I mean I found out by…_ "Franz Hopper created me. I mean not the birds and the bees way, but… Before Franz Hopper got into Artificial intelligence. He was a science teacher, here at Kadic, who was interested in genetics. He had started to mess around with them. He gave me intelligence, blonde hair, purple eyes, and a mixture of other things. When mom, Raisa," Xenon smiled at mention of Raisa. "Was pregnant with you. Franz Hopper thought to try if I'd work. I did." Aelita thought on this. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're my twin sister?" Aelita asked.

"Yep." Xenon said casually. Aelita hugged her long-lost sister.

"How come you weren't in Aelita's life long?" Yumi asked calmly not wanting to ruin Aelita's happy moment but still wanted to know. Aelita released her hug.

"Franz fell into depression. He forgot genetics and got into making Lyoko. He thought it was best if one daughter of his was safe kept somewhere with some of the keys. Raisa, mom, wouldn't let Aelita be the one since she wasn't a project. She loved me but Aelita was actually her daughter. So, I was put into the Smith family in Paris when I was six months old." Xenon said a little bitterly. The group was quiet.

"I'm so sorry." Aelita said, who looked like she was about to cry.

"It's alright. I never really had real parents. I mean Franz Hopper created me and Raisa only gave birth to me." Xenon said. "Any more questions?"

"How did you find out about Lyoko?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, you know when Aelita was thirteen. Franz and Aelita were running away from the government to Lyoko. Before he went on Lyoko he sent a message to me which he wrote when I was six months old, about the time I went to the Smith's, with all the info on what I had to do with Lyoko. He had updated the message as he worked on Lyoko. As you know not long after he got on there, Xana took Franz Hopper." Xenon stopped. _Should I even say it? _Xenon sighed. "I took myself to find the factory. For the next ten years, I took care of Aelita."

"Wait a minute." Ulrich said. _He didn't catch what I said, did he?_ Xenon thought. "I never actually thought about it. You don't age in Lyoko. Aelita's--"

"Twenty-six. Yes." Xenon said.

"So, you're both twenty-six?" Odd asked a little turned off that he wanted to date a twenty-six year old.

Xenon sighed. _I should correct them, but I can't tell them…but I shouldn't lie… _Xenon figured she answer in another language that she knew. "Iie…" Everyone except one knew what iie meant.

"Yumi, isn't that Japanese?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Yumi thought for a second of what it meant. Over the years she was accustomed to French. She still remembered Japanese but it took her a couple seconds. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I promised myself not to tell. I can't. I'm sorry." Xenon said as she stared at the ground.

"Why did you leave Aelita alone on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked. _He _wouldn't have done that. "After ten years, why did you leave?" Jeremie's voice had anger in it. Xana could have killed Aelita.

"I had to go back to the Smith's. I had promised them." Xenon said still looking at the ground. _It's half true…_ Xenon thought to herself.

"Jeremie, relax." Aelita said. "If she hadn't left, I wouldn't have met you." Jeremie blushed as he got what she said.

"Why did you come back?" Odd asked. He was glad she came back, then he would have a chance with her.

"I felt it was necessary and I wanted to see my sister." Xenon replied as she looked up.

"How did you know our names?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't think I'd leave my sister to complete strangers would you?" Xenon asked them. "I checked all of you out completely. I know some things that even others don't know." She stared at each of them, but stared longer at Odd than anyone else. Odd knew what she was talking about and looked away from her piercing gaze. A silence fell upon them. They wondered how much Xenon knew about their pasts.

Xenon's story checked out with all of them, but Aelita still had one more question. "How do you know all the information, like the stuff before we were born?"

Xenon smiled. "I can't tell you that."

**-()-**

**A/N **Where to start? Hm… with Xenon's insult to Sissi. It's there for a couple reasons. One, I dislike Sissi and have always wanted to say that to her. Two, she deserves someone to say it to her. Three, I'm doing a favor for the gang. Four, it's my fanfic and I can do anything! Muahahaha :D Oh and the science experiment the Xenon's and co are doing is an actually experiment I found on the Internet, which might not be reliable but anyway... If you look carefully you can find, about three times, where I give a future plot point. I kept on mentioning it. But did you catch it? Or maybe it was the wrong future point. Ooops! There's at least three future plot points mentioned in here…Review!


	3. More Answers & Lyoko, DRT

**A/N** Sorry for the slow update. I got into playing a video game I haven't played in four or five years. Anyways…. It's worth the wait. So read on!

-()-

The gang walked into the cafeteria and discovered lunch was mystery meat. Xenon had just finished answering most of the questions Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita had wanted asked. They got their lunch and sat at their usual table. Everyone except Odd ate only the vegetables and the milk. They didn't feel like eating the "meat." Xenon took out her computer and turned it on.

"Wait, I forgot to ask, why does you computer need so much memory?" Aelita asked.

"Oh," Xenon said, looking up from her computer. She lowered her voice; "I have everything needed for Lyoko on my computer. All the codes, sectors, etc."

"Do you have anything for anti-viruses?" Jeremie asked with hope in his voice. He and Aelita had been working on her anti-virus for years and never had any luck developing one.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for Aelita anti-virus." Xenon replied.

"How do you know about her anti-virus?" Jeremie asked.

"Even though I checked out your pasts, do you honestly think I'd trust perfect strangers who could easily change?" Xenon asked. "As the super computer changes, so does mine. I know when someone gets sent to Lyoko. I know when someone travels to a different sector. I know when Xana activates a tower and which tower it is. I also know what Xana has control of."

"How can you know what Xana has control of?" Ulrich asked.

"I programmed my computer to look at, what I call Xana's Diary, which tells me what he has control of. I put this in my watch," Xenon said as she showed them her digital watch, "My watch tells me what he has control of, which tower, and," Xenon paused for a second, making everyone else what else her watch can do. "It tells time." Xenon clicked on an invisible folder on her desktop. It asked for a password for access to it. She started typing at lighting fast speed for a moment before hitting the enter key.

"How many characters long is your password?" Aelita asked amazed that someone's password was long.

"Two hundred seventy nine." Xenon replied as if it was a common thing. The folder opened to reveal 134 folders, which were labeled things that involved Lyoko.

"Two hundred seventy nine?" Aelita repeated. "How can you remember that?"

"It grows on you." Xenon said as she clicked on the ninety-fourth folder, which was labeled, "Plunge." The folder asked for a password too. Xenon typed in the correct one. "Only fifty one." Xenon said before anyone could ask.

It opened an application that showed a part of the desert sector. In the middle was a body of pure white. Xenon moved the white around with the arrows on the keyboard. Pulsations sounded and drifted away east from the white. A second later, Xenon's watched beeped.

"Seems Xana wants to rebound fast with me around." Xenon said. "He never really liked me because I'm a pain in the ass." They all got up when Jeremie's laptop went off. Jeremie knew it was the tower and didn't bother to get it. Xenon put her computer away.

"What does Xana have control of?" Ulrich asked.

"Something in Lyoko." Xenon responded.

"Couldn't you be more specific?" Jeremie asked. He was glad Xana wasn't attacking Earth but still wanted to know what he was doing in Lyoko.

"I don't know." Xenon said. "Earth is our playground, Lyoko is his. It's harder to know exactly what."

"You know I'm surprised Sissi didn't come to bug us." Yumi said as they headed to the park. They weren't in much of a hurry since Xana had control of something in Lyoko.

"Oh, yeah," Xenon said. "I told her to fuck off." Yumi smiled.

"Good job." They reached the manhole and one by one climbed down into the sewers. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd grabbed their skateboards while Jeremie and Aelita grabbed their scooters. Xenon leaned against the wall. The gang looked at her and she smiled. She smacked her fist against the wall and it opened a secret cupboard the held two skateboards and a scooter. She grabbed a purple skateboard and the door shut.

"What?" Xenon said innocently. They sped down the pathway that led to a ladder. Ulrich started to climb the ladder, which led to another manhole, which was in the middle on a bridge in front of the factory. They walked into the factory. There were only five ropes.

"Don't worry about." Xenon said as they looked at the number of ropes and the number of people. Xenon jumped off the side and landed cat-like on the ground. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi slid down the ropes and had a look of amazement on their faces. "Franz Hopper gave me loads of genetics. Being cat-like was only one of them."

They walked into the elevator. Yumi pressed the button for down and typed in the code. Jeremie got out. Yumi was just about to press the button to go down when Xenon stepped out.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"I have to put in my Lyoko ID into the computer and I want to put a CD in--" Xenon was cut off by Jeremie.

"Ok anything besides Odd singing his song called, 'Break Break Break Dance.'" Everyone laughed including Odd. Xenon sat herself in front of the super computer. She took a CD out of her backpack and put it into the computer. She typed a few keys.

"Yes!" Xenon said happily. "It worked. I was wondering if it would."

"What would?" Odd asked.

"I just downloaded something which give us," Meaning Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and herself, "Twice as many life points." Xenon pulled her laptop onto her lap and pulled out a black wire out of the right side of her computer and plugged it in a small hole by the screen. A box appeared on the supercomputer screen that said, "Loading 1." Within three seconds it was at one hundred. Xenon pulled the wire out and put her laptop away. "Who ready to kick to some of Xana's ass?" They headed to the scanners while Jeremie opened up the virtualization process.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization!" Aelita and Xenon stepped into the scanners while Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd landed on their vehicles. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Xenon, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Xenon, Virtualization."

Xenon and Aelita landed in the dessert sector near the others who were on their vehicles. Xenon was wearing a karate outfit of blinding pure white. Her skin, hair, and flip-flops were also the same pure white color. Her hair was pulled back with white hair band. The only part of her with color was her purple eyes and she was wearing a purple sash around her waist. The others stared at her.

Aelita walked towards Odd to join him on his vehicle. "Have a vehicle?" Ulrich asked.

"Actually yes I do." Xenon said. "Thanks for reminding me, Ulrich." Xenon snapped with her right hand then with her left. A white disc, two feet in diameter, appeared in front of her. She hopped on and she took off in the direction of the pulsations east toward the tower. The rest of the group followed her. Odd got right along side of Xenon.

"What powers or weapons do you have?" Odd asked. He didn't see any weapons like fans or a sword.

"I have the same powers as Aelita and more. I can deactivate the towers and can also control the land like create something or take something. I also have different powers." Xenon said.

"And that power is?" Aelita asked.

"Now, you'll just have wait and see, little sis."

"How do you know I'm the little sis--"

"You're coming up to the tower." Jeremie's voice sounded. Xenon winked at Aelita and sped up. They reached the tower and saw no monsters. They looked around confused.

"What are you looking for?" An evil sinister voice asked.

"Xana." Xenon whispered. The others looked at her confused. "Jeremie devitrualized everyone!"

"No, we can't have that." The voice said. Xenon was lifted off her disc and, by the way she was desperately trying to break free, an invisible force was strangling her.

"Xenon!" Aelita screamed. Xenon said something inaudible.

A man materialized in front of them. He had fiery red hair and red eyes. His skin has a tinge of gray to it. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants. He wore black boots. His right hand was up and looked like he was strangling nothing but his hand was strangling Xenon from a distance. Ulrich drew out his sword, Yumi took out her fans, and Odd pointed his arm in the direction of the man's face.

"Hello, my name is Xana. And yours is?" Xana asked with an evil smile on his face. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd glared at him. Aelita was behind them. "Not going to be polite to you're host? Fine." With his right hand, he moved it like he was playing baseball and threw something invisible. Xenon was thrown about fifty feet before she skid twenty on the desert floor.

"Xenon!" It wasn't Aelita who screamed out Xenon's name, it was Odd. Odd and Aelita ran toward Xenon who was a good fifty feet away. After five seconds, Xenon started to move and got up. Her once pure white karate robe now had red spots. Blood. Xenon had a deep gash on her right cheek. Yumi and Ulrich started to attack Xana.

"NO! DON'T!" Xenon yelled in their direction and kept running toward the tower.

"Very good, _sister_." Xana said. "Kill me, and I get materialized on to Earth. And I'll never return to this god damn place _father_ called home and safety." Xenon was within two feet of the tower when Xana spotted her. He lifted her six inches off the ground and was strangling her again. Xenon bottled up her energy. When she had all the she could find, she jerked in the direction of the tower. She broke free of Xana's death grip. Xenon fell through the tower and landed on flooring which was Xana's eye symbol. Xenon took a second to catch her breath and she massaged her neck.

"Jeremie…" Xenon called out since he was the only one who could hear her.

"Yes?" Jeremie said worriedly. All this time, he hadn't known what to do. Xana's had set up something where Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, or Xenon could not be devitrualized manually.

"Tell Aelita to come in the tower. For Xana, the tower needs both of us." Xenon said weakly.

"Ok."

-(0)-

Xana was furious that Xenon had one broke out of his grip and got into the safety of the tower. He was now strangling Aelita and nothing Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd did, made him release Aelita.

"Aelita," Jeremie said. "You need to get to the tower."

"That's kind of difficult right now." Yumi said as she tired to pull Aelita down.

Odd thought of something. He wasn't completely sure if it would work but he had to try something. "Hey, Xana." Xana didn't show any signs of hearing Odd. "You're a piece of shit." Yumi and Ulrich looked at Odd like he was crazy. Xana blinked and looked at Odd with hatred. "Yeah, you heard me--"

"Odd…" Ulrich said.

"You're a piece of shit." Odd continued, ignoring Ulrich. "I mean that's what Franz Hopper – daddy -- thought of you. Didn't care about you enough to give you life like he had given to Aelita and Xenon." Xana dropped Aelita who hit the ground. She recovered quickly and ran towards the tower. Xana started to walk towards Odd. Odd walked backwards. "You want to have life so badly; to try to fit in with the family and be the son. Trust me, he never wanted you. I mean who would?" Odd crossed over the line. Aelita got into the tower. Xana started to strangle Odd. _Oh, fuck. What did I just do?_ Odd thought.

-(0)-

"Aelita." Xenon said as she entered the tower. Xenon grabbed her hand and the walked to the center of Xana's eye. The floated upward together. Then, landed on the floor. They walked over to the screen, which popped up. They placed one of their hands on the screen at the same time. _Aelita _the screen blinked her name twice and did the same with Xenon. _Code Lyoko. _

"Tower deactivated." They said in unison.

-(0)-

Outside the tower, the red tower changed into its neutral blue color. Xana vanished and Odd dropped down to the ground, gasping for breath.

Jeremie saw the he could devitrualized them took his chance. First, he devitrualized Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd then Aelita and Xenon. Yumi and Ulrich came out normal but tired from the trip. Odd and Aelita nearly fell out of the scanners but caught themselves 's before they hit the ground. Xenon's scanner was the last to open. She was unconscious and had the gash across her right cheek. Ulrich and Yumi caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground. Aelita ran to her sister's side.

Aelita moved Xenon's blonde hair away from her face. Aelita felt for a pulse and found one. Aelita sighed. "Should we take her to the nurse at school?" Aelita asked the others as Jeremie walked in from the elevator.

"Probably, shouldn't." Odd replied. "I mean how could we explain how she got the injury?"

"Well, we can't just leaving her like this. She needs medical attention." Aelita said starting to cry. Jeremie rushed to be by her side.

They decided to take Xenon to the hospital. When they got there they immediately took care of Xenon. They covered her gash with a huge bandage. They put her in a temporary room to recover.

The nurse asked how she sustained the injury and Odd said they were climbing a tree and she lost her grip and fell. The nurse believed him. The real story would be harder to believe: We were trying to save the world from the demonic artificial intelligence called Xana who lives in a virtual reality world called Lyoko. Anyway, Xana saw Xenon, who he hasn't seen in four years, and tried to kill her. Even though it's a virtual reality he was strangling her and then treated her like a baseball and threw her fifty feet and she skid on a desert floor for twenty feet.

Which was more believable? Odd choose the first. After about three hours since Xenon had came out of the scanner, she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Xenon asked.

"In the hospital." Aelita responded. Yumi and Ulrich went to the lobby because the nurse had said there were too many people in the room. The nurse walked in to check up on Xenon.

"Ah, your awake." The nurse said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Think you're ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"And about the bill--"

"I'm paying for it." Odd said interrupting.

"Ok." The nurse and Odd walked out.

"Why did Xana call you sister?" Aelita asked. Xenon who was feeling more and more normal sat up.

"Well, Franz Hopper created him so technically he is our brother." Xenon said. "Kind of just like me." The nurse came back and double checked to see if Xenon was all right. Xenon was allowed to leave. Xenon, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie left the room and went to the lobby to find Ulrich and Yumi. They found them sitting in two chairs watching the five o-clock news.

"_Porfirio Della Robbia, the owner of the multi-billion dollar computer company, DRT, died yesterday at around three in the after noon. His will said that his only son would inherit the company…"_

"What the hell?" Odd said. He took in the information they were saying. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and walked out of the hospital. The rest of group followed him outside. He had his back to the hospital. "Why didn't you tell me he died? I know I hate him, but you could have told me he left the company to me. I mean he never gave a damn about me but leaves it to me…Ok that sounds good. I can still be normal for two years…Ok bye." Odd hung up and put the cell phone in his pocket. He turned around and saw Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Xenon staring at him. Odd sighed.

"There's something I should have told you guys about a long time ago." Odd and the others headed back toward Kadic. "My father owns -- had owned DRT which stands for Della Robbia Technology. It turns out he left it to me." Odd sighed and they walked silently for a couple minutes. "My father and I were never close. The last time we talked or saw each other was before I came here to Kadic." They were quiet till they came to the cafeteria for dinner at six. It was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Odd, I just have to laugh." Jeremie said. Odd looked up at him.

"Why?"

"You in computers. You owning a computer company." Jeremie laughed and so did everyone else.

Once the laughter died down. "You know that's not funny," Ulrich said. "It's scary." They nodded in agreement and laughed some more. Odd joined in and didn't seem depressed anymore.

**A/N **Not as long as the first chapter but very close. Anyways, don't forget to review! Why? Because in one sitting I wrote about 1900 words. Also, if you go to my user look up you can find a goodie section that tells a little about the next chapter or the title. I also have a section that says how far I am in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	4. Kisses, Funeral

Mr. Delmas gave Odd permission to leave for a couple days for his father's funeral. He also gave Aelita permission as she was posing to be Odd's cousin. Aelita said she wouldn't go because she wasn't that close with Odd's father. The real reason, it'd be hard to explain the Odd's mom about being a cousin she never heard of and when Odd's parents were only children and came from a long line of only children.

Odd didn't really want to go, but the rest of the gang had convinced him to go. His reasons for not wanting to go was if the press went to the funeral they'd find out he was going inherit the company and he'd wouldn't get a private moment after that. The press would follow him and then they might find about the factory. They, mostly Xenon, said it'd be good to see him once more. Xenon also added at least he wouldn't talk back and be in a coffin. Odd grudging agreed. It had been two days since he found out his father had died.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Xenon asked. She and Odd were in his room in the late morning of a sunny Sunday. Odd was packing for the funeral. Xenon was petting Kiwi. Ulrich and Yumi were on a date in town and Jeremie and Aelita were working on her anti-virus.

"Three days." Odd replied as he put a couple of shirts in a suitcase. He was packing slowly even though he had to get to the airport, which was a half hour away, in two hours. The funeral was in the US as that's where his parents lived and where DRT was based. He was packing slowly because he really didn't want to leave Xenon. He hadn't told her he liked her, but wanted to. Xenon was deep in thought; _I told myself I'd like him. _Xenon sighed to herself. _I'm just confused with everything. _

Odd finally packed everything he'd need. He looked at Xenon. He sighed. He had to tell her. "Xenon," She looked up. Odd sat next to her on his bed. "I—I," He took a breath. He'd take the risk. If he told her and she didn't feel the same she'd be uncomfortable, but if she felt the same… "Xenon, I li--," _Just do it. _A voice in his head told him. "I like you." He looked at her to see her reaction. She looked like she had been frozen in time. He took this as a bad thing. "I'm sorry." He turned away. _Great job, stupid. _The voice said.

"For what?" Xenon asked. Odd turned back to her and she was looking at him.

"For making you uncomfortable, putting you in a position you don't have--"

Xenon put her index finder to his mouth to shush him. "I feel the same way." She put her finger down. Odd stared at her. He was uncomfortable just as he was with every girl. But with Xenon it was different. He felt the normal uncomfortable feeling but there was something else between them. Odd looked at a clock. It read 11:12 AM. His flight was leaving at 1:10.

"I have to get going." Odd said as he got up. Xenon got up and gave him a hug and Odd hugged back. When they broke apart, they stared at each other. Xenon and Odd leaned in at the same time. Their lips connected. They felt electricity flow between them. They broke apart and stared at the other.

Odd grabbed his suitcase. "I really should get going." He didn't want to go and face at whatever would happen at his father's funeral. Also, he didn't want to leave Xenon. Xenon got up. "Bye Kiwi." He said to his dog that had been watching them the whole time. "Make sure he gets fed." Odd said to Xenon.

"Don't worry, I will." Xenon said. Xenon and Odd left his room locking it. Odd gave the key to Xenon.

"Don't go in at weird times." She knew he meant when Ulrich was in there.

"I won't. Besides I'm yours and I'd never come in between Ulrich and Yumi. They just got together and they've liked each other for years." Xenon said reassuringly. Odd smiled and they walked to Jeremie's room. Xenon knocked on the door. The occupants jumped and there was a rush of movement. They heard typing while someone else walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Aelita asked from the other side of the door.

"You're long-lost sister and a guy in purple." Xenon said with a smile. Aelita opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving for my flight." Odd said. Aelita let out an 'oh.' Aelita gave him a quick hug and Jeremie waved. Jeremie's hair was messy, which was highly unusual.

"Bye." Aelita and Jeremie said. Xenon looked at her sister strangely.

"Bye." Odd said. Xenon and Odd walked down the hallway with Aelita following. They walked to the front of the school where a cab was waiting. Xenon and Odd hugged once again before Odd got into the waiting cab. Aelita and Xenon and waved as Odd's cab drove away. Once it was out of sight, they stopped.

"Miss Stones! Miss – uh – I don't know your name." Jim came up behind them. Xenon and Aelita turned to face Jim.

"Miss Smith."

"Miss Smith and Miss Stones back on campus."

"Jim, it's the weekend and we're over fifteen so it's within school rules that we can be off campus." Aelita said. Jim couldn't think of anything to say back so he went back through the gates into Kadic muttering something that sounded like troublemakers.

"So, what were Jeremie and you doing?" Xenon asked. Xenon had an idea what her sister was doing but being a sister, she wanted Aelita to say it.

"Uh…" Aelita said turning red. "We were…uh…" Aelita avoided Xenon piercing gaze. "Kissing." Aelita whispered. Aelita seemed as if she was ashamed.

"Well, I was wondering when you two would do anything. I'm mean after a few hours of searching for an anti-virus, I'd think you two would get bored and do something."

"Well, what about you and Odd?"

"What do you mean?" Xenon asked turning red as fast as Aelita had.

"Well, you two are perfect for each other. You both have basically the same genetics only you're a girl and he's a boy."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. I'm mean we have different personalities--"

"Then, why have you been so close to Odd over the past two days?"

"He needed someone to be there for him because of his father's death."

"We were going to be there for him too, but we noticed you two had a thing. Just like Jeremie, Odd, and myself noticed with Yumi and Ulrich." Xenon walked back onto the school grounds and Aelita followed her. "What have you and Odd been doing for all those hours alone?" It sounded like an accusation.

"We haven't done anything." Xenon said. "We've just been talking and besides Kiwi has been with us."

"Kiwi doesn't count." Xenon could sense annoying little sister coming from Aelita.

"We kissed this morning…" Aelita waited for Xenon to continue. "It was one kiss without tongue. It was short." She sighed. "Man, you're an annoying little sister."

"Wait, how do you know I'm the little sister?"

"I already told you, I can't tell you that. But I'm older by three or four minutes."

They walked onto campus only to be bored. Xenon stayed in her room to think about Odd and work on something on her computer. While, Aelita and Jeremie were busy in his room.

-()-

Odd arrived at the airport at noon; there had been traffic on the freeway. As Odd got out of the cab, he paid the fare. He walked into the airport and went through security, which took forty-five minutes. Odd walked to his gate and waited in a line to board the plane. A lady is her mid-thirties were checking passports and identities.

Odd got onto the plane and sat in his seat, which was 12J. He sat in his window seat and stared out the window. _What if Xana took control of my airliner and crashed in into the Atlantic? _Odd quickly pushed that thought away and thought of his father.

(Flash back)

Odd was eleven and had a drawing pad out and was drawing a picture of Kiwi who was lying on Odd's bed. Odd's room had a desk that had a dual-monitor computer system and a printer. Odd also had a TV with every game system you can imagine. Odd's father walked in. He was Italian and had black hair and brown eyes. He was about five foot eight. His father saw Odd drawing and his eyes narrowed.

"Why aren't you studying computers?" His father asked angrily.

"Its boring, drawing is a lot more fun." Odd replied not looking up as his didn't want to see his father's angry face again.

"You are the heir to my company. I will not let you destroy it when I die." His father grabbed the drawing pad out from under Odd's pencil and threw it in the trashcan that was in the room. Odd looked up angrily.

"Why don't you like art?" Odd shouted, staring straight at his father. "You're side of the family comes from a long line of artists."

"Study computers." His father said pointing at the computer system, completely ignoring his son's question. He was annoyed that Odd continued to defy him and not study computers. His father walked out the room to pass his wife in the hallway. His wife was Swedish. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked into her son's room to find him taking his drawing pad out of the trash and flipping through the pictures he had previously drawn. Odd looked up.

"Hi mom." Odd said sadly. His mom gave him a hug.

"I can't stand this fighting anymore so I'm sending you to a school."

"Where?"

"I first thought northern Europe as that's where my family lives. But you've been studying French over the years--"

"I've only been learning French because that's what girls like. They called it the, 'language of love.'"

"I'm going to send you to a French school called Kadic." His mother continued. "It's a good school and they accept students from all over the world. Russia, Germany, Japan--"

"How long will I go to that school?"

"As long as you want or at least till you have to take over the company."

"Why do I have to? I'm into art and he doesn't understand that."

"I know." His mother said and she hugged him again.

(End Flash back)

Odd tore his gaze away from outside the window. He hadn't noticed that the plane had taken off and they were already above the Atlantic. He suddenly felt sleepy and fell asleep till he reached New York City. People got up stretched and grab their carry-ons and were getting off the plane. As he got off and headed to a gate, which would take him to San Jose International Airport in California, wondered what Xenon was doing.

-()-

Xenon sat at her desk typing in a long series of codes. She used some of her foreign keys on her keyboard. There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked breaking her concentration.

"Aelita." Xenon walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough it was Aelita. Aelita walked in. "So, what are you doing?" She asked staring at the computer.

"Nothing." Xenon said as she went over to her computer and pressed ctrl + S and exited out of the program.

"Oh come on."

_Well, it's not as bad as how I know everything. I told myself that Aelita would be the one I'd tell about this. _Xenon thought. Xenon sighed and said, "I'm working on a new sector for Lyoko."

"Why?"

"Well," Xenon reopened the application which she had been typing a long series of code. "I'm working on creating a sector where it's like a haven. I'm designing weather for this sector like rain. I'm working on where you could have all five senses--"

"But with Xana. I'm mean he's done that before to try to kill us in pain in Lyoko."

"Ah, but I'm working to where there is absolutely no way for Xana to get in."

"That'll be difficult."

"Yeah, a lot of stuff goes into making a sector." Xenon typed in more codes while Aelita watched her.

"What are you going to call the sector? Sector six?" Aelita offered.

"Can't Franz Hopper already made sector six. My sector is the seventh."

"What's the sixth sector?"

"I can't tell you that." Xenon responded and typed on her computer.

"That seems like you're favorite line." Aelita was silent for a couple minutes. "What were the other powers you were talking about that you have on Lyoko?"

"I can control weather."

"What do you mean control weather? Like Storm from X-men?" Aelita asked. Odd had showed her the X-men trilogy.

"Yeah basically."

-()-

Odd arrived in San Jose. He got off the plane and spotted his mom. Odd walked over to his mother and saw she had another relative with her. "Gram!" Odd's grandma was his father's mother. He gave a hug to each of them. "I thought you were in Italy."

"Think I'd miss my only son's funeral?" She said. Things were awkward for a couple minutes. "So, do you still draw?"

"Yeah, all the time." Odd said, noticing his mother's face added, "I still get my work done," his mother's look continued. "At last minute though."

"But it's still good that you draw and your father didn't take that away from you." His grandma said.

They remained quiet for the rest of the journey to their mansion-like house up in the hills. The house was white. It was four stories tall. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a gigantic kitchen, dinning room, library, study, computer room, game room, attic, basement, and two living rooms. Odd stared at the house. It seemed bigger then he remembered it. He grabbed his bag and walked in.

"Mom, is the press going to be at the funeral?" Odd asked.

"Only a couple of reporters but no cameras." Odd's mom responded at she went to the kitchen to start dinner and Gram followed her. Odd walked up to the third floor where his room was and dropped his bag on the ground and laid down on his bed thinking of Xenon and the funeral tomorrow.

-()-

The person, who was reading a eulogy about his father, continued to drone on. In the room were people from his work, family, and people from other computer companies. The people from other companies didn't come to pay their respect but to laugh, as DRT would be demolished. They knew his son didn't know a thing about computers and was an artist. He'd never live up to being the owner.

Odd stared at the ceiling. The person had been going on for forty-five minutes. How he could find something knew to talk about now was beyond him. Odd closed he eyes only to be jabbed in the ribs by his mom. Odd rubbed the side of his black suit.

Twenty minutes later the person saying the eulogy stopped talking. _About time. _Odd thought. People walked up to the coffin to say their last words to his father. Odd and his mother were the last ones. His mother went a head of him and placed a hand on the coffin and whispered something inaudible. She walked away slightly crying.

Odd walked up to the coffin. He didn't touch it. 'Fuck you' and 'Bye asshole' came to Odd's mind and he tried to think of something nice to say. Odd got close to the coffin and whisper, "Thanks for giving life to me. That was the only nice thing you ever did for me." Odd half thought of spitting on the coffin but thought better of it. "Bye." Odd walked away from the coffin and went to comfort his mother.

-()-

**A/N **I have no clue what they say at funerals because I've never been to one. So, the funeral was short. I decided to take the ransom off. Didn't feel like waiting a while to get five reviews, but that doesn't mean don't review! Because whenever I get a review it makes my day. It makes me think that somewhere out in the world is reading what I have written.

Also, either private message me or in your review put in a question you want answered. I'll either private message you or put the answer in my next chapter. But I might say to quote Xenon, "I can't tell you that."

Remember Third-person! Don't forget to review!


	5. Attack of the Clones

**A/N **Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy since school starts soon. Once school starts for me. Updating will become less frequent. …The game I was playing was Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

**Disclaimer: **(haven't one of these in a while) I do not own Code Lyoko even though I wish I did. Also, the title of the chapter I do not own it belongs to George Lucas or someone from the Star Wars enterprise.

-()-

Odd arrived back to Kadic at nine on Tuesday night. He paid the cab that had brought him to school. He found Xenon sitting by a tree waiting with Kiwi. Xenon saw Odd step on campus and walked over to him with Kiwi following. Xenon and Odd embraced each other in a hug then walked over to the dorms.

When they walked up the stairs, Xenon had a feeling that her and Odd were being watched. She turned around and saw Milly and Tamiya. Milly had grown her hair down to her shoulders, but besides that they just looked like taller versions of their younger selves. Tamiya hid the camera behind her back and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked wanting to know why they were filming and had a feeling he was going to end up somewhere in the school paper.

"We're just looking for the school's hottest new couples." Milly responded.

"We're not a couple." Xenon said.

"This picture begs to differ." Milly said, holding up a picture of when her and Odd kissed in his room.

"Where did you get that?" Odd asked as grabbed it. He definitely didn't want Xenon and himself picture of kissing being on the front page…actually not being in the paper at all would be better.

"We took the picture ourselves." Milly said taking the picture from Odd. "Let's make a compromise. We won't put this picture in the paper, if you answer some of our questions." She took out a notepad and a pen. Odd and Xenon saw no way to get out of this and nodded.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"About a week." Xenon said adding up the days.

"How long have you been a couple?"

"We are not a couple." Odd said.

"Do you know what's going on with Ulrich and Yumi?"

"No." Odd responded, even though he did.

"What are you're future plans with each other?"

_Make sure Odd doesn't do a stupid thing that he's going to do in about a year in a half. _Xenon thought.

"To still be friends. That's enough questions, alright." Odd told them.

"But--"

"I'll pay you to leave us alone and not put the picture in." Odd said taking two tens out of his pocket. Milly grabbed the money and walked away. Odd shook his head and continued to walk up the stairs with Xenon. They reached Odd's room on the third floor. Odd took his key out and unlocked the door. The occupants jumped. Odd didn't open the door instead he rolled his eyes and waited for a minute. Yumi walked out looking slightly disheveled. She didn't notice Odd and Xenon as she ran down the hallway. She was late for her family's curfew, which was unfairly nine o'clock for a senior.

Xenon and Odd hugged. They would've kissed but they didn't want Milly and Tamiya to take another picture as blackmail and they'd felt uncomfortable of kissing in front of Ulrich.

"Good night, Odd." Xenon said starting to walk down the hallway but still facing Odd.

" 'Night Xenon." Odd walked into his room to find a confused Ulrich. "I honestly don't know what you're going to do when Yumi goes to college after this year."

-()-

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Xenon, and Odd walked out of Mrs. Hertz classroom. They headed for the cafeteria and Yumi joined them halfway there. Right when, they reached the doors of the cafeteria, Xenon's watched beeped telling them a tower had been activated.

"Tower?" Aelita asked even though she knew it was.

"Yep in the forest sector." Xenon responded. She looked at her watch. She seemed confused. "He doesn't have control of something in Lyoko, but I can't tell what he has control of on Earth."

They ran in the park's direction. "Well, at least he waited for me to come back, but he couldn't wait till after lunch?" Odd said as his stomach growled hungrily. They reached the manhole when they saw something unbelievable.

There were clones of them in their Lyoko outfits. The only difference was that the clone's pupils were in the shape of Xana's symbol and the rest of the eyes were blood red. Jeremie's clone was just a clone with the same eyes as the other clones. They looked at the gang evilly.

"Think they have our powers?" Aelita asked her sister.

"Knowing Xana, most likely." Just then Xenon's clone threw a fireball at her face. Xenon rolled to avoid it. "Xana, couldn't face us in an equal arena?" She asked her clone. Her clone looked at her with hatred. Yumi and Ulrich clones took out fans and a sword.

"Oh shit." Ulrich groaned as his clone started to attack him with its sword. Yumi did a handspring to avoid two fans that were sent her way. Aelita and Jeremie's clone weren't doing anything to their counterparts. They just stood there. Jeremie headed quickly toward the manhole. He opened it and as soon as he did he flew away from it and hit a tree. His clone stepped over him. A stray laser arrow hit Jeremie's clone in the back.

Jeremie got up and search for Xenon or Aelita to activate the tower. Xenon was avoiding her clone's fireballs. Aelita was avoiding one of the fans. Aelita clone still stood there. Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand and pulled her away from the fight with the clones and led her down the manhole. No one stopped them.

Aelita's clone fell to its knees. It looked up and closed its eyes. It did not sing a pure note like Aelita did, but it was a horrible shriek as if it was being tortured. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Xenon held their hands up to their ears to try to block out the sound. This gave their clones a clear shot at them. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were hit with the clone's weapons and Xenon's clone shot ice at her. Also, the manhole covered itself in cement, which had come from nowhere. Aelita's clone got up and seemed satisfied as Jeremie's clone got up.

The clone's walked away from their counterparts toward the direction of the factory. Ulrich's clone used super-sprint and raced toward the factory ahead of the other clones. Odd got up and went to see if Xenon was ok. She got up shivering and Odd gave her a warm hug to try to warm her up. They went to see if Ulrich and Yumi were ok. Ulrich was clutching the middle of his left forearm. Yumi seemed relatively normal except of scratches all over her body and clothes. Xenon helped Yumi up and Odd helped Ulrich. Ulrich removed his hand from his left arm for a second to reveal a deep cut and blood gushed out. He winced and put his hand back.

"I'll be fine." Ulrich said to a worried Yumi.

"Ulrich--"Yumi began.

"Look we have to get to the factory. Our clones are out there and they're probably doing something to Aelita and Jeremie." Xenon cut off. They got up and ran to the factory. On the way, Ulrich took off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm.

-()-

Aelita push open the manhole only to quickly it down again as she saw the clones walk passed her on the way to the factory.

"What's a matter?" Jeremie asked.

"Clones." Aelita whispered as if they might hear her. They waited a few minutes just in case. The manhole opened to reveal a battered Yumi, Odd, Xenon, and Ulrich. Xenon helped her sister up.

They walked into the factory with caution. It looked normal. They looked all around them as if the clones might suddenly pop out. They slid down the ropes and into the elevator. They reached the floor with the supercomputer and Jeremie got off at his stop while the other went another floor down.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd. Virtualization. Transfer Aelita, transfer Xenon, scanner Aelita, scanner Xenon. Virtualization."

-()-

Aelita and Xenon landed gracefully on the ground in the forest. Xenon's clothes were no longer covered in blood as they had the last time she was on Lyoko. The others were already on their vehicles. Xenon snapped and her vehicle appeared in front of her. Aelita was going to join Odd on his vehicle, like she always did, but another overboard was virtualized.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Well, Xana's not going easy. Guarding the tower are the clones and about a hundred monsters like crabs, mega tanks, and tarantulas."

"Doesn't seem to be going with the easy stuff today." Odd said as Aelita got on her vehicle.

They headed to the tower, which was close, and Jeremie had been right. On a plateau were forty mega tanks, forty tarantulas, and twenty crabs. They were crammed in. If one were to move it would push monsters off the edge and into the digital void, like dominoes. At the wall of the tower, were the clones only Jeremie's clone was missing…They didn't notice as they approached the tower. They were more focused on the monsters.

"This is going to take forever." Ulrich said.

"Hey, at least we have twice the life points." Xenon said. She stopped. She put her arms in the air and closed her eyes concentrating hard. Thunder crackled. Xenon moved her arms in direction of the monsters. A thunderbolt crashed down them causing a hole in the plateau knocking several mega tanks and tarantulas into the digital void, which caused a fifty-foot geyser to rise. The others looked at her. "On the contrary, it won't take as long as you think." Xenon smiled.

They started to pick off the monsters one by one. Aelita even helped. She made huge boulders appear out of thin air since to only took fifty life points each time and she now, with the new upgrade, had two hundred. The clones didn't do anything. They stood at the tower protectively. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Xenon didn't want to deal with the clones yet.

"Seventeen for me." Odd said as he shot Xana's symbol on a mega tank, as if whoever killed the most monsters were going to win something.

"Aargh!" Jeremie voice yelled. Aelita looked up at the sky.

"Jeremie." Aelita whispered. "Xenon." Aelita called as she raced over on her overboard to where her sister was throwing fireballs at a tarantula obvious like everyone else was to Jeremie's cry; too busy trying to finish the monsters off. Xenon finished it off and looked her sister. "Jeremie." Aelita stated simply. Xenon rose upward on her disc to look over the ongoing fight at the tower and saw that Jeremie's clone wasn't guarding the tower like the other clones.

"I hate to break the tradition of finishing off all the monsters before deactivating the tower, don't really have a choice." Xenon stated. She glowed more pure white than she usually did and a bubble appeared around her tinted purple. She raced to the tower. The monsters seemed to know what she was going to do and turned their attention to Xenon and shot at her. The bubble protected her from the lasers. She got within twenty feet of the tower and the clones finally reacted. They used their weapons on her bubble. The Xenon clone got on its own disc and faced Xenon, being only about ten feet apart.

"Breaking tradition?" The Xenon clone asked in a monotone voice. Xenon knew that to attack she would have to leave the bubble. She flew upwards out of reach of the Ulrich clone and her clone followed her up.

Aelita attacked the monsters that were around her. "_Aelita._" A voice said in her head. Aelita swung around to look at Yumi to see why she was calling her. Yumi was currently was doing a handspring to avoid a mega tanks laser. She wasn't looking like she was trying to contact anyone. Then, Aelita remembered that Yumi was telekinetic, not telepathic. "_Aelita, its me Xenon. Go to the tower while I distract the clones._" Aelita didn't question her sister and acted like she was going to attack the monsters by the tower. She flew past them and jumped off the overboard two feet from the tower and landed inside while the overboard made a small explosion on the side of the tower.

"NO!" Screamed an inhuman voice that came from Xenon's clone. The clone raced at Xenon in fury and entered the bubble, which broke Xenon contraction on keeping the bubble. Xenon's clone rammed into her and knocked Xenon off her disc. The clone shoved her with a force till she was over the digital void. Odd looked over at Xenon after just finishing his thirty-fourth monster, which was a crab. Xenon took an age to fall. Odd's brain couldn't think to do anything but watch. Xenon disappeared from view and a geyser flew up. Odd's brain started to work and he ran to the edge of where Xenon had fallen. He would have fallen in like Xenon did if Ulrich didn't grab his tail. Ulrich pulled Odd onto solid ground.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said looking at Odd. Odd looked like he was going to cry, but being in a virtual reality world, he couldn't.

_Code Lyoko _

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said, not knowing the fate of her sister.

-()-

**A/N **I'm not going to say a lot right now. I'm also leaving you like this. I know you may call me evil and everything. Everything has a happy ending…except this chapter. I'll try to post chapter six sooner than a week this time.


	6. Back and Kissing

Odd nor Aelita could face that was Xenon gone. When they got back from Lyoko, Odd forced Jeremie to check every sector. Jeremie did, he even checked sector five, but Xenon was nowhere to found. Odd and the others looked on Lyoko themselves to see if a guardian had taken Xenon prisoner, but with no prevail. Xenon had simply disappeared from Lyoko completely.

After a couple days, the school grew worried. They questioned the gang of Xenon's whereabouts but they said they didn't know. The school reported Xenon missing. Her stepparents arrived from Paris. The Smiths talked to the school and asked to talk to the people she hung out with. The school gave them permission.

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd walked with the Smiths around campus. The Smiths asked standard questions like, "Do you know what happened to her?" and "When did you last see her?" and etc. They walked for a couple minute in silence. The Smiths looked around to see if anyone was around and there wasn't. They leaned in closer to the gang.

"Did she disappear on Lyoko?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"How do you know about Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"Well, she, Xenon, told us about it a long time ago. But I recognize you, Aelita, Xenon told us she had a sister with pink hair." Mrs. Smith said.

"Do you have any clue where she might be?" Odd asked hopeful.

"Most likely, sector seven." Mr. Smith said.

"What?" Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd asked in unison.

"Sector seven. It's a sector that Xenon created and been working on for years."

"What about sector six?" Jeremie asked.

"Sector six is how Xenon got here. I'm sure you know that's she was born twenty-six years ago." Mrs. Smith said and waited to see if there was any surprise, there wasn't so she continued. "Xenon got her by…"

(Flash back)

Mr. And Mrs. Smith were playing with their adopted daughter. She had short blonde hair and purple eyes. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Smith went to get it. When he opened it he saw a woman of about eighteen or nineteen with blonde hair with purple streaks and purple eyes. She wore jeans and a purple sweatshirt. She had sunken eyes and bags under her eyes from days without sleep.

"Hello. Who are you?" Mr. Smith asked politely.

"Xenon." The woman replied. Mr. Smith seemed confused. "Your daughter." She added helpfully. He still looked confused. "May I come in?" Mr. Smith was dazed as he held the door open wider to let the woman in. She walked in and sat on the couch in the living room where Mrs. Smith and her daughter were. She looked over to Mrs. Smith and baby Xenon, she smiled.

"How can you be our daughter?" Mr. Smith asked. Mrs. Smith looked up at the woman.

"I'm from the future about twenty-eight years." Xenon said. The Smiths looked at her not believing her. Xenon walked over to her baby self and pointed hers and the baby's eyes. The Smiths looked at both pair of eyes. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"You are, aren't you?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Why are you here?"

Xenon unfolded everything about Lyoko. "I need to take my younger self into the future to change the course of history. There's something that can't happen."

"What happened?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Someone died that should not have." Xenon said.

"Will we ever see Xenon again?" Mrs. Smith suddenly being very attached to her daughter.

"Yes, in ten years or thereabouts." Xenon said. Mrs. Smith looked sadly at her two-year-old daughter. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and gave her to the older Xenon. Xenon nodded to her stepparents.

"Bye." Xenon said.

"Bye."

(End Flashback)

"Sector six runs the return to the past program. It controls time. That's how Xenon was able to take her younger self and stop from someone from dying."

"Who was going to die?" Odd asked.

"She didn't tell us." Silence followed this. After a while, Mrs. Smith spoke again. "So, we just need her laptop to get her out of sector seven."

"Um…you may have misunderstood us." Ulrich said. "She fell into the digital void." The Smiths face fell.

"She might not be gone." Mrs. Smith said as she remembered how smart her daughter was.

"You may not understand what happens when something falls into the digital void. When something does, it gets permanently deleted." Jeremie said.

"No, she can make geysers appear to fool her enemies to think she's gone." Mrs. Smith said. She started to walk in the direction of the dorms. "The only way to find her is through her computer." They walked to the girl's floor and went to Xenon's room which Room 112. As they approached it, the gang remembered that they had never been inside her room besides Aelita. When Mrs. Smith opened the door it revealed a simple twin bed with a purple blanket on top. It also had a desk with a small lamp on top and her binder. Her closet was half open to reveal jeans, skirts, and a variety of different purple shirts.

Mrs. Smith looked around the room and so did everyone else, but they could find head or tail of Xenon's metallic laptop. Odd looked around the room. He had to think like Xenon would. His brain kept saying the desk, but it was obvious there wasn't her laptop anywhere on the desk or the drawers. _Think like Xenon. _He told himself. Odd's mind wandered to when Xana had almost killed Xenon. He remembered when she had a secret cupboard in the sewers that held extra skateboards and a scooter. A secret hiding spot… Odd knocked his knuckles on the desk nothing happened. He moved her binder and rapped on that spot the wood fell in a hole and moved sideways out of view to reveal Xenon's laptop.

"I found it." Odd said as he took it out. He gave it to Mrs. Smith who started it. Everyone looked over her shoulder. She clicked on the invisible folders and typed in the long password. She clicked on a folder named Xenon. It did not have a password to the file. Six sectors were searched, every sector besides Six. It took a couple minutes, then a red stop sign flashed. Everyone looked grave.

"She's gone?" Odd asked quietly as if someone heard it would happen.

"No, she's alive in the forest sector but only just." Mrs. Smith said. "We need to hurry." They rushed in the direction of the park before they remembered the Aelita clone had covered it up in cement. They redirected themselves to go through the city and they reached the abandoned factory and went down the elevator. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi reached the scanners.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. Transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi landed in the forest on their vehicles. The followed the path they went just a couple of days ago to the tower. They reach the plateau with a hole in the middle, made by one of Xenon's thunderbolts. They went close to the edge of where Xenon had fallen.

"Here?" Ulrich asked for Jeremie to hear.

"Sort of. Someone look over the side you should some vines and find Xenon. Or according to her mother, what's left." Jeremie said. No one liked how Jeremie said, 'What's left.' Odd felt it should him who went to get Xenon. He moved his overboard over the edge and went down.

"Ah!" Odd yelled in surprise.

"What?" Aelita asked slightly frightened.

_Think I'm hideous, Odd? _A voice asked him in his head.

"No, it's just I'm surprised." Odd said looking at what seemed to be a small white blob in the shape of a body having no detail at all. The white blob hardly looked like Xenon at all. _I need to be taken to a tower. _Xenon's voice said in Odd's mind. Odd took the baby form into his arms and went back up to solid ground. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at the white form.

_I know I'm ugly. Faking my death reduces me to this. _Xenon said in all their minds.

"Not at all." Aelita said. Odd held the white blob, like someone would a baby, quite well. "You know Odd, you'll probably make a good father." Odd looked at the form in his arm and put on a smile.

"Probably will." _And hopefully it'll be with Xenon. _He thought. _What am I thinking? _He asked himself. _I known Xenon less than two weeks and I'm thinking stuff like this? _

"You need to get Xenon to a tower now." Jeremie said with urgency in his voice. Odd and the others headed for the tower twenty feet from them and walked into the now neutral, blue, tower. Odd placed "Xenon" on the white dot in the center of Xana's symbol and waited for Xenon to recover.

The white blob grew to Xenon's height. It then gave detail to Xenon's Lyoko form. The white sash around her waist went from white to its normal purple. Xenon's eyes moved around underneath her eyelids. Her eye fluttered open for a second before they closed again. A couple minutes later her eyes completely opened. She saw Odd looking at her and she smiled. She sat up.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"I recovered." Xenon said.

"No, I mean on Lyoko the other day."

"Don't you think we should wait till we get back to Earth? I'm sure Jeremie would like to know too." Xenon said. Jeremie virtualized them back to Earth. When Xenon's scanner door opened she was met with the arms of two people.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad." Xenon said as she gave them both a hug.

"So, how are you doing?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Good, just trying to survive against a demonic artificial intelligence." Xenon said as if that was every other teen would say. Odd came out of a scanner and walked over to Xenon. They embraced each other in a hug. Her parents looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"He not my boyfriend." Xenon said, getting closer to what a real teen would say to her parents. "We're just friends." Mrs. Smith dropped it.

"So, what happened?" Aelita asked Xenon.

"Well…"

(Flash back)

"NO!" Screamed an inhuman voice that came from Xenon's clone. The clone raced at Xenon in fury and entered the bubble and the bubble disappeared. Xenon's clone rammed into her and knocked Xenon off her disc. Xenon desperately tried to stop for a couple seconds till she gave up. _I'll just make them think I died, but I don't want to do that to Odd…_She thought as she was pushed directly over the digital void and the clones backed away from her. She fell. She opened her eyes slightly as she fell and saw Odd staring at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. When she fell beneath the surface and no one could see her. She snapped her fingers and a disc went beneath her and she went up. _I need to create geyser. So, my clone won't come looking. _She thought. She used all her energy to create a fifty-foot geyser. She felt suddenly weak and spotted some vines on the underside of the plateau. She laid down on the vines and collapsed.

(End flash back)

"But how did you turn in a white blob?" Yumi asked.

"Making the geyser just wore me down the that shape. I don't really know. I woke up like that." Xenon said. She thought for a minute. "What are we going to say to the school?" We can't say, 'I faked my death in a virtual reality world so an evil artificial intelligence wouldn't actually kill me like he wants to.' They'll really believe that."

"There's always return to the past." Jeremie suggested.

"We can't return to the past. Over the years each return to the past Xana saved some of the energy from it and used it on this last two attacks. He used most of his energy on them. But we should give him any weapons that he'll just use back on us." Xenon said. Jeremie seemed taken back a little. "Well, I could always go back in time and--"

"Remember when you're older self use sector six to try to fix the timeline?" Mrs. Smith said squashing Xenon's idea.

"I'll just show up on campus and lie my way out of it, all right?" Xenon said all out of ideas. Mrs. Smith looked at her daughter like don't-even-think-about-it. "Fine, I won't lie. I'll tell them the truth and get a one way trip to the nut house." Xenon's mom sighed.

They walked out of the scanner room, into the elevator, and out of the factory. The sunset of a Saturday night, in the beginning of October, greeted them as they headed back to the school. Along the way, Ulrich and Yumi disappeared for a date they had planned. As they got closer to the school the redder the sunset got.

"I want to talk to Odd for a minute." Xenon said as they past the park. Xenon and Odd left them and headed into the park. They got far enough in that they wouldn't hear them or see. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Odd said. Xenon took advantage of Odd's mouth being open and kissed him. Odd was numb for a second before he kissed back. He overpowered her tongue and pushed it back into its mouth and entered Xenon's. He wanted to memorize it. Xenon pulled her head back and they broke apart, both for gasping for air. Xenon smiled.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." Odd said. He wouldn't have traded the kiss for anything except maybe for more kisses from Xenon.

"That's my way of talking sometimes." Xenon said. "I couldn't wait till we were alone."

"Now, that I think about it, I don't think I could have either." Odd said taking her hand and led her to the front of the park to rejoin the others. Xenon's mom lifted her eyebrow at them as they approached.

"I already told you were just friends." Xenon began even though she knew her and Odd have and would be much more that.

"Friends who go away for several minutes and come back holding hands?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Xenon looked down at her and Odd's hands. "Yep." She replied with a smile. "Mom, I'm sixteen." Xenon said as they walked through Kadic's gate. Aelita and Jeremie left them muttering something about, 'Aelita's anti-virus.' Xenon knew the computer probably wouldn't even be on.

"But, you've only been in my life six years and I have raised you practically since you were born. To me, you're my little innocent six year old daughter." Both, Xenon and Odd tried to restrain their laughter. Xenon laughed at anyone thinking she was innocent and Odd laughed because he high doubted Xenon was ever innocent.

The reached the office when they stopped. "What's you're story?" Mr. Smith asked. Xenon ignored her stepfather and walked into the office.

"Miss Smith!" Exclaimed the secretary, who getting ready to close down the office.

"May I speak to Mr. Delmas?" Xenon asked politely, trying to think of a story. Odd and her stepparents sat in the chairs in the office.

"Of course." Xenon walked to the principal's office and knock. She heard a faint, 'Come in.' and opened the door.

"Miss Smith! Where have you been?" Mr. Delmas asked as he got up. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or worried.

"I --- I…" Xenon had nothing. Maybe she should have asked her stepparents.

"I just left for a couple days." Xenon said.

"Yes, I know. Why?" He asked anger in his voice.

"I just had to, okay?"

"Why?" He asked sympathy in his voice now.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What's a matter? Is something wrong?"

"I left for my own personal reasons."

"Fine. You're off the hook." Mr. Delmas said, giving in.

"Really?" Xenon asked, surprised.

"Yep, after a two week detention. You'll be joining Jim in the work that need to done around the school. Goodbye." Mr. Delmas said. He was retiring in two years. He was getting tired of teens.

"Asshole." Xenon muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Delmas asked, he didn't want to face growing old and hadn't got his, much needed, hearing aid.

"Nothing." Xenon said as she left his office.

-()-

**A/N **You didn't actually think I'd kill Xenon, did you? I was going to try to post this chapter over the weekend but I started watching a Korean drama called, "Jewel in the Palace" or in Korean the show in called, "Dae Jang Geum." I watched ten hours worth over the weekend, which is only ten episodes. It's a good series so far. Oh it had English subtitles.

Don't forget to review! Chapter seven will be up soon, hopefully!


	7. Love and the Halloween Bash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything for Code Lyoko except for Xenon Smith who is a character I made up. I do not own the idea for sector six, which controls the return to the past program. I read notcreativeenoughtomakeone story, "The Future Isn't Written", "Past, Present, and Future", and "Time line." (It's a trilogy). And that's where I got the idea of sector six. I do not own the song titled, "The very thought of you." I did change a few words, but I do not own the song.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Steve Irwin who died this past week. I grew up watching him do crazy thing like dealing with crocodiles and one episode he was swimming with jellyfish. I remember once on the show he got bit by a poisonous snake and went to the hospital on the show. I don't know about you, but I'll never forget about Steve Irwin.

**A/N **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm was getting into the swing of school, getting use to my surroundings as I had just moved before the new school year, and I got a knew laptop without a writing program and I also after school I'm too tried to think so I usually just relax or drift off to sleep (I do my homework doing my free period.) I know I say I'll update as fast as I can, I really am trying. Also, I'm starting French which I'm doing horrible in. I can't remember my numbers. But when I try I think of Japanese numbers which I learned by via a Japanese-English dictionary last year (By heart I can write and say up to 9,999). You would believe how embarrassing it is to speak Japanese in a French class.

I've read a couple of stories where Odd owns a company. Or maybe that was just in your stories, notcreativeenoughtomakeone. Odd owns one in the trilogy, listed above, and in "Aelita dirty little secret" and "Over Christmas Break." Well, on with my story.

-()-

Detention with Jim was pointless. Xenon could be spending the time with Odd, working on sector seven, or doing regular stuff like homework. The two weeks crawled by and Odd was with her during her time with Jim. Meanwhile, Xana hadn't activated a tower since Xenon faked her death. They knew he was just saving up his energy for another attack, most likely on Xenon.

Xenon's watched beeped telling her it was six o'clock. It was also her last day of detention. She dropped her mop, which she had been using to mop the gym floor. She walked over to Odd who was on a bleacher.

"Miss Smith, you here a pick up this mop right now, ya hear?" Jim said over to Xenon and Odd who were walking toward the exit of the gym.

"Sorry Jim. I've done my detention time. Bye." Xenon said as she walked out of the gym. Xenon and Odd walked toward the cafeteria. They saw Sissi with Nicolas and Herb putting up a big sign on the side of the wall of the cafeteria. Xenon and Odd walked over to see what it was. Sissi turned to them.

"I suppose you two will be going to the Halloween dance together." Sissi said, while gesturing to the sign. The sign read. 'Halloween Dance. Formal dance, no costumes. Must be at least thirteen to attend or be asked to the dance by someone thirteen or older.'

"Yep." Odd said. "Whom will you go with?" Odd looked between Nicolas and Herb wondering which one Sissi would settle for pimple face or someone who always wears their gym shorts? Sissi ignored his question and stalked off with Herb and Nicolas following.

"Who said I wanted to go to the dance with you?" Xenon said sarcastically. Xenon smiled as Odd and her walked into the cafeteria as a crowd stared to gather around the sign.

-()-

They walked out of Mrs. Hertz class having just gotten their grades from their science projects.

"I can't believe I got my first A in science." Odd said stunned, as they walked out of the classroom.

"Have you ever gotten an A?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I have." Odd said, sounding offended even though he wasn't.

"Besides art, what classes?" Aelita asked.

"Well," Odd said, thinking. Art was the only thing he could think of. "I got an A when we took that Italian class about four years ago." Jeremie groaned at the thought. That Italian class and gym were the only classes he ever failed.

"Italiano troppo duro per voi, Jeremie?" Odd asked him with a smile on his face. Jeremie sighed at the fact he had no clue what Odd had just said.

"Aelita, what are you going to wear at the Halloween Dance?" Xenon asked.

"Well, over the years I've wore pink dresses that Yumi's parents give her." Aelita said.

"I guess Sunday we'll have to go into town and make it a girl's day out." Xenon said and Aelita smiled. She loved having a sister.

"Can I join you?" Yumi asked catching up to them having just coming from her calculus class.

"Of course." Xenon said. They split up Yumi & Ulrich, Aelita & Jeremie, and Xenon & Odd went in different directions.

Odd and Xenon walked through the park. They walked hand in hand going in the direction that they're feet carried them. They arrived at the hermitage. Xenon smiled at the memory of the house having not visited or laid eyes upon since the age of six months of age when Franz Hopper took her from her crib to be put in a foster home.

Xenon opened the rusty gate with a creak and walked on the parched, dead lawn. She opened the front door and walked into the mess that was inside. Odd knew this was important to Xenon and stayed quiet but as he walked in went in prepare for anything mode as Xana had thrown desks and other objects at him over the years.

Xenon stopped in the hallway and closed her eyes trying to remember what the hermitage was like about twenty-six years ago. She saw a well-kept house but the details were blurry. Maybe that's what Xenon had imagined what the house had looked like or maybe she remembered it when she was six months old.

Xenon went on instinct and walked up the stairs and walked inside a room that everything was a very faded pink color. She remembered a painted pink and purple room. She supposed that after the Smiths adopted her, Franz Hopper and Raisa had painted the room entirely pink for Aelita washing away any sign of Xenon so Aelita wouldn't remember Xenon's innocent purple eyes.

Xenon sat on the dusty faded pink-blanketed twin bed and Odd sat down next to her. Xenon stared around the room. Her expression grew sad and silent tears fell down her face. She turned to Odd and cried into his chest. She shook and wasn't able to control herself. Odd rubbed her back shocked. He had never seen Xenon cry. She held up a mask of a strong and nothing-can get-me-down, but here she was crying her heart out.

"It's alright." Odd whispered to Xenon trying to comfort her.

"Th-they," Xenon hiccupped, clinging onto Odd. "They didn't even want me. I was a fluke. If I hadn't worked, they wouldn't have cared." Xenon released years of sadness that she had pushed away and coming back to the hermitage had pushed her too far; she couldn't push it down any more and it was all being released.

"I would have cared. Aelita would have. If you weren't born than Aelita probably would have died and Xana would have gotten out of the supercomputer and killed us all." Odd said rocking Xenon gently side to side. A smile twitched on Xenon's face. Thoughts rushed through Xenon's head. Xenon released herself from Odd and moved closer to his face. Her heart pounded.

"Odd," Xenon whispered. "I know we've only know each other for a month or so, but I've never felt this way before. Odd," Xenon took a deep breath. "I love you." Odd moved his head closer too.

"I love you too." They kissed passionately. After a couple of minutes of Odd and Xenon not knowing what their bodies had in mind. They came to their senses and realized Odd was on top of Xenon and was shirtless, but they hadn't remembered how they had gotten like that. "I'm sorry." Odd said, suddenly embarrassed at what had happened and didn't want Xenon to feel weird. He started to get up when Xenon wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him down.

"I'm fine." Xenon said forgetting about her sadness as she traced his toned muscular chest with a finger before she started to kiss him again.

-()-

The next Sunday Yumi, Aelita, and Xenon went into town to look for formal dresses for the Halloween dance. Odd had wanted to stay with Xenon who ever since the day at the hermitage and stayed by her side when ever he could. But Xenon reminded him it was a girl's day out and would only be out for a couple of hours. She also gave him a couple of kisses out at the gate before they left. Odd seemed to like the trade and waved as the girls headed into town.

Aelita had picked out a soft pink halter-top dress. It was cut below the knees and it didn't show much cleavage. Xenon had found a deep purple strapless dress and it was cut diagonally at the bottom. Finding a dress for Yumi was harder. She wanted a black dress, of course, but couldn't find 'the one.' Aelita and Xenon wanted it to be a wow dress. They said since this was almost the only formal dance in the school year and the last one for Yumi, she should get something that would just surprise Ulrich. After about an hour of searching, they had found it. Xenon described it as, 'the little black dress.' It was within the school dress code but just was pushing the boundaries.

"Ulrich is going to be drooling all over you, Yumi." Aelita said when they got to Yumi's house so she could put the dress away. Yumi smiled at the thought. When they got to the school, they found the boy's coming back from lunch. Jeremie and Odd tried to see what kind of dresses their girlfriends had bought, Odd was more eager.

"Odd, you'll just have to wait till Halloween." Xenon smiled before she gave him a hug.

-()-

On Halloween, in the afternoon, all the girls seemed to disappear as they went to get ready for the dance which was hours away. The dance started at seven and ended at eleven. Around six, the boys started to get ready too. Outside of the gym, couples and dates met each other. Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich waited for Xenon, Aelita, and Yumi near the doors of the gym.

Aelita and Xenon walked up to Jeremie and Odd. Xenon wore the dress she had bought. Xenon's skin seemed to glow and her blonde hair were missing it's normal purple streaks and seemed to be pure gold. She was also wearing a silver cursive 'X' necklace. As for Aelita she wore the soft pink halter dress. She seemed to sparkle and her lips were irresistibly red and if girls hadn't kept their boyfriends in line, Aelita would have definitely been hit on.

Xenon and Aelita and gave Odd and Jeremie a kiss. Jeremie blushed a beet red color and Odd blushed a little, and they were both equally frozen in time. Aelita and Jeremie nor Xenon and Odd had kissed in public before. As Aelita and Xenon pulled away before their boyfriends could react, they smiled and gave each other a high-five. Odd recovered before Jeremie and walked over to Xenon and kissed her.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked. He wondered where she was as she didn't come with Xenon and Aelita. Also, the girls seemed to be in a strange mood and he wished silently that Yumi was in the same mood. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and turned around and desperately wished that the person wasn't Sissi. It wasn't. It was Yumi.

As Aelita had predicted, Ulrich was practically drooling over Yumi's appearance. Odd whispered something in Xenon's ear and walked her into the gym and Aelita and Jeremie followed them.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi finally said. Ulrich was stunned. Never in the time he had known Yumi did he think that she'd wear a dress like that, but wasn't going to complain.

"Hi Yumi." Ulrich took Yumi's hand and lead her inside. He passed William as he walked inside. William was envious of Ulrich. His date was Priscilla Blaise, but he'd much rather have it be Yumi especially with the dress she was wearing.

As the night begun they played fast music which consisted mostly of techno, but as the night grew a lot of slow songs played. Also, someone had spiked the punch. Jim walked around a broke up couples who were kissing, standing way to close, or making body contact at all.

_The very thought of you and I forget to do the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do._

Odd and Xenon swayed as the danced slowly to the song and stared into each other's eyes.

_I'm living in a kind of daydream and foolish though it may seem, to me your everything._

Odd and Xenon listened to their hearts race as they always did when they were around each other. Right then and there, nothing else mattered they didn't care about anything or anyone around them. They just wanted each other.

_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you. It's just the thought or you. The very thought of you, my love. _

As the song ended Xenon and Odd exchanged a quick kiss before Jim tore them apart and both Xenon and Odd blushed and went to get some punch as another slow song came on. Odd and Xenon sipped on the punch and tasted the beer but didn't say or show having tasted it. If a teacher knew, all hell would probably break loose.

"Let's go outside." Odd said, holding his hand out and Xenon accepted it. They walked out to the cool breeze of October. Odd wrapped an arm around Xenon as she didn't have anything on her bare shoulders. His embrace felt warm and comforting. Xenon loved it. She never really had a real boyfriend that made her feel like Odd was doing now.

"Odd, can I tell you something?" Xenon asked.

"Of course." Odd said.

"You were my first real kiss. I'm mean I had the kindergarten peck on the cheek but that is basically it." Xenon confessed. "Who was your first kiss?"

"I girl named in California where I lived before I came to Kadic." Odd replied. "But I wish it was with you. Also, I can't believe your first kiss was with me. You seem experienced."

"Well, let's say my older self when I was younger gave me some tips to try and make my future love life better." Xenon replied looking around at the night that surrounded them.

"I'm confused with all the time travel. I think your mom said you're older self came to get you when you were two years old to help and try to save someone who had died. Who died?" Odd asked. Xenon stared at the waxing gibbous moon in the sky and didn't say anything. "I died didn't I?" Odd couldn't think of any other reason why Xenon would travel back twenty eight years to try to save someone, who she probably cared about a lot. Besides him she most likely would have gone back to save Aelita, but the way she didn't answer him seemed to say is was him. "What happened?"

"I—I," Xenon seemed to be on the verge of tears. She wanted to tell him what not to do in a year in a half, but her older self told her not to. "I can't tell you that." Odd noticed her tears and her makeup running and wiped it off her face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." Odd whispered. Xenon hiccupped and swayed in Odd's arms.

"I'm just torn from telling you and listening to my older self."

"It's alright." Odd said. They walked around in silenced for a while. The moon rose higher into the sky before Odd started to talk again. "I'm just confused. If you're older self came back from the future to save me and got you when you were two. Then you'd would have to gone through you're life till I died to go back to when you were two to save me. But when did it start?"

Xenon thought. "I don't know. Time travel is strange maybe it's just always been that way. Time travel and trying to figure this out is hurting my head." Xenon smiled. "And to think something deep is coming from you."

"I have my moments." Odd was glad she was her normal self. They walked to the gym to dance some more, but when they got there the gym was dark and no one was around. "I guess we were gone longer than we thought." They walk toward the dorms. They reached room 112, Xenon's room. Xenon yawned and suddenly realized how tired she was. She unlocked her door and walked inside.

"Good night, Xenon." Odd said.

"Good night." Xenon said before Odd left for his room. Odd walked down the hallway and almost got to the stairs that would lead to the third floor and remember he hadn't given Xenon a good night kiss. He walked back Xenon's room. He had just been there and didn't bother to knock. His widen in shock of seeing Xenon in nothing more than a lacy purple strapless bra and panties. They blushed a deep red and Odd walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him, very embarrassed. _Why didn't I think to knock? _Odd asked himself. As Odd stood out the hallway, he noticed how it was unnaturally quiet. Maybe it was a warning for some unforeseen danger. Xenon opened the door wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts.

"Yes, Odd?" Xenon asked as if nothing had happened.

"I forgot to give you a good night kiss." Odd said taking Xenon's lead. Xenon smiled as Odd pulled her towards him for a kiss. It got intense. Xenon pulled Odd into her room while Odd pushed Xenon into her room. They almost tripped to the ground. Odd closed the door behind him and locked it. He had a feeling he should lock it just in case. They fell onto Xenon's bed and kissed each other passionately. They didn't noticed has the endless moments past by. Neither knew when they drifted off to sleep.

-()-

**A/N** I'm glad I finally finished another chapter after all the time. I'll promise to finish chapter eight sooner than I did seven! Don't forget to review!


	8. Past

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to discontinued-evil81, Frog Disease, notcreativeenoughtomakeone, and LyokoWarrior (in order of who review the first chapter) who have reviewed pretty much every chapter of this story. Since there's four of them, I'll call them the fantastic four:) I really appreciate the reviews so keep it up. And if you're new to my story, review, someday a chapter might be dedicated to you!

**A/N **If you recall in chapter two in an A/N I said there was three future plot points that was hinted. Well, one was Xenon's laptop which holds many things and secrets of Lyoko and sector seven. Two, one was how Xenon kept talking saying things like; "I took myself to find the factory. For the next ten years, I took care of Aelita." I took myself? Xenon's older self took the two year old Xenon to the factory and when Xenon said I took care of Aelita. She meant mostly her older self since she was growing up. The third thing was when Xenon thought, "_Well, I have to do a better job this time around." _She of course meant that this was a brand new start to trying to save Odd has her older self had failed.

I just wanted to say that now that you finally know about the third thing. So, you see, I sneak in some plot points that you might not think of and minor things can change into big things. Chapter 8!

-()-

Xenon woke up to a cozy warm feeling. A headache came and she groaned. She wondered why a headache came. She moaned silently as she remembered someone had spiked the punch at the Halloween dance. She felt around with her eyes closed to her bed side table with a drawer and opened it to take out a Tylenol. The coldness of November first bit her arm as it was not use to being out of the warmth of her bed. Xenon swallowed the small pill. She wiggled in more into her bed wondering why after very little punch she was having a huge headache and also wondered why her bed felt so good to be in. Maybe it was it the magic of last night.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. Xenon screamed in surprise at seeing Odd's asleep face and fell out her bed. Odd woke up and was just as surprise that he had slept in Xenon's room.

"I don't think I ordered a wake up call." Odd said, a little sleepily.

"What happened?" Xenon asked out loud to herself. "I know you came back to my room," Xenon blushed slightly remembering Odd seen her almost completely naked. As Xenon paused, Odd blushed, remembering too. The image of Xenon only in a bra and panties seemed to be permanently stuck in Odd's mind. "You came back to give me a kiss and I received a couple. I don't remember anything after that…I probably fell asleep. You didn't do anything did you?"

"What?" Odd asking, in surprise. "No, of course not. You know me anything that I think that would make you uncomfortable, I don't do or apologize."

"Don't take it personally." Xenon laughed. "I just thought it would be good to ask." Odd relaxed and got up out of the bed. He was shirtless and was only wearing black pants that he had worn to the dance. Odd kissed her and Xenon wrapped her arms around Odd and pressed her body against his. Odd moved his hand through her long blonde hair. _It feels so soft. _Odd thought. _Like silk or something. _Odd and Xenon broke the kiss for air.

Odd looked at the window which curtains covered. He sighed in relief. At continued at looked at it in surprise. "What time is it?" Odd asked holding Xenon close to her with his hand still in her hair. Outside of the window the sun had washed everything with a deep red.

Xenon looked at a digital clock on her desk. "5:37."

"5:37?" Odd asked wondering why anyone would get up at that hour.

"I'm a morning person and no matter how late I got to sleep, I wake up at around 5:30." Xenon said.

"I was wondering," Odd said, while taking his hand out Xenon's hair. "Why did you take the purple streaks out?" Odd asked while rubbing the spot where his purple dyed hair was.

"I felt like being a real blonde." Xenon responded, running a hand over Odd's bare chest. "I mean sooner or later, there'll be a time when I'll be leaving those streaks behind." Odd stared into Xenon's purple eyes. "But that'll be a while, it'll be at least till be beat Xana sometime in the future. I'll bring the streaks back soon." They were silent for a while and then a smile appeared on Xenon's face. She was clearly trying to keep a fit of giggles down.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Well, we could say we slept in the same bed." Xenon said.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything. It was innocent." Odd said.

"If my dad found out, innocent or not, he would kill you." Xenon said. Odd thought on that.

"Now I know how Ulrich feels." Odd saying, and knew Ulrich and Yumi weren't innocent and Yumi's dad was very protective of her. "How many masks do you have?"

"What do you mean?" Xenon asked, confused.

"When I first met you, I had the impression that you were someone that couldn't be hurt. I mean you're first day on Lyoko Xana almost killed you and you acted like nothing happened and then you faked your death as if it was normal. As I got to know you more, you opened up a little and let me in. When we went to the hermitage, I had never seen you sad or cry, but you did then. You also let me go deeper and be more than just a friend."

"Odd," Xenon said slowly, "I am only human. Things jolted for me when I came back here. I saw my sister again and found someone I love." Xenon smiled before she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and gave him a kiss.

-()-

It was the last period of the days. Jeremie was in a computer class, Odd was in an art class, Yumi was in calculus, and Ulrich was in a drama class to cover the performing arts elective. Xenon didn't have a period, so she laid down on a patch of grass on campus and relaxed as she waited for the period to end. Xenon's mind drifted in and out of thoughts.

(Flash back)

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as she put in the code. The tower's aura changed from red to blue. Aelita floated back down to the first level of the tower and walked out into mountain sector. She saw her sister who was eight years old. Xenon was wearing a karate robe with purple sash and white flip flops.

"Xana's attack in the real world wasn't that strong this time so there was no need for a return to the past." Xenon said. Aelita wrapped an arm around her sister, who was about a foot and half shorter as there was a four year difference between them, technically.

"Yeah. I still find it strange though." Aelita said. "I mean we were born on the same day and you're older than me, but as of right now I technically eighteen years old, but if I was materialized to Earth I'd be twelve. And you have a body of an eight year old."

"Well, time travel and not aging in a virtual world can be confusing." Xenon replied.

"I wish I could just go to school and be a normal kid."

"You know you have to wait for four years more only." Xenon said.

"I don't understand why I have to wait."

"Well, in four years we'll both have the bodies of twelve years old and then the timeline will take its course and hopefully we can make it right this time."

"I still don't understand why we have to."

"Well, we need to fix our father's mistake of separating us and then I had to travel through time when I was two. This is the way to make it right. And besides my older self said we'll love the two guys we'll go out with. This way just makes it right."

"But when I think about it feels like an arranged marriage. We'll be destined to fall in love with the guy. Has your older self ever shown a picture of the guy you'll love or me?"

"No, she said when she came to the past she didn't bring anything with her. She was mostly concerned about saving the person she loved."

"Time for bed." Xenon's older voice came to them. She talked to her younger self as if she was her mother.

"Alright. Goodnight, Aelita." Xenon said and waved.

"Sleep well." Aelita said, missing being able to sleep especially sleeping with her doll called Mr. Puck. Xenon materialized her younger self back Earth. The younger Xenon came out of the scanner tired and took the elevator up a floor. She wore white sneakers, blue jeans, and a purple jacket. Her hair down and was just a plain blonde.

The elevator opened to reveal the supercomputer and holo-map of sector one through four and sector five was in the center. Around the room were two Japanese style beds covered with purple bedspreads. There were two bookshelves which had many books covering topics like the school subjects' such as math and history. There were also language books which contain Japanese and English grammar, dictionaries, and books. Xenon home schooled her younger self.

The younger Xenon walked over to her older self who was sitting at the supercomputer and on the screen it showed long codes, but Xenon wasn't typing in any codes at the moment. She was looking at a small, worn picture. Xenon walked up to her older self and looked at the picture.

The picture showed an older Xenon with purple streaks in her hair. She looked seventeen or eighteen and wore a black mini skirt and a purple shirt. There was a boy holding her close. He had blonde hair spiked up with a purple dot in the center. He wore all purple. He wore a goofy smile and held Xenon close, almost protectively. Xenon's older self looked at the picture with a slight smile.

"That's the guy?" the younger Xenon asked.

"Huh?" Xenon, said snapping out of the past or was it the future? She noticed her younger self and put the picture away quickly. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. "Yeah." She said sounding slightly defeated.

(End flash back)

Xenon tightened her eyes slightly in sadness. She didn't know what brought on this emotion. She had a hunch, but she ignored it. Xenon became aware of someone stroking her cheek with a couple fingers. In the pit of her stomach something churned and she slapped the hand and opened her eyes. She saw a shocked Odd. Odd rubbed his right hand. Odd was sitting down on the ground next to Xenon. As Xenon had been thinking of the past she hadn't realized the bell had rung for the end of the school day.

"I'm sorry." Xenon apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Odd said. He noticed the tears that were threatening to fall from Xenon's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing--"

"I know something is wrong. What is it?" Odd asked softly.

"I—I was just thinking of the past." Xenon said quietly. Odd didn't say anything. He knew Xenon's past was terrible. Being raised by yourself, be destined to do many things without a say, being born by test tube, to not being able to be a kid, to name a few. Sure some people had bad pasts, he did, but it did not compare to Xenon's.

Odd held Xenon in his arms and swayed her side to side trying to comfort her. Odd slipped away to his imagination.

-()-

Odd and Xenon were in their twenties. Odd was in a suit having just come home from his computer company, DRT. Xenon was on vacation from college as he had insisted that one of them should go to college for their future children. Odd was standing behind Xenon swaying her side to side. They were in their house.

"Daddy!" A girl's voice came. Odd turned to the voice. It was unexpected. Odd planned not to have children till Xenon had finished college…

-()-

"Maddie!" A girl called one of her friends running to catch up with her. _The girl calling to her friend, Maddie must have entered my daydream and I twisted it in my mind so it sounded like daddy. _Odd thought. Xenon had relaxed in Odd's arms and leaned against him. _I have to stop thinking things like this. _Odd told himself. _I know I love Xenon, but what if something happens. And when ever have I found someone who'd I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life with? This isn't like me…_

-()-

Xenon and Odd were in Xenon's room. Odd was working on some art work and Xenon was at her laptop. Xenon was typing a long series of codes at lightning fast speed. After having typed for about two hours which added up to about a half million characters, she stopped and relaxed. Xenon flexed her fingers and they made cracking noises.

"I think I'm finally done." Xenon said and sighed with relief.

"With what?" Odd asked looked up from a drawing he had been working on which featured himself, Xenon, and Kiwi.

"I think I've completed sector seven." Xenon responded. "Well, with putting in codes so there's no way for Xana to get in, four towers which can send you to the first four sectors, the five senses being able to work, and the design of the sector. After a couple years of effort, I'm finally done with it enough to be virtualized there--"

Xenon stopped because her watch beeped. "A tower in the mountain region, he has a polymorphic out on Earth." Odd sighed as he was tired. It was a school night and it was eleven.

"Xana couldn't wait till morning could he?" Odd asked.

"Seems not." Xenon said while she looked around and listened to see if there was anything strange and usual.

-()-

**A/N **I had originally planned for someone to get sent to sector seven, but I ended up with this. I feel this chapter has more back round behind Xenon. I thought it was a good time to tell about both Xenons' and Aelita and what life was like for them because Jeremie had found the supercomputer.

I finally reached 20,000 words! Yay! and I'm only have eight chapters. I haven't even gone through half of my story yet. Well, this story is probably going to go on for a while. I hope to finish it by next summer and maybe start on the sequel if I can find more things to go with the plot(right now I have two possible beginnings to the sequel but I know I should concentrate on what I'm writing now, but my mind often wanders). I know that the end of the story at least be finished by the summer seems long, but I have a lot of points to cover. If you let a story stew in your mind for oh let's say seven months (like I did before I finally started to write) and daydream a lot you wouldn't believe what you can come up with.

Oh and the sentence: "snapping out of the past or was it the future?" Well, to the older Xenon it's the past because she time traveled back and to the younger Xenon it's the future because she hasn't gotten to that part of her life yet.

I also read through chapter 1-7 and revised them. I added something and changed sometimes. The most dramatic addion was that I gave Odd's dad a name which is Porfirio Della Robbia. I picked out the name specially and it sort of fits for Odd.

So, don't forget to review! I worked hard to do a chapter in less than a week with school going on so, so the least I'm asking of you is to review. Also, remember I welcome questions!


	9. The Scyphozoa and Sector Seven

Odd and Xenon walked out of Xenon's room keeping an eye out for any person in general since there was a polymorphic clone out. Odd had taken his cell phone out and called Ulrich.

-()-

Ulrich was on top of Yumi. He heard his cell phone ring and ignored it. The ringing seemed to be growing louder. He groaned in complaint. He looked to see who was calling.

"Yeah, Odd?" Ulrich said, annoyed.

"Xana." Odd stated simply as he and Xenon run silently in the shadows across the school to be avoid being seen by an adult. Odd heard Ulrich groan. "Sorry to ruin the moment," Odd said as he had a sneaking suspicion what he and Yumi were doing, "Also, there's a polymorphic clone out. See you at the factory." Odd hung up.

"Xana." Ulrich said to Yumi, as he went to look for his pants.

-()-

Xenon and Odd ran across school and found Aelita and Jeremie walking onto school grounds. Odd and Xenon popped out of the dark and scared them. Aelita gripped onto Jeremie in shock.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Xenon said to them. "Well, might as well head out of school. Xana attack." Jeremie and Aelita turned around and ran through the city. As they were passing a boutique, Xenon thought there was something strange with her sister. _There's something not right. _Xenon thought. Xenon slowed her run into a walk. Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita looked at with a look of question on their faces. Xenon looked at Aelita and then punched her in her face.

"What the heck are you--"Jeremie started to say before Aelita turned blurry gray for a couple seconds.

"The clone." When the clone got back to normal it lunged at Xenon and pushed her to the ground. Odd grabbed the clone to lift it off of Xenon but with no prevail. Xenon kicked the clone with her feet and it turned gray again and was immobile.

"Go with Jeremie. Aelita is somewhere, but you should deactivate the tower." Odd said. Odd swung a kick at the clone as Jeremie and Xenon ran towards the factory through the dark, black streets. Xenon and Jeremie crossed the bridge to the factory and Xenon fell into the open manhole with 'ah' and landed hard on her left ankle.

"Xenon." Jeremie called down to her, then he climbed down the ladder. Xenon wasn't concentrating on the sharp pain in her ankle but at the form in the sewage.

"Aelita!" Xenon exclaimed as she saw the pink clothing on the figure. She made a notion to go over to Aelita but the pain in her ankle was too great. Jeremie reached the bottom of the ladder and grabbed Aelita out of the nasty water. Jeremie saw the Aelita wasn't breathing normally and cringed at the reek of sewage, placed his lips on Aelita's, and blew in air. After a minute, Aelita started to breath normally again and vomited on the floor.

"What happened to me?" Aelita asked as she slowly got up.

"A polymorphic clone." Xenon replied as she scooted back to the wall, slid up the wall, and stood on the good, right, leg. Xenon clutched the wall for support.

"What happened, Xenon?" Aelita asked, concerned for her sister.

"I fell through the manhole. Go to Lyoko, I'll get there eventually. You should deactivate the tower." Aelita looked at Xenon for a moment till she followed Jeremie up the ladder. Xenon stared at the wall opposite her. She hopped once toward the ladder and fell to the ground by the pain in her ankle.

-()-

The elevator opened to reveal Yumi by the supercomputer. "Where have you been and where's Xenon?" Yumi asked.

"Xenon coming, as for where we've been, the polymorphic clone had put Aelita in the sewer, we got her." Jeremie responded. "Where's Ulrich?"

"The polymorphic clone had knocked Odd out, Ulrich stayed to keep it busy." Yumi said as she and Aelita went into the elevator and to the scanners. Jeremie situated himself into the supercomputer chair.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

-()-

Yumi and Aelita landed in the mountain region on the overwing and overboard.

"The tower is northeast of where you are right now and there aren't many monsters there." Jeremie said to them. Yumi and Aelita headed for the tower.

-()-

Ulrich dodged a blow from the polymorphic clone which was now in the shape of Yumi. Ulrich tried to stay near Odd's limp form as he fought the clone, but the clone seemed to want to get away from Odd. Ulrich aimed for a punch with his left fist and as the clone prepared to block it, he brought up his right arm and punched the Yumi-clone in the jaw. As the clone turned a blurry gray and turned into a clone of what Xana's appearance was a Lyoko the first time Xenon had been on Lyoko after four years, Ulrich smiled and thought Xana could make a good stress reliever.

-()-

Yumi and Aelita saw the red aura around the tower which was surrounded by five bloks. "Is this a joke?" Yumi asked as, over the years, Xana had done much more than this and hadn't done such an easy attack in years.

"Xana's probably weak from his massive attacks that he has done lately." Aelita replied. Yumi drew out her two fans and wondered why the bloks were just standing in one spot, not even shooting. She moved closer to the bloks and threw her fans fans at two bloks and they just went through them and she heard Aelita fall to the ground.

"Aelita." Yumi said and faced Aelita to find her with her hands pressed against her head and was on her knees. A laser, for seemingly nowhere, shot Yumi in the back and she fell to the ground. When Yumi looked up to see something she hadn't seen in years.

-()-

Xenon limped painfully out of the elevator and toward Jeremie. "Oh my god!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What?" Xenon asked and rushed over and forgot about her ankle and fell to the ground.

"The scyphozoa has Aelita." Jeremie said, oblivious that Xenon had fallen. "Yumi cut her free." Jeremie said into the microphone. Xenon crawled to the supercomputer chair and saw in a window it showed Aelita's Lyoko picture with the number of her memories increasing.

"Oh my god," Xenon whispered. "He wouldn't." Jeremie looked at Xenon confused while Yumi used her fans to cut Aelita out of the scyphozoa's clutches. Aelita fell to the ground, recovered quickly, and looked up confused. She saw Yumi next to her and no monsters around her in the mountain region. Aelita got up and ran toward the tower and ran inside. Aelita reached the second level of the tower and placed her hand on the screen and it flashed her name.

_Code Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated."

-()-

Blood covered Ulrich's face from a punch that hit him the in the nose. The Xana-clone froze in mid-punch and then disappeared.

-()-

Aelita supported her sister on her shoulder as the walked through the streets to find where Ulrich and Odd were. "I just don't understand why Xana would give back her memories." Jeremie said. Xenon didn't say anything. She knew why, but it would be better if they didn't know.

"I don't know." Yumi yawned in response. She made a turn to leave to go to her house. It was getting late and since tomorrow was a school day, she had to get some sleep. After about ten more minutes of searching, they found Ulrich and Odd. Odd had his hands on his head and he looked up as Aelita, Xenon, and Jeremie approached. Odd saw Xenon and relieved Aelita and supported Xenon.

"Are you alright?" Odd asked as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Just peachy." Xenon said with a smile. Odd smiled slightly. _Still the same Xenon, even when she's hurt, she acts like nothing happened at all. _

-()-

"It should work." Xenon said. She had her laptop on her lap as she sat in front of the super computer.

"Should?" Ulrich asked. They were at the factory. Xenon had wanted to test out sector seven.

"Well, I did all the code and stuff but I'm never made a sector before so it may or may not work. I'll go first. Jeremie, I programmed it to be like the other sectors to transfer to, only it's sector seven and it should transfer like the first four." She placed her laptop on the chair and picked up her crutches which were leaned against the supercomputer chair. In the morning, Odd had taken Xenon to the nurse saying she had slipped and landed on her ankle. The nurse said she had sprained her ankle and it would be best if she stayed off of it for awhile.

"I'll go with you." Odd said. He wanted to go with her incase something went wrong and Xana was waiting there, having found a way through Xenon's barriers. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were a bit skeptical about sector seven. They knew Xenon was great with computers and knew a lot about Lyoko, it was just they didn't want something to go wrong on the first time and be there.

Xenon and Odd took the elevator down. Odd helped Xenon into her scanner and put her crutches on the side of it and walked into another scanner.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Xenon, scanner Odd, scanner Xenon. Virtualization."

-()-

Xenon and Odd landed on a patch of grass. Around them there were hills, rocks, a lake, and some trees. There were five towers. Four of them were around three times taller as a normal tower and about five times as wide. The fifth tower was three times taller than the four other towers and was about the same width. Unlike the other towers in sectors one through five, they didn't have wires connecting to it which would link it back to Carthage. If someone was looking down on the sector it was appear an island suspended in midair with the four smaller towers on one side of it and the massive one on the other side near the hills.

Xenon looked around at her creation. She took a couple steps and felt a soft wind on her face and her white hair danced in the wind behind her. She loved the sector she had created, but loved even more that she could walk and not worry about her ankle. Odd looked around also. It wasn't like the other five sectors, where you had to worry about monsters coming out and shooting lasers at you. It was peaceful.

"What are the five towers for?" Odd asked as Xenon started to head for the lake.

"Well, the four smaller towers lead to the first four sectors. I couldn't figure out how to make just one tower to be able to travel to the four sectors. So, I made four to travel to each of the sectors." Xenon said. They had reached the edge of the lake and Xenon got an idea, but pushed it down.

"And the other one?"

"It's just a backup tower." Xenon replied simply.

"For what?" Odd asked as nothing in Lyoko or what ran it, had a backup.

"For the future impending doom." Xenon said solemnly. Odd thought Xenon was joking, but she didn't appear to be. They were quiet for a while. The thought Xenon had earlier came back to her and she couldn't push it down anymore. "Odd?"

"Yeah?" He responded. Xenon leaned closer to Odd's cat form to kiss him. Odd saw her coming closer to her and right before their lips touched Xenon pushed him in the direction to the lake. Odd was caught off balanced and grabbed onto Xenon in hope to stop his fall. They both crashed into the lake. They both surfaced.

"What did you do that for?" Xenon asked.

"What do you mean? You're the one who pushed me in the first place." Odd said. "I just gripped onto you for support." They stared at each other for half a moment and then laughed. Xenon swam closer to Odd and dunked him under and he didn't surface. She peered around the water around her, but didn't see him. Hands gripped around her waist from behind and Xenon jumped and turned around to see Odd's wearing a innocent smile. Xenon smiled too.

-()-

**A/N **Sector seven is based on the look of Xanadu from Garage Kids just without the towers being connected to sector five.

If I seem to be taking a long time on a chapter or if your just bored, play Endless Online. I've been playing that a lot. It's not as good as RuneScape or World of War Craft but it's a lot better than homework. If you get bored just type 'Endless Online" into google and download it. My character name is, "Xenonsmith." I am wearing purple of course (with blue).

I finally found out when Season three is starting. On the TV guide website they said October 2nd and wikipedia said October 4th, either way it's soon! Today I watched the first two episodes in French on youtube. I just started taking French this year, so I barely understood it, but it's good. On wikipedia they tell you a little about season three go check it out if you really want to. Here's something I saw/noticed in the first two episodes, none of them are major spoilers but if you prefer not to know don't read on:

-()-

Everyone on Lyoko seems has mad jumping skills. (It is very noticeable in the first episode).

Odd woke up very early on a weekend.

Aelita has a new power which is making red/pink energy balls that when they hit a monster it automatically explodes. She doesn't seem that much control of it yet.

Jim does/did Disco.

Sissi kissed Odd on the nose. (OMG I hated that moment… Odd said, "bleah!" Odd please scream bloody murder and sue! lol)

The graphics 2D and 3D look much better.

Also, Yumi's brother is seen at Kadic for the first time.

-()-

I really can't wait for it to finally come out in English, but in the mean time I'll try to come up with another chappy!

**REVIEW!**


	10. November

**Disclaimer: **The song that I use in this chapter called, "Over it" by Annelise Van Der Pol, I do not own. I used it because it reflects Xenon perfectly. And I own Xenon.

-()- -()-

Odd and Xenon grew even closer over the month of November.

_How could you know, that behind my eyes a sad girl cried. And how could you know, that I hurt so much inside. And how could you know, that I'm not the average girl,  
I'm carrying the weight of the world._

Odd held Xenon close in her room. "What if I'm never accepted? I mean after we defeat Xana and people found out that I wasn't born – the natural way." Xenon couldn't bear to say that she was experiment, "and not having a normal birth like they did?"

"I don't know." Odd responded. Xenon looked crestfallen. She had wanted to know what would happen. "But what ever happens just know, I'll always be there for you." Xenon smiled, the sighed.

"I'm just scared of the future and not being accepted. It's one of my greatest fears." Xenon said as Odd rocked her back and forth.

"I know."

-()-

_So can you get me outta here and take me away. We'll jump in the car, drive til' the gas runs out and then walk so far. That we can't see this place anymore, take a day off, give it a rest, so I can forget about this mess.  
_

"I wish I had born normal. I never would have to deal with Xana. I wish he never existed. I'd never had to suffer this much." Xenon said to Odd. They walked around the park next to the school on a cool, crisp November night.

"I don't." Odd said. Xenon looked at Odd, slightly confused. "Without Xana, I never would have known you. I would be with some girl that probably would not last long. I'd search for the perfect person, not knowing it was with you. And I might have passed you on the street and never know what I could be having right now. I might not even be in France. Xana gave me something to link me to a connection here. I might have gone back to California, not knowing you existed." Xenon smiled and then kissed Odd deeply.

_If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be over it._

-()-

_I'm playin' the role of the happy girl, but no one knows inside I'm alone. But I would never let it show. I get everyday too much work and not enough play. Over and over, it's always the same._

(Flash Back)

A five year old Xenon, sat at a desk on the floor of the factory with the supercomputer. When her older self wasn't teaching her about Lyoko, nor sleeping or eating, she was studying. There was no time to make friends and just talk. Xenon wished she could talk to someone other than her younger sister who had lived in the world and Lyoko for fifteen years and her old self from the future who was twenty-one years old.

"Recite your Japanese numbers up to one hundred." Her older self said, looking up from the computer after having typed in long codes into the computer.

"Hai." The five year old Xenon said, being in a Japanese talking mode right now. "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, ku, ju, ju-ichi, ju-ni…"

(End Flash back)

Odd leaned against her on the school benches as Kiwi went to fetch a stick he had thrown. He had become attached to Xenon. Each other's presence had become an accepted fact. As Odd leaned against her it had woken her from the memory, the past.

Xenon had been staring blankly at her computer screen which had codes of the building and editing of sector seven. Xenon looked at it for a moment then shut the screen down and put the laptop on the side of her on the bench. Kiwi came back having successfully fetch the stick, but he didn't drop it at Odd's feet but at Xenon's feet. Xenon picked it up and threw it and Kiwi raced after it. Xenon smiled.

_But you can make everything OK..._

-()-

_Take me away, we'll jump in the car, drive til' the gas runs out and then walk so far   
that we can't see this place anymore. Take a day off, give it a rest. So I can forget about this mess. If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be over it. Over it._

It was a Sunday. Odd had blindfolded Xenon and took her for a ride in a cab. Odd wouldn't tell her where they were going. Xenon leaned against Odd. She listened to his heart beat. When her head first fell onto his chest it beat quite rapidly but after a while Odd relaxed, and so did his heart. After a semi-long drive, they arrived at their destination. Odd paid the cab driver and took Xenon on a short walk from where they were dropped off. Xenon knew where they were by the sounds of waves crashing as they met the sand. Also, the damp sand brushed on top of her flip flops and tickled her toes.

Odd stopped her and untied her blindfold to reveal a beautiful beach that glittered with sea shells that tourists hadn't pick up yet. There wasn't any sign that the beach had been disturbed.

"Odd, where are we?" Xenon asked, awing at the sheer beauty of the beach. "And it's November, not exactly beach season."

"A private beach." Odd replied. Xenon knew it meant he or his family owned the small section of the beach. "Well, I suppose if you don't want to stay, we could go back to school--"

"I'm kidding. Odd…" Xenon whispered. Xenon leaned into kiss him. Odd quickly looked around to see if there was a body of water in pushing distance. Xenon giggled. "Are you going to do that every time, want to kiss you?" Xenon asked playfully.

"Maybe, if I know there's water near by." Odd replied before kissing her.

-()-

_And when the world is closin' in,_

A simple Xana attack that was Xana had possessed a semi-truck and tried to run over Xenon and Odd. They ran for their lives from it.

"Jeremie, use a return to the past. I'd rather Xana get stronger than dying." Xenon said into her purple cell phone It was a flip phone and, when closed, it was about a square two inches. On the back, near the camera was a small cursive, "X" in small crystals.

The white light of a return to the past was in the distance approaching fast. Xenon and Odd stop running as the white past them and returned them to early in the day.

_I can leave it all and just walk away, I can always start all over again, I am closer to a better day…If I lighten up a little bit, then I will be over It…_

-()-

Xenon and Odd were in Xenon's room watching a movie that Xenon's computer projected onto the blank wall opposite them. They laid down on her bed. Odd was behind her and held her around the waist. Both of them were at peace and fell asleep gradually with the warmth of the touch.

-()-

**A/N **This is the shortest chapter in the story. I'm writing this having just published chapter 9 earlier today, but I probably won't publish it for a couple days. I got major inspiration from just flipping through videos on youtube and I came across, "Over it" by Anneliess Van Der Pol. I was listening to it as I did my French homework and I listen to the lyrics and went oh my god that just describes Xenon. I looked up the lyrics and listened to it again and it helped me greatly for this chapter since I didn't have anything planned.

Yeah, so don't forget to review! Also, Frog Disease I've done much worse than threating to sue. I once threaten to kill somebody if they didn't update soon…Yeah…I told myself never to get that hooked on a story again. Um, **REVIEW! **Also, ask question if you have one. I'll be more than glad to answer unless it's something that I can't possibly tell you like what happened in December or how Odd had died in past time folds, etc etc. But if you have any question at all I will try to answer. If you ask, "What is the meaning of life?" I can't help you there…lol :) **_REVIEW! _**

**NOTE: **Chapters won't probably be this quick very often.


	11. The New Years' Eve Runaway

**A/N** Sorry, this chapter took this long! I've been busy with school and I've had writer's block. Which took a few days to work out. Also, I did put a lot of time into this chapter because I didn't really feel like writing this chapter. Anyways…

**Dedication: **I like to dedicate this chapter to Jean-Pierre who Odd's Tamagotchi in the season three epidsode, False Lead. Jean-Pierre died at the hands of Yumi's brother, Hiroki. I know this is random but season three is good and if you haven't watched it or miss some of it you can find the episodes on YouTube.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own the song, "Listen your Heart." (I like the techno remix of this song) I do own Xenon Smith.

-()-

Snow fell covering about two feet over the ground at the start of December which lead to snowball fights in free time. A huge snowball hit Odd in the back of his head. Odd wheeled around and saw Xenon and Aelita holding a snowball in each of their hands and both looked equality guilty. Odd threw a snowball at Xenon, assuming she'd had thrown it. Aelita got out of the line of fire, only to be hit by a stray snowball thrown by Julien Xao. Xenon and Odd called for a truce after both be soaking wet and walked over to the vending machines to get some hot chocolate.

As semester exams came, many people stayed up late into the night studying. Xenon didn't study much, but helped Odd study. Winter holidays were coming up, and the school was a lot bigger and hosted students from many countries they allowed students to stay for the holidays. Xenon decided to stay along with the rest of the gang incase of a Xana attack. Jeremie offered to Aelita to come to his parent's house for Christmas and get a vacation from worries of Lyoko since Xenon could handle to computer and deactivate towers. Aelita agreed.

Out of the student population there was about forty students were staying and it included Xenon, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Sissi. Xana took up a stony silence. Xenon checked her laptop using various programs to see what Xana was planning but found nothing. Ulrich & Yumi and Xenon & Odd relaxed and just took a break. A few days before Christmas someone put Christmas decorations over the campus, mostly was mistletoe.

"Odd." Xenon gasped in surprise as Odd pushed her against a wall and kissed her deeply.

"Mistletoe." Odd stated simply. He took her hand and continued to walk down the hallway.

"There's mistletoe all over campus and every time we pass some, you kiss me." Xenon said, but not in compliant.

"That just gives us a reason." Odd said with a smile and kissed her again as they passed mistletoe, which was by her room.

-()-

Xenon woke up to sweet warmth that she had woken up to almost every single morning for about a month and a half. Xenon smiled and closed her eyes as she remembered today was Christmas. She felt Odd's arm the hugged around her waist. Xenon laid there for a few minutes. Xenon yawned and got up to go get a shower. She didn't quite make it up; Odd's arm locked around her waist. Whenever she usually got up, his arm slid off.

"Merry Christmas, Odd." Xenon said softly, giving up on trying to get up.

"Merry Christmas, Xenon." Xenon rolled over and kissed Odd. When they broke apart, Odd, shirtless, got up and picked his shirt off the ground. "Be right back." Odd came back a few minutes later, hiding something behind his back. As he closed the behind him he revealed it was a present wrapped in shiny purple. Odd held it out it Xenon. Xenon smiled, as she unwrapped it to show a plain brown box. She opened the box to reveal a smaller box wrapped in the same shiny purple. Xenon shook her head. She opened it to see a necklace box in purple velvet. She opened it and it was a white gold heart-shaped locket with a "X" on the front of it in small purple crystals. Xenon opened it and on the left side was a picture of Odd holding her close by a tree on campus and the right side was a picture of Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Xenon, and Odd in front of the supercomputer.

"Thanks Odd." Xenon said. Odd grabbed the locket and put it on for her. "I didn't get anything for--"

"You didn't need to." Odd said, cutting her off. "I don't need anything, only to be around you." Odd's stomach growled angrily. "I guess its breakfast time."

-()-

Christmas was relatively quiet. Odd and Xenon rested most of the day. Odd called his mother in the US and his grandma & grandpa in Italy and Xenon called her stepparents in Paris. Odd and Xenon were thankful for the rest and that it was a Sissi free day.

Sissi had talked her father in into a New Year's Eve party in the gym. Her father was reluctant at first because students were coming back January first, the next day, but Sissi had told him something that changed his mind. Xenon and Odd seriously doubted that they would go. But after thinking awhile they agreed on going.

-()-

Techno filled in the gym made by William. Xenon, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi arrived together. Surprisingly, there were no teachers in the gym or around it. Beer bottles were on tables all over the room provided by Yannick Piranet. As Xenon danced with Odd, something tugged at her heart as she stared at him. Unknowingly, a silent tear fell.

"Are you alright, Xenon?" Odd said, breaking Xenon of her trance. He wiped her tear softly with his hand.

"Yeah, I—I was just thinking." Xenon said, putting on a smile. _Yet another mask._ Odd thought.

"Xenon…"

"Odd, really I'm fine. I'm thirsty though." Xenon said, directing their conversation to something else. Odd stared at her for a second.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Odd said as he headed to find drinks. Xenon half thought about following him, but didn't. More tears fell. _Why am I crying?_ Xenon asked herself. Xenon walked out of the gym to get some fresh air. She regained her stable self and walked in to find Odd.

She found Odd quickly. He was embarrassing himself in front of everyone else. While Xenon had been outside, Odd had gotten himself drunk and was confronting Sissi. Sissi seemed equally drunk and pretty much looked like she was incapable of speech as she swayed side to side but looked angrily at Odd. He held two beer bottles. One was completely empty and one was about two thirds gone. There was a crowd around them watching them.

"Sissi, your nothing but a fucking, annoying bitch. So, please just leave and go fuck your self." Odd said. His words were slurred, but he seemed to know what he was saying. _How long was I outside for Odd to get drunk?_ Xenon thought to herself. Odd threw the empty beer bottle at Sissi's feet. Sissi was surprised at this and slapped Odd hard on the left side of his face and stormed off. The crowd parted for her and continued to stare at Odd.

"Yeah, you can run, bitch!" Odd yelled at her. Xenon blushed herself and walked up to Odd. "Hey, Xenon." Odd talked with a smile on his face and leaned closer to her to kiss her lips. Halfway to her face he vomited on the floor, splattering some on the edge of Xenon's shoes.

Xenon sighed and took a deep breath. She moved close to Odd's ear and whispered, "Let's go to your room." Odd grinned at this comment and nodded. That was the first thing that came to Xenon's mind and she tried to think of something to say to get them out of the embarrassing scene. They walked through the rapidly disappearing crowd, now that Odd wasn't yelling at Sissi, and went the dorms. They passed her room and walked up another flight of stairs. She reached Odd's room and found the door unlocked. She opened it and walked in, with Odd following her. Kiwi looked up from Odd's bed, which he had been sleeping on, and stretched.

As Odd closed the door behind him he grabbed Xenon and held her close. The alcohol didn't repel Xenon as much as the smell of his bile did. As Odd leaned in a kiss, which he drunkenly hoped he wouldn't vomit again, Xenon turned her face to the side. Odd looked at her confused.

"Odd, why don't you lie down on your bed?" Xenon suggested, it hopes that he would fall asleep. Odd got the wrong message, and started to unbuckle his jeans. "Odd, no I didn't mean that!" Xenon said instantly shielding her eyes with one hand. Xenon didn't want to have sex with Odd. Well, she did but she wasn't ready nor did she want her first sexual experience with him be when he was drunk. Sure Xenon and Odd had slept in the same bed, but they never really did anything. All those times Odd had always kept his pants on, but was shirtless most of the times.

"What? You're the one who wanted to come to my room and then you suggest my bed!" Odd shouted angrily, scaring Kiwi and Kiwi hid under Ulrich's desk. Odd's tone shook Xenon a little.

"Odd, you're drunk. You should try to get some sle--" Xenon began, but Odd advanced on her and raised his hand. Xenon eyes widened that Odd, drunken or not, was threatening to strike her. Odd had raised his hand but did not swing it at her. Xenon looked at Odd and could not restrain tears as they fell down her face. Xenon quivered and then ran for the door. It took her a half a second to get her hand firmly on the doorknob, but it felt like much more. She swung it open and ran down the stairs nearly falling as she did so.

She came to her room and fumbled to get her key in the lock. She eventually managed it and went inside. She closed the door and fell onto her bed, crying into her pillow. She cried hard for several seconds and it turned into several minutes then into what felt like an endless moment. She released not only what had happened between her and a drunk Odd, but also he past. She cried for Raisa. She cried for being separated from Aelita for ten years in her life. She cried because her soul had been put in a body with genetics that had been made in a test tube. She cried from many other things she had encountered in her life.

_Why me?_ Xenon thought. _Why must I go through this. Life isn't worth this._ She half thought about suicide for about a minute and the escape from life that it would present to her. She shook the thought away. _Odd's drunk. He'd never really hit me. _Xenon thought. _If anything, he wouldn't let anyone even breathe on me like the breath would scratch my skin. _Xenon sat up on her bed. She hugged her pillow closely. _I should go back. _

Xenon got up off her bed and left the pillow. She walked slowly over to her door and stared into the mirror on the back of it. Her purple eyes were red rimmed and her long, blonde hair wasn't too mess up. She opened her door and walked up the stairs and to the front of Odd's door. She stared at it for a few seconds before she knocked. No answer.

"Odd?" Xenon asked the door. She twisted the handle and swung open the door to see if Odd had fallen asleep. He hadn't. Xenon blinked several times to try to see if she could see a different scene when she opened her eyes again.

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart. _

Odd had cornered Sissi against a fall and was kissing her. His lower half was pressed again hers and his hands were exploring her body.

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

Tears came easily to Xenon's eye. "Odd…" Xenon whispered. Xenon's voice was full of the question, "Why?" Odd's lips broke apart from Sissi's and he looked at Xenon. His eyes did betray to any emotions. Xenon couldn't bear this much longer. She walked backwards slowly and as she did so she ripped the locket off her neck, snapping the chain. Xenon threw it on the ground before she ran up to her room.

"Xenon?" Odd called as his drunken mind tried to find out what was happening.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you…_

Xenon didn't think of what she was doing. She grabbed a purple suitcase out of her closet and hastily shoved some of her clothes and her laptop, not noticing what she stuffed in. Her mind was set on leaving, leaving the scene where Odd was kissing Sissi.

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do…_

She closed the suitcase and left the dorms. She walked swiftly across campus and avoided people. "Xenon?" A voice asked. Xenon turned to see Ulrich and Yumi who were coming back from the dance. Xenon spotted them and ran. Xenon knew they would convince her to stay and she didn't want that. She outran them even with her heavy suitcase. Yumi and Ulrich gave up when they lost sight of her as she turned across a dark street in town.

She slowed to a walk and tried to figure out where she was going to go. _Hermitage? _Xenon thought. _That's too predictable; they'll find me there quickly._ _Wher--_. The answer presented itself.

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why._

Xenon was across the street from a bus station with a bus in front of it. The marquee on the side gave the time and its destination. Paris. _Home._ Xenon thought. She ran up to the bus and joined the line to get on. She climbed up the the bus steps and paid the fare of ten dollars. She stared at the bus. She found two seats that were unoccupied and sat in the one by the window. The light above her seat was broken.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked. Xenon nodded, not even caring who it was. "So, why are you going to Paris?" Xenon turned to face the voice. It was a young man of about twenty. He had black hair and eyes. He wore black or at least a dark color as it was hard to pick out the color in the dark. _He looks like William a little. _Xenon thought.

"Parents." Xenon responded simply and moved her head to continue to stare out the window.

"Oh." The man said, seeing that Xenon didn't feel like talking. The bus closed its doors and the engine started and headed through the streets to the highway turn off.

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. _

Xenon stared out the window and watched as the world past her by.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

The bus stopped at the bus station is Paris. Xenon got off and a vague idea where she was. She wondered down the streets, with full awareness incase anyone, Xana or someone else, were to attack her.

She did not meet anyone and reached her house which was 1212 Violet Avenue. Her house was a light sky blue and during the day it blended in with the sky on a clear day. It had a drive way with a two car garage and a simple, clean cut, green grass. Also, on the lawn were two gnomes. There were no cars in the garage and Xenon's stepparents had gone somewhere.

Xenon reached into a pocket to find her keys, but it didn't find them. _They're back at Kadic. Great load of help that will be. _Xenon thought. Then she remembered they had a spare under a lawn gnome, got it, and unlocked the door. She entered the living room, fell to the couch, and cried herself to sleep.

-()-

**A/N **Had you read my user page, I had told you I did not support a Odd and Sissi ship and a few days ago I updated my profile saying, "I don't follow what I say I hate." Also, I hinted ever so slightly. On Halloween, Oct 31st, in my story I said, "As Odd stood out the hallway, he noticed how it was unnaturally quiet. Maybe it was a warning for some unforeseen danger." Exactly, two months later this happens. So, I did hint that this would happen. Anywayz, this is chapter 11 and hopefully chapter 12 will come quicker. REVIEW!


	12. Recollection and The Search

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko nor the songs, "Breathe", "If I Could Rewind", "Are you Happy Now?", or "Always" which are used in this chapter. I do own Xenon Smith.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my most recent new reviewers: iNVERTED and Gothic6sense. Also, to notcreativeenoughtomakeone who when I read his review, I was like, "SHHH!!!"

-()-

Odd groaned as he woke up and a headache came. He squinted around the room as he tried to remember last night. He remembered Xenon crying as they were dancing and then leaving to get a drink for her. ..

(Flashback)

"Odd, really I'm fine. I'm thirsty though." Xenon said, directing their conversation to something else. Odd stared at her for a second.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Odd said as he headed to find drinks. He walked round the tables and didn't find punch, but even if he did it would most likely be spiked.

"Odd!" Ulrich called, walking up. Ulrich had a beer in each hand. Ulrich shoved one into Odd's hand. "Cheers."

"I'd rather not." Odd said and looked to see where Xenon was. She had either moved from the spot he had left her or went outside. Odd took a sip of beer and then drank more. "Just don't let my sixteenth birthday replay its self tonight." Odd said.

"Hey, I didn't force you to drink a bunch then." Ulrich said in his defense.

"Yeah, put you gave me the first one." Odd said and drank more. Five beers later…for Odd. Ulrich was still on his first. Odd was wasted and saw Sissi pass by and started to yell at her…

(End flashback)

Odd groaned. _That must have been embarrassing for Xenon._ Odd thought. He looked around he was in his and Ulrich's room and noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Odd looked around wildly to see if Xenon was in the room, causing he head to pound even more. No one was there with him in bed.

"You awake now?" Ulrich questioned. His voice wasn't cheerful. Ulrich was sitting on his bed and waiting for Odd to get up. He gave Odd two pills for his headache and threw a water bottle at him. Odd took them.

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"What didn't happen--" Ulrich began.

"What do you mean?"

"Odd…you…" Ulrich began slowly trying to brace Odd for something. "Odd, you slept with Sissi." The piece of information did not register in Odd's brain.

"What?"

"When I came in this morning. She was in bed with you and as soon as I shouted in surprise, she ran. I don't think she noticed who I was or where she was."

"Oh my god." Odd said breathing heavily. _Sissi?_ He thought. _Wait, what about Xenon?_ "Where's Xenon?"

"Last night as me and Yumi were leaving, we saw her walking across the campus. She was a mess. She also I had a suitcase with her. I think she saw you with Sissi. She left."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Odd asked, angrily. He sat up and put his head in his palms.

"We tried, but she outran us." Odd didn't say anything. Odd racked up all the things that happened last night. One, he got drunk. Two, He cussed Sissi out and slept with her. Three, Xenon saw them and left Kadic to an unknown destination.

"I need to find her." He swung his legs out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes, and put them on in about a minute and ran out the door.

"Odd!" Ulrich called. Odd's head appeared again. Ulrich threw him his cell phone and he caught it and started running down the hallway and stairs. As he reached the hallway on the second floor and ran into someone who had been knocking on someone else's door.

"OW! Odd? Where's Xenon?" Odd had run into Aelita who had been knocking on Xenon's dorm room, 112. Odd grimaced slightly at the fall and even more as he saw Aelita was questioning him about Xenon. Aelita seemed to be bothered not by Odd, but something else that seemed to be eating her inside.

"Sorry princess!" Odd yelled over his shoulder as he started running again. He didn't feel like explaining to Aelita that he had slept with Sissi, Xenon saw him, and ran away. As he ran across the campus, he stopped suddenly in the center of the courtyard.

_I didn't think. Where would Xenon be?_ Odd thought. _Hermitage? Nah, she knows that would be the first place I'd look. Where would she go? She would be drastic and go to her parent's house in Paris? Would she? _

_Well_, said a voice, _would you leave if you saw her kissing William, Herve or somebody and you didn't trust as soul besides her and for her to rip out your heart?_

"Shut up." Odd muttered under his breath. He ran to the campus gates and through the city till he saw a cab. He raised his hand and the cab turned from the street to the side and was in front of Odd. Odd opened the door and climbed in. The driver looked at Odd in the rear view mirror and lifted an eyebrow at Odd's appearance of wearing all purple and having a purple spot in his hair.

"Paris." Odd said, thinking about where to start looking for Xenon in Paris.

"Where in Paris?" the cab driver asked.

"Bus station." Odd said. _Good place to start looking, I suppose. But how many Smiths could there be in Paris?_ Odd thought to himself as the cab made its way through the city and headed to the highway. Odd stared out the window and his eyes didn't focus on anything.

_I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain_

_It seems just like yesterday was the first time I heard you call my name_

(Several flashbacks)

"Now today, you'll be working on your project for the science fair. Just a reminder for when you work on this, it's worth 60 of your gra–" Mr. Delmas's walked in the room with a new student. The new student was a girl. The new student had blonde hair with purple streaks, wore a purple shirt and a black skirt, and had purple eyes. "Excuse me Mrs. Hertz for interrupting, but I'd like to introduce our newest student. This is Xenon Smith…"

-()-

"Look, there's no time. Xana has launched an attack and is in control of an airliner that is headed straight for the factory." Xenon said hurriedly.

"Why would Xana want to kill himself?" Odd asked, suspicious of Xenon, yet he attracted to her even though he didn't even know her.

-()-

"I've wanted to tell her that for years." Odd said, giving Xenon a high five. Odd felt the touch as if electricity went through his body, but didn't show a physical reaction.

…

"I'll be with Odd and Ulrich. Sounds like they'll need the help they can get." Xenon said.

(End of flashbacks)

_I'll be with Odd…Odd…_ Xenon's voice echoed in his head and sound just like it did when she said his name for the first time. But…

_Since then so much has changed..._

Odd arrived in front of the Paris bus station and paid the fare. Odd got out. He looked around and watched as people moved to and fro to their destinations, where they knew where it was. Odd looked around then saw a row of pay phones on the wall of the bus station. He walked up to one and saw a phonebook. He flipped through it till he reached the S's. There were three pages of Smiths. Odd groaned.

When Xenon had faked her death and her step parents came, they never gave their first names. Angry, Odd kicked the wall only to regret it as a sharp pain ran through his foot. People stared at Odd because of his stupid actions and appearance. Odd ripped out the pages of Smiths and ambled down the street, keeping his head down.

He didn't know where to start. He listened to bits and parts of other people's conversations.

"A new year, a new start…"

"That's an unreasonable price for…"

Odd waited for the crosswalk sign to say cross. He looked to the side of him and saw a pair of to girls that looked about the same age as him. One had short red hair and green eyes and the other brown hair and blue eyes.

"I wonder what happened to her. She was the smartest student in our year." Said the brown haired one.

"Maybe she went to a university. She did take the tests to skip the rest of high school and be qualified to get into a university. I miss her." The crosswalk sign turned green and Odd walked across the street. The girls still talked. Once all three of them were across the street, Odd continued straight and the girls to the right.

"She was weird though. I mean she had purple eyes and her name of Xenon--" Odd perked up. Their conversation was carried in a different direction via the wind. Odd doubled back and ran for the girls.

"Did you say Xenon?" Odd asked them. The girls looked scared out of their minds as a complete stranger was talking to them.

"Are you lost?" The red head asked Odd in English. She thought Odd was an American or some tourist.

"We're you talking about Xenon Smith?" Odd asked in French, just to prove to them he could speak fluent French.

"Who's asking?" asked the red head, in French.

"I'm---was---I am her boyfriend." Odd stammered, having a fight inside him trying to think how Xenon would see their relationship together.

"Boyfriend?" the other asked in astonishment. "With Xenon Smith?"

"Yeah." Odd replied slowly.

"Well, you're the first for her." The red head said. "I can't blame her, you are cute." She said eyeing Odd up and down. "Not to be offensive, but you're like an American like a weird dressed one--"

"None taken as I am from the US. Do you know where Xenon lives?" Odd asked, hopeful trying to save hours of searching by going to each house with a Smith till he found her.

"Yes, but Xenon told us that if someone came asking around for her was not to tell them--"

"Look, I need to find her. I made a mistake and I need to find her." Odd pleaded. They looked between one another and communicated silently.

"Look, I'm sorry--"

"I NEED to find her." Odd said angrily, seeing as this wasn't getting him anywhere.

"You really love Xenon, don't you?" the red head asked.

"Yes." Odd answered. Both of the girls sighed.

"Can't mess with love. She lives on 1212 Violet--" Odd ran off before she finished his mind just registering 1212 violet. "Impaire personne." The brown haired girl muttered.

Odd ran a few streets down and saw a sign saying Violet Avenue. To his left he saw 2700 and right 2705. Odd turned left and ran as quick as he could down Violet Avenue and dodged running into people. 2600…2500…1800…1300…1220. Odd slowed down to catch his breath. He arrived in front 1212. He saw the well kept house which was painted sky blue and was simply part of the blue sky cut out. He looked at it. It looked like no one was home. There weren't any cars, but that wouldn't stop him. He walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Xenon opened her eyes as someone vigorously knocked at the door. She was stiff and forgot where she was. _It was just a bad dream_. Xenon thought. She looked around to see her dorm room of Kadic, but instead saw her stepparent's living room. "Or not." She whispered to her self. She got up and stretched. She pushed back her tears, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Xenon--" Odd said as she opened the door. Xenon was a mess overall. She had bloodshot eyes and her hair was messed up. Xenon glared at Odd then slapped him hard.

_She was starin' through the doorframe, and eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend._

"I deserve that." Odd said. "Xenon…" Odd moved his hand near her face to touch tenderly. She slapped his hand away.

"I don't want to be around you." Xenon said with no emotion in her voice. She turned her face so she wouldn't look directly at him when she said this.

_You say I've been driving you crazy and its keeping you away. But knowing that I could be without anything scares me from being alone._

"Xenon…I love yo--

"Why were you kissing Sissi then? Why should I go back?" Xenon asked angrily.

_So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay 'cause I don't want to waste another moment in saying thing we never meant to say._

"Xenon, I was drunk. I was really drunk." Odd explained.

"That's not a good enough reason." Xenon said as she slammed the door in his face and locked it. Part of her wanted to accept Odd. Another part screaming that Odd kiss Sissi! Do you really want to touch the lips that kissed Sissi?

_Why didn't my older self tell me this would happen_? Xenon asked herself. _Surely this happened before with my older self? _

Odd fell to his knees. He sighed sadly. "I blew it." He muttered. He stayed their frozen unable to leave Xenon nor did he want to.

_If I could rewind and watch all my life just pass me by, I could see you. If I could rewind I'd take back the lies and all those times I hurt you. I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much I hurt you, knowing that hurts me everyday. If I could rewind, I would take it away._

"Xenon…" Odd whispered at the door.

_Now, don't just walk away pretending everything's ok and you don't care about me._

Xenon cried with her back on the front door. She was torn. She still loved Odd, but he had hurt her.

_I hear a voice say don't be so blind, it's telling me all these things..._

_I don't want to see him._ Xenon told herself.

_And I know there's just no use when all your lies become your truths._

Odd found the strength to stand and did. He stared at the door for a moment and then knocked again. Xenon got up and opened it.

"Xenon, I wanted to say goodbye." Odd said, his body was shaking.

"What?"

"I'm going back to California. I can't stand to stay here anymore." Odd replied.

_I feel like you don't want me around. I guess I'll pack all my things. I guess I'll see you around... All I hear is the sound: I hate you..._

"Odd…" Xenon whispered. Odd didn't hear her. He turned his back on her and walked away. Xenon stared at him for a second then ran after him. She grabbed him by the arm.

Odd knew it was Xenon. He didn't look at her. "I've become attached to you, Xenon. I can't stand it if you're within reach and I can't be with you. Xenon, it might not be the same to you, but I can't stay."

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now. Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased? Are you happy now?_

"Odd…I--" Xenon began. "Odd, do you love me?"

_Am I the reason you breathe?_

Odd turned to Xenon. "More than anything."

_I can't live without you…_

"Do you love me? Only me?" Xenon asked.

_Am I... your one and only desire?_

"Yes." Xenon cried and lost control. She fell and Odd caught her. Xenon flinched at Odd's touch.

"Odd, please don't touch me." Xenon said softly. Odd released his hold to support her and Xenon supported herself. "I can't do this. I—after last night I--"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to kiss Sissi. I was drunk." Odd said.

"It's not that." Xenon said not looking at Odd. "After you cussed Sissi out, I took you to your room so you could get some rest. You thought I wanted to have sex, I said that wasn't what I meant…and…you…" Xenon took in a shuttering breath. "You acted like you were going to hit me."

"Xenon, I'm sorry." Odd said. He moved his hand closer to hers in a way to say sorry. Xenon's hand flinched when his came within two inches from hers.

"I'll go back to Kadic, but Odd I don't want to be like what we used to be…not yet." Xenon looked up and into Odd's eyes.

"I understand."

-()-

**A/N **I find this chapter a little sad. I couldn't restrain myself in adding lyrics. I listen to a lot of AMV on YouTube while I basically do anything. I'm not immediately going to work on chapter 13. I'm going to work on a Halloween Code Lyoko story which I plan to publish it on Halloween. To see what it's about, look on my user page.

Also, In a past review someone requested to have the time travel and other things to be explained so they wouldn't get confused. I was thinking of posting a timeline. So, if anyone would want this please state so in your reviews.

Ask questions about the story in your reviews even if it's random like what are the Smiths first names? But of course if it's something like how did Odd die in past time folds. I can't tell you that. Anyway, **_REVIEW!_**


	13. Unstable Relationships & Past Education

**A/N **Sorry for taking for so long to get this chapter or at least it seemed so for me. I wanted to write this chapter but schoolwork was detemined to cut into the time I'd usually write. I had a huge history test (70 questions) and then an essay. For English, I had to write a hero's journey using Greek mythology. I posted it, but in my opinion it's crap. I couldn't write more than seven pages and it had to be double spaced. I kind of bended that by having it 1.5 spaced and spreading out the margins. Anywayz…

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to JK Rowling. A lot of people say this but JK Rowling's books got me into reading which got me more into my imagination which got me flipping channels because there wasn't anything really on which last winter break I was flipping channels and came across Code Lyoko (an episode in season 2, I forget which one it was) which got me hooked on the series which got me to thinking Aelita was alone on Lyoko for ten years because Xana trapped Franz Hopper and she was alone which made me daydream during school (a lot) and other places, which led me to write this story and publish it. Wow, so if you think about it JK Rowling led me to have, now, a huge interest in writing. Also, other "which's" would be by daydreaming I failed Geometry and now I'm retaking it, but you know…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, and I'd never say never will cause hey you never know(I have a huge doubt about it though). I own Xenon Smith and this plot for this entire story.

-()-

The trip back to Kadic seemed much longer than it actually was. Odd and Xenon didn't talk to each other. Odd thought about how much he had hurt Xenon. One for his drunken threat of striking her which hurt her and he hadn't even touched her. Two, Xenon had seen Sissi and him kissing. _Dammit. _Odd thought. _I didn't even think. I didn't tell her that I had sex with Sissi. But if I had told her, she probably wouldn't even be here. That fact she will hopefully never know. I'll tell Ulrich not to even mention it, not even to Yumi. _Odd sighed and put his head in his hands. _I shouldn't keep this secret. She might find out sooner or later._

Xenon looked out the window of the taxi. She told herself not to look at Odd. _I'm not doing this so he'll stay. _Xenon said to herself, trying to convince herself she didn't have feelings for him. It wasn't working. _I'm going back to Kadic because…_ Xenon tried to think of a fake reason why she was doing this. _I'm going back because Aelita and everybody need help on Lyoko. _She stole a quick glance at Odd. He had his face in his hands. Xenon thought about comforting him and say just give me time. She even moved her hand a few inches from her lap, but stopped herself and continued to look out the window.

They arrived at Kadic at six at night. Darkness loomed over the grounds. Odd offered to carry her suitcase, but Xenon was stubborn and carried it herself. Odd walked her to her room. Xenon ignored Odd as he tired to make a conversation on the way. She slammed the door in his face, not even saying 'bye.' Odd sighed and walked up to his room. Odd was surprised to see Ulrich there.

"How'd it go?" Ulrich asked, looking up from his history book which he had been studying for an upcoming test.

"I don't know." Odd said as he walked in and sat on his bed. "I got her to come back, but she won't talk to me at all."

"Did you tell her about sleeping with Sissi?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I forgot." Ulrich rolled his eyes in doubt. "Really, I did. But I don't think I'll tell her."

"That'll come back to bite you in the ass later."

"I know, but I'd rather deal with it later then telling her and not having her here."

-()-

Odd got up early and waited for Xenon to come out of her room. Xenon came out at 5:45 yawning.

"Hey Xenon." Odd said, hopeful that she'd talk to him. Xenon stared at Odd for a second thinking. She remembered what he did to her and that she wasn't talking to him. She walked past him. He followed her till she went into the girl's shower room and sighed.

At breakfast, Xenon continued not to talk to Odd. Xenon sat next to Aelita and across from Jeremie. Odd sat next Jeremie, across from Aelita. Odd noticed Aelita and Jeremie weren't talking to each other. He wanted to ask what their problem was but decided against it. They might ask what was his and Xenon's problem was. Ulrich walked into the cafeteria with Yumi.

"Wow, who died?" Yumi asked jokingly. The four looked at her and then looked back at their food and Jeremie looked at his computer. Yumi looked at Ulrich question on her face. Ulrich shook his head, motioning don't ask anything.

The whole day was in silence. Odd, the life of the party, was quiet and didn't make any jokes. Yumi and Ulrich who were usually quiet seemed to take Odd's role. Ulrich didn't know what Jeremie and Aelita's problem was but planned to ask him later.

During six period, history, was boring. Odd was too busy about how he could get Xenon to talk to him that he didn't even draw. An office aid walked in, cutting into the even lasting boring lecture on Napoleon.

"Yes?" Mr. Fumet asked. The aid gave him a yellow note and left. My. Fumet glanced at who it was for. "Miss Smith." Xenon looked up at him, wondering what she had done. She got up, got the note, and left. Xenon walked to the office. The sectary greeted her.

"Mr. Delmas is waiting for you." She said, and then directed her head back to her computer which she was playing solitaire. Xenon walked to his door and knocked.

"Come in." Xenon walked in. "Ah, Miss Smith, I wanted to talk to you." Xenon sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Xenon asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about your test scores that you took for last semester's finals." He said. Xenon looked at him to continue. "You're test scores are unusual." He paused. "On all of your science, history, and math tests you received a twenty out of twenty and on your other tests you received a nineteen out of twenty. You're average on your finals is 19.6. This school hasn't produced these kinds of scores in its history. The only student who came close to be close to you in Jeremie Belpois who had an average of 19.1 score on his finals."

"What does this matter?" Xenon said, half of her mind on Odd.

"Your scores are fairly high and--"

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Xenon asked, slightly angry.

"No, I'm not." Xenon didn't relax when he said this. "I looked into your profile after I saw your test scores which I didn't do when you first transferred here." He opened a folder in front of him. "It says you were home schooled till you were twelve. Then you went to junior high school. You had a grade point average of 100. This file also says that in eighth grade you took tests to skip grades. They allowed you to skip to twelve. You did. Last year, you took the ES bac and you passed with jury's congratulations. You could have gotten into any university in France." He stared at Xenon for a moment. "But you didn't."

_I don't need this right now. _Xenon thought. _Why does this matter?_

"Instead you went to the grade level that someone your age would usually be in which is eleven. I was wondering why are you did so." He stared at Xenon waiting for answer.

"Why does it matter?" Xenon asked. She was annoyed. She had enough to deal with right now. Though she did expect sooner or later that this would happen. "I mean, sir, maybe I want to be normal and go through high school instead of going to a university when I'm sixteen. Ever think of that?" Inside she felt an anger bubbling up. She wanted, always wanted, to be normal. She tried to different and used her intelligence to gain attention, but she never wanted that. She never had the chance to be normal.

"I understand wanting to fit in with your peers, Miss Smith. You had actually still have to get into any university in France and a good chance at any other universities. But you have an opportunity that some teens wish they could be granted--"

"Well, this is my life, my decision, I don't have to do what everyone tells me to do you know!" Xenon yelled and stood up. "Why does everyone think they can control my life?!" Sadness was embedded in her voice with anger. She walked over to the door, opened it, walked out, and slammed it behind her. The sectary jumped and click out of her solitaire game. She looked at Xenon and she ran by.

"Miss Smith!" Mr. Delmas called as he walked fast after her. He gave up as he saw her run out of the office and onto the grounds. He looked at his sectary. "Get back to work." He barked at her.

-()-

Xenon ran across campus and into the park. She wanted to get away, but not as dramatic as she had two days ago. She headed for the Hermitage and didn't stop her pace till it was in view. She knew it was an easy target area. One, Odd or any member of the gang could guess that's where she'd go when she was upset like Aelita would. Two, Xana could attack her there and with no one around he had a high change that he could kill her. Xenon didn't dwell on it as she walked passed the threshold.

Xenon walked up the stairs and into the faded pink room. She remembered the day near Halloween where it had been her first time back at the hermitage since she was six months old. Sadness erupted inside of her that day. She remembered Odd, shirtless, on top of her. Sadness and the thought of Odd made it unbearable to stay in the room. She walked out and ran into someone.

"Xenon, are you alright?" Aelita asked. Her hands were behind to brace herself from the fall. She got up and helped Xenon up.

"No." Xenon said. A tear fell from her left eye.

"What happened between you and Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Something over winter break." Xenon said simply. "What about you and Jeremie?"

"Something over winter break." Aelita said echoing Xenon. Xenon sat on the floor of the hallway and Aelita copied her.

"You first." Xenon said wanting to listen to someone else's problems rather than tell her own.

"No, you."

"That bad?" Xenon questioned. "Mine's probably as bad or worse." Xenon took in a deep breath. "Ok, on New Year's Eve Odd got drunk--"

"Odd drunk?" Aelita asked. "Ulrich told us, after Odd's sixteenth birthday, that Odd can be a mean drunk."

"Anyways, I took him to his room because he was wasted. He thought I wanted sex, but I told him I didn't. He threatened to strike me. I—I---" Xenon took in a shuddering breath and Aelita wrapped an arm around her. "I'm protective of myself. I hate when anyone hits me. I wasn't, you know, abused growing up; I don't know why I act this way. I suppose it's because at the age of four was my virtualization to Lyoko. I mean I grew up with Xana shooting at me with blocks and crabs and stuff. But something about Odd threatening to strike me affect me a lot."

"That's because you love him." Aelita said.

"I ran from him, but I thought I should look after him till at least Ulrich was there, but when I got back to his room…" Xenon's throat choked up. "He was with Sissi. Usually, when he was around me he respected that I wasn't ready. But he was past the point with Sissi at that moment."

"Remember he was drunk." Aelita said trying to smooth Xenon's pain.

"I know, but I'm still hurt by it." Xenon sniffled. "So what about you and Jeremie?" Xenon asked as if her confession never happened.

"Um…me and Jeremie?" Aelita asked. It was clear Aelita didn't want to go there. "It's nothing. So about you and Odd--"

"Uh-uh." Xenon said stopping her. "What happened?" Aelita sighed in defeat.

"Well, like Odd, Jeremie and I got drunk--" Aelita started, but stopped because Xenon had snorted in disbelief.

"Jeremie? Drunk?" Xenon asked. Aelita nodded. "Did hell freeze over?" Aelita gave her a look. "It's just I never imagined Jeremie drunk. Anyways, what happened?"

"Well…"

(Flash back)

Aelita woke up and a headache came. _I can't believe I got drunk. _She thought as she got up and rubbed her temples. _This isn't even my house. I don't even remember last night. _She looked around. She didn't see the guest room of white, but a room painted blue. _Please, tell me I didn't fall asleep in someone else's room. They've done a lot for me. _

She tried getting a better look at her surroundings. She saw a desk with a computer, a dresser with nothing on top, and a picture of Einstein with his tongue stuck out. _Oh my god. Jeremie's room. _Aelita moved her head slowly to look right next to her.

"Oh my god!" Aelita yelled. She was repelled by what she saw; she fell to the ground and dragging the blanket with her. She had been next to Jeremie, naked. She desperately tried to cover herself while Jeremie woke up by Aelita's yell and the breeze that came over him. Aelita noticed he wasn't wearing anything, looked away, and made sure the blanket was secure around her. Jeremie settled with covering himself with a sheet. Jeremie and Aelita both blushed in embarrassment.

(End flash back)

"Well, I suppose your is more dramatic, but…" Aelita said. "Me and Jeremie aren't having a fight, rather we're just too embarrassed by it and we can't get passed it. So, we're just quiet all together."

"Yeah." Xenon said. They sat there for a while just thinking. "I don't know if I'll ever get past that Odd kissed Sissi." Xenon sighed.

"I know, but eventually you will."

-()-

**A/N **I'm taking French one right now and we learned about the grading system for the bac and etc. So, I actually knew, sort of, what I was talking about. By Monday, nov. 13, I'll probably have chapter 14. I have a four day weekend. And when I do go to school this week, it's half days. So, I practically go to school for no reason. But enough about me. **_REVIEW! _**


	14. Karaoke Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs "Anything but Ordinary" and "Misty's Song." I did reword the songs slightly but not much.

**Dedication: **To my imagination! No, I'm joking. Um…to notcreativeenoughtomakeone. His review from the last chapter made me laugh. If you're too lazy to click on the reviews to check here's what it was: "Aelita and Jeremie sitting in a tree- F-U-C...I'll stop there."

Anywayz…Chapter 14!

-()-

Xenon and Aelita were quiet. They finally decided to get up. One because Aelita had a class that she'd already missed half of because she came to the hermitage to see if her instincts were right that Xenon had came there. They walked down the stairs and about midway Xenon's watch beeped.

"Xana. Something on Earth." Xenon said and Aelita nodded. They headed for the front door and as Xenon gripped the handle a mixture of things came at her. Knives of all sizes and a pair of scissors. Xenon heard them cut through the air towards them. She pushed Aelita to the floor, her mind set on protecting Aelita that she didn't cover herself. She dodged everything with a few millimeters to spare. The last knife, a butcher knife, was flying towards where her head rested against the door. She ducked to avoid getting hit.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Xenon crouched down for a minute to make sure no more sharp, pointy objects were flying through the air. She looked for Aelita to see if see was okay. But as she opened her eyes she didn't see Aelita instead see saw deep into someone's blue eyes. It wasn't Aelita, she had green eyes; it was Odd.

"Are you alright?" Odd asked. He didn't touch her at all because that's what Xenon wanted him to do. Xenon stared at Odd dumbfounded by what she saw.

_It's not his fault. _Xenon thought. _He's doing everything just to make me happy and safe. I should be grateful. _

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody ripped my heart out  
And left me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die? _

Xenon extended her arm for Odd to help her up. Odd stared at her hand surprised. "Help me up." Xenon said. She didn't say it with a smile like she used to though she wanted to. She was still slightly drawn back from what had happened. Odd took her hand and Xenon didn't flinch as Odd grabbed her hand. When he pulled her up, she gave him a slightly smile. Odd pushed her to the ground landing on top of her. "What are you doing?" Xenon asked. _I gave him a small smile and this is how he reacts?_ Odd's hands and knees were on the sides of her waist and chest.

Xenon looked at the wall they had been standing by. Three knives were in the wall. Xenon looked at Odd. Odd blushed and got up and helped her up.

_That somebody saved my life_

"Guess we should get to the factory and save our lives and the world's." Odd said.

"Jeremie's laptop will have gone off by now." Aelita said standing by the bookcase the hallway. The three walked out of the house.

_I'd rather be anything but extraordinary please_

Xenon, Odd, and Aelita ran to the manhole. When they reached there, they realized they had forgotten that cement still covered it.

"We really need to take care of that." Odd said as they ran through the city instead.

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme_

They ran into the factory, slid down the ropes, and went into the elevator. Aelita pressed the up button to go down. Xenon glanced at Odd and saw that he was looking at her. She jumped a little and looked away. _I want to be with him, yet I don't in a way. _Xenon thought.

The elevator opened and they saw Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi were already there. The five took the elevator down while Jeremie started up the virtualization process.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Virtualization." Xenon looked at Odd and Odd looked at Xenon. Xenon felt the urge to kiss him. She leaned her head in a few inches.

_So knock me off my feet  
Come on now, kiss me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

So did Odd. An inch apart, Xenon moved her head away.

"I'm sorry." Xenon said looking down.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody ripped my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?_

Xenon and Odd step into a scanner looking at each other. Odd felt sad because he had only been an inch from kissing her. Xenon felt disappointed in herself. _I should have kissed him. _Xenon thought angrily as the bright light surrounded her with the transfer. _But maybe not…_

"Virtualization."

-()-

Xenon and Odd landed in the desert sector near Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita who were on their vehicles. Jeremie virtualized another overboard for Odd while Xenon snapped for her white disc. Xenon jumped on it.

"The tower is south from where you are." Jeremie's voice said from somewhere above. Xenon flew in between Aelita and Odd. She smiled slightly. She bumped into both of them, almost knocking them off their overboards, and sped up in the direction of the tower. Aelita and Odd chased after her. Odd gained on her, leaving Aelita behind, and pushed her playfully.

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense_

Xenon laughed and smiled, not even noticing Odd had pushed her. She smiled at him. She seemed to be bored and leaned to the right and then jerked to the left. Her disc went upside down and Odd got below her to catch her, but unlike the other vehicles Xenon's feet seemed to be glued to the bottom. Xenon laughed and then righted herself as they crossed the desert.

_If you look you will see  
That this world is  
A beautiful, accident, turbulent,  
Succulent, opulent, permanent_

The tower came into view and Xenon's laughter disappeared. There were twenty crabs and thirty hornets which swarmed around the tower. Xenon got close to Odd.

"Ok. Let's make this a contest to see who can kill more monsters." Xenon said as if winter vacation never happened. "Whoever wins gets one wish that the other has to do. Alright?" She had a smile on her face, an evil looking smile. Odd looked scared as she said this wondering what she had in store for him if she won. Odd then thought about a wish he could make if he won.

"You're on." Odd said. Xenon took off and went full speed into the swarm of hornets with fire and ice coming out of the palms of her hands.

"FIVE!" Xenon shouted somewhere in the hornets.

_Oh shit. _Odd thought. _She really must have something in mind. _Odd went out shooting laser arrows at hornets and crabs. By the time Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita caught up with them, only one fifth remained.

"Twenty!!" Xenon and Odd shouted at the same time. Ulrich and Yumi advanced upon a group of three crabs.

"Don't!" Odd yelled shooting ten laser arrows from each arm at the crabs. The laser arrows met their targets. "Twenty three!"

"Twenty four!" Xenon replied back as she shot a crab.

"What's up with them?" Ulrich asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows..." Aelita said sighed as Odd shot at two hornets, which exploded, to make twenty five.

"What happened between you and Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Um…." Aelita said watching Xenon kill the last monster, a crab. Aelita ran for the tower. "I—uh--- have a tower to deactivate." Aelita yelled back at them. She entered the tower. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and shrugged. Xenon and Odd landed on the ground.

"Well, no one wins. We both killed twenty five." Xenon said.

"That's not fair." Odd complained.

"Hey, you don't think I had something in mind?" Xenon asked.

_Code: Lyoko_

Jeremie materialized them back to Earth. Xenon and Odd walked back to Kadic alone which surprised everyone else.

"So, what would have been your wish?" Odd asked as they walked through town. It was getting dark. Around them, couples were out and about getting dinner in town.

"Oh it was nothing." Xenon said slightly blushing. "Yours?"

"Why don't we say it at the same time?" Odd suggested.

"Alright on three. One…two….three--"

"A kiss." They both said. They stopped. Xenon stood in front of Odd. She took his hands in hers and kissed him. It was full of passion. Xenon's hands left Odd's and put themselves behind Odd head to deepen the kiss. Xenon pulled away with a smile. Odd seemed confused slightly by the kiss.

"Want to get dinner?" Odd asked.

"Nah." Xenon said. "Only one wish, Odd." She gave him an evil smile and ran down the street. Odd was dumbfounded that the kiss which had only been done because he wanted it, but it had also been her wish. Odd thought about it for second and realized Xenon was fifty yards a head of him and ran after her.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
Its my lullaby_

-()-

"Karaoke?" Aelita repeated after reading a sign outside of the cafeteria. "January twelfth in the gym. Sign ups in the office." Xenon stared at the sign. "I wonder why there doing this."

"Probably Sissi convinced her father to." Odd said. Odd looked away for a second at the mention of Sissi and what had happened over winter break. "What do you think of this Xenon? Xenon?" Xenon wasn't there. "Did I say something?" Odd asked Aelita. Odd and Xenon were rocky. They got along like they would with Yumi or Jeremie and they hadn't mentioned anything about the kiss. Aelita shrugged. Odd walked in the direction of the dorms.

-()-

Xenon walked across campus. She was in front of the office. _Do I really want to do this? _Xenon thought. She nodded and then walked in. Xenon stayed as quiet as she could. She didn't want to talk to Mr. Delmas on why she wanted to be Kadic with her perfect test scores. Xenon walked up to the desk that the sectary wasn't at. She saw a clipboard with a small list of names which people signed up of karaoke and the song they wanted to sing. Xenon signed it herself and put a song.

-()-

Xenon didn't mention that she signed up for the karaoke. On karaoke night, Xenon convinced Odd to go just so they could laugh at everyone else. Odd agreed. As it got closer to when it was going to start, Xenon disappeared. Odd gave up on looking up for her and figured that he'd meet her there. She wasn't. Odd listened to Pierre Francois sing a song by the Subsonics.

"Next singer is Xenon Smith." Announced William, who was the host. Odd looked up. Sure enough, Xenon was standing in front of the microphone. The song started with a harp playing. Xenon looked at the back wall of the gym that was opposite of her. She avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Out here in the quiet of the night beneath the stars, and moon. We both know we've got somethin' on our minds, we won't admit, but it's true." Xenon looked at Odd he was standing with the rest of the gang. Xenon's voice was perfect. It sounded that Xenon had been singing for years; her voice matched the song perfectly. "You look at me, I look away." Xenon turned her head with a smile. "I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart."

Odd looked down for a moment. _I've never heard this song before, but listening to it I know why Xenon picked it. _Odd thought.

"Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that: I love you." Odd looked up. "I practice all the things that I would say line by line, every word. I tell myself today would be the day but every time, I lose my nerve. I look at you. You look away." Odd did look away. He looked around to see if anyone noticed that the song was directed to him. Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi did, but no once else.

Xenon sang the chorus again. "I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that: I love you. Why? Why do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me. I try, but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you, the way I do. Can't you see?" Xenon went through the chorus two more times. "I just wanna say: I love you." Xenon whispered into the microphone.

Applause erupted from the audience and a few whistles from guys. Xenon blushed in embarrassment. She waved at the crowd and then walked away. She pushed herself through the tide to get to Odd. A lot of people said things as she went past them such as 'I never knew you could sing so good.' or 'you were great!' Xenon smiled.

_I've finally forgiven him. Well, in a way. I want to find him. _ Xenon thought. _He's all the way in the back because he was probably looking for me. I really hope Mr. Delmas isn't here and stops me. _As soon as she thought that, a hand gripped her shoulder so that she'd stop walking.

"I want to talk to you." A man's voice said. Xenon's heart sank.

-()-

**A/N **Originally, the song Xenon was going to sing was Misty's song(I planned this chapter out like in July) but then I forgot about it(I write nothing down. Everything is up in my head.) Then for the last week or so I was planning on her to "Once Upon a Dream" (from a Jerkll and Hyde play or something) but then today I remembered some of the lyrics to Misty's Song and I spent time trying to remember what the song was called and then I remembered. Anywayz…

_**REIVEW!**_


	15. Murder, Pregnacy, and Suicide

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Xenon

-()-

_Well, it's most likely not Xana. He'd have me in a death grip. _Xenon thought quickly trying to figure out who grabbed her before looking at them. _Odd wouldn't say, 'I want to talk to you.' Well, at that moment. Not in that tone. Mr. Delmas would have added 'Miss Smith.' Then who is it? _

Xenon turned to face whoever it was. It was a man in his mid thirties. He wore a black suit and black sunglasses. _Government officials like the ones who came after Franz Hopper. _Xenon thought.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Xenon stared at him for a moment.

"No." Xenon said a broke free from his grip and ran outside the gym. She thought of what to do for a fraction of a second. _They're after me. I'm the only one who knows a lot about Lyoko except for Franz Hopper but he's trapped under Xana's control which serves him right…_

"Wait miss!" The man shouted as he ran towards her. Xenon ran not sure where she was headed. She ran through the center of the courtyard when the man tackled her.

"Leave me alone!" Xenon yelled as she struggled to get away.

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" Xenon asked, still struggling.

"Your singing." The man said. "I'll get up if you promise not to run." He got up and Xenon didn't run.

"So, what about my singing?" Xenon asked as she pressed down on the sides of her skirt.

"You have a wonderful voice. I've been going to high schools across the county, holding karaoke contests, and see if I can find any talent. You have the talent I've been looking for."

"But that wasn't mine, it was someone else's song."

"Don't worry. You have a talent that needs to be shared with France and the world. My name is Anton Lenoir and I'm from HMF. I'm a scout to spot talent in teens. I found the Subsonics a few years back. You could be equally big." He looked at Xenon. He seem to wait for her to say something like, "Oh my god! This is like a dream come true!"

"And?" Xenon asked. Her voice didn't show any emotion.

"I would like to take you to the studio in Paris and see what you could do. And if you are as good as I think you are, we'll sign you on shortly after that. I have a feeling you'll be a hit and will sell a few million."

Xenon stared at him for a moment. "I'm not interested…at all." She walked toward the dorms.

"Do you understand how big this offer is?" He asked, running up to her and stopping her in her steps.

"Yes. I could have my face on magazines, in shop windows, on TV, my voice of the radio, and much more." She stared at him without blinking. "I don't want that. I don't need that." She walked around and headed for the dorms again. The man grabbed her wrist.

"You don't know what you're saying. Maybe you should think about it." He suggested. He got closer to Xenon and held her tighter with both of his hands. Xenon tried to get out of clutches but he refused to loosen his grip.

"Let me go." Xenon said. Her heart beat frantically in her chest. _He's too close. _Xenon thought. _I need to get away… _

"No." He said. He seemed to have switched something in Xenon and she was unable to move away. He placed a hand on her breast, the other wrapped around her waist, and placed his lips on hers. He bit her lip, Xenon opened her mouth, and he put his tongue inside.

_MOVE! _Her brain screamed. _Don't stand there! He'll rape you and then kill you! Like you always hear about on the news! _ Xenon tried to break away, but was transfixed. He pushed her to the ground and continued to kiss her and grope her breasts. He used a hand to feel up her black skirt. He slipped his hand up a few inches. A fist collided with Mr. Lenior's face, breaking the connection. Xenon cried out in fear, recoiling from the man whose jaw bone gave a loud snap. Anton Lenior yelled in the instant pain the spread throughout his face.

"Stay away from her, asshole." Xenon looked up. She saw Odd bent over the man with a bloody fist, Odd's own blood. Odd raised his fist to strike again and he did, right in the jaw again. Blood pooled out of Anton Lenior's mouth.

"Odd…" Xenon whispered watching him. Odd's face was full of rage. His face read 'kill.' He punched anywhere he could. Xenon was scared; she didn't want Odd to be a murderer. "Odd…" She called again. Xenon placed a hand on his right arm which was drawn back. "Odd, leave him. Odd, please let's just go."

Odd looked at the bloody and bruised Anton Lenior who was unconscious. He glanced at Xenon and then gave her his full attention as he saw her face. Xenon had a scared, petrified, and pale face. Tears rolled down her face and she trembled.

"Let's go Odd, please." Xenon pleaded. Odd was scared as he looked at her. Odd wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the dorms. Xenon leaned on Odd for support and half cried on his shoulder, completely forgetting Anton Lenior. They got into the dorms and was in front of Xenon's room, 112, when she saw Milly.

"What happened?" She asked noticing, not that you couldn't, how disheveled Xenon was and Odd's bloody fist. Xenon didn't look up from Odd's shoulder and Odd gave Milly a look that said go away and don't say anything. Milly ran down the hall not looking back at them.

Xenon opened up the door and they both walked in. They sat on Xenon's purple covered bed and just sat in silence for several minutes. Odd's hand was no longer bleeding and was just encrusted in blood.

"Odd?" Xenon asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know." Odd said. "I love you too." Xenon got closer to Odd then kissed him. Xenon leaned against him while he held her. Xenon drifted off to sleep. Odd looked her. From where he was sitting, he got a good view down Xenon's shirt. He stared for a second, smiled and leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

-()-

Xenon woke up with her head in Odd's lap. She got up, yawned, and stretched. It was six in the morning on Sunday, the sixteenth. She looked at Odd. Odd was snoring and his mouth was wide open. Parts of his hair were no longer gelled up to a point and his once bloody hand was bruised and covered in dried blood.

Xenon looked inside the mess that was her closet and extracted a towel. She went to the bathroom, got the towel wet, and came back. She gently pressed it on Odd's bloody hand. Odd's hand twitched at the touch of the towel and his snoring stopped.

"Morning, Xenon." Odd yawned as she scrubbed on his hand.

"Good morning." Xenon said not looking up. Odd took the towel from her and scrubbed his hand more vigorously than Xenon did, grimacing at the pain.

"I shouldn't have hit him that hard if it was going to screw up my hand this much." Odd said. "But he deserved it." Xenon was quiet and looked at her hands. Odd noticed this and put the towel down and took both of her hands in his. "Are you alright?" Xenon looked up at him.

"Yeah." Xenon answered automatically. "I was just thinking about last night. I—I couldn't move. I couldn't run from him. It was weird. If you hadn't come around, I don't know if I—if I would be here. He could have done anything to me." Xenon said close to a whisper. "I could have been killed." Xenon shook as she said this. "Time. Life. Weird isn't it?" Xenon said with a slight chuckle. "You never know when you could die or what is around the corner of happening to you just out of sight. Unlike other people, I—we have the power to change it by using the supercomputer's return to the past." Xenon paused. "We can use it for our own advantage…" Xenon sighed.

"I know what you mean. It's alright." Odd said, as he gave her a hug, thinking about how Xenon had for many time folds to try to stop him from dying but had failed every time.

-()-

Xenon and Odd left for breakfast at eight from the dormitory. They stepped out into the courtyard and stared in horror at the scene ahead of them. There were about ten men walking in the area that was roped out with yellow security tape. There was the bloody Anton Lenior on the ground still and had three people examining his body and taking samples. Xenon and Odd stared at the people. Odd gripped Xenon's hand and squeezed, which reopened the cuts on Odd's hand.

"Odd…" Xenon said still staring ahead.

"Let's go the hermitage." Xenon nodded and still stared at the scene as Odd pulled her in the direction of the park. Odd sighed as they entered the park.

"They probably but I really hope not. They probably have or took a sample of my blood that was on that guy." Odd said rubbing his, once again, bloody hand. He stopped and fell to his knees and Xenon kneeled next to him. "I didn't mean to killed him." Odd said staring at the ground. "I was just trying to protect you. I-I got carried away which is a big understatement." Xenon embraced Odd.

"It's alright." Xenon whispered.

(Flashback)

"Dad, I got an award from school for my artwork. " Odd said. He was seven had one of his front teeth were missing. His blonde hair wasn't gelled to a point and it was short. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt. He was in the living room with his father. His father was watching FOX who was talking about stocks.

Odd's father looked up at his son and the piece of paper Odd held in one hand and his artwork depicting an Italian style house with tall trees and loads of flowers surrounding it; it was Odd's grandma and grandpa's house in Italy. Odd had used a variety crayons, color pencils, and markers. His eyes narrowed and he got up and advanced on his son. He took the award out of his son's hands and glanced at what was written on it.

_Odd Della Robbia, first grade class of Ms. Farnum, May second, 1992. Voted by the class most likely to become an artist. _

His father ripped up the award right in front Odd's eyes and let it drop to the ground. Odd stared up at his father. His father went down on one knee to be face to face with Odd. Odd stared his father in the eyes while fumbling with his drawing behind his back; desperately hoping his father wouldn't take it and shred it to pieces too.

His father looked at his son's eyes filled with sadness and panic. Odd's father lifted his hand and slapped Odd, hard, the left side of his face with such power that it knocked Odd off his feet and to the floor.

"I told you time and time before. Art is nothing. There is no point to it. It will never give you anything. Stop doing it and focus on computers." His father commanded. Odd stared up at his father rubbing the side of his face; his picture had fallen out of Odd's hands and laid forgotten on the ground. Odd's father raised his hand to slap to strike once more just to make sure his son got the message when his wife walked in.

"Don't!" She yelled at him. "Let him do art. He's only seven!"

"He should start computers now. It will benefit him and his children and his grandchildren for many decades. It is best and the most stable job he could get. He's not the brightest bulb in the box. This is the best opportunity for him." Odd's father retorted. Odd stared at his parents. Odd's silently cried and walked away from the shouts.

"It doesn't matter! He should be able to do what he wants. Let him pick his future! It's not your decision!"

"It should be!"

(End flashback)

Odd hugged Xenon tighter and took in several deep breaths. "It's alright." Xenon repeated. "It'll be fine. I'll always be with you."

-()-

Two weeks later and still Odd hadn't been arrested for murder. No police, not anyone, came around demanding to arrest Odd Della Robbia. Odd and Xenon were afraid that Milly, who had seen Odd covered in blood, hadn't seemed to put two and two together, told anyone, or put anything in the school paper about it. Odd was thankful for this but couldn't help but think _in a minute is someone going to come up to me and arrest me and put me on trial for murder? What'll happen? If I do, I'll most likely get a death sentence and never see Xenon ever again…_

It was February second, Aelita and Xenon's seventeenth birthday. It was on a Monday. It was also groundhog's day and apparently there was going to be six weeks more of winter.

"So, what do you want?" Odd asked as they left Xenon's room.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Xenon said. Odd looked at her.

"Well, you already have a necklace from Christma-"

"Odd, no I don't." Xenon interrupted.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"On New Year's eve, when I saw you kissing Sissi, I took it off my neck and threw it down. I don't know what happened to it." Xenon said guiltly.

"Oh." Odd said not wanting to talk more about that day.

Odd and Xenon arrived in the cafeteria for breakfast and sat down with Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. They were quiet.

"So, what do you two want to do today for your birthday?" Odd asked Xenon and Aelita. _Wow, I just said a lot of oo sounds… _Xenon put an evil smile on her face. "With in reason--"

"Hey, did you guys hear about Sissi?" Tamiya asked with Milly behind her. It was weird usually Milly was the person who talk to other people and Tamiya was in the background.

"What?" Xenon asked.

"Well, Julie Vigouroux told us who heard from Veronique Fayolle who heard from Heidi Klinger who heard from Jeanne LeBihan who heard from Anais Fiquet who heard from Maitena Lecuyer--"

"A long list of people and?" Odd interrupted.

"Well, there's a rumor that Sissi is pregnant."

"What?!" Xenon said. She stood up and leaned in closer to Tamiya. "What did you say?"

"Sissi…is…pregnant..." Tamiya said slowly. Xenon stared down at the table and thought for a second. She jerked her seat back, making it fall, and ran outside. She ran to a tree that was near the entrance to the park. She breathed heavily and cried.

_Odd lied to me. He had sex with Sissi and now she pregnant with a child that's half Odd's. He lied to me… _"He lied to me…" Xenon whispered. "He lied to me…" _He lied to me about something huge. He didn't tell me. He—he lied to me…_

Xenon heard a crunch of a branch on the ground. She looked up; it was Odd. She felt like turning away from the man, _no child _Xenon thought, that had lied to her something big. She faced Odd.

"How could you lie to me?" Xenon asked. Her voice gave no emotion; it have no feeling; It was all in one tone.

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't stay." Odd said, copying Xenon's tone.

"Odd, why would you think that?" Xenon asked, confused. _This is too much right now and of course it all has to happen on my birthday. _

"You freaked out and went to Paris just because, all you knew, I just kissed Sissi."

"You should have told me!" Xenon said angrily. "It might have taken longer for me to come back. But I thought after I forgave you for kissing Sissi. I thought we had a clean slate…but I was wrong. You hid something huge. You lied about it day after day for over a month. I trust you. You lied to me." Xenon said. She slapped him on the left side of his face.

(Flashback)

His father ripped up the award right in front Odd's eyes and let it drop to the ground… His father looked at his son's eyes filled with sadness and panic. Odd's father lifted his hand and slapped Odd, hard, the left side of his face with such power that it knocked Odd off his feet and to the floor…

(End flashback)

Odd stared at Xenon as she walked off. _Her slap brought back memories of my father, but her words hurt the most. _

"_You lied to me._" Xenon's words echoed around him. _It hurt her. My lies hurt her the most…_ Odd thought.

-()-

Xenon ran across the campus forgetting of her classes which started in five minutes. She ran for her dorm, slammed the door behind her, and locked it. She walked up to her desk. _What's the point?_ Xenon asked herself. She placed her laptop on her bed away from her desk. _No point in getting that stained…_ Xenonsat in her chair and opened the drawers. It contained pens, pencils, a ruler, tape, scissors, and other school supplies. She shuffled through the drawer for a second and took out a box cutter with a purple handle.

She stared at it and pushed the knob forward so the blade moved out of its plastic protective case. _There's no point. Why live? Maybe the pain from cutting my wrist will hurt more than this ache in my heart. _She pressed the flat, cool part against her left wrist. _No point…Not point is suffering like this…No point…_

Xenon switched it to the blade pressing down slightly and sliced it through her wrist. It was a small cut, no blood fell. Her heart pounded in her chest. _This ache is still here. _Xenon closed her eyes. _Think clearly! _The logical voice shouted in her head. _This is stupid. Don't do this. Think if you and Odd can get past this, think about what could happen. Marriage. Children. Grandchildren. Old age. Be together forever… _

"Only if I save Odd." Xenon reminded herself. "Even if I save him, I have to…" _Don't think about it. You'll make it right this time! _"Maybe…" Xenon said doubtfully.

A loud banging came on the door with the shouts from Odd, "Xenon, I love you. Please let's just talk!" It was too late. The pounding had scared Xenon to death. The blade was still on her wrist as she thought and, when she was scared, she had jumped and the blade came down hard on her wrist cutting her major vein, several smaller ones, and the box cutter sliced its way through a nerve.

Xenon screamed in pain. She threw the box cutter at the wall away from her. She gripped her wrist with her right hand and fell to the floor. Blood oozed and gushed out. Xenon couldn't keep consciousness and her face turned pale from the blood lost. Her blood flowed off her arm and onto the white carpet beneath her.

"Xenon?!" Odd yelled. "Xenon, what happened? Talk to me. I'm coming in!" Odd was scared of what happened. _What had caused Xenon so much pain for her to scream like that? _He kicked the door. It took a few but it opened. Odd saw Xenon and took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

-()-

"Sissi. It is rumored around school that your pregnant. Is this true?" Mr. Delmas stared angrily at his daughter who was sitting opposite of her. They were in his office. Sissi was as scared as a bunny rabbit surrounded by wolves.

"Daddy, I—I--" Sissi began.

"Yes? Are you or are you not?"

"I--"

(Flashback)

A headache filled Sissi's head as she woke up. She looked around expecting to see her pink bedspread, and other pink items in her room. But she was the purple bedspread and a poster of soccer players. She looked around. She saw Kiwi sleeping at the edge of the bed on the other side of the room. She got up and realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly put on her clothes that she found on the floor and saw by the closed door was a necklace. She picked it up it was a gold locket with purple crystals that formed the letter X.

"Xenon." Sissi whispered. Sissi looked over at the bed she got up from and saw Odd snoring away. _Crap. _Sissi thought. _It could have at least been with Ulrich…not Odd… _Sissi stuffed the locket in her pocket and opened the door. Ulrich was standing right there and yelled in surprise. Sissi rushed past him and ran down the stairs that led downstairs to her dorm.

(End flashback)

"I took a test and yeah I am." Sissi said in a small voice.

"Who's the father? I shall see that he's expelled." Mr. Delmas questioned. Sissi thought about saying Odd's name, but stared at the floor instead. _Odd was just as drunk as I was. He was asleep and he might not even know about it…but Ulrich saw me leave. He'll probably tell Odd—_"Who's the father?!" Mr. Delmas yelled at her.

"I—I can't tell you." Sissi said in a whisper.

"What?"

"I can't tell you." Sissi said louder and more confident. _I'm not going to split them up and make them both unhappy just because I'm jealous…I mean I've liked Odd ever since he came to France in the eighth grade…_

"Why not?" Her father demanded.

"I just can't daddy." Sissi said in a pout hoping her father would drop the subject and let her leave. Her father sighed.

"I'll set up an appointment for an abortion." Her father said.

"What?" Sissi asked confused.

"You're getting an abortion."

"I—I don't want to." Sissi said. _I love Odd and this is all I'll ever have of him. _"I want to have the child. I'm not going to let you or anyone else kill a defenseless child."

"If you want to child so bad. I'm afraid Elizabeth," Sissi rolled her eyes at her real name, "Then I'm going to release you from school and you will be home schooled at home by your aunt in Paris."

"But daddy!" Sissi complained. "I want to stay here."

"NO!" Her father yelled. "I'm not going to let you destroy this school's reputation by having a child. If you want to stay here so much then you'll have to get an abortion. It's your decision. Stay here at Kadic or have a child at the age of seventeen. Which will it be?" Sissi thought for a moment. This was a big decision.

"I'm having the child."

-()-

**A/N **Yep. Sorry it took so long! This is the longest chapter that I've written. Who stopped Xenon seems very far away. Yesterday, I finally said I'll finish the chapter. Sorry it took two weeks! This chapter originally wasn't going t go in this direction, well the Anton Lenior scene, I started day dreaming while writing and that's what happened and I decided to keep it.

Well, if some can tell me what , Julie Vigouroux, Veronique Fayolle, Heidi Klinger, Jeanne LeBihan, Anais Fiquet, and Maitena Lecuyer have in common I'll tell them something about future chapters. And no it's not that they're all girls sorry but something else. These characters are real and from the show. But wikipedia doesn't have all of them, so if your desprate I've made it difficult. :D But anyways. If no one guesses correctly I'll tell where I got the names from.

Well, I'll work on trying to get chapters fast. I'll try. Don't forget to **_review!_**


	16. Mistake & Am I Going Crazy?

**A/N **The answer I was looking for last chapter's question was that they were all blondes, but I received the answer Odd's dated all of them from notcreativenoughtomakeone and Frog Disease. I wouldn't put it past Odd that he has dated all of them. I told the answer. As to where I found the people's picture I found them at and under class photos. (My user name on that isn't rkqs12 but Xenon&Odd. But I haven't been on in like half a year so don't really expect me to be on). And the answer I gave to notcreativetomakeone and Frog Disease shan't be know! :D For a chapter or two...

**Dedication: **First to notcreativenoughtomakeone and Frog Disease for responding to last chapter's question. Also, to EYEofXANA for taking the time to read my story. And yes, Lyoko will be becoming back into the picture. I sent Xana on a holiday...So that's why he hasn't shown up in a while. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko at all. I don't own the songs, "Someday somehow" and "The Reason." I did reword it to fit but I still don't own it. I do own Xenon though...

Xenon: Who said you ever owned me?

RK: I have for many chapters. Now, you say something about it. I made you and your personality.

Xenon: But we both know that. I'm made out of some of your personality and others. And sometimes in real life I rub off on you. So, don't I own you since you're attached to me and I put my personality into you?

RK: face palm...Whatever...On with chapter 16...(very random...)

-()-

The paramedics were reluctant to let Odd in the ambulance, but their top priority was to keep Xenon alive and deliver her to the hospital to get in the emergency room as quickly as possible. Xenon was losing blood fast and was deathly white. The Paramedics gave Xenon fresh oxygen although it didn't do much. Odd stood in a corner watching Xenon as he sensed that she was struggling to hold onto life. It pained Odd to see like like that when it was mostly his fault that this happened.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _

_Why weren't we able to see the sides that we missed?_

_Lately there's been too much of this..._

Odd stared at Xenon. The shrill ringing of the siren seemed off in the distance. _It's my fault. I should have stayed with her completely on New Year's Eve. If I had none of this would have happened. She would have never runaway to Paris. I'd never had a night with Sissi. I wouldn't have lied to Xenon about it for a month. Xenon wouldn't have tried to kill herself by finding out that Sissi was pregnant with a child that's half mine. I wouldn't be in this ambulance right now. I would not have the chance, if Sissi doesn't get an abortion or has any problems, of being a father in eight months or so._

_I'm not a perfect person. _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do. _

_I never meant to do those things to you. _

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. The doors on the back flung themselves open and two people were there and pulled down the stretcher with Xenon on it. The two paramedics that were in the ambulance followed Xenon behind, leaving Odd standing. Odd jumped out and ran to keep up. He glanced at Xenon as the stretcher flew threw the open door where there was more people who came close to Xenon and push her towards the operating room.

Odd followed them but as Xenon went through a pair of door marked operation room one person turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, you'll have to go to the waiting room." Odd walked back and looked

behind him as the two doors swinging back and forth till they closed. Odd sighed, rubbed his temples, and walked to the waiting room. _It's my fault. _Odd thought. _All of this is my fault. Damn. Xenon, I'm sorry._

_And so I have to say to you that I just want you to know, 'I'm sorry that I hurt you.'_

_It's something I'll have to live with everyday. _

_And all the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away.  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright._

Odd sat on a plastic chair in the lobby and placed his head in his hands and sighed. His thoughts about that it was his fault this happened. All his fault. The ringing o f a cell brought Odd out of his thoughts. Odd looked up to see where the phone was and to tell its owner to answer their phone, but realized that it was his own. He took out his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Odd, where are you?" It was Jeremie. Jeremie puffed in between his words which was obvious that he was running. "Anyway, bring Xenon to the factory. Xana has activated two towers in the desert and glacier regions. It'll be easier to divide into two groups since Xenon can deactivate towers too."

Odd grimaced as Jeremie talked. _Jeremie doesn't know about Xenon which would be hard since an ambulance picked her up, but he was in the science building across campus with Ulrich and Aelita. Dammit. Aelita. She doesn't know about Xenon. This is really a perfect day. _Odd thought sarcastically.

"Odd?" Jeremie asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's just...Nothing. I'll explain when I get there." Odd said as he stood up and walked out of the hospital.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Odd hung up. He ran down the street towards the factory. _But hiding something is what got me into the mess. Hiding is what made Xenon try to commit suicide._

_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. _

_A reason to try to start over new and the reason is you. _

_But I'm not a perfect person. _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do. _

_I never meant to do those things to you. _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you..._

Odd arrived at the factory and went down in the elevator. The elevator opened and Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi were crowded around the supercomputer. The first person to look at him as he walked in was Aelita and she asked, "Where's Xenon?"

"Um...She's not going to come..." Odd stated in a small voice.

"Understandably, by what happened at breakfast." Aelita said. "She won't want to talk to you. And--" She looked at Odd and saw him staring at the ground. Aelita walked up to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Odd said looking up but not meeting Aelita's questioning eyes.

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" Aelita asked.

"Let's go to the scanners." Odd said stepping into the elevator. Aelita stared at Odd's retreating back for a second then followed with Ulrich and Yumi behind.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. Transfer Odd, scanner Odd. Virtualization."

-()-

Odd landed in the glacier sector. To Odd, it seemed darker than usual. It seemed like an empty wasteland. There was no signs of any of the usual monsters that's home was Lyoko; it was quiet. Odd

was materialized and dropped to the ground. As soon his yellow shoes hit the ice, ice formed in a hemisphere around Odd to the ground making a clear prison.

"What the..." Odd exclaimed. He looked ahead at Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita. Aelita looked angrily at Odd as she got up from the ground having dropped to her knees and sung a pure note which made the prison around Odd; Ulrich and Yumi just watched the scene.

"What happened, Odd?" Aelita said. She was being very serious.

"Look shouldn't we being deactivating the towers and not wasting our time here...Princess?" Odd added trying to soften Aelita up a little.

"What happened?" Aelita said in a monotoned voice and continued her piercing gaze on Odd.

"Look---" Odd looked at Aelita and sighed. "Xenon's at the hospital. She in surgery right now...She tried to commit suicide." Aelita stopped and looked downcast. Thoughts raced through her mind of Xenon and of Odd. Odd used a few laser arrows, while Aelita contemplated, and destroyed his clear, icy prison. Odd took a few steps towards Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Aelita looked up at Odd.

"You idiot!" Aelita yelled at him. Odd was surprised by this outburst.

"What did I do?" Odd retorted innocently, he honestly didn't know what he did wrong.

"You left Xenon in an operating room during a Xana attack! Xana could easily kill her with an operating knife or something." Aelita told him as if it was obvious. "You know she would be an ideal target for Xana since Xana will go great lengths to try and kill Xenon." Odd's eye widened in shock of hearing this.

"Fuck." Odd whispered. _I just can't do anything right can I? _Odd asked himself. "Jeremie--"

"Look there's no time. We need deactivate the towers." Aelita said hopping on an overboard that Jeremie had virtualized earlier. _Now she wants to go. _Odd thought as he got on his overboard as Ulrich and Yumi got on their vehicles, the over bike and over wing. They all headed for the tower. Surrounding the red activated tower was about twenty crabs and ten hornets. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd set off with attacking them one by one.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted as he aimed for a hornet. The arrow met its target and exploded. Odd turned to find more to clear the way for Aelita as quickly as possible so they could deactivate this tower and then next one to save Xenon if Xana did use her as a target. Odd was shot and fell off his overboard to the ground. Odd flipped himself up and was thrusted back down. A hand pressed against his neck and a knee rested on his chest. It was Ulrich, but not exactly. It was a darker Ulrich. His hair was black instead of brown and wore the colors orange and black instead of yellow and brown. He held his katana above Odd's head.

"No one..." Xana's polymorphic clone of Ulrich breathed angrily. Odd looked at Xana hatefully.

"No one what?"

"No one does something to Xenon that could kill her besides me. Only I have the right to kill her!" Xana said with hatred.

"You're not doing anything to her, are you?" Odd asked breathless. Even in a virtual world he still needed to breath a little but the clone was suffocating him.

"No, I'd rather kill her here on Lyoko. It will have more meaning. Dying in a place which is despised. It'll be perfect. It will be the greatest pain, her greatest fear. It will be a momentous occasion."

"You bastard!" Odd shouted. _Xana wants to hurt Xenon in the worst way...Did Xana say that was her greatest fear? _Xana gloated and sneered. The ground on Odd's made didn't seem as firm as it had a few seconds ago. Odd started to fall downwards toward the digital sea. Xana released his hold on Odd and jumped back. Odd started to fall and wasn't able to react and save himself with the split second he had to. Odd fell helplessly down. "Ulrich! Yumi! Aelita! Somebody help me!" Odd shouted in attempting to do something that very well could be his last. _Xenon, I'm sorry...I love you. _Odd thought perhaps for the last time...

"Odd!" A yell shouted down to him. Odd opened his eyes and stared up. Ulrich had been the one who shouted. Yumi was next to him and had her hands on her head in concentration on her telekinetic ability. Odd stopped falling a mere ten feet from the digital sea. A pure note in perfect harmony rang throughout Odd's ears. Yumi dropped him and he landed hard on a block of ice above the digital sea. Odd stood up and looked up. Over the ledge above him stood Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. None of them looked particularly happy and the least happy looked like Aelita.

"Going to get me up?" Odd asked. No one was pleased with Odd. _What the hell did I do? _Odd thought. _Except for leaving Xenon... _Yumi rested her hands on her head again and lifted the ground of ice that Odd was standing on, but not before she gave it a violent jerk causing Odd to almost fall off. When on was leveled with the others he jumped onto the main land of the glacier sector. As Odd jumped off, Yumi dropped the platform he was on into the digital sea causing a small geyser.

"Where were you?" Aelita asked.

"What do you mean? I saw you guys like less than two minutes ago before--"

"Two minutes ago we were in the desert sector deactivating the second tower. Jeremie reported to us that you weren't devirtualized and we came back to make sure Xana didn't leave a trap for you." Ulrich said.

"No." Odd contradicted slowly. _Am I going crazy?_ "Two minutes ago we set off to clear the way for Aelita here for the first tower. I killed a hornet and then Xana attacked me in the form of a darker Ulrich like he's done a couple of times before and said--"

"Jeremie, just materialize us." Aelita interrupted. Jeremie complied. Odd came out of his scanner and stop Aelita on her way to the elevator.

"Aelita, look. Xana did something. He threatened me that only he and only he could kill Xenon. Then he took the ground up from under me and that's why I was falling. I don't know why time was different. I mean it was only two minutes for me but like fifteen for you."

"Odd, you fell of the ledge by the looks of it on Lyoko. You were at the edge of the sector not in the middle of it by the tower." Aelita replied. "And for 'only Xana can kill Xenon and only him' why don't you listen to Xana and just stop doing horrible things to her!" Aelita raised her voice.

"Princess, it's not like I do it on purpose!"

"Well, you should think in advance!" Aelita shouted at him and then slapped him. Ulrich and Yumi looked on. "Xenon plays a strong person but she's not! She's plays the part to fill the expectation what she was brought up to do by her older self. It's complicated. She doesn't want to fail. She wants to make sure Xana doesn't kill you. If you put me through that, I'd be seriously wondering why I would want to save you if I had to go through that agony that you put on me. You should think twice about what you do to her." Aelita sighed. "You could kill her if you don't." Aelita stalked away into the elevator, Yumi followed her, and the doors closed. Ulrich hung back with Odd.

"Why the hell can't I do anything right?" Odd asked out loud.

"Well, you chose to love a person who doesn't tell anyone the complete truth. She probably knows how to solve the problems on Lyoko and we could shut the supercomputer down for good, but she doesn't say anything."

"But why?" Odd asked confused.

"That's the way she is. She even more difficult than a normal girl. You should ask her yourself what's she's hiding and why, but first you have to get yourself out of the hole you dug yourself. It's going to take a while."

"Thanks for the philosophy." Odd said with a sigh. _About what happened on Lyoko...am I just going crazy?_

-()-

**A/N **Wow...I went through a whole chapter without Xenon saying a single thing. It seems weird. A little thing I wanted to put in an author's note last chapter but forgot:

Yumi: How come we're the only normal one's in the story? We don't have the drama of Xenon and Odd. And Jeremie and Aelita had a twist too. How come we're just in the background?

Ulrich: I don't know ask RKQS12.

RK (me): Well...Originally you were suppose to have a big part in the early early chapters when Xenon first came to Kadic, but somehow it never made it in.

Yumi: Oh. Well, I feel loved...

Well, you can guess what happened between Xenon and Yumi in the earlier chapters. It wasn't big nor important. It doesn't really change anything. You can guess. Well, I finished this chapter in less than two weeks. Yay. I'll try to get the next one by sunday, dec. 10th but no promises. **_REVIEW!_**


	17. Deal and Start of Something New

**_A/N:_** Sorry for not updating. I got busy with finals which I probably failed a few but anywayz...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to show Code Lyoko. The only character I claim mine throughout the whole story is Xenon.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to...well to be honest, I don't really have anyone to dedicate it to. I'll dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed my story with my newest reviewer being Sprousegirl 12 who pointed out that she has a Code Lyoko story and see made a character named 'Zenon.' I think it really strange how we both have a Code Lyoko fanfic, a character we made up it Xenon/Zenon, and we both have 12 in our screen name. Anwyaz, here's the long waited chapter...

-()-

_Where am I? _Xenon thought. She looked around; it was completely black. Xenon's heart sank. _I'm not a child. There's nothing wrong with darkness... _Xenon tried to reassured herself but it didn't. She waved her hands in front of her face, desperate to see it. She pressed her fingers against her eyelids to open them and saw nothing. Nothing but black. Xenon sat or at least she did the movements of sitting. She didn't know if she was sitting or not. She pulled her legs close to her chest and cried.

"I want to leave." Xenon sobbed. "I don't want to be here!" Xenon shouted at the darkness. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Xenon felt a hand on her arm. She stood up and got into attack mode even though she didn't know who it was or could see. A hand was illuminated. Xenon was surprised by being able to see it.

Xenon headed towards it and the hand was at the same distance from her never getting any closer. "Wait! Help me to get out of here!" Xenon ran to get closer, but it still ran away from Xenon. Xenon stopped and so did the hand. Xenon examined the hand and recognized it. It was that of Odd's. "Odd! Odd, help me out!" The hand rubbed up and down on in invisible chin, thinking. It wagged it's index finger at Xenon. Xenon feel to her knees in disbelief. "No?! Why? Odd please! I don't want to be here." Xenon cried.

The hand patted Xenon on the head; Xenon looked up at it. "I'm sorry, Odd! I overreacted. I didn't mean to try and kill myself. If this is death, I want out!" Xenon yelled. "I don't want to be stuck here for an eternity. At least, I don't want to be stuck here without you..." Xenon said softly. She buried her face into her hands a wept.

The hand grabbed one of hers and pulled her along in the darkness. Xenon ran to keep up with it. It led her around twists and turns like through a maze. It stopped when a door of pure white light was a head of her. It illuminated things around her. Xenon could now see herself and saw that she looked normal. She could also see her surroundings. On either side of the door were black, forbidding walls that stretched forever upward; the floor was black tiled held together with black cement. The hand motioned for Xenon to follow it through the door and Xenon did.

''Beep...beep...beep...'' The heart rate monitor that was attached to Xenon. Xenon opened her eyes to narrow slits, the sudden bursting through to light of Earth from the dark, loneliness, empty... Xenon looked around to see where she was. Her left arm was in the sling which was supported by a metal stand that hung over the white sheeted and blanketed hospital bed.

She saw Odd sitting next to her. The sides of her mouth twitched to a smile but became a grimace of pain. Her lips were so chapped that they started to bleed. Xenon looked at Odd and used all her strength to nod at Odd. Odd was sitting on Xenon's right side. Odd placed his left hand on her right. Xenon rolled her hand over and squeezed Odd's hand. A nurse came in and saw Xenon was conscious and ran to her side.

''How are you feeling?'' the nurse asked.

Xenon didn't pay attention. She stared at Odd. ''I love you, Odd.'' Xenon said in the raspy voice a second later she lost consciousness.

-()-

''Odd, you're just going to end up hurting her more.'' said an angry voice.

''I'm not going to do anything--'' Odd's voice said defensively.

''Odd, just leave.'' The voice interrupted. It was Aelita's. ''I want her to see me when she first wakes up since the accident.''

''Aelita, sorry to disappoint you but she's already woken up once but then past out again.''

''That's only because she saw you--'' Aelita began.

''Enough!'' Xenon snapped as she opened her eyes. Aelita and Odd stared at Xenon for a moment, surprised that Xenon was conscious and talking. Then, it registered and they both went on either side of her bed; Odd on the right and Aelita on the left.

''Xenon—'' Aelita and Odd said at the same time.

''Just shut up and leave me alone!'' Xenon hissed at them. Aelita and Odd looked taken back. Odd nodded and took a few steps back. Aelita was confused.

''Xenon, are you alright?''

''Aelita, just leave me alone.'' Xenon said. Aelita looked down at the floor not quite sure on what to do. A nurse walked in and pushed past Odd to get to Xenon. She took Xenon's temperature and sighed at it.

''What's wrong?'' Aelita asked. The nurse glanced at her.

''Please, could you leave?'' The nurse asked politely.

''Why?''

''It's just regulations. To keep the patient clam and have their privacy. So can you please wait outside.'' The nurse explained. Odd automatically headed for the door his thoughts completely on Xenon. Aelita followed and when she got to the door she stared at Xenon for a second and headed out. Aelita leaned on the door with her ear against it.

''What are you doing?'' Odd asked without much enthusiasm.

''Listening to make sure Xenon will be safe in case that nurse is Xana.'' Aelita responded and then gave Odd a look of disgust.

''Aelita I'm going to ask you straight up.'' Odd paused for a second. ''Why are you being a bitch to me?'' Aelita looked at Odd looking taken back.

''What do you mean?"

"You give my dirty looks and overall just being a mean bitch." Odd said bluntly. Aelita sighed and leaned against the door for support.

"Could you look at it from my point of view?" Aelita requested. "I have no family. My mom died more

then fourteen years ago and dad, Franz Hopper, is on Lyoko somewhere still or dead. After what he put Xenon through, she probably won't be over joyous to try to find him. Xenon's the only _real _connection I have to what I have to a family." Aelita sighed and sat on the floor.

-()-

The nurse took a look at Xenon medical records that were at the foot of her bed and recorded her temperature. The nurse looked at Xenon for a second.

''How do you feel?'' Xenon didn't answer. ''Bad?'' Xenon shook her head. The nurse got closer to Xenon. "Why don't you relax? You tense bitch." The nurse's voice was no longer feminine but the cruel voice of Xana.

"Thanks for the greeting." Xenon responded. Xenon sat up.

"Not at all little sis." Xana gave a false smile. Xenon gave him a stern look.

"You know I'm the oldest and you're the youngest." Xenon corrected him. Xana sighed in his nurse form.

"Whatever--"

"An original answer." Xenon interrupted sarcastically. Xana's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I should you kill you..." Xana said angrily.

"Why not?" Xenon asked with a fake confused look. "But wait that would ruin all your fun toying with me for about a year more would it not?"

"Yes, it would. Now, I'm here to help you get out of the hospital as quickly as possible--"

"To drag me to Lyoko?--"

"So, we can get back to the usual stuff. Me activating towers and you and sis deactivating with all the others getting in the way of our game."

"Sounds like so much fun!" Xenon said sarcastically, clapping her hands a few times.

"Yes." Xana agreed. "Now, let's see what they plan to do with you." Xana said as he scanned down her medical record. "You cut a nerve in your hand but not seriously. They say you'll have to have physical therapy twice a week till you can move your hand again. And...for trying to kill yourself they also assigned you with a therapist three times a week." Xenon groaned at the prospect. "Don't worry, I won't plan to activate any towers during those times." Xana assured her.

"Great." Xenon said, rolling her eyes. "So, why did you come here?"

"I think it would be obvious, I want you to keep up the deal." Xana responded, cupping his hand around Xenon's chin. Xenon jerked her head to make him release her, but it failed. "It's been a long time since I had you."

"You know Odd and Aelita are right outside of the door." Xenon said. "If they heard that, they or at least Odd would freak out about your last statement."

"Oh that's right, you only have an eye out for Odd." Xana said with an evil smile. He got up on the bed and placed either of his nurse's legs on Xenon's waist.

"Um..." Xenon said. She hoped never to have a woman doing this to her in a life. _Yet another hope taken away by Xana... _Xenon thought. Xana morphed from the nurse to Odd. Xenon's insides jumped and her breath quickened. She felt Odd's bulge. Even through Odd's purple pants, a blanket, and a thin hospital gown; it aroused her. She half thought this was Odd and asking to continue to give her pleasure...then it struck her that this was Xana and he only wanted pain for her. Xenon looked up at Xana. It looked like Odd except for Xana's eye symbol where his pupils should have been. "Xana get off me..." Xenon asked slowly. _Did Xana make an exact replica of Odd? This is weird. Odd's never attempted to push his...don't think about it! _Xenon thought. Xenon couldn't help it. _What does Odd fully look like? He was always wearing pants so...I wonder how big is Odd? _A thought interrupted the other. Xenon started to feel hot and bothered. _This isn't Odd! This isn't Odd! Control yourself. This isn't Odd-- _Xenon gasped as Xana pushed his hips down harder.

"What's a matter?" Xana asked in Odd's voice sounding offended.

"Get off me." Xenon said, blushing. She pushed him with her good arm. Xana, in Odd's form, did a black flip and landed catlike. As he landed on his feet, went into a bow and then turned back into the nurse.

"See you later. Get to Lyoko as quickly as possible and we can get back into the habit again." Xana winked at her and then opened the door and Aelita, who was leaning against the door, feel in. The nurse

chuckled, glanced at Xenon, and strutted down the hallway. Xenon rolled her eyes and Odd and Aelita didn't notice. Odd helped Aelita up and went to Xenon's side.

"Xenon, I'm sorry for all I've done to you." Odd said looking at her. Xenon was stunned that he was saying this. Xenon looked down in thought, but as she did so she looked at the his pants and blushed slightly. _If anything, I should apologize to you and everyone. _Xenon thought. _A little lie about having sex with Sissy hit me hard, but if I were to tell you it's ten times worse. _"Xenon, I love you." Odd whispered leaning in closer Xenon. Aelita took the hint and left, closing the door behind her.

"Odd, I lo--" Xenon stopped herself in mid statement and kissed Odd was passion. She used her good hand to run it through his slick, gelled to a point hair. Odd's arms wrapped around Xenon's waist and pulled himself closer to Xenon. _I don't know what I feel now. _Xenon thought slowly. _I have doubt. What if I told him? How would he react? _Xenon sighed in her mind. _Do I really love Odd? _Xenon looked at Odd slowly. Odd was holding her closely kissing her. _He loves me but I don't know if I do. I don't know why I'm having sudden doubt in our relationship. Odd loves me and I don't think I love him...Why am I thinking about this? I'm confused..._ Xenon started crying. Odd felt Xenon's hot tears roll off onto his face and pulled away.

"Xenon, what's a matter?" Odd asked, backing away from Xenon as she cried. _It isn't you. _Xenon thought. "Xenon?..." Odd whispered placing his hands on her cheeks. He brushed away her tears. _You love me, but I don't think I love you. _Xenon's heart ached and she pushed Odd's hands away.

"Leave me alone." Xenon whispered her breath ragged.

"Xenon, wha--"

"Get away from me." Xenon said fiercely as her breath quicken in the a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Xenon--" Odd tried to say. Xenon pushed Odd away from her.

"Give me time. Don't talk to me and leave me alone." Xenon said. _And I don't love you. _Xenon added in her thoughts but Odd didn't hear it. Odd looked at Xenon. "Get away from me!" Xenon yelled hysterically. Xenon raised her hand to slap him but Odd caught it before it hit.

"What's the matter, Xenon?" Odd said quickly before Xenon could interrupt him. Xenon struggled against Odd's hold. Tears still streamed down her face.

(Flashback)

"What's the matter, Xenon?" A voice asked evilly. Xenon was suspended in midair before a dark shadow. She struggled to move and then let out a cry of pain. They were in an obscure location in sector five that Xana made specially for two purposes. One to do experimentations with Xenon. Another, to hold Franz Hopper.

"Let her go Xana!" Franz Hopper shouted. He was restrained on a wall with his hands tied behind his back with rope that had a black aura.

"Oh father, Xenon agreed to this. And I'll make sure she keeps her agreement." The shadow said. The shadow enveloped around Xenon.

"I didn't agree to this." Xenon shouted.

"Well, you're going to do it anyway." The shadow said. The shadow entered her open, screaming mouth and disappeared. Xenon fell limp and feel to the back on her back not moving.

"NO! Xenon, my creation, my daughter!" Franz Hopper yelled in fury. "Xana you just wasted my experiment, I mean my daughter!" Franz Hopper yelled. "She took so long to make..." He whispered. He stared at Xenon's pure whiteness save for the purple sash wrapped around her waist. Xenon got paler and paler. Silence fell over. Xenon jerked up and opened her eyes. Xana's symbol shook in her eyes which were once purple. She advanced to Franz Hopper. "Xana what have you done?!" Franz Hopper shouted recognizing Xana's symbol in Xenon's eyes. "Xenon, wake up. Stop!"

Xenon grabbed his neck and started crushing it with inhuman strength. Stream escaped between Xenon's fingered coming up from Franz Hopper's skin. Franz Hopper screamed and withered in pain against Xenon's touch. Xenon held it and then collapsed. Black smoke came out of Xenon's mouth and formed a person. The person was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. He also wore black combat boots and black pants. His skin was tinted light gray and had dark red hair and eyes. His pupils had were blood red in the shape of his symbol.

"So, this is what it's like to have a body?" Xana asked Xenon who lay crumpled in the ground. Xana flexed his muscles and looked at his body lovingly. He glanced at Xenon and looked at her with hatred.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and held her a foot from the ground. Xenon moaned in pain and she looked at Xana. Her eyes widened in shock. "Like my new look?" Xana asked as if he was talking about the weather while Xenon hung there.

"Too much red and black if you ask me." Xenon replied. Xana shook her violently hurting her arm.

"I didn't. Now to keep up this new look, I'll need you. Let's make a deal..."

(End flashback)

Odd shook Xenon's arm, waking her from the past. "Xenon, are you alright? What's gotten into you?" Odd looked concerned for Xenon.

_You remind me of Xana. _Xenon thought with her heart racing. _You hurt me just the same as he has! _Xenon jerked her arm away with more strength than would be possible for her.

"Odd, just leave me alone." Xenon pleaded. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Odd placed his hand on the top of her head and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Xenon." He whispered as he backed away.

_You're making it harder. _Xenon thought as Odd left. _Why do I feel like I don't love Odd? Why am I thinking this? What have I felt for five months? Why? _Xenon asked herself. _Odd doesn't know me one hundred percent...no one does. He doesn't know what I've done; he doesn't know what I do. He doesn't know that I... _Xenon sniffed. _He doesn't know me and I don't know him. I want to. I want a clean slate. I want to start at the beginning and just forget the past..._

-()-

Xana was right. The hospital let her out not long afterward. Xenon found out that after the accident she had been out for a week and after she first saw Odd, three more days. It was two and half weeks since the accident. They let her out on the condition that she follow their schedule. She'd go to her classes each day. Every Tuesday and Thursdays afternoons she had physical therapy at the hospital. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday she'd spend with Doctor Shelly.

"So, what do you see?" Doctor Shelly asked holding up an inkblot. Xenon let out a deep sigh and looked at yet another inkblot. Xenon stared at it for a minute. It was a diamond shaped blot of ink. Xenon's mind pictured it as a Blok, one of Xana's monsters on Lyoko.

"A Blok."

"A block?"

"Yes." Xenon replied.

"I think that's enough for today." Doctor Shelly said, writing a note on her clip board. Xenon sighed in relief. They had been doing inkblots for the past half hour.

"Can I leave?" Xenon asked, hopeful.

"Not yet." Xenon rolled her eyes. Doctor Shelly removed her glasses and stared at Xenon. "This is our third session together and I haven't figured out my original purpose."

"Which would be?"

"I want to know why did you try to kill yourself?" She stared at Xenon as if she were to blink Xenon might answer and she would miss it.

"I'd rather not say." Xenon said avoiding her gaze and dodging the issue.

"Students at school?" Doctor Shelly suggested. _Well, there's Sissi. _Xenon thought. "Boyfriend issues?" _Yeah, my boyfriend Odd slept with the previous named girl. _"Anything? I'm here to help you get better."

"It's complicated." Xenon began.

"It doesn't matter. That's what I'm here for." Doctor Shelly said eagerly holding her pen down to take notes. _I would have to explain my whole life to you then. Actually before that. Before my birth. Before Franz Hopper got married when he thought of an idea to make a genetically enhanced child. _ Xenon thought.

"I'm just going to leave actually." Xenon said getting up and walking out of the room. She walked down the hallway and entered the lobby. The secretary glanced at Xenon as she rushed past. Xenon ambled down the street and through the city till she came to Kadic. She went to her dorm room and turned on her laptop. As it loaded quickly, Xenon glanced around her room. Someone had come in and had looked through her room no doubt looking for why Xenon tried to kill herself. The box cutter was missing also the blood that had spilled onto the floor. Xenon tore her eyes away from the scene which probably would be permanently stuck in her mind the rest of her life.

Xenon faced her computer and typed, one handed, the password that would led her to he desktop. She clicked on an invisible file and typed in the password it asked for. She scanned through the one hundred thirty four folders, clicked on the one labeled 'Xana', and typed in its password. The Xana folder had yet even more folders but not as many, only four named, 'Info', 'Past Xana Attacks', 'Monsters and Polymorphic Clones' and 'Contact.'

Xenon pressed on 'Contact' and it didn't ask for a password. The screen turned completely black and then Xana's eye looking symbol shook in blood red.

"Where have you been?" Xana's angry voice came through through her computers speakers.

"Busy." Xenon responded casually.

"Get to Lyoko by tonight your time or I'll come to you." The demonic voice said. As the image of Xana went away, it sounded like a door slamming in your face.

"Well, aren't you bundles of joy?" Xenon said to her screen.

-()-

Xenon kept to Xana's order and headed to the factory around five pm with her laptop. She walked along the courtyard and passed Odd without anything words exchanged. Odd had done what Xenon desired, as did everyone else, on the day she woke up for the second time since she tried to commit suicide, which was to leave her alone and don't talk to her. Odd didn't even look at Xenon sideways. In unnerved Xenon, but she continued on her way to the factory. _I know I said I didn't love him, but it bugs me. I think I love him yet I feel like I don't._ Xenon thought as she made her way through the city.

Xenon sat in front of the super computer typing in the coordinates in the desert region and setting up that a transport orb would be at the edge of the sector after a minute she was transferred there. Xenon placed her laptop next to to the supercomputer chair. Xenon got in a scanner and was transferred to Lyoko.

Xenon dropped to the ground and ran toward the desert sectors end and snapped her fingers for her disc to come beneath her feet. She glided through the air and landed right as the transport orb come out to take her to sector five. The ground swirled as the transport orb released her. Xenon waited for the wall to open so she could get into the main arenaof sector five. And as it opened, creepers crept toward her as did the scyphozoa. Xenon eye's widen in shock at Xana's welcome party. She held open her hand to make a fireball appear but before she could throw it the scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around her.

Xenon yelled in her only attempt to get away, but stopped as she realized that the scyphozoa wasn't taking her memory or doing anything at all. It held her till a pitch black, dark shadow came through where it had, stopped in front of her.

"Not going to put on a show for daddy?" Xenon asked as she got up.

"Not today, he's not cooperating." The shadow responded with Xana's evil voice. Xenon sighed and then opened her mouth, Xana entered. Xenon fell to the ground, limp. A minute passed...then two. Xenon's eye snapped open and her back jerked. She stood up as Xana's symbol shook back and forth in her eyes. Xenon grinned evilly and make a fireball and ice appear in separate hands. She flung them at the creepers and they exploded on contact. When the monsters were gone save for the scyphozoa, Xenon dropped to the floor and the shadow came back out her mouth and formed Xana's human shape.

Xana checked his body, looked over at Xenon, and sighed. "Weakling." He muttered as he walked over to her. He tapped the side of her stomach with his boot. "Hey." He said, trying to get her up. "Hey!" He

shouted forcefully. Xenon groaned and sat up. Xana put his left hand in his coat and pulled out a tube made up clear crystal. It had a pure white aura much like Xenon's karate outfit. Xana threw it at Xenon, but she caught it. "As to our agreement. A body for memory."

"I gave you the memory in the first place."

"Which still confuses me. Why give me something that you'll sacrifice parts of your soul for me?" Xana wondered aloud. "It doesn't make sense to me. With some of Aelita's memory in a tube, I can get a body for a month or two."

"It's none of your business." Xenon said, standing up and walking away from Xana toward a transport orb that awaited her in the middle on the room.

"Don't want her to remember anything about from the time you spent together?" Xana suggested as Xenon kept walking. "No need to blame me for the actions which you don't want her to remember."

"Just shut up!" Xenon yelled over her shoulder. Xenon cradled the tube of memory in her hands as the transport orb wrapped itself and took her back to the desert sector. Xenon hopped on her disc, headed to the nearest tower and went inside. She used the screen to searched through the mainframe of the tower. She opened up a file that devirtualized her back to Earth. The scanner opened and Xenon coughed as she fell out...out into someone's arms who carefully supported her mindful of her crippled left arm. Xenon was still holding the tube which looked like it was radioactive except that it was white instead of lime green. Xenon looked up to see who was holding her, it was Odd.

"Are you alright?" Odd asked. He helped her off her knees and supported as she tried to stand.

"Yeah. I still need to go back to Lyoko though." Xenon replied. _Why is Odd here? _Xenon thought.

"So soon? One trip in a day isn't enough?"

"Nope. I need to go to sector seven."

"What for?" Odd asked curiously.

"Just need to store something there." Xenon hid the tube and took the elevator with Odd to the supercomputer, a floor above. Xenon plugged in her laptop and set up the transfer to sector seven. Odd looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not going?" Odd asked with a fake pout.

"Sorry, I want to you to watch my laptop in case Xana thinks he's going to be funny and try to destroy it." Xenon said as she got up. "Should anything go wrong, type 'Yamu' y-a-m-u."

"Alright." Odd said looking at the computer screen. Xenon took the elevator down, got in a scanner, and was transferred to Lyoko.

-()-

Xenon landed on the grassy plain of sector seven. She ran across towards the massive tower in the hills. _I need to get there as soon as possible so I can get rid of the evidence._ Xenon thought. Xenon reached the tower and and walked inside.

It didn't have the inside of a normal tower. The room was circular and everything was a blinding, spotless white. The room had no furniture; the room was completely, utterly empty. The only thing it had a ceiling and walls. It didn't seem to bother Xenon. She walked to the middle of the room, fell to her knees, and spread out her arms. Her hands glowed with purple for a second and the room changed. It turned from circular to square and the ceiling disappeared. Once the transformation of the room was completed, Xenon got up and looked around. The room was still it's white color but the shape was different.

Xenon jumped up from the center of the room, but instead of falling she kept continuing upward and the rate she had pushed off from, gaining speed. Several different layers of rooms rushed past as Xenon continued her journey upward; a computer lab, bedroom, bathroom, library, study, storage of strange items, and floor upon floor filled with papers which were stacked perilously on top of one another to the floor above. Xenon continued up and reached the topmost floor. It's floor stretched seemingly forever in all directions except for up and down. It contained rack after rack of tubes identical to the one in her hand. Xenon sighed and placed it on an empty space near herself. She stared around the room and had the urge to just push over one to hear the crystal cracking and breaking but didn't.

She dropped down to ground level. She snapped her fingers on her left hand and the room went back to its circular state. She looked around as if to see if she was forgetting anything, then left the tower.

"Odd?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah?" Odd's voice echoed across the sector.

"Type in yamu. It's easier than the devertualization process." Odd complied and was outside her scanner when she came out. Odd's hand grabbed her left arm accidentally and Xenon flinched in pain.

"Sorry!" Odd moved his arm to suppose her on her right side. Xenon smiled at him and then looked away.

"It alright." Xenon said softly. She looked at Odd. "Odd, I want to start over with a clean slate." Odd stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to start new, completely new. I don't want to remember anything that happened the past very months. I want to start fresh. I don't want to remember all the lies and deceptions." Odd looking sad and guilty. Xenon noticed. "It wasn't just you. I lie to you. I haven't told you or anyone the whole truth when you asked. I'm a horrible person. I do so many things I shouldn't..." Xenon cried. Odd looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

"It alright." Odd said patting her on the back. Xenon stopped crying and regained her composure. She stared at Odd transfixed by what she saw. She just looked into his deep blue eyes, his pointy and blond hair, and his love for purple. Xenon took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Xenon Smith and you are?" Xenon asked holding out her hand.

"Odd Della Robbia." Odd replied shaking her outstretched hand.

"Pleasure." Xenon smiled.

-()-

**A/N **Well, this chapter beats chapter fifteen and now the longest chapter for, "The Past That was Meant to be Forgotten" and actually the longest chapter I've ever written coming in at about 5000 words. What can I say? I couldn't stop writing. :)

This is posted on Christmas Eve and I wish everyone a merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays. No guarantees for chapter 18 to come before the New Year so Happy New Year!

Also, if you could find it in your heart to review, it would be your Christmas present to me. The best present I've gotten so far is when JK Rowling told the title of the 7th and final Harry Potter book which is, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." **_Review!_**


	18. Behind Your Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything involving Code Lyoko. I own Xenon, plot, some small characters that never get mentioned more than once, and some parts of sector seven.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to people who make, created, etc the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. I finished it and it was good. A little dark which made me turn to Ouran High School Host Club which is a much brighter and fluffy world. Both very good animes!

-()-

"So what's your favorite color?" Xenon asked. She knew the answer and it was quite obvious too.

"Purple. Yours?" Odd asked with a smile. When Xenon asked to start over with a clean slate it gave everything a new light. They had started at the beginning, introducing themselves. Odd and Xenon walked around the city coming from the factory. It felt weird though for Odd to start over. Xenon showed no signs of even knowing anything about him. It was like she simply forgot the past and was getting acquainted.

"Same." Xenon said. "What do your parents do?" Odd grimaced some, but answered.

"My father is dead--"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Odd said. "We were never close. My father owned the computer company, DRT. It stands for Della Robbia Technology. When he died, I inherited it. Though I don't really want it. I can't do a single thing on computers without making them explode or something. Jeremie can vouch for that. My mother is taking care of DRT till I finish high school." Xenon nodded acknowledgedly. "So, what about yours?" Odd instantly regretted asking it as soon as he did.

"My parents? Well, my life is more complex than yours or anyone's for that matter. I don't know who my real parents exactly are. I was made in a test tube and was genetically enhanced by a man named Franz Hopper. So, you could say that he was my father. He used to work as a science teacher at Kadic about sixteen years ago, then got into making the virtual world called Lyoko. As for my mother, well my birth mother was Franz Hopper's wife named Raisa. I don't really know if she had a job or not. The last time I saw her I was six months old and then Franz Hopper put me up for adoption and I was adopt by a husband and wife whose surname was Smith. They were kind and care a lot for me. They live in Paris right now. They both work for a law firm." Odd nodded and didn't say anything. They walked in silence for a while. Odd's stomach growled hungrily.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Odd asked, gripping his stomach with his right hand to try to make it be quiet.

"Are you asking me out a date?" Xenon asked dumbfounded.

"Well, no...I mean yes. I just want to get something to eat. We could go back to school or eat out and get some real food for once." Odd took a deep breath. Xenon stared at Odd, thinking. She bit slightly on her tongue.

"Sure!" Xenon said with a big smile.

"What kind of food do you want? Chinese, Indian..."

"Let's go out for Chinese."

-()-

Odd tired to get a grip of his lemon chicken with chopsticks. No avail. Odd resorted to stabbed it with the point of his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. As he looked up, he saw Xenon trying to suppress her laughter. He gave her a big goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear. He saw a waitress pass.

"Excuse me." Odd said, catching her attention. On her name tag it said, 'I only speak Chinese.' "Qingwen...um." Odd thought for a second. "Fork..." Odd drew the shape of a fork in the air. The waitress study Odd's drawing the air.

"Oh!" She said realizing what Odd wanted. She came back with a fork and gave it to Odd.

"Xiexie." Odd said, inclining his head down.

"Buyongxie." And the waitress left.

"You know Chinese?" Xenon asked as Odd put chow mein in his mouth. Odd swallowed quickly.

"I know some. But the only languages that I'm fluent in is English, French, and Italian."

"Italian?"

"Yeah. On my father's side, everyone is Italian and most of them live in Italy and are artists. Well, everyone besides my father. My grandmother said that he was more into electronics unlike the whole family, but they supported his interests." Odd sighed. "When I was younger he tried to nudge me into his interests and the company. He hated it when I drew. I'm not half bad. He was determined that I was not to continue down the path that he never wanted to go down. But anyways..." Odd put more food in his mouth. He felt weird. He never really talked like that and given information and feelings so easily that he never wanted to share.

"I'm not that close to my father either. I've never forgiven him yet for basically abandoning me when I was six months old. He took me from my mother and my sister, Aelita."

"Is Franz Hopper still alive?" Odd asked. _I've always wondered if he was alive. I mean, now, he's been in Lyoko for fourteen years. I would have thought Xana would have killed him by now. _Odd thought.

"Well," Xenon started. She sighed. "Yes, but...He stuck where he is."

"Where is that?"

"In sector five." Xenon responded.

"But we've been going to sector five for years and never seen him--"

"That because it's in a secret part of sector five. It's in a room completely controlled by Xana. It's impossible to get in there unless Xana takes you there forcibly."

"Oh." Odd said. "Why don't you try to get him out. I know you dislike actually probably hate him but Aelita cares about him. Ever think of trying to get him out?"

"No." Xenon said flatly, laying her chopsticks on the side of her plate. "Franz Hopper is perfect where he is." Odd's heart sank.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Odd said apologetically.

"It's alright. It's...I just...never mind."

Xenon and Odd ate through the rest of the meal quietly, glancing at each other as the other look away. Odd paid for dinner and then they walked back to Kadic. It was darker now. Odd stood protectively closer to Xenon but didn't make any body contact.

"Odd, I'm sorry for what happened at dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Odd replied then looked at Xenon next to her. Her face was red with embarrassment and she was slightly shivering in the cold of the night. Odd bit his lip slightly debating on whether he should or not. He decided he'd try it. He lifted his arm giving it a fake stretch and then wrapped it around Xenon's shoulders. Xenon stopped walking and looked at Odd in surprise.

"Sorry." Odd said removing his arm. _What's with Odd? _Xenon thought.

"It's alright. It keeps me warmer." Xenon said then continued to walk in the direction of Kadic. Odd kept up with her pace. _Did she say that she wanted my arm around her or not? _Odd thought, confused. They reached Kadic and Odd walked Xenon to her dorm room of the second floor of a dormitory, room number 112. Xenon unlocked the door and then looked back at Odd.

"I had a good time. It's nice to forget and start new." Xenon said. She looked at Odd. Odd felt her eyes searching him. He didn't know quite what to do. Before New Year's Eve Xenon would have invited him in to stay there for the night, but now she knew she would do no such thing, at least for right now.

"Me too." Odd replied. _Stupid! _A voice shouted in his head. _You couldn't say anything better? 'Shut up.' _Odd told the voice.

"Mmmm." Xenon said and looked side to side as she waited for Odd to say something more.

"Xenon?" Odd asked. Xenon looked at him. "Xenon, can I give you a kiss?" Xenon was stunned that Odd was asking permission, but nodded. Odd placed his lips on Xenon's and Xenon's opened her mouth. Odd searched for answer of any kind. Odd was confused by Xenon. Her kiss wasn't full of the passion she once had for him. Odd didn't expression much either but there was a difference and Xenon didn't express as much love for him as he had for her. Xenon broke the kiss.

"Good night, Odd." Xenon said touching the doorknob behind her with her right had and twisted the handle.

"Good night, Xenon." Xenon walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Odd stared at the number, 112, on her door for a few moments thinking. _She wanted to start new, but did she completely start new. Did she lock away her love away too? _Odd thought. _I can tell she doesn't love as much as she used to. What happened?_

_Well, you hurt her, but sleeping with that bitch, Sissi. _The voice said. Odd sighed and then walked up stairs to his room. When Odd opened the door, he found Ulrich laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Odd followed the same suit on his own bed and sighed.

"Where's Yumi?" Odd asked as Kiwi jumped on his bed and laid close to him. Odd scratched him absentmindedly.

"At her house. Her parents worry about her spending so much time with me. Her grades are slipping and they say she needs to concentrate more of school or they'll send her to her grandma's and grandpa's in Japan."

"Ouch." Odd said imaging it. His mom was basically cool with whatever he wanted to do with his life. She wanted him to get a good education, but being all the way in California she couldn't do much. "Well, some time is better than no time."

"Yeah, but it takes the time I'd spend with Yumi at night." Ulrich said with a sigh. Odd rolled his eyes. _You're just sad because it cuts into your sex life. At least you have one. _Odd thought bitterly. _Right now, I'd be lucky to get a kiss with feeling in it. _"So, Xenon still not talking to you?" Ulrich asked, making Odd lose his train of thought.

"No, she's talking to me. She said she wanted to forget the past and start new. I mean seriously start new. She told me her name and asked me mine."

"Wow." Ulrich said. "So, what did you do with her?"

"Well, today she went to Lyoko by herself. I was outside of her scanner when she came out, but then she said she had to go to Lyoko again and go to sector seven." Odd recalled.

"What did she do there?"

"I don't know. She didn't want me to come. She said she wanted to store something or other."

"Store something?" Ulrich questioned. "How? When you go to Lyoko you can't bring anything with you." Odd shrugged. "I think there's something wrong if she--" There was a knock on the door. "You get it." But before Odd could even argue, the door opened. It as Aelita. She looked at Ulrich and Odd and let out a puff of disgust.

"Ulrich, you need to get over it." Aelita said. "You're acting just like Yumi." Ulrich rolled over and sat up.

"Were you just at Yumi's?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, she in even more trouble right now."

"What for?"

"Well, she was depressed and angry that she wasn't allowed to see you as much and when she talked back to her parents, Hiroki spoke up." Ulrich groaned knowing whatever Yumi's brother had said wasn't good. "He said Yumi only wants to see you so you could fuck her." Ulrich put his shaking hands on either side of his face.

"Can I please just wring his little neck?" Ulrich asked aloud.

"Be my guest." Odd said.

"Anyways," Aelita interrupted. "Yumi's father scolded Hiroki for talking like that and then asked for Yumi if it was true." Ulrich groaned again. Yumi could never lie completely without giving something away. "Yumi said no but it was obvious in her answer that it was meant to be yes. So, she was forbidden by her father to see you outside of school hours and then he told me to leave."

Ulrich looked more depressed than ever then resumed his position of laying down and stared at the ceiling once again. Aelita turned to Odd.

"Xenon talking to you yet?" She asked without much enthusiasm.

"Actually yes." Odd said.

"So what did you two do?" Aelita asked.

"Why do both you ask that?" Odd asked.

"Well, it just a plausible question because people wonder what you too could possibly do after what happened, I mean, New Years and on Xenon's suicide—on Xenon's--our-- birthday." Aelita said.

"Well, she had been to Lyoko and when she came out she said she still had to go to sector seven to store something."

"Store something?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." Odd responded. Aelita thought about it and then looked at Odd and smiled.

"Odd?" Aelita asked batting her eyelashes. Odd looked at Aelita, slightly scared.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Want to do me a favor?" Aelita said with wicked grin.

-()-

"So, where do you want to go?" Odd asked as Xenon looked her dorm room behind her.

"I don't know." Xenon said thinking. "Surprise me." Odd held out his arm.

"Being very gentleman like. That doesn't seem like you." Xenon commented and accepted his arm anyway. _Dammit. I don't want to do this is Xenon. Aelita, it better be worth it. _Odd thought as they walked down stairs.

Aelita poked her nose out of her dorm room and checked to see if the coast was clear. When she saw it was she crept out of her room and locked it behind her. She took out Odd's key to Xenon's room, unlocked the door and entered.

Xenon's room was relatively clean. The purple blanketed bed was made, there was nothing on the floor and the closet was closed so it wouldn't reveal the mess that it contained. On her desk, was a few crumpled-into-a-ball paper. Aelita tapped the top of the desk and a small chunk of the wooden panel moved sideways to reveal Xenon's metallic laptop. Aelita drew to out and put it in its case that was on the side of the desk. Aelita gave a sigh of relief, walked out, and locked the door behind her.

Aelita looked around and then rushed down stairs. _Where did Odd say he was going? Because if I see them in the city as I head for the factory Xenon will notice that I have her laptop. _Aelita thought. _I'll just go through the industrial district.  
_

Aelita did that and it added about a mile than she would have usually taken to the factory. Aelita arrived and went down to the supercomputer. Aelita withdrew a cord from Xenon's laptop and plugged it into the supercomputer. On the supercomputer it said, 'Please enter main password to connect to sector seven."

"Crap." Aelita said as she saw the flaw in her plan. She had no clue to any of the passwords to Xenon's laptop. "What am I going to do?" Aelita asked aloud hoping a voice would answer her. _Doesn't Jeremie have a program that copies people voices? And then I can use the supercomputer to call the Smiths' to ask for the password. _Aelita searched for the program and it was labeled, 'Voice Copier.'

Aelita scanned down a long list of names, alphabetical by last name, looking for Xenon name. Xenon wasn't under Smith. _Maybe it's under Hopper? But why would Jeremie put it there? _Aelita thought. But under Hopper there was only herself. As a last resort, Aelita looked under just plain, 'Xenon' and it was there. Aelita opened it and used another program and called the Smiths' using the phone number in the computer.

"Hello?" Asked a voice on the other side.

"Mrs.---Mom?" Xenon's voice said. Aelita was typing in Xenon's part of the conversation.

"Yes?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Do you remember the password to my laptop? I've forgot..." _That's not Xenon at all. _Aelita thought as she presses enter and the computer said it.

"Xana?" Mrs. Smith questioned.

"No." Aelita said speaking into the microphone. "It me Aelita. I need the password to get into Xenon's computer."

"What for? Where's Xenon?"

"Um...She has amnesia and I--" Aelita made up.

"Why would you need the password into her computer then?"

"Look I need the password to get into sector seven. Xenon's not here right now. I need to get in there." Aelita said desperately.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. When you go to sector seven through the scanner there's a filter that stops any trace's of Xana getting through. But what do you need?"

"I need to get something that Xenon stored there."

"In the huge tower in the hills? That's like Xenon's personal house there. She could live there should it be necessary. But what do you need there?" Mrs. Smith voice contained suspicion like she knew what Xenon was hiding and thought it was best not to let Aelita find out what it is.

"I need to get a file." Aelita responded. _Surely Xenon would have a computer or something that she'd store things. I wish she'd just me the password. _

"Hmm." Mrs. Smith said, thinking. "I'll give you the password but I warn you it's long and doesn't have a pattern."

"OK."

"It's: x-t-a-i-n-r-a-o-i-f-s-i-e-r-v-e-i-f-l-f-b-u-u-s-t-i-i-w-s-w-h-o-a-n-r-s-e-i-m-h-y-t-s-d-o-i-u-d-l-i-w-t-i-a-t-h-h-t-h-y-i-r-m-r-i-o-n-s-e-m-x-i-c-a-h-t-g-i-e-l-f-e-o-a-r-m-a-o-e-r-l-f-i-t-a-i-s-p-m-e-e-e-m-k-o-d-r-l-y-u-w-o-h-c-i-i-c-e-h-c-i-a-g-l-a-p-v-y-e-l-t-n-o-h-e-i-h-m-t-a-s-s-a-a-w-t-t-i-h-e-a-m-t-i-t ." Aelita eyes widen in shock of such a long password and that her sister knew it and also Mrs. Smith. "Kind of just rolls off the tongue, no?"

"Yeah." Aelita said. "Thank you for your help." Aelita said pressing enter on Xenon's laptop. She disconnected the phone call. Xenon set up a trip to Lyoko, more specifically, to sector seven.

-()-

Xenon glanced at her watch, looking at it intently.

"Something wrong?" Odd asked.

"No, I just felt like Xana activated a tower or something. Later though, I have to go to the hospital to go to physical therapy." Xenon said with a sigh.

"Ok." _Xana better not activate a tower when Aelita messing around with what ever she's doing in sector seven. _

-()-

Aelita stepped into the scanner and the door shut behind her. The blinding light caused Aelita to shut her eyes as usual. Aelita dropped to the grassy plain of sector seven. Aelita looked around in awe as it was her first time setting foot in sector seven. The breezed past her in the direction of the tower in the hills as if it was calling to her.

"She said is the huge tower it the hills is where it's are stored?" Aelita asked aloud. Aelita half wished for confirmation. Aelita felt uneasy of going behind Xenon's back with the help of Odd. _I mean they just started to get back together...again. I could screw this up for Odd. _Aelita sighed and then ran to the tower. Aelita entered. She looked around in confusion at the circular room of plain white. Aelita expected more than this.

"Xenon's personal house? There's nothing he--" Aelita jumped in shock. All around her voices whispered, taunting her. Aelita looked around, afraid. _Is this Xana? If it is, then I need to get out. Xenon created feeling here... he could easily kill me...or hold me for hostage in exchange for Xenon. _The whispers continued and surround her. _I'm going to go mad. _The whispers grew louder and Aelita's breath quickened. She was rooted to the spot unable to move. The voices tormented her and she didn't know why. It paralyzed her. Each vocal caused her unknown pain that was unearthing itself within her.

"Someone...Jeremie...help me." Aelita whispered, falling down to her knees. Aelita placed her shaking hands on her ears in a vain attempt to block out the unbearable sound. No avail. Aelita closed her eyes and tried to calm down. _I can get out. I just need to get of this tower. Then, get into one of the other four towers. I'll be fine. _Aelita was oblivious to the fact that her hands started to glow a soft, blinding pink light. _I'll be fine! I can get out of here!_ The voices grew louder still and crippled Aelita into a ball on the floor. Her hands glowed brighter and colored everything in the spotless white room giving it a light, pink tint.

Aelita didn't notice as she rose an inch from the floor then five. Aelita felt the sensation of falling and waved her arms about and saw that she was floating actually floating. The room convulsed and changed its circular shape into a boxy square. Aelita kept floating upwards. The ceiling came closer and closer while Aelita moved up faster and faster. Aelita shielded her face as it came. But no impact. Aelita looked around she saw that she was in another room, a bedroom. It was wallpapered with a fuzzy, light purple color and contained a king sized bed, dresser and two doors.

_How big is this tower? _Aelita thought. _It's not possible...on Earth. _Aelita smiled. _Of course Xenon made it so. _But she continued upward instead of stopping in the bedroom as she had thought. She flew through many rooms. A library, study, grand bathroom, kitchen, more bedrooms, and storage room filled with piles and piles of paper. The rooms zipped by and didn't give her a chance to examine them as she wanted. Many of them were purple which made Aelita think that she was looking around with purple tinted glass in front of her eyes. Aelita shifted and looked upward. _How long am I going up? How far am I going up? How--_ Aelita thoughts were interrupted as Aelita dropped to the hard tiled floor.

Aelita shook off the pain and looked around. Rows of shelves were all around her. Each had thirty or forty clear tubes filled with a white substance. Aelita looked them. They seemed to be calling her though not the same as the voices. They caused emotions to come out. Love and Compassion. Hatred. Sadness. Loneliness. Confusion. Aelita was overwhelmed and choked out a gasp. _What are these? _Aelita looked from tube to tube, shelf to shelf._ What are these? Why did Xenon put them here? _Aelita got up and inched closer. They fascinated her. She extended her arm to touch the surface of one to see how the tube felt and to try and figure out what it was.

Her hand made contact with a bottle and melted on contact. The tubes weren't white anymore but dark and seemingly endless black. The tube twisted at her touch and it electrocuted Aelita. Aelita ripped her arm back to break the touch but the tube stuck itself to her hand. Aelita's eyes open wide as emotions and memories swirled in her head.

Tubes all around flew off their shelves and flung themselves at Aelita but they didn't stick to her as the first one had. The crystal of the tube broke on contact and scattered everywhere, but Aelita's body absorbed the white substance as the tubes cracked and broke into a million pieces.

"Memories?" Aelita gasped out as memories floated through her head making her remember.

-()-

Xenon gripped her head with her right arm. "Are you alright?" Odd asked. They had been walking in the park in no particular direction. The pain in Xenon's head subsided. "What happened?" Xenon shook her head to clear it and then looked at her watch.

"Someone is on Lyoko." Xenon responded. Xenon got up and ran toward the hermitage. Xenon flinched in pain as her left bandaged arm in its sling bounced up and down. Odd followed Xenon. _Aelita. _Odd thought. _Xenon's going to find out and I probably screwed up for the last time. _Odd looked at Xenon and smiled. _Probably the last time that I'll be this close to Xenon. _

Xenon and Odd went through the door that was on the side of the hermitage and went down to the sewers. They ran and went up the ladder to the bridge in front of the factory. They jumped down via the ropes and went in the elevator. Odd looked at Xenon.

"Is it bad that someone is on Lyoko?" Odd asked, biting his tongue.

"Yes, because whoever they are, they're in sector seven. To be able to get there, you need my laptop and frankly I don't trust that Xana wouldn't try to get into sector seven."

"How can he get your laptop if he didn't activate a tower?"

"He has his ways." Xenon said in a monotoned voice. _I don't want to talk about this. _Xenon thought.

"Besides I thought that you made it so it was impossible for him to get into sector seven." Odd stated. _I know Aelita's there, but Xenon might slip and tell me something that she vowed never to tell anyone, but then again she agreed to be completely honest. _

"He may have found a way around. He's a pesky computer virus no matter how hard he wants to be human." The elevator door opened and Xenon rushed to the super computer. She sat down in the chair and put her laptop on her lap. She typed furiously and then looked at the screen. Odd looked on behind her.

"No." Xenon whispered in what sounded like defeat. On the screen was a picture of Aelita and the number of memories increasing. "No...No!" Xenon shouted pounding her fist down on her laptop. "It's too soon! I never got a chance to explain!" Xenon sobbed. Xenon broke down crying. Odd looked at her, unsure of what to do.

-()-

**A/N **When Odd was speaking Chinese, I don't know if that's correct or not. I got it off the Internet. If your wondering why Odd's speaking Chinese, in the episode, 'A Fine Mess' where Odd and Yumi switched bodies Odd spoke Chinese to her parents instead of Japanese. Also, for the password it's random letters. Maybe, I don't know...A little birdie told me. :)

Well, I took longer on this chapter than I wanted. I'm on winter break and I wanted to get a couple of chapters done before school started again. I wrote most of this chapter on Christmas day, but then after I got lazy and started watching a bunch of anime(like 18 hours or so) which was Neon Genesis Evangelion and Ouran High School Host Club. Anywayz, I'm already working on chapter nineteen! **_Review! _**


	19. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko, but it would be great if I did. :D I only own Xenon and the plot from this story. Also, I don't own the song, "Perfect Memory, which was used throughout this chapter. I did edit it and it's out of order...

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to something random: the people who were part of Bad Luck (part of the anime/manga Gravitation though 2/3 of Nittle Grasper was there...) live at Anime Boston 2006. I watched the video once a few days ago and then I watched it again...and again...and—well you get the point. It was funny and I wish I was there. If you want to see it just private message me and I'll gladly send you the link. 'Yuki hunting!' Um...Don't ask XD...Also, don't ask how many times I've watched it because I lost count...

-()-

Aelita screamed as imaged raced through her mind. She didn't have any control at all of what was happening. The tubes kept coming at her smashing into her giving her more and more memories...

(Several Flashbacks)

"Xenon!" Aelita yelled as two mega tanks released their beams. Both Aelita and Xenon were working on deactivating a tower in the forest sector. Xenon left the hornets that she was attacking and flew, on her disc, toward Aelita. The mega tanks turned to face Xenon instead and released.

_Remember how they always seemed to know?_

Xenon sighed and rolled her eyes. She glanced at her fingernails in boredom when their lasers got within a foot of her she snapped and a purple tinted bubble appeared around her. The bubble prevented the lasers from hitting her. Xenon advanced and in both her hands appeared fireballs. Xenon threw them and the bubble made small holes so the fireballs could go through. The mega tanks exploded as the fireballs made contact. Xenon gave Aelita a smile before returning to the hornets which awaited her up in the trees. One of them shot her disc and Xenon fell to the ground. Grass stains covered Xenon's once white karate robe.

_We had the forest in our eyes, but the earth was in our clothes. And they thought we'd fall..._

Xenon flipped her self up and continued to attack them on foot.

_Not at all. _

-()-

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said. She exited the tower and saw Xenon right outside of it. They were in the Glacier sector. It was dark and bleak. Aelita and Xenon gave each other a hug.

_So look back on the treasured days. We were young in a world that was so tired. _

"I'm getting tired of deactivating towers." Aelita said. "We're been doing it for what five years already. Xana hasn't been terribly creative lately."

"If you were on Earth then it'd be a way different story." Xenon said. "I had to climb down the elevator shaft to get to the scanner after Xana blew up the elevator. The gash on my forehead is going to hurt when I get materialized." Xenon said, rubbing her forehead.

_Though it's not we wanted before. Even the saints had to crawl from the floor. _

Xenon snapped twice and her disc appeared. Xenon stood to one side and offered Aelita to take the other. Aelita got on and clung to Xenon as she wasn't used to gliding on a vehicle. Xenon moved it slowly to the top of the tower, got off, and sat on top of the tower.

_But we climbed those towers and looked out upon our home. _

"This place isn't half bad." Xenon commented. "I mean it better in a way than on Earth--"

"Not if you had to live here for many years." Aelita said coldly, looking around at the icy wasteland.

-()-

Xenon fell over the edge and toward the digital sea. Xenon lost all thoughts of doing something to prevent this. A pure note sounded from somewhere above her.

_Summers when the money was gone you'd sing. _

Xenon's back banged into a floating piece of desert ground. Xenon jolted back as she impacted. Xenon sighed in relief. She looked over the edge and saw the digital sea a mere ten feet away. Xenon smiled and she summoned her disc.

_All you're little songs meant everything to me. _

-()-

Xenon's image floated in Aelita's mind and she laid down in the tower. Aelita sighed and rolled over. _It's not fair. _Aelita thought. _Xenon, both of them, are on Earth while I'm stuck in this virtual world. I know they could materialized me if they wanted..._

_But I'll remember you. And the things that we used to do. And the things that we used to say. I'll always remember you that way..._

-()-

The white transport orb surrounded Xenon and Aelita at the edge of the Mountain sector. It took them to sector five. Xenon looked around waiting for the door to open. When it did, creepers and the scyphozoa spilled out. Aelita looked at Xenon to see what she would do. Xenon avoided Aelita's desperate gaze.

"Xenon?" Aelita asked when Xenon didn't do anything not even start to attack them. Xenon shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aelita." Xenon whispered. Aelita's grew big as the small black ball of gas appeared in Xenon's left hand. Aelita saw one look at that and ran from Xenon, her sister. The creepers got behind her the shot the ground in front of Aelita's attempted escape path. Aelita turned to her sister, scared. Xenon raised her hand and threw the little black ball. Aelita dived out of the way and it missed. Xenon took a deep breath. The scyphozoa was getting impatient and floated to Aelita. It grabbed her with its tentacles.

_Remember how they tried to hold you down?  
_

Xenon advanced to her sister and made another black ball appear. She gripped Aelita's mouth firmly and pinched her cheeks with her right hand making Aelita pucker her mouth opened. Xenon roughly forced the ball into Aelita's mouth and the ball itself forced its way down Aelita's throat. Aelita choked for air as her whole body went ridged and numb.

"She's paralyzed." Xenon told the scyphozoa, looking at the floor to avoid looking at her frighten sister. "I did want you asked. Just get on with it!" Xenon yelled. She turned her back on Aelita and walked away. She ambled through the crowd of creepers. She glanced at one and kicked it so hard that it hit a wall thirty feet away before it exploded.

"A little angry sis?" A voice taunted. Xenon turned her face slightly to look and saw a black shadow.

"Just do it." Xenon said flatly.

"I want my body first as part of our deal." Xana stated business-like. "Besides you don't want her to remember do you?" Xenon hands shook and then she opened her mouth and Xana entered it. Xenon collapsed and looked very much dead on the dull blue floor. Xenon jerked up and opened her eyes that gleamed with Xana's symbol. She ran toward Aelita as the scyphozoa dropped her to the ground. True as Xenon had said, Aelita was paralyzed. Aelita tried to wriggle, run, anything to just move. Xenon stood in front of Aelita. Aelita's heart fluttered as that of a rabbit's while being chased by a fox.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt much." Xana said in his voice instead of Xenon's. A ball of a brown took form in Xenon's hand and threw it at Aelita. As it made contact, Aelita pasted out. Black surrounded her. Then a blinking image of Xenon standing above her looking hatefully down at her and then pure darkness.

_But then this world slipped through my fingers and even the sun seemed tired..._

A vigorous shake woke Aelita. Aelita opened her eyes and stared into the purple ones of Xenon's. Aelita flinched and scooted away for Xenon with what little strength she had.

"It's alright." Xenon said.

"No, it's not!" Aelita shouted. "You betrayed me. You hurt me, you gave me to Xana, you--"

"I'll explain it later. It will make sense. But listen to me." Xenon said softly. "You have to let Xana take your memory."

"Hell no!" Aelita yelled. That response made Xenon look at her sister in surprise. Aelita had been to mature and good natured. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because in two days, a boy named Jeremie Belpois. Remember how my older self always talks about him, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and Ulrich Stern? You'll meet him. He will come to the factory looking for spare parts, but instead he finds you. He'll figure out the supercomputer and basically you'll be deactivating towers just like with me except that they'll be new people and more people on missions. Anyway, it's what has to happen. You can't remember me, Franz Hopper, or anything."

"Do you say this or your older self?" Aelita asked glumly.

"My older self." Xenon replied with a sigh. "She says it's what happened in past time folds and it's happening again." Xenon looked at Aelita. "I'm really sorry."

_I still care..._

The scyphozoa took Aelita in its tentacles and started to suck away all, every last bit of it, of Aelita's memory. Xenon bowed her head in shame. Aelita's eyes were wide open at her memories started to fade away. Aelita blinked and cried inside.

_But as I gave you to him, my heart just jaded. _

-()-

Aelita fell to the ground in exhaustion from all the tubes breaking on her body and mental exhaustion from receiving all the memories she has long forgotten. Her breath was ragged.

"Aelita?" Xenon's voice echoed over head. "Are you alright?"

"That's a stupid question." Aelita said angry. "Just materialize me or will you just leave me here on Lyoko for a couple years while you enjoy life outside a computer?!" Xenon cried and put her hands on her face. Odd rubbed her back.

"Type in yamu. I don't want...I'm...I'll just be over here." Xenon got up, forgetting about her laptop which Odd caught before it hit the ground. Xenon walked to a corner, sat down, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She placed her face into her knees and silently cried. Odd was troubled by this. _What memory or memories did Xenon not want Aelita to see? _Odd thought. He tore his eyes away from Xenon, typed in yamu, and walked to the elevator. Odd heard the clang of the scanner opening a floor down. A minute passed before Odd heard the elevator going up. Odd pressed the button so that the elevator would stop at this floor.

The elevator opened to reveal a disheveled Aelita. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared by her tears. She looked miserable like Xenon, but she was angry miserable not sad miserable.

"Getting in?" Aelita asked flatly. Aelita didn't wait for an answer and press a button for the doors to close.

"Aelita, wait." Odd said, putting his arm between the doors so the elevator wouldn't close.

"Not going to call me princess anymore? Or did Xenon take that?"

"Just calm down and talk things out." Odd suggested. He didn't want Aelita to be angry nor Xenon sad.

"Xenon didn't want to talk things out for how many months has she been here...six months? Why would she start explaining now?" Aelita asked coldly and stared at Xenon's quivering back. "Odd, let me go."

"Aelita, I really think that--"

"I don't care what you think!" Aelita yelled. "Just let me go." She said a little more softly but not much. Odd stared at Aelita. _I should be comforting, Xenon._ Odd thought. _I can deal with Aelita later. _Odd drew back his arm and the elevator closed. Odd shook his head and went to Xenon's side. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I meant to tell her about the past, but whenever I got around to tell her she would reacted the same. I hurt her, gave her over to Xana, and had him take every single one of her memories. It's just—I--I wanted---"

"It's alright." Odd whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Let's get out of here and go back to school." Xenon nodded. Odd helped her up, got her laptop, and led her back to school. Xenon's hand's shook as she tried to put in her key in the lock on her door. Odd steady her hand, clicked the key in, and opened the door.

Xenon immediately fell to her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Odd closed the door behind him and sat next to Xenon's head. Odd rubbed the top of her head and back.

"It'll be alright eventually."

"But eventually isn't soon enough." Xenon muffled voice said.

"It'll be alright." Odd repeated. They sat there in quiet for a while. Xenon thought over the memory that hurt Aelita the most.

(Flashback)

The scyphozoa dropped Aelita to the ground of sector five. Xenon blinked back tears that she knew wouldn't come out in the virtual world.

"Her memory is gone." Xana voice said from behind Xenon. Xenon jumped swirled around to look at Xana. Xana smiled evilly and advanced on Xenon. He wrapped his arms around Xenon waist and press his black clothed body against her white one. "We're a perfect match. We contradict each other. Black. White."

"I'm not your sex toy--" Xana slapped the side of her face.

"A twelve year old shouldn't talk like that. At least, not yet. I'll wait a few years and I'll get back to you." Xana winked. Xenon struggled to get out of his hold.

"How about not?!" Xenon yelled in his face. "Let me go. I have things to do."

"Not going to let me see how real this body is that you supplied to me?" Xana said in disappointment.

"Find someone else--"

"Like Aelita?" Xana suggested. Xenon glared at him.

"I have things to do." Xenon repeated.

"Go ahead. Better put Aelita in a tower and leave or else we'll have to repeat this. You don't want her to remember anything about you. Though I don't understand why. Your a cute little toy." He leaned in to kiss her and succeeded. Xenon turned her head in disgust, breaking the kiss. _He stole my first kiss..._ Xenon thought. "Maybe that's why your older self doesn't come to Lyoko any more." Xana pondered aloud, still holding Xenon close. "Doesn't want to meet me." Xana sighed. "Better get going." He released his hold and Xenon staggered backward. Xenon turned and Xana patted her butt. Xenon looked back angrily; Xana had turned his head and whistled. Xenon headed for Aelita.

-()-

"Did you put her in a tower in the forest sector?" The older Xenon asked. Both Xenon's were by in front of the supercomputer's power supply and the main files of Lyoko which were gold.

"Yeah." Xenon said softly.

"Care to do the honors?" The older Xenon asked her younger self. The handle to turn of Lyoko was in front of then. Xenon looked at herself.

"Fuck no!"

"Don't talk like that." Her older self scolded.

"Didn't you respond the same way?"

"Well, maybe--"

"Then it fits." Xenon explained to her older self. "You do it. You turn off the supercomputer. I can't believe that I—we--did this to Aelita."

"It alright. It's happened before. It'll happen again." Xenon's older self said and she pulled the handle down. Xenon left out a gasp as the usual buzzing of the supercomputer on vanished suddenly. It was so quiet that Xenon could hear her own heart pounding and was sure her older self could too.

_In that moment, the earth made no sound, but you were there. _

"When will Jeremie be here for Aelita?" Xenon asked her older self.

"Two days." Xenon looked at her younger self. "We have to pack and make it look deserted. Then I'll take you back mom and dad's."

"The Smiths'?" Xenon questioned.

"Yes. Just think of the good times you had with her. It's only four years till you'll be back here. Enjoy it away from this hell." The older Xenon said bitterly.

_All those times you helped life my pain into the air, but now you're gone. But I'll remember you and the things the we use to do, and the things that we used to say. _

The older Xenon went in the elevator. Xenon stared at a pale speck of gold and touched it with one finger.

_I'll miss you. Everything that we'd have to last just becomes our past which hurts. _

Xenon stared at the gold speck and a tear fell slowly, ever so slowly, down her face.

_God, I'll miss you._

(End Flash back)

Xenon lifted her head and look intently on Odd. "What?" Odd asked tilting his head to the side. Xenon press her lips onto his. Odd was stunned by this act. Xenon's kiss was full of passion that Odd thought she had lost for him. Odd only thought about it for a second before he placed his hand on the back of Xenon's head deepening the kiss. Xenon pulled back for a breath of air and she let out a sigh of pleasure. She leaned in for another kiss and Odd welcomed it.

Xenon's hands rubbed up and down Odd's chest while Odd's hands roamed her own body. Xenon's hand went farther and farther down till it reached his yellow belt. She unbuckled it and placed her hands on the zipper of his pants. Odd pulled away.

"Xenon, don't." Odd said, suddenly being serious.

"Don't what?" Xenon asked innocently.

"Don't use sex as a distraction."

"What? Odd, I'm not!" Xenon laughed loudly. "I'm doing it because I love you." Xenon leaned close to Odd for another kiss. Odd grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly away.

"Yes, you are." Odd contradicted her. "You're not thinking clearly because of what happened. You need to rest."

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No, I knew I liked you when I first saw you in Mrs. Hertz class at the beginning of the year."

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Xenon questioned.

"No," Odd said with a smile. Odd massaged his temples. "I'd like it very much but--"

"Then what's the problem?!" Xenon cried hysterically and then pouted like a little child.

"This." Odd pointed at her face. "You aren't thinking clearly. You need rest. When we do it, I want both of us thinking of love and not something else." Odd said.

"I suppose you're right." Xenon conceded with a sigh. She laid down .

Odd planted a kiss of Xenon forehead. "I love you very much."

"I love you too." Xenon whispered as she immediately fell off to sleep.

-()-

**A/R **(Author's ramblings): Well, I changed it from A/N because I'm feeling this isn't really a note. So, now it's ramblings.

This chapter was easy to write as I did it in about a day. As for the song, Perfect Memory, I've actually been planning to use it in this particular chapter since October 8th, 2006. That's when I bookmarked the page which was 87 days ago...

I'll try to get chapter, what chapter is this, 20 soon. Wow, I'm going to be on 20. It seems just like yesterday I was like on chapter five. I probably won't pop out chapter 20 tomorrow but I'll try for under a week, but no promises. As always, **_REVIEW!_**


	20. Just Plowing Through However I Can

**Dedication: **To all reading this and putting up with me taking so long to post this chapter. Over three weeks! I apologize!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the show Code Lyoko, but I do claim rights to Xenon and the plot of this story.

-()-

Xenon's eyes opened only to reveal the blank darkness that had befallen. Xenon looked around, suddenly scared of being alone. She rolled over and felt the space beside her. No one. An invisible force tugged at her heart strings and Xenon felt hot tears roll down her face. Xenon got up and flipped on the light switch.

She gave a weak chuckle as she saw Odd sitting sprawled out on her computer chair. He wasn't snoring as loud as he had in the past, but his mouth of wide open and there was a pool for drool of his purple shirt. Her small laugh was out of place in the quiet. Xenon hiccuped.

Xenon slide the computer chair to her bed and then dragged Odd onto it. She tucked him in under the covers. Xenon stared at Odd. _What is he dreaming? _Xenon thought as a smile splayed across Odd lips. _What does he think of this whole...situation? _Xenon stroked the side of his face. _What does he think of me? _Xenon half though of waking him to talk, but didn't. Odd looked so cute right now. Xenon eyes itched to close from exhaustion. Xenon turned off the lights and then crawled into bed near Odd.

-()-

"Xenon?" Odd's voice echoed. "Where are you? I can't find you! Come back, don't leave me!" Odd watched Xenon's retreating back. Odd ran and grabbed Xenon's shoulder stopping her. "Xenon, what's the matter? I know with Aelita there's issues but why are you taking it out on me?"

Xenon's skin bubbled as if she was boiling water. Odd withdrew his hand as if he had touched a flame. Xenon's head turned all the way around to face Odd with a sickening crack. Xenon's head tilted to the side as if she was confused.

"Xenon, what happened to you?" Odd asked.

"What don't like me as I am?!" Xenon voice shrieked at him like a banshee.

"I do, but--" Odd stopped as he just watched. Xenon's still bubbling skin poofed into white sand and blew away on a nonexistent breeze. "XENON!" Odd screamed desperately.

Odd woke with his whole body sweaty. He instinctively grabbed the body next to him. Xenon cuddled into Odd's chest as Odd kept his embrace on her. Odd's breath was ragged and wiped away the sweat of his brow and made sure the person he had a firm grip on was Xenon. Xenon's slept peacefully with a lock of blond hair across her soft, light skin of her face. Odd swept it away and and released his hold. Odd placed his left hand on his forehead, thinking.

_Weird dream. _Odd thought. _But that would be how Xenon would react. _Odd stared at Xenon through his fingers. _I could have fucked her. She was practically begging...Wait! _Odd looked around. He was in Xenon's bed next to her. _Did something happen? _Odd lifted the covers, saw his pants still on, and let out a sigh of relief. _She must have put me next to her. _Odd stared at Xenon's expressionless face. Till his eyelids drooped down and fell to sleep.

-()-

Xenon woke up as sunshine spilled into the room from the window above her desk. She yawned and slipped her legs out of bed. She withdrew them back under the covers as the cold hit her. She groaned and look at the her watch on her right wrist. 8_:12 AM. _

"Shit." Xenon said aloud. School started at eight thirty. "Odd." Xenon said giving him a shove. Odd remained asleep. "Odd!" Xenon repeated more forcefully. "You'll won't have any breakfast if you don't wake up." Odd opened one eye.

"Wha-what?" Odd replied with a yawn.

"School starts in fifteen minutes. And there'll be no time to get breakfast--"

"Fifteen minutes?" Odd questioned, jumping out of bed. Odd looked around the floor looking around for something desperately.

"What are you looking for?" Xenon asked with a smile. The way Odd was rushing so he could get some food was cute.

"My clothes!" Odd said as if it was obvious.

"You're wearing them."

"Oh..." Odd said looking down at his clothed body. He ran to the door and then back to Xenon. He may have been in a rush but the kiss wasn't rushed. Xenon pulled away after a few seconds.

"Go get breakfast." Xenon laughed pointing at the door. Odd put on his famous goof ball smile, opened the door, ran through it, and then down the hallway. Xenon shook her head and then shut the door. Midway to the way to her dresser she froze. "Aelita..." Xenon whispered.

-()-

Odd ran down the stairs taking a dangerous seven down at a time. He turned sideways to go through the pack of groups who were getting last minute things from their rooms. Odd dashed out of the dorms and across campus. He avoided running into people and ignored the calls and hellos of passer-byes. He ran headfirst into someone, knocking them into the ground. Odd had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground too. Odd groaned in pain and then in hunger. He looked up to see who he had knocked down. The person wore a dark pink jumper and hooded long sleeved shirt. Aelita.

"Sorry!" Aelita apologized automatically. She looked at who she had collided with. Her eyes narrowed at she laid her eyes on Odd. She got up, patted down her clothes and then ran off towards the park.

"Aelita!" Odd called after her. His stomach growled as its owner wasn't continuing to the cafeteria. "OK, OK." he told his stomach. Odd continued his much-too-long journey to the cafeteria only to see Rosa lock the doors.

"Sorry Odd." Rosa said to Odd. Odd was shocked. He had missed breakfast. Odd leaned against the wall. The rest of the time till lunch would suck. Odd ambled down to the courtyard and the bell rang. Other students starting heading for their classes, but Odd just stood there with his head hung down. _No breakfast? How will I survive till lunch? _Odd thought. _Wait, Aelita!_ Odd looked around. _She probably went to the hermitage. I should get Xenon and get them to talk to each other. _Odd let out a sigh. _I hate being in the middle of sisters..._

-()-

Xenon rushed down the stairs while looking at her watch. She had twenty-two seconds to get to science. She knew she wouldn't make it on time. She ran through the dorm building door and into the courtyard. She stopped as she saw Odd standing there with his head hung. OK._..screw classes. It doesn't matter, I've already done the class before. _Xenon thought and then walked up to Odd.

"Odd, what's the matter?" Xenon asked. Odd looked up in surprise.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you and Aelita."

"And what about it?" Xenon asked.

"Here, come here." Odd said dragging Xenon behind him as the tardy bell rang out across the deserted courtyard. Odd led her to the park and walked for a few minutes to get a safe distance from school. Odd took a deep sigh. "You really should talk to Aelita. I bumped into her on the way to the cafeteria which would not give me breakfast I'll have you know. She just ran away from me. And..." He sighed again.

"And?"

"You should talk to her."

"Look, Odd." Xenon said taking his hands in hers. "If she doesn't want to talk me, then I'll give her time. But she probably won't ever talk to me---"

"Which is why you should talk to her first."

"Odd..."

"What?" Odd asked.

"You should worry about your own problems before you even try to get involved in mine." Xenon smiled.

"What problems do I have?" Odd asked, tilting his head to the left a little. "Besides having to inherit my father's computer company and being stuck in between you and Aelita?"

"How about Sissi and being the father of the child inside of her?" Xenon suggested. Odd's face changed from 'what?' to 'oh' to 'oh-shit-I-forgot-about-that.' "Yeah that." Xenon smiled and then it faded away.

"Xenon, I'm sorry a million times for what happened--"

"Odd, it's alright." Xenon interrupted.

"No, it's not." Shoving her hand down, to place his hands around her sweet face. "I hurt you a lot that you even thought of committing suicide."

"Odd, it's fine. I made bad decisions about that." Xenon said. Odd opened his mouth to interrupt her but Xenon placed a finger on his lips to keep him from uttering a sound. "It's the past. I know that past doesn't just go away. I've learned that at the extremes." Xenon choked out a weak laugh. "But what's really important is that you take care of Sissi. I know that you don't love her and that you love me." Xenon blinked back tears. Xenon still stared straight into Odd's blue eyes. Odd found it hard to look into the tired, astute purple eyes of Xenon, but continued to stare at them as their owner talked to him. "But you should take care of her during the pregnancy. At the very least, you should tell her your the father."

Odd took a deep breath and sat down on the ground which in turn made Xenon fall into his lap. Xenon surprised by this movement wrapped her arms around Odd's neck. Xenon looked up at Odd. _Dammit. Why does she have to look so irresistible right now? _Odd thought as he looked at her. Odd saw her glistening lips begging for him.

_Odd kissed Xenon's lips savagely. Xenon let Odd do want he wanted. She moved at his whim and touch. Odd pushed her off of him and onto her back on the slightly wild grassy park which was surrounded by oak trees and bushes. Odd straddled her. Odd placed his hands and knees on either side of her chest on the grass. Both breathed heavily. Odd licked his lips hungrily. _

"_Odd." Xenon moaned. "What are you waiting for? Odd..."_

"Odd?!" A voice asked him giving him a fierce shake. Odd came back to Earth. "Odd? Hello? Are you there?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah, I just slipped off suddenly." Odd replied. Odd flushed a deep red as he realized something. He was hard. _Dammit. Why now? _Odd thought desperately. He went back to the conversation in desperate hope that time would pass and _it _would relax though it didn't help that Xenon was in his lap. Xenon was oblivious to the situation Odd was dealing with. "I know. But she's all the way in Paris..."

"So? After New Years' you came straight for me."

"That because you and Sissi are not equal. You're more important--"

"And your child isn't?" Xenon asked looking at Odd. Odd put his face in his hands in his own stupidity and sighed.

"No, it's not that. It just that...let's clear up things between you and Aelita first. Then, I promise I'll do all that I can for mine and," Odd took a deep breath. "Sissi's child."

"Agreed." Xenon said. She stuck her hand out in the small space between her and Odd. Odd looked at it and then shook it.

"So, let's find Aelita. OK?" Odd asked. Xenon nodded in agreement. "After I bumped into her, she ran into the park and then most likely the hermitage." Xenon nodded. Odd had relaxed. They walked to the hermitage. It was bare and abandoned. They heard nothing coming from the house, but they didn't let that bother them and walked in. They walked up to Aelita's room which was a dusty pink that had been untouched for many months. Xenon sighed and sat on the twin sized bed.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Xenon looked down at her watch.

"Tower?" Odd asked.

"No, someone just got transferred to Lyoko." Xenon said.

"Aelita?"

"Yeah. We have to get there. Xana won't leave Aelita unattended for long." Xenon and Odd ran down stairs, out the front door, and then through the door that led to the sewers. They made the journey on skateboards to the factory. As they crossed the bridge Xenon took out her cell phone.

"Jeremie? Yeah, it's me Xenon. Come to the factory quickly. OK? Bye." Xenon flipped her cell phone closed. Odd and Xenon were silent as they took the elevator down and as Xenon started up the Virtualization process.

-()-

Aelita ran across the desert sector. She puffed her way forward. _Where am I going? _Aelita thought. _Why am I hiding in Lyoko where I've been hurt so much? _Aelita shook the thought away and slowed down to a walk. She looked around and the bare, empty, sandy land of the Desert sector and sighed.

-()-

Xenon and Odd dropped onto the desert plain. Then wiped away the dust off and glanced around.

"Aelita was here just ten minutes ago." Xenon said.

"She couldn't have gotten far--"

"Unless she got to the edge of the sector and went to sector five. But that would be practically suicide." Xenon said. She didn't have to say that Xana was destroy Aelita on sight. "Or he could use her as bait for me."Odd greeted Xenon with silence. "Well, better get searching." Xenon snapped her fingers and the white disc that was her vehicle appeared out of thin air. Xenon climbed on with Odd behind her.

-()-

Aelita sat down and tried to catch her breath. She put her head in her hands. _Xenon, Jeremie, somebody will come looking for me here eventually. _Aelita sighed and got up. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Running away from your away-from-here worldly castle, Milady?" A voice whispered in her ear. Aelita struggled to turn and see who her captor was, but couldn't. "Or came home to see papa?" The hot breath pricked Aelita's ear.

"Leave me alone, Xana." Aelita said fiercely, but there was uneasiness in her voice.

"You're the one who intruded on my playground, so, let's play." Xana released his hold on Aelita causing her to fall only to catch herself and start to make a break for it. Xana grabbed one hand and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Come her, your majesty."

"Don't call me that." Aelita said angrily regretting that, over the years, she had let people call and treat her as a princess. She looked at Xana's red, messy hair hang over his evil blood red eyes in shape of his symbol, and at his clothing which from head to toe was black.

"Why? You have more blood of a Hopper than Xenon does. She's was a test tube baby, you we created with love between Franz and Raisa. Xenon was created because Franz Hopper was bored. You're the true heir to Lyoko."

"'Heir to Lyoko'?" Aelita asked. "Can we just get off me being the 'princess' to inherit the throne of Lyoko act?"

"Why?" Xana asked giving her a confused look, then an evil one as he pulled her closer. "You're better than Xenon. So, she knows more about Lyoko than what's good for her. She's a fun ride, but maybe you're better. I want you as my queen." Xana stole a kiss.

"Brother, don't you have anything better than to do than to hit on your own sister?" Xenon interrupted. She and Odd hung in the air, supported by the white disc, over Aelita and Xana. Xana flipped Aelita around, slithered an arm around her neck, and acted like he had a gun pointed to her head.

"You've never complained." Xana countered with a smile. His tongue circled around his lips. Odd glared at Xana.

"So, what's the price today? Need to cause some pain?" Xenon suggested.

"You naive bitch." Odd's eyes narrowed. "Can't you see my body right here?" Xana asked.

"So, what's the price?" Xenon asked again.

"Hmm. I'll swap Aelita for yourself, Xenon." Xana looked down at Aelita. "Sorry, darling, but Xenon had experience and I'm used to her." He made eye contact with Xenon. "Deal?"

"Xenon, don't. There has to be another--" Odd whispered into Xenon's ear.

"Deal." Xenon said cutting off Odd. She jumped down toward Xana while Xana shoved Aelita with great force to Odd on Xenon's white disc. As Xenon's white sandals touched the ground, Xana took Xenon into his grasp and held her tight.

"Hope you don't mind Odd. I'm going to borrow her for a while." Xana winked at Odd while rubbing the side of his face on Xenon's. "I'll return her more or less the same." Xana smiled and then licked his lips again. He pulled Xenon into a deep kiss while keeping one eye on Odd's reaction.

_What the hell? _Odd thought and showed a hurt expression on his face. Xenon offered herself for a trade so that Aelita would be safe. Xenon didn't even struggle on Xana's grasp and kiss.

Xana released the kiss. He gave one swift glance at Odd and Aelita, waved, then snapped and both he and Xenon turned into black sand and drifted off.

"Xenon!" Odd shouted. "Xenon...dammit!" He whispered as he sank to his knees.

"Odd?"

"Shut up, Aelita!" Odd growled. Aelita was taken back. She was tempted to jump off and run away but then Odd started talking again. "Don't you see? Xenon's willing to sacrifice herself to Xana for you. You don't give her a damn about her though."

"But Odd--"

"So, she didn't tell you. It's not the end of the world. She should have told you of the past and stuff. I know what she did to you was probably horrible but if you hadn't notice she didn't run her life then--"

"Odd!" Aelita yelled interrupting him. "You don't know what she did. She hurt me and she runs her life now yet she didn't even bother to tell me."

"You would have reacted the same no matter when she told you." Odd stopped and sighed. "Aelita...Xenon's with Xana. Xana is having his way with her."

"Your just jealous because he gets to before you." That remark rolled off Aelita's tongue with no instant regret. Odd felt like physically hurting Aelita, but didn't.

"Yeah, your right. I'm fucking pissed that the bastard does. Happy?" Odd asked. He stared at Aelita sternly. "I could have last night, but I knew Xenon just wanted to forget her troubles with. Now, look where's she's going! Off with Xana because I wouldn't satisfied her. She's getting her mind off you and she saved you by taking your place. How does this make you feel?"

"I—I..." Aelita stuttered. She held back tears but not the look of anguish.

"Xenon? Aelita? Odd?" Jeremie's voice echoed above them.

"A little too late Einstein." Odd said, taking his eyes off of Aelita. "Just materialize me and Aelita." There was a pause.

"What about Xenon?" Jeremie asked.

"You can ask Aelita when we get back to Earth." Odd replied, getting Aelita a look of disgust.

-()-

Xana released his hold as he gave to his regular physical shape. Xenon dropped to her knees. They were in a electric blue colored room which had no doors nor windows. It was decorated with a simple gray bed, couch, kitchen, shelves of books, and a small cell that held a sleeping Franz Hopper. Xana yawned and stretched. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a beer.

"Why do you have to make it sound like I have sex with you?" Xenon asked.

"Because I loved to screw up your life so much." Xana said taking a swig of beer. "It's fun to watch Odd." Xenon rolled her eyes.

"What do you want of me, Xana?" Xenon asked getting up.

"Well, certainly not your virginity for today. I'm trying to give Odd an equal chance." Xana winked and then when to a shelf of books which were strangely all red leather bound. He drew one out on the three shelve and the fourth book to the right. He then walked and stood by Xenon. He opened it and took out a small, square bottle filled with what looked like red ink. "I just want you to drink this."

"What will it do to me?" Xenon asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Why do you assume that everything I do is for an evil purpose?"

"Just a hunch. So, just drink this and then I can leave?"

"Yep." Xana responded casually. Xenon studied the bottle closely before pulling out the stopped with a pop. She glazed at her own reflection on the glass of the bottle. She looked the same but instead all her white clothes were red.

_Xana wouldn't kill me, I'm his favorite toy. _Xenon thought. She was assured that Xana wanted her alive and pressed the lip of the bottle to her mouth and downed half of the bottle. Xenon gagged. She wanted to spit out the vile liquid, but her hands responded with forcing the other half of the contents of the bottle into her mouth. Xenon choked with lack of oxygen. The room swirled around in a blur of colors but one thing she saw clearly was Xana's evil smirk and heard a chuckle, then she past out.

-()-

**A/N **Whew! I'm sorry for this chapter for taking so long. I started school, from winter break, between these two chapters. Then I got lazy and got hooked on DN Angel the anime and manga. I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait even though I didn't write up to a point where I hoped I would, but then again a cliff is always nice.

Well, for this chapter I'm still throwing around many emotions between Aelita, Odd, and Xenon. For the heir to Lyoko, that means nothing. I just kind of went on a rant and I didn't really feel like thinking of something else.

If It's been about two weeks since the last chapter, feel free to PM and poke me and say get a move on. (No death threats though! Yes, I'm sorry notcreativeenoughtomakeone for doing this once :-) ) I do read all the PMs I get but I sometimes forget to reply. I do reply to questions with some sort of answer. If you point out something that I've hidden or not so hidden in this story sometimes I reply but not always. Anyways...have any questions or want to tell me to hurry up just drop me a line!

As always **_review! _** (Now have 60,000 words and I'll get at least one review on this chapter and then I'll have 60 reviews. :D )

Also, I'm tired of the summary I put for this story send me your ideas for one if you want. :)


	21. Blood

**Dedication: **To my French teacher, Mademoiselle Gres. She has taught me to learn to like French. I only took French because Japanese was full (which isn't a good reason). She has been having a bad start to the year and a bad end of the year for 2006. On Christmas eve she had to have he apendix taken out and she was pregnate so her baby was at risk when she was medicated during surgery. After the surgery, the doctors said her baby was fine but then a week later she had a miscarrige. She was out for a week and a half after. I feel bad for her and she is the best French teacher in the world, in my opinion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own Xenon and this plot.

**Warning: **This is probably just for me, but after writing this chapter it freaked me out. This chapter and story is getting darker and darker. This chapter just blows me away.

-()-

"Xenon. Xenon wake up please." A voice pleaded. Xenon felt her body being cradled by someone. She felt the warmth of the arms but her lower body was cold by the metal floor. "Xenon, please wake up."

"Wh—what ha-happen-pened?" Xenon said weakly. She cracked her eyes open and squinted against the blinding light above her.

"You're alright." Odd sighed in relief. Xenon's eyes adjusted and saw Odd's calmer but still worried face. "Wha-what did Xana do?" Odd asked hesitantly.

Xenon said nothing as she tried to remember what happened when she was in Xana's possession. "Nothing." Xenon whispered. She was tired and weak. _What did Xana give me? What was the red liquid? _Xenon asked herself.

"What do you mean nothing?" Odd asked raising his voice slightly. "He took you away, but before that he gave you a kiss. How could it be nothing? What's between you and Xana?"

"Odd, I can't explain right now--"

"I can see why Aelita is short tempered. Why do you always have to hide everything?"

"Odd!" Xenon moaned. "Look, Xana gave me something that made me weak. I...I don't feel too well." In response, her body convulsed and she vomited on the ground. Xenon groaned. "I hate vomiting." She quivered as she waited to see if she'd vomit anything else. She looked at the vomit and saw that no of the red stuff had come out. _Dammit. _Xenon thought. _I need to get that stuff out of my system but Xana probably made sure that I won't be able to. _

"You'll be alright. Just relax." Odd cooed.

"Odd..." Xenon whispered clutching the front of his purple shirt. "Xana...I...Xana's..." Xenon mumbled something inaudible. "Cun-cunning."

"What?"

"Xana's..." She took a deep breath trying to get the words she was looking for and to say them correctly. "Xana's boring sum soon." Xenon grew limp in Odd's arms.

"Xenon." Odd said giving her a little shake. _What does she mean?_ Odd thought shaking her again. "Xenon! What do you mean? Xenon wake up." Odd shook her, which grew stronger in each shake. _Boring? Cunning? Sum? What does Xenon mean? Xenon... _"Xenon, god please, wake up. Dammit don't leave me." He felt like crying. _What did Xana do? _He resisted and shook Xenon in desperate hope that Xenon would wake up-- _Xenon, please tell me everything. _But Xenon didn't. Her body bended to Odd's shakes. _Xenon don't lock me out. _Odd gave up trying to shake her and patted the cheeks on her face trying to wake her up. _Xenon, please. We can work this out whatever it is. Xenon--_ Odd let go of his frequent touch. He sat there staring at Xenon's unconscious, expressionless face.

Odd bit his lip to stop the tears. _Xenon's alright. She's just tired because of the trip and everything going on. She's normal. She'll be fine. She's normal. She's... _On impulse, Odd took Xenon into his arms and did the fire man's lift to carry her. He walked to the elevator and walked in as the doors opened for him. He punched in the button in vigorously. He waited impatiently as the elevator took him to the floor of his destination.

The elevator opened to the heart of the supercomputer where all the files that made up of Lyoko were. He walked up to it and placed Xenon with her back against the golden and black machine. Odd pressed a button and a hidden cabinet opened to reveal a lever. _I'm going to put an end to this shit. I'm tired of Xana fucking with us...with me. _He placed his hand on it, debating one more time if he really wanted to. His sweating hand twitched on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Odd. Gosh, I knew blonds we're dumb, but you have to be the dumbest of the dumb though being American explains it." Odd froze as the voice reached his ears. He turned to see who was confronting him. A grinning man of what looked to be sixteen who looked at Odd with his all too evil blood red eyes. The black leather which covered his body perfectly and the messy red hair had a shine to it which Odd despised along with everything to do with Xana.

"Why shouldn't I?" Odd retaliated. Blood coursed through his body making his breath quicken. He wanted to kill Xana for putting stress on him, for ruining his youth, for hurting Xenon, for everything that went wrong in his life since he came to France.

"Well, genius." Xana started sarcastically. "There's no point to, because I'm out of the supercomputer right now. Flesh and blood." Xana flexed his muscles. "Though not with the help of Xenon. She's very useful."

"You aren't connected with the supercomputer?"

"Well, of course I am, dimwit. But if you were to turn off the supercomputer you would only kill Xenon and put stress of Aelita's heart which is weak enough already." Odd released his grip on the now warm piece of metal that turned Lyoko on and off. "I would survive for a few months without Xenon feeding me her power." Odd's eyes narrowed. "Though she didn't tell you anything about it did she?" Xana grinned evilly. Odd stood his ground, glaring at Xana. "She gives me part of her life just to get Aelita's worthless memory. Parts of her soul." The color in Odd's face drained out as he listened to Xana. "Makes you feel better knowing what she never wanted to tell you?

"Aelita is worthless just like Xenon but the only good thing was I got some of the keys to Lyoko, but then Xenon had the others. So that plan was a bust." Xana paused and studied Odd's reaction. "What don't have anything funny or clever to say? Not that you actually ever could."

Odd continued to glare at Xana. Anger built higher and higher inside of him. He resisted but couldn't for a another micro-second. He ran at Xana with his fist aimed at his face. Xana shook his head and when Odd got within three feet, and swung his arm in front of him releasing electric charge which made contact with Odd, hard. Xana flicked his wrist lightly and Odd flew at the metal wall with a mighty clang. Odd had the wind knocked out of him and as his back hit the wall Odd coughed up blood. Xana towered over Odd as blood trickled down his chin.

"I hope you remember this, Odd." Xana smiled before approaching Xenon as Odd's eyes faded to a close.

-()-

"Dammit." Odd whispered. He looked groggily around. Everything swirled in his vision and was distorted. _Am I drunk? _Odd thought trying to gather his thoughts. His head still spun as he saw a face over him.

"Good late afternoon, Odd." Xenon said with a slight smile on her face. Odd could make out where the oval shape of her face was and her blond and purple hair.

"Late afternoon?" Odd groaned. "What happened?"

"You've been asleep all day. I tried waking you this morning but you weren't too eager." Xenon leaned in a gave him a quick kiss. Odd gave a faint smile as the world still swirled around him.

"Wait, what about the blood on my lips?" Odd sat up too quickly which caused him to get even more dizzy. He swayed for a second before he started to scrub around his mouth. He removed his hand and examined it. No trace of blood or caked-on-blood at all.

"Blood?" Xenon questioned. "What do you mean blood?"

"Well, you passed out and then I was going to turn off Lyoko, but Xana came and told me a lot of things liked how you gave him parts of your soul. Then, I tried to attack him, but he threw me at a wall and I threw up blood--"

"Odd, I think you just had a nightmare. That never happened." Xenon said slowly.

"Never...happened?" Odd repeated. "It must have. It felt so real."

"Odd, I'm tell you it didn't." Xenon said, putting the issue to rest. "Look you look like you need more rest. Just rest up, OK?"

"OK." Odd replied, sinking into his thoughts.

"I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower." Xenon said taking a bag with all her toiletries.

"OK." Odd rolled over to face the wall as Xenon left the room. "How could that not have happened. I felt it. It was real." Odd whispered. "Am I just going crazy? Earlier this month, that time difference, on Lyoko, between me and Xana that didn't affect Ulrich, Yumi, or Aelita. Now, Xana talking and attacking me again but it didn't happen?" His vision still shook till he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

-()-

_I can't believe I just told Odd a down to earth lie. _Xenon thought, leaning against her dormitory room, 112. Her insides twisted up and ached horribly. _I had to. _Xenon told herself as she headed to the bathroom. _Tonight, Xana will give me his warning for the time till my death. Odd will freak out if I tell him. I can't tell him._

'_You're still in your old patterns._' A voice said in her head. Xenon past by Magali DeVasseur as she opened the bathroom door. _I don't care. Odd can't know. If he knew that I have given a bit of my soul to Xana. He'll...He'll..._

'_He'll what? Just tell him. He'll understand._' The voice said. It was convincing. Xenon when into one of the private showers, got undressed, and turned on the warm water. _No...He won't. He'll...This isn't normal to give away parts of my soul to a computer virus. _

"I can't deal with that." Xenon whispered. She fell to her knees and the water hit her blond head. Her tears were impossible to pick out between the shower water that fell down her face too. She sat their and cried silently. She got up and tried to be normal as she heard the door open. There was silence as Xenon scrubbed herself with soap, then a flush and a squeak of the bathroom door opening again with the person's exit.

Xenon relaxed and stared at the tiles. She gazed at them without really seeing them. She stood like that for a long time. Xenon let out a long sigh. The feeling of nauseousness arose and Xenon covered her mouth. Her stomach went into quick spasms and her body jerked and slipped on the tiles landing hard on the ground. Xenon's face was a few inches from the ground as she spat the vile taste that suddenly filled up her mouth. Saliva combined with red pooled around the drain spinning in circles around it.

_It's too soon. Stop!_ She begged herself. She stopped chucking up the red liquid. She shakily brought herself up standing using the tiled wall was support. She rinsed the red off her legs and face, then got dressed in clean clothes. She weakly walked, dragging her feet, as she went back to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it as she came inside.

Odd was fast asleep again. He snored loudly and was curled up into a ball. Xenon smiled as she looked at him. _Why did I lie again?_ Xenon asked herself. She put down her bag and looked at the clock. 6:12. _I should wake Odd so he can get something to eat, but then again...he'd bring up what happened...I'm surprised he didn't complain about his hunger. He missed breakfast and lunch. I'll let him be. _Xenon stretched and yawned. It was early but she as tired. She crawled into bed next to Odd. As if on cue, Odd rolled over and faced Xenon. She held her breath waiting for him to wake up. He didn't. Xenon studied his face for any expressions of what he was thinking or had been thinking. Xenon stared at him for several minutes which turned into minutes. Her eyes drooped. _I hope it goes by fast. _Was Xenon's last thought before she fell to sleep.

-()-

Odd woke to the bed shaking. He looked over at Xenon and saw that her body jerking in spasms. He couldn't see because it was the middle of the night. He jumped up, ran to the light, and flicked on the switch. The light bathed the room in a warm yellow give light to the scene that stood in front of Odd was painfully as being shot in the stomach. The sight of Xenon horrified Odd and stunned him and froze him in his spot.

Xenon's mouth was filled with blood to her lips and each gasp she took blood spill over onto her face then to her pillow. Red tears fell from her eyes tracing every curve of her face. Even more blood gushed out of her nose in a vicious nosebleed. She moved as if something, like a demon, was inside of her and was trying everything in its power to break free.

"Xenon!" Odd yelled. Tears immediately fell from his eyes. He was unable to stop them. He took her face into his hands. Blood covered his hands instantly. Odd's insides churned as he looked at her face. Odd realized this was getting him nowhere to saving Xenon and searched his pockets for his cell phone. Not there.

"Dammit." Odd whispered. He was desperate. Xenon was choking up blood and blood was coming out of her eyes. "HELP!" Odd shouted. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Odd yelled as loud as he could. He knew he would have woken everyone in the dormitory building if not the whole school. Odd did care if her woke up everyone in the country of France as long as Xenon got to a hospital and lived.

Voices surrounded the door. The handle shook as people tried to open the door. _Students. _Odd thought. He had no energy to unlock the door. He didn't want to leave Xenon's side.

"Get out of the way!" A man yelled. Obviously people hastened to obey and the man ran repeatedly into the door. The door groaned as it was thrown off its hinges. Jim stood in the doorway in black sweatpants and a white undershirt. The principal, Mr. Delmas, was right behind him with students from various grade looking over him including Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich. Everyone just looked inside with a stone silence. Everyone was transfixed by the scene. Aelita was horrified as she saw her sister there with blood surrounding her. She started to cry and Jeremie wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. Odd's hands were covered in Xenon's blood and his hands had slid from sides of her face to her neck.

"Jim, call an ambulance immediately." Mr. Delmas barked. "Then get the students back into their beds."

"Yes, sir!" Jim saluted. He reached into his pocket and didn't find his cellphone. He walked into the hallway and took a cellphone which was in the hands of Thomas Jolivet.

"Mr. Della Robbia." Mr. Delmas said monotonously. "You are here by expelled from Kadic and I will see to it your put behind bars for this." Odd panted and sank to his knees shaking. His hands slipped off Xenon's throat and rested on his face smearing blood, Xenon's blood, over his face.

-()-

**A/N **I have no clue what's so ever to say, but OMFG! This took in the general turn that I wanted it too but rereading it makes me lose my breath and go oh my god. I know this sounds pathetic from the writer but yeah. I always classified this under general because I never could think of a category to put it in and didn't really know where I was going with it, but now I'm defiantly putting it under drama.

I posted this in less than a week. Yay! I'm still stunned by this chapter. So, yeah.

_**REVIEW!**_ And just tell me what you think of this chapter.


	22. I Will Make This Right

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to...(thinks...and thinks...)...I dedicte this chapter to Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain who created Code Lyoko! Thank you for making a great series and story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. It is owned by the above people and probably others...I do own Xenon and this plot.

-()-

Odd stared at the blood on his hands and stole a glance over at Xenon. At her blood-covered, red stained face. He didn't know what to do. Everything pointed at Odd for this. Blood on his hands, Xenon being how she is, and the door locked. Mr. Delmas stood over Odd as Odd kneeled. _I need to make this right, and there's only one way. _Odd stood.

"Mr. Della Robbia, sit down right now." Mr. Delmas commanded. He had his cellphone out and was dialing 911.

"No." Odd said flatly.

"Yes. You come from a well respected family but murder will not get you anywhere even if you do have the money to keep it quiet. You're going to go behind bars and will be trialled for this, I will make sure of it. I can't have a killer in my school--"

Odd jumped up and gripped Mr. Delmas throat. "I did not do this to her. I can make this right." Odd stood there choking Mr. Delmas, before letting go. Odd backed away, horrified that he'd even attempt to hurt another person who wasn't Xana or one of his monsters. _What's going on with me? I am a murderer but I didn't kill Xenon. I killed that guy who almost raped her like a month ago. I need to make this right and for that I need to get to the supercomputer. _Odd backed away till her was against Xenon's desk. He looked over at it while Delmas looked at Odd half worried what he was looking for, half angry at having a student in his school who committed murder. Odd looked around for anything, anything that could protect him from a jailed fate. Pens, pencils, Xenon's laptop, notebooks, a binder--- _Xenon's laptop. _Odd lunged for it, making paper fly, and writing utensils roll onto the ground.

"Put that down--" Mr. Delmas said with a slight fear in his voice with what Odd wanted with Xenon's laptop.

"No, I need it." Odd said. _The door? _Odd thought trying to figure a way out. _No, too many people, I'll be stopped. The only other option is..._ Odd looked over at the dark window where not even the lights out on the campus were on. _The window._ Odd dragged his feet over to it. _This will be one heck of a jump. I'm on the second floor... _

"Stop right this minute!" Mr. Delmas commanded as Odd lifted his fist to break the window. Odd didn't listen and punched the window. The glass cracked and then fell threw to the outside where is plummeted two stories down with a klink! as it hit the ground. The glass scrapped Odd's hand causing it to bleed heavily. Some glass shards were stuck in his hand, and he quickly brushed them away, hissing in pain as they came out of his skin.

"Odd..." A voice said faintly. Odd looked around and saw that it was Xenon who spoke. Blood was still spilling out of her mouth. "Override to get inside is—is..." Xenon closed her eyes. Odd stared at Xenon as he waited. Mr. Delmas looked at the pair of them. Odd couldn't take his eyes off of Xenon. Nothing in the world made the slightest sound. Odd couldn't stand it just staring at Xenon who was suffering. Odd turned after as he heard distant sirens that got louder by the second. He faced the glassless window. A pair of arm wrapped themselves around Odd's neck.

"You're not leaving." Mr. Delmas hissed into Odd's ear. Odd made sure he had a firm grip on Xenon's laptop in his left hand then elbowed his captor in the stomach with his right. Odd ran forward to the window as the arms released him. He climbed onto the windowsill, glanced around Xenon's room once more, and then jumped.

Odd flailed his arms around as gravity pulled him down. _Oh crap. Where am I suppose to land that's soft? _Outside of Xenon's window was just cement, not even a small patch of grass. Odd flipped himself in the air to his back, holding the laptop in his chest with both arms around it, and waited for the hard, painful contact. Odd landed...on something soft and squishy. He turned to see what it was.

"Gosh, Odd why do I always run into you?" A familiar voice said. Odd got up and saw that it was a curled up ball of pink. Odd helped Aelita up with his free right hand.

"Aelita, I need to get to the factory quickly. Mr. Delmas already called the police. They're coming." Odd listened as the sirens were close.

"Mr. Della Robbia! The police will find you!" Mr. Delmas shouted into the dark out of Xenon's dorm window. .

"I know, Odd. Come on." Odd felt his free, bloody hand gripped by Aelita's soft, cold one. She didn't seem to mind as blood oozed out and soon covered her own. Aelita led Odd toward the park as they traveled across campus without catching any attention. They headed for the hermitage.

"Aelita?" Odd looked at the back of Aelita head which hadn't looked at him since he had lifted her off the ground.

"Yeah?" Aelita answered, not looking back at Odd.

"Do you...Do you remember being on Lyoko and Xenon giving herself to Xana in exchange that you would be free?" Odd hesitantly asked. _Xenon said it didn't happen. Why am I bringing up? Don't I trust her?_ Aelita stopped in mid-step.

"On Lyoko, yesterday?"

"So, it did happen?"

"Yeah." Aelita said. Odd froze and he deflated inside.

"She...She lied to me." Odd whispered. "Why?"

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked. Odd didn't look up. "OK, that was a stupid question. But--"

"You know I didn't do it right? You know I didn't hurt her." Odd interrupted suddenly. "You that don't you?" Aelita turned and looked at Odd. She searched his eyes and he looked at her with hope.

"Yes. We need to get to the factory." She continued walking with Odd behind her till they got to the hermitage. Beside the door that led down to the sewers, stood Jeremie and Ulrich. No one said anything as Jeremie pulled open the door and they ran down the steps into the sewer and got on their skateboards or scooters. They reached the stairs that led them upward to the bridge. They got up to the bridge and saw a patiently waiting Yumi standing there.

"Why? Why are you all here?" Odd asked. _Surely they don't think I did hurt Xenon? _Odd thought as he avoided their glances and looked at his hands. The blood had dried on the palms of his hands and the back of one of his hands blood dripped onto the floor. He was defiantly red-handed when it came to this even though it wasn't true.

"Odd, we know you're innocent, but how to clear this up will take more heads than just yours." Ulrich said. Odd nodded in agreement and looked at Ulrich.

"Hey!" Odd said as he realized what Ulrich said.

"Well,it's true. What's your plan?" Ulrich asked.

Odd thought for a moment. "To do a return to the past--"

"Except that wouldn't work if she already died before we could activate one." Aelita cut in. "Odd, if we're going to do this right we have to thing outside the box." Silence followed. Aelita stared intently on Odd, waiting for a answer; when she didn't get one she started to walk into the factory while the others followed her. They took the elevator down and got out on the floor with the supercomputer. Aelita walked out before anyone else and sat in the chair. She immediately began typing. A frown grew deeper and deeper the longer she typed. "Dammit." She muttered.

"What?" Jeremie said looking over her shoulder.

"I was trying to look to see how to do a return to the past but only have one of us go." Aelita explained. "But there's no records of one ever happening or even how to do one. I know it's possible; Xenon's talked about it before." She stared at the screen as she waited for a file to pop up and give her the answers she was looking for. None came and Aelita banged on the keyboard in frustration. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were surprised by this reaction while Odd stared off into space, thinking on what could be done.

"Calm down, princess." Odd said, coming out of his trance.

"Odd, how can I be calm for all I know Xenon could have died already. She—she's---" Aelita hiccuped hysterically.

"Princess, calm down." Odd repeated. "Clearly you didn't notice what I took from Xenon's room." Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita stared at Odd as he held up Xenon's metallic laptop. Aelita's eyes went wide as she registered this fact, then she grabbed the laptop from Odd and placed it on her lap. She lifted the screen up, turned on the computer, and waited as the computer did its fast five second start up. The computer asked for a password. Aelita typed in what the computer wanted and hit enter. The screen transferred to its desktop and Aelita clicked on an invisible folder which, too, asked for a password.

"Crap." Aelita said, realizing a flaw.

"What?" Jeremie asked as Aelita started to type at lightning fast speed on the supercomputer's keyboard.

"I—I...I think I know how to get in." Aelita said concentrating on the screen. She searched through files and files and even more files. She knew she could have done a quick search, but this way popped into her mind first. She clicked on a file and searched though a list of names. She found what she was looking for: "Mr. & Mrs. Smith." Aelita pressed the call button as she put on the headset. She typed in furiously to turn it on speaker.

"Hello?" A tired voice echoed on the metal walls that surrounded Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita.

"Hello. This is Aelita and everyone else is here." Aelita said. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie let out a 'hello' or 'hi.'

"So, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Smith's voice asked.

"I need another password. Xenon's..Xenon's--" Aelita croaked.

"Xenon's in danger of dying." Odd cut in. His heart ached as he said this fact. Aelita looked up at Odd and so did everyone else as they waited for Odd to explain what happened as he was at the scene.

"Well, what happened was--" Odd started.

"Who is it honey?" A distant voice said.

"Aelita and everyone else. Shh!" Mrs. Smith explained to her husband.

"Well, I woke up next to Xenon who was jerking around--" Odd continued

"YOU WHAT?" A voice from the speakers of the supercomputer yelled. Everyone cringed as the voice vibrated in their skulls. Mr. Smith's outburst left everyone in stunned silence. "You...woke...up...next...to...my...daughter?"

"Fuck." Odd whispered. A father figure for Xenon naturally would comment, well be outraged, when they found out that a guy was sleeping with their daughter especially their only daughter or the good daughter. Even if they weren't guilty of doing anything.

"What was that?" Mr. Smith asked. Ulrich failed to keep a smile wiped off his face. He had gone through this with Yumi's father though he actually had something to be guilty of, Odd didn't.

"Nothing." Odd replied quickly. "Look, Xenon--Xenon was covered in—in blood." Odd said slowly. "She was bleeding out of her mouth and even her eyes. I'm no doctor, but I know this isn't normal for regular people. I think it had something to do with her being alone with Xana for a while earlier in the day." Odd paused in his explanation, thinking if he wanted to say that Xenon had lied to him and said it never took place. "I need to go into the past to stop this from happening and to do that we need to the password to get into Xenon's folders and look for the file and then send--" Odd thought for a second. Surely they could send anyone, but he hoped that he could be the one to go. "--Someone to stop this from happening. I need to stop this from happening since they think I—I did this to her." Odd whispered. Silence followed this. An uncomfortable silence. Nothing was heard not even an intake of a breath. The gang shifted uncomfortably in the dead quiet silence.

"So, you need the password to get into sector six to save Xenon from a supposed death?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes." Odd answered. A shocking sound responded Odd's answer, a chuckle. A rather loud chuckle. Everyone stared at the computer, wondering why in the world it made that sound.

"OK, I'll tell you it. It would be wise to send only one person. The password to open that folder is--" Mrs. Smith listed a few dozen letters. Aelita typed it in to the password bar that the computer asked for. Aelita hit enter as Mrs. Smith finished. The screen then reverted to a screen full of folder which were label various things. "Now, to connect to sector six you need to click on the folder labeled, 'Past.'" Aelita clicked on the corresponding folder and, surprisingly, it didn't ask for a password. It automatically opened and a video popped up.

"If you're watching this." Xenon's face on the laptop screen said with a black darkness behind her, "Then something happened. Hopefully, I didn't die." Xenon chuckled. "But if I did," She said, becoming grim. "well you'll want to save me, hopefully." Xenon bit her lip in nervousness. "I can even say it to a camera and you might never see this video." Xenon let out a dry laugh. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you Aelita. I never meant to do those things. I was just doing what my older self told me to do. And Odd...I'm sorry for lying to you all these times. Well, anyways," Xenon said while drying her now wet eyes. "To start up sector six and send someone. You have to connect my laptop to the supercomputer. After that initiate the program which will show up after this video. It'll be pretty much self-explanatory. Well, bye." Xenon waved and her face disappeared, leaving just a black screen. No one said anything.

"Well, I leave you kids do what you have to do. Bye." Mrs. Smith said. The call screen on the supercomputer turned off.

"So..." Yumi said.

"Well, might as well get down to it." Aelita said. She drew out the cord out of the side of Xenon's laptop and connected it into a small hole by the supercomputer screen. The laptop replied instantly. The screen turned white showing a small version of the holo-map of Lyoko and was labeled, 'Activate.' Aelita clicked on it. A new screen came up.

"Sector six now activated, please do not send anyone to Lyoko when sector six is active. It's is extremely dangerous and even deadly. Thanks you for your cooperation." A animated voice said.

"So, as you heard, don't send anyone to Lyoko. Only have someone get in a scanner if they are going into the past." Xenon's voice explained. Odd looked at everyone else, before putting his eyes back on the screen of the laptop. "Only send one to the past if your going to. It can be potentially dangerous to send more than one person into the past for several months, weeks, years, or even days or hours. To send someone into the past, put them in a scanner first." Aelita looked up.

"So--" Aelita started.

"I'll go." Odd interrupted. Everyone looked at Odd, confused. "What? Look, I need to clear my name and make sure this doesn't happen. I don't want to go to prison for a crime I didn't commit."

"Yeah, I can understand that Odd." Ulrich said. "But I don't like the idea of just one person going into the past."

"I agree." Jeremie said. "Odd, what if you were to die?"

"Don't think about what will happen or what I will do in the past. Think about the problem at hand. Police are looking for me right now for Xenon's death or near death. Mr. Delmas expelled me from Kadic. If I get caught and I don't fix this. I'll be trialled and be found guilty. I'll be on death row and die in a few years. My life is screwed up pretty much right now. I need to make it right. I'll take the responsibility. It's my problem. I need to make it right." Odd repeated for like the fifteenth time that night.

"Go." Aelita said.

"Go?" Odd repeated in a confused manner.

"Yes, go. Go down to the scanners. I'll send you." Aelita told him. Odd nodded and headed for the elevator. Ulrich followed him and the elevator doors shut behind them.

"Man, I hope you know what your doing, Odd." Ulrich said.

"I hope I do too." Silence fell upon them.

"So, think you can tell Yumi to keep her grades up which will not making her family worry?" Ulrich said with hopefully. Odd smiled and shook his head slightly. He knew Ulrich was eager for his sex life back.

"Sorry, I'm only going back two days at most." Odd smiled.

"That sucks." Ulrich said. Odd nodded and exited the elevator as the door opened. He walked to the open, awaiting scanner. Odd was three feet away when Ulrich said, "Try not to die, alright? Everyone will miss your-not-too-funny jokes."

"I'll try--"

"Odd..."

"I'll really try." Odd corrected. "If I don't I'll never get the option to screw over my father's computer company."

"Odd?" Aelita asked, her voice coming out of a speaker box.

"Yeah?" Odd responded.

"How far back should I send you?"

"Um..." Odd said while thinking. _Well, a few hours—a while ago—Xenon—the incident happened. Hours before that Xenon was up, lied to me, and took a shower. Hours before that she come out of the scanner. A little before that she gave herself to Xana in exchange that Aelita go free. Xana didn't something to her in that time...but how long ago was that? _"Uh...just send me back exactly a day." _She'll and me—my past self?--will be asleep. So, I'll stop her from going with Xana. _

"OK." Aelita said. "Odd step in the scanner." Odd did as asked.

"Hopefully this will work." Odd said turning back to face Ulrich.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. The scanner closed.

Inside it was dark, unlike when someone was sent to Lyoko. Complete and utter darkness went on for an eternity. There was nothing, not even a faint, far off pin point of light.

"_What the hell?_" Odd said, but nothing was heard. He couldn't see anything. Odd moved and tried to touch something in front of him. Nothing was there. He tried to touch his face and his hand made contact with nothing. _Where's my body? _"_Fuck. Xenon where the heck am I?_" Odd looked around for what seemed like hours. Only darkness lay before him. "_Aren't I suppose to be in the past? Did Aelita mess something up and now I'll be stuck here?_" Odd continued to stare at the darkness.

He felt the environment change with swoosh. As the darkness shifted something hit Odd hard on the head and he didn't know if he eyes were already closed or not but he fell unconscious.

-()-

Xenon woke to her watch beeping. She groaned and rolled over. The beeping only grew louder the longer it was ignored. Xenon pulled her wrist to the front of her face. 2:12 AM. She dropped her arm and her watch kept beeping. She glared at it in the darkness. She thought about taking it off and throwing it out the window, but she didn't and looked at it again.

"What?" Xenon questioned the electronic device. _Someone was just sent from Lyoko?_

-()-

His head pounded as he regained consciousness. Odd bit his lip and placed a hand on his aching head. _What happened? _Odd thought in between the pounds. _I got sent to the past...but is this the past? _Odd opened his eyes and looked around as if he was expecting a sign that said something like, 'Welcome to the past, Odd!' He didn't, he saw something even better. He saw an expressionless face surrounded by long, straight, blond hair and glittery purple eyes. The purple orbs lit up as they saw Odd's blue ones.

"Thank god, your alright, Xenon." Odd sighed in relief.

"Of course, I am." Xenon said. She eyed his red-stained hands. "What happened?"

"Well, you were spitting up blood--" Odd began.

"How far from the future are you from?" Xenon interrupted.

"A day." Odd answered.

"So, why did you come?"

"What do you mean?" Odd asked. _I came here to save you from death and this is how you act?_ Odd thought. He was confused by Xenon's non-serious tone about the whole situation.

"My life wasn't in danger--"

"Yes, it was." Odd countered. "You were practically on your deathbed covered in blood--"

"Odd," Xenon interrupted. "Do you really think Xana would kill me?" Odd thought about that for a moment and then shook his head. "Right. He'll give me something that'll make me throw up blood and make it in such as that it looks like you killed me."

"How did you know I was blamed?" Odd asked. His head still beat painfully as his head rested in Xenon's lap. Xenon grabbed Odd's right wrist and flipped it over to show the blood stain.

"Lucky guess." She replied, letting go of Odd. "Anyways, Xana wouldn't kill me. When he pulled this, he just wanted to fuck our lives up. You know, freaking everyone out and getting you put in prison or on death row. He gets a high off of it." Odd groaned. "But I would like to prevent that from happening. Any ideas?" Xenon asked, running her fingers through Odd's hair.

-()-

**A/N: **I don't know what to say. Not because I was shocked by this chapter, like I was last chapter, but I just have nothing to say but, **_REVIEW!_**

But sorry for all the weird things in this chapter and loose ends and just random stuff. I agree this isn't my best chapter...


	23. Pause, Rewind, Replay

**Dedication: **To Maki Murakami for making Gravitation! I recently read Gravitation EX (A sequel to Gravitation) and I can wait for the next one.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing but Xenon and this plot.

-()-

Xenon and Odd went through the various possibilities on how to stop Xana planting a virus in Xenon causing her to look dead. The simplest thing to do was to stop Aelita from going to Lyoko and Xana wouldn't have the chance to use her as bait for Xenon. To do that Aelita couldn't get upset about yesterday when she got all the memories in sector seven that she had long forgotten and run off to Lyoko which meant no contact with Odd and Xenon. Xenon could manage that but to stop Odd would be rather difficult. Odd wanted Xenon and Aelita to forgive each other and get along thus he would try to talk to Aelita. Also, Xenon couldn't be at his side twenty-four hours a day so there would be the possibility that Odd would run into Aelita, just like how he did in the past.

"Dammit, this won't work." Xenon said, throwing her arms up in frustration. She and Odd leaned against a wall of the scanner room in the factory. "There's always the chance that Aelita will go to Lyoko alone or a tower will get activated and Xana will take her as bait." Xenon glanced at her watch. _6:36_. "School starts in less than two hours. I get the feeling that no matter what we do, it's going to happen. We don't even know what happens or what Xana will do to me."

"Well," Odd said thinking. "There has to be a way to cure whatever he'll do. I mean there has to right?" Xenon sighed and looked at Odd.

"Odd, in stories the good guys always win, but in real life the good guys almost never win. There won't be a happily ever after for me no matter how many times I turn back time through sector six." Odd looked at Xenon.

"There will be." Odd contradicted.

"Nope, never. I have, well my past selves, have always gone back in time to fix what Xana's done to my life like you dying. I don't even know what number I am now, but if it was possible to defeat Xana and everyone to still live, then it would have happened already."

"So...you have no hope for the future?" Odd asked slowly. _She has no hope for the future? Does she imply me too? Am I nothing? _Odd asked.

"Well, in some ways." Xenon said realizing what she had said. "I mean, I love you Odd and, I suppose, your other self which is sleeping." Xenon trailed off. She gave a soft laugh. "I love you, Odd and I hope that this time everything will turn out right and I can live in the current time period past eighteen. Odd, I—I want to live my life with you. I want you--" Odd couldn't contain himself any longer and lunged at Xenon. He pushed her to the ground on her back and pinned her wrists to the ground. He hovered above her.

"Odd..." Xenon said, there was complaint yet lust in her voice. Odd realized what he was doing and immediately started to pull himself up. Xenon pushed him onto his back with a devilish grin on her face. She straddled Odd and grinded against him. Xenon licked her lips slowly.

Odd was surprised, sort of. Xenon always expressed that she wanted Odd but never took it to that level. He wanted to take it to the next level but didn't know what would happen next or what Xenon would think about it. What if he didn't perform well? What if Xenon didn't enjoy it? What if it hurt, Xenon overreacted, and ran away to Paris again? These were the questions Odd asked himself over and over.

Xenon leaned forwards and sucked Odd's bottom lip. In response, Odd open his mouth and Xenon's tongue entered. Odd let Xenon take control as he felt his way to Xenon body and slipped his hand under her small, purple shirt. Just as Odd was about to grab her breasts, Xenon drew away. Odd put on a faux frown on.

"Odd?" Xenon asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes?"

"Don't use sex as a distraction." Xenon smiled as she got up off of Odd. Odd followed the suit and stared at Xenon shaking his head.

"I should have never have said that." Odd said. Xenon opened her mouth in disbelief and covered it innocently with with both of her hands.

"You would honestly take advantage of a girl who was sad over her sister who hates her?" Xenon said. Odd continued to stare at Xenon and Xenon stuck her tongue out at Odd. Xenon ran as Odd chased her. Odd caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He spun around causing her legs to fly up and also her black mini-skirt. Xenon blushed and tugged it down to where it usually was. "Odd?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah?"

"We still have to think about what's going to happen." Xenon said.

"Oh, yeah." He said. He had forgotten. Odd loved being around Xenon even if she teased him. She was perfectly fine; she wasn't dead looking and covered in fresh, red blood.

"Well, I can keep you, the other Odd, away from Aelita as much as I can. You should stay here at the factory to keep her from going to Lyoko should she come. Try to keep on the down low because people might freak out if they find out that there are two of you. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and your other self might think you're a polymorphic clone made by Xana since there hasn't been a accident on Lyoko to explain why there are two of you."

"So, I'll stay here?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Xenon said.

"But," Odd complained. "I'll be lonely without you." He tightened his hold around her waist.

"Odd, don't worry. It won't be boring for long. Someone will come here soon. I can guarantee it."

"What will you bet?" Odd asked, with his breath hot on her ear. Xenon giggled and her body shook in excitement.

"What are you willing to lose?" Xenon countered. Odd shook his head and smiled.

"Wait, what time is it?" Odd asked. He and Xenon had been there for hours. The last time Xenon checked it was 6:36 am and that felt like ages ago.

"It's," Xenon looked at her watch. "Seven twelve."

"Better hurry. You're going to be late all over again." Odd said. Xenon gave him a quick kiss and then bolted for the elevator.

"See ya later, Odd." Xenon said waving as the elevator door closed.

"Bye, honey." He said right as the elevator door closed. _Dammit. What the hell am I thinking? Why did I just call her honey? Did she hear me? Why, why did I just called her that?_

-()-

Xenon stood in the elevator confused. "What did Odd just say?" Xenon asked aloud. "Did he just call me honey?" She raised an eyebrow at the wall and shook her head as she grinned.

-()-

Xenon walked back to school via the entrance to the sewers from the hermitage. She walked through the park and onto the campus of Kadic. A few of the early bird students were up and milling toward breakfast the cafeteria. Xenon walked to her dorm room without catching the attention of anyone. When she opened the door she stared at Odd sprawled out on her bed. Xenon shook her head and felt a pang of guiltiness. She felt like she had cheated on the young man in front of her with a future self of him. Xenon shook it off but felt it still there.

Xenon took off her shoes and got into her twin bed with Odd. _I'll get rest for a few minutes. _Xenon told herself. _I've been up for five hours and I need more sleep..._

-()-

Xenon opened her eyes as the sunlight from her dorm window poured itself onto her face. She squinted her eyes and lifted her left wrist to her eyes and looked at the time on her watch. _8:12. _

"Shit." Xenon said jumping up. _We're going to be late, school starts at eight thirty. _"Odd." Xenon said shaking his shoulder. "Odd, get up." She said forcefully. "You won't have any breakfast if you don't wake up." Odd cracked open one eye and looked at her.

"Wha-what?" Odd yawned.

"School starts in fifteen minutes and you won't get any breakfast if you don't hurry--"

"Fifteen minutes?!" Odd asked, jumping out of bed. He looked around for something on the floor. Xenon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for Odd?" Odd looked ridiculously cute as he panicked to get ready so he could go eat something.

"My clothes!" Odd plainly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Xenon chuckled.

"You're wearing them."

"Oh..." Odd said as he looked down to see that he was indeed wearing clothes. He grabbed his shoes, shoved the on his socked feet, and went to Xenon. He gave her a long, delicate kiss. Xenon pulled away.

"Go get breakfast." Xenon laughed. Odd put on his famous goof ball smile, opened the door and ran through it, and down the hallway. Xenon shook her head with a smile plastered onto her face. She shut the door which Odd had left opened. When she faced he room to decide what to wear, she remembered; She remembered that Odd, while rushing to go get breakfast, would run into Aelita which would upset her, and she'd run off to Lyoko. Xenon tore her room apart haphazardly as she looked for something to wear and go and stop Odd from running into Aelita.

-()-

"Sorry!" A girl in a dark pink jumper said after a purple clothed blond ran into her. She raised her head to see who she had run into. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that it was Odd, her sister's boyfriend. The same sister who gave her memories off to the demonic computer virus called Xana. Aelita vowed that she did not want any connections with her sister which meant blocking off her and her boyfriend. She got up and ran to the park where she could find an entrance to the sewers which would led her to the factory a safe haven from everyone. She could hide in a sector and never be found till she wanted to be found.

"Aelita!" Odd called after her as his stomach growled.

Aelita ignored Odd's call and continued running as tears made the slow journey down her face. The mere sight of just Odd sent her over the edge. _I have to get to Lyoko. _Aelita thought as she ran through the trees in the park. _I can be alone away from them there. _She ran as she knew that her feet would lead her the hermitage. _I don't need them. _Aelita cried harder. _I don't need them. All I need is Jeremie. _

"Aelita!" A voice echoed. Aelita stopped and turned. She looked for the owner of the voice. It sounded familiar. Aelita looked around for anyone.

Odd was behind a tree. He was on his knees and his red stained hand used the tree for support. As he called out to Aelita and she stopped to look for him, Odd felt queasy. He looked at himself and saw that he was turning transparent. _What the..._ Odd thought as he lifted his hand in front of his face. He could see through it and see the bush on the other side. As Aelita gave up looking for him and ran toward the hermitage again, Odd became solid again.

"OK, messing with the past can't be good for me." Odd whispered to himself. He realized he should have stopped Aelita from going to Lyoko, but then it would be the end of him and he wouldn't exist anymore. He wouldn't exist because Aelita would never be used as bait by Xana for Xenon. Xenon would have never traded herself for Aelita. Xana wouldn't have had the chance to implant a virus in Xenon. Xenon would've not been covered in blood and look dead causing Odd to freak out and send himself back into the past via sector six. "Better follow her." Odd stalked Aelita and took out his cellphone. He looked through his address book for Xenon's number and hit call when he got to it. It rang twice before Xenon picked it up.

"Hello?" Xenon sounded nervous. Odd could understand why. Aelita had slipped off to Lyoko and she was with the other Odd.

"Aelita went to the hermitage." Odd said.

"But I told you..." Xenon stopped. She didn't know how to talk about what was happening without letting the cat out of the bag for the other Odd.

"I know. I know. You told me to stay at the factory but I knew she was going to come through the park and--"

"Did she see you?"

"Well, no." Odd heard Xenon give a sigh of relief. "But I did call out to her and she stopped to look for me. Then, I went transparent."

"Well, did you figure out what that means?" Xenon asked. _She doesn't want to say too much in front of my other self, but I'm probably suspicious right now. _Odd thought.

"Yeah, it means don't mess with the past but it's a little too late for that. Look just go to the factory, because if I go and stop her, I might disappear all together. If you were to stop her then I'd probably still disappear."

"OK, we're heading there now. Meet us by the house. OK?" Xenon told Odd.

"OK." Odd said and hung up.

-()-

"Who was that?" Odd asked Xenon as she hung up her cellphone. They were in the middle of the courtyard after the tardy bell rang and there was no one else around.

"I'll explain in a minute. Let's get to the factory." Xenon said as she grabbed Odd's arm and dragged him into the park and headed for the hermitage.

"Who was that?" Odd repeated.

"You." Xenon said simply as she continued.

"What? Me?" Odd was definitely confused.

"Yes, I was talking to you." Xenon confirmed.

"On the phone?"

"Yes." Xenon took her purple cellphone with white crystals that formed to make a 'X.' She opened up recent calls and showed him the number to his cellphone.

"What the hell?" Odd commented.

"Look, it's difficult to explain, but in this time period. There are two of you currently since last night. The other Odd is your future self. He is from about a day a head."

"Um...I'm confused."

"Don't worry. You're not alone. We just have to get to the factory and stop Aelita from transferring herself to Lyoko." Xenon said. They reached the hermitage and saw the door that led the the sewers wide open and waiting by the door was Odd. He stood there looking bored and glanced up as Xenon and his past self approached.

"Hi me!" Odd waved. "Hi Xenon."

"Um...hi?" Odd said, looking at himself, his future self. Same size, same clothes, overall looked the same, but then what felt different then? He looked at his future self and looked him up and down. He couldn't put his finger on it, but then his eyes locked onto his red stain hands.

"Hi Odd." Xenon said. The red-handed Odd noticed himself looking at his red hands and tugged at his sleeves of his long sleeved purple shirt in attempt to cover the aforementioned hands. "So, better get to the factory." Both the Odd's nodded and followed her into the sewers. They each grabbed a skateboard and headed along the pathway of the sewers.

"What's with the red hands?" Odd asked his future self.

"Um--" Odd started.

"Odd let's talk about this later. Let's just say if we don't stop Aelita from going to Lyoko then everything will repeat itself and we don't want that to happen." Xenon interrupted.

"OK." Odd put stress on the 'o' part. _I'm sooo out of the loop here. _He thought as they reached the end and started to climb up the steeled ladder which led to a bridge in front of the factory. They took the elevator down and got off at the floor with the supercomputer. Xenon got in front of the computer.

"We better hurry. Aelita's been on Lyoko for five minutes." Xenon reported. "Odd," She turned her attention to the Odd from the future. "You stay here because the supercomputer will freak out if two of you were transferred." Odd nodded. Xenon set up the Virtualization process. Xenon and Odd headed for the elevator as the other Odd sat in the chair in front of the supercomputer.

"Xenon." Odd said. Xenon turned and looked at Odd.

"Yeah?" Xenon asked.

"Good luck." Xenon nodded in response. "I'll know if everything is alright if I start to disappear. Also, what will happen to me if I do disappear?" Xenon thought about it for a second.

"I honestly don't know." Xenon replied. She and Odd stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind them.

"This could be the last time to be alive." Odd said aloud. "Weird how I'll just be erased and forgotten if they prevent Xana from giving Xenon that virus. I'm nothing but a possible future eh?" Odd asked the supercomputer.

-()-

Xenon and Odd dropped to the ground of the desert sector. It was empty and in the vast distance there was a neutral, blue tower. There wasn't a sign of Aelita. Xenon snapped her fingers and her white disc appeared out of thin air in front of her. She clambered on and Odd followed this suit behind her and wrapped his arms around Xenon waist. Xenon took off and searched for Aelita.

"What aren't you telling me?" Odd asked Xenon. Xenon sighed.

"Odd, your other self on Earth, is from the future. Xana implanted this virus in me causing me to be covered in blood. He reacted by waking the whole school. Mr. Delmas thought I was dead and threatened that he'd be sure of it that your other self would go to prison. Odd ran away via my dorm window, used sector six to send himself back to last night, and is currently trying to make it right so it doesn't happen." Odd took this all in, opened his eyes wide, and then shook his head.

"Oh." Odd said. "Sounds like a drama."

"Yeah and unfortunately it's our life." Xenon said as she scanned the barren, sandy landscape around them for Aelita.

-()-

Aelita ran and was out of breath. She stopped and placed her hands on her knees. _Someone will come looking for me eventually, but I don't know where to hide. I could hide in sector five but Xana will be no doubt be waiting there. I have no place to go. _Aelita thought. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm closer than you think." A man's voice said into Aelita's ear with his breath hot on Aelita's left ear.

"Don't touch me!" Aelita yelled. She turned to face him, Xana let her and then grabbed her wrists to stop her from turning around and running away. Aelita looked up in disgust at Xana with his messy red hair the flopped everywhere around his face and covered one of his red eyes.

"But, milady, you mustn't think." Xana gave a fake British accent in his French. "'Tis for the men to think for you woman. I shall do the thinking for you. You shall be tamed in the way I couldn't your sis—fuck!" He shouted as the hair on the back of his hair sizzled as fire burned its way into his scalp. Xana turned his head to see who had attacked him. He saw an overgrown purple cat with blond hair that came to a point and a girl in a white karate outfit with white hair and skin to match and a purple eyes and sash. Xana eyes narrowed as he noticed Xenon had another fireball ready to be fired and Odd had an arm ready to release some laser arrows while the other gripped around Xenon's waist.

"Whoops, sorry, my hand slipped." Xenon said and she recognized Xana's pissed off face. Xana let go of Aelita only to re-grab her and this time around the neck. Xana waved his hand in front of his pink hostage. A square five feet by five feet appeared in front of him. He pushed Aelita toward it.

"Hey, Odd I'll trade you." Xana said, implying to switch Aelita for Xenon. "Sound good?"

"Nah." Odd said.

"Yeah, your right. Xenon is more valuable than Aelita. So, why not drop this pink bitch into the digital sea?" Xana lift up his foot and kicked Aelita in the small of her back toward the edge and Aelita started to slowly fall.

"NO!" Odd and Xenon both shouted. Xenon's reacted by jumping off her disc and onto the ground leaving Odd above. As she landed, tentacles gripped her from behind at the same time Xana clutched one of Aelita's wrists and drew her back up to solid ground. Xenon's mind went blank as the scyphozoa took her into its many tentacles.

"You really think that you'd escape me even if you had warning from the future?" Xana asked with an evil grin on his face. "You should know by now, no matter how many times you turn back time you'll never beat me completely and safely. You seem to forget this fact. I am forever. I do not have physical constraints of Earth as you do. I'll always exist, immortal, never tired, and win all fights against me."

Xenon just stared at Xana blankly, not comprehending any of this while the scyphozoa held her. She hung there defensively. Odd didn't know what to do neither did Aelita. They both just stood and watched with not expressions on there faces.

"So, let's get down to business." Xana said. He snapped and he automatically started to float toward Xenon. Odd took this chance and fired a few laser arrows at Xana. The laser arrows sped to Xana but when they got within a few feet they simply disappeared. Xana got right in front of Xenon and stuffed his left hand into his corresponding jean pocket. He drew out a vial filled with a blood red liquid. He took off the cork with a _pop!_ and then poured it into Xenon hanging open mouth. The liquid forced it's way down Xenon's throat and entered her bloodstream.

"NO!" Odd shouted. "No!" Odd repeated. Xana ignored him and kept his focus on Xenon. Aelita look up at Odd and felt guilty. Odd was tearing himself up. Anguish was all over his face and she realized that what ever Xana had given Xenon meant bad news. Also, it was all her fault. If she hadn't run away to Lyoko Xenon and Odd wouldn't have come after her and none of this would have happened.

Xana bit his tongue in thought and watched Xenon. After a minute, he body jerked around in the blue tentacled grip. Just as suddenly, Xenon fell limp. "I think my business is done." Xana commented, satisfied.

"You asshole!" Odd shouted. He didn't know how he was doing it but he took control of Xenon's disc for the first time and headed straight for Xana. He didn't know what he was doing either. He ran into Xana's forcefield and fell hard on his back. Xana walked over to him and put one of his black combat boots over Odd's neck.

"Hmm...your a waste of space in this virtual world." Xana said, he pressed harder causing Odd to gag. Odd felt his life point slowly fade away. _There's nothing I can do. _Odd thought. _Xana has a forcefield and I can't get through it. _

"ODD!" Aelita yelled. Odd turned his head slightly to look at her while Xana was immersed in crushing Odd's throat. Aelita was sitting on the ground with Xenon in her lap. "Odd, devirtualize me and Xenon. Xana will kill us or something if we stay. Hurry!" Odd took a second figure out what Xenon was asking for; he then stretched his arm out and shot laser arrows. Aelita used Xenon as a shield till she was devirtualized and then took some laser arrows herself and was devirtualized too.

Odd focused his attention on Xana again. He felt that he only have ten life points left. He felt them be taken away and he gasped in sweet release of Xana's crushing foot as he was sent back to the physical world of Earth.

-()-

**A/N **Another chapter yet at the end you fell like your in the same spot as the last few chapters. Also, an one getting deja vu? I'm sorry this chapter is two days later posted than I would have liked and I didn't start it till a day later than when I expected chapter 23 to be finished. I hope it's alright since I only spent two days on it and wrote 3000 words of it today. Anyways...

If you're confused at all with the plot or need some clarification just private message me and I will gladly answer any questions. I've always accepted any questions but so far in this whole story no one's ever asked me anything. I'm here for any questions.

As always, **REVIEW! ** Also, I have this whole week off, so there won't be (hopefully) in any delay for a chapter this Sunday. Maybe I could even write two chapters but don't give your hopes up. :-)


	24. Back to Sector Seven

**Dedication:** To my friends who put up with me. Yesterday, my friend S (not saying the real name) and I made two of our other friends think that S was pregnant and they believed us! And today, I pretended to be a stalker guy to my friend E on IM. Yeah, when E finds out she'll kill me.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing of Code Lyoko besides this plot and Xenon.

-()-

Odd gasped as his scanner door opened. He fell to his knees on the floor of the scanner room and then massaged his throat. Odd took a minute to catch his breath which was understandable since Xana had just been choking him with his boot.

"Hey, you alright?" Someone asked. Odd looked up and saw himself. _I'm getting tired of this guy. Sure it's me but it's annoying. It's like a mirror in front of me all the time. _The Odd who just came out of the scanner thought as he got up.

"Yeah." Odd replied simply. He looked around and didn't see Xenon nor Aelita. "Where are they?"

"Oh, Xenon wanted to check something on the supercomputer and Aelita went with her." Odd from the future explained.

"OK..." Odd stressed the 'o' part. They both just stood there nodding to each other whenever they made eye contact. _What am I suppose to say to myself? I'm talking to myself...and I'm not crazy. _He thought. Odd stared at the other Odd's hand which were still red from blood. "Hey--"

"So, are you sure your OK man? You don't look so good." Odd glanced sideways at his younger self as he said this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Odd responded dully. He responded like a parent would ask, 'How was your day?' and he just said, 'Fine.' "Look, um..." Odd thought about what he should call his other self. There was the choice of Odd and me but he settled for the ever popular--, "you. Why don't you wash the red off your hands?" He asked glancing at the blood stained hands again.

Odd thought about this for a moment before saying, "I don't know. I mean it is Xenon's blood. It's the only thing I have of the Xenon from my time period. It's like washing away the last memory of her even though the last memory was being blamed for what happened to her and was going to be trialled and be sent to prison for it. I mean it's my only connection in this world and without it I really have nothing to live for without Xenon." Silent followed this.

"So, wh-what are you going to do about this? I mean," The younger Odd said gazing off into space thinking. "I mean, I don't know if Xenon told you but Xana--"

"Xana gave her that virus." Odd interrupted. "I know. That's why we have to look for a cure before _it_ happens. We're on the clock and time is ticking." Odd chuckled at his older self.

"When did you become so wise?" He asked.

"Ever since my life got messed up." Odd said seriously. "It only takes one time before you learn how fast something can be taken from you."

-()-

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." Xenon said to Aelita as she typed at a lightning speed on the supercomputer keyboard. "I know I want to find an anti-virus but who knows if it really is a virus." Silence.

"You mean like with me?" Aelita asked slowly. "Xana never gave me a virus to keep me tied to Lyoko, it was because he has or had possession of some of my memories. So, it could be anything and there is the possibility that there could never be something like a virus that he could give one of us." Xenon didn't take her eyes off the computer screen, but she stopped typing as the words Aelita said hit her hard.

"Yeah, something like that." Xenon replied after what felt like hours. She didn't resume typing, but slowly looked up and faced Aelita. Xenon took a deep breath and then let it out. "You know, I never wanted to do that to you don't you?" She asked Aelita.

Aelita thought about it. _Xenon gave my memories to Xana who has caused hell for me, Jeremie, and everyone else. She ruined our teenage lives just so I wouldn't remember her and the ten years I had with her as I was stuck to live on Lyoko all alone...But there's no point in being mad, it's in the past and I can't go into the past. Well, I could but there's no point. I could screw up the past, but like I told Jeremie ,when Xenon first came here and told most of her story, if it wasn't for Xenon, I wouldn't have met Jeremie. I don't know what life would be like without him. _

_Even though Xenon caused all this pain to resurface and put stress on my life and four other innocent, for the most part, teenagers and I suppose everyone who was effected by Xana with or without a return to the past. She caused havoc and everything, but without it I don't know where I'd be. Everyone's life would be so different. _

_This is how the cards were played out so why not just accept it. I mean I'll eventually I'll forgive Xenon for everything that happened. But why not just forgive right now?_

"Yeah, I know." Aelita admitted. "But why did you do it?" Aelita asked. This questioned bugged her for the last twenty-four hours or so.

"I did it because my older self told me to." Xenon said slowly. "I just listened to what she said. I thought if I did what she said then I could be the one to fix the past once and for all and then be able to finally be able to have the happily ever after." Xenon explained. She turned her head back to the computer and started typing. She looked around in the files Jeremie had been making for the past several years, ever since he thought Aelita had a virus, about anti-viruses.

"Xenon?" Aelita asked.

"Hmm?" Xenon replied, not looking up from from the screen, but her eyes stopped reading a file about possible ways Jeremie had come up with stop make an anti-virus such as making a digital one and then uploading into the one of the sectors of Lyoko.

"If you just followed everything your older self did then wouldn't you get the same result as she did?" Aelita questioned. Xenon looked up at her sister and stared into her green eyes.

"What did you say?"

The green eyes stared into the purple one in front of her. They gazed into the purple trying to make a message clear."If you did what your older self told you and that's what she did wouldn't time just repeat itself over and over?" Aelita rephrased. Xenon didn't say anything.

_That'd make sense wouldn't it? _A voice said in Xenon's blond head.

_If I did it the way I wanted then I could actually stop it from happening. _Xenon thought. Xenon faced the computer yet again and exited out of all the files she had been looking for on anti-viruses. She opened up the Virtualization process and set it up for four people. She jumped out of the chair and headed for the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked.

"Doing it my way and maybe getting it right for once." Xenon replied. "Call Jeremie and tell him to come to the factory just to keep things in check in case Xana gets any ideas."

-()-

"Do you even have anything planned to make this right?" Odd asked his older self.

"To be honest, I don't know." Odd replied, scratching the back of his head and put a slight smile on his face. "I just came to do what I could even if was nothing but just warning Xenon. I couldn't just stay in my time period and just hand myself over to the police. Granted to escape, I didn't do the smartest thing by jumping out the second floor of the dorm," Both Odds' laughed. "but--" Odd stopped talking as the elevator door opened. Xenon and Aelita stood there. Xenon looked determined while Aelita was on her cellphone.

"Bye Jeremie." Aelita said into her pink cellphone.

"Are we going some place?" Both Odd asked simultaneously.

"Yes." Xenon said simply.

"Both of us?" The simultaneous purple guys asked.

"Yep." Xenon said simply.

"To Lyoko?"

"No, we're going to Mars." Xenon said sarcastically, shaking her head. Aelita smiled and so did both Odds'. "We're going to sector seven." Both Odds' and Aelita stepped into a scanner and the scanner shut behind each of them. They were scanned, transferred, and then virtualized to sector seven of Lyoko before the doors opened again. Xenon stared at the scanner that Odd, the one not from the future, had been in. She was drawn to be transferred in the scanner he had used. Xenon entered it and it closed behind her. _Transfer_. _Scanner_. _Virtualization._

-()-

Xenon caught herself as she fell onto the grassy plain for sector seven which she had made. She landed with one hand and knee on the ground. Aelita and both Odds' were standing and were looking around at the scenery. Everyone had been here once before, besides Xenon who had been here countless times. Xenon didn't looked up. She was breathing harder than usual and her hands traced up to her chest as she placed it on her heart.

"Xenon, what's the matter?" Aelita asked. She fell to her knees besides her sister and wrapped an arm around the white shoulders.

"N-nothing." Xenon rasped. "I mean, it's just the effects."

"Oh, of the virus." One of the Odds' said.

"No." Xenon said, as she used Aelita for support as Xenon got to her feet. "It's the effects of changing the future. It's hard to explain." The Odds' raised an eyebrow and then looked at each other.

"How come none of us feel the effect?" The Odd from the future asked. Xenon gazed at each one of them in turn.

"Because I have been messing with time for so many times in countless time folds even though it was directly me who did them I mean it was put this is a new time and...well overall it's pretty hard to explain."

"OK, so what are we going to do here?" The younger Odd asked.

"Well, try to make an anti-virus." Xenon replied. "If it doesn't work maybe the effect of the virus Xana gave me will happen here instead of on Earth. That would solve the problems of the future wouldn't it?" Xenon asked the older Odd.

"Yeah." Odd nodded.

"OK, off to the tower." Xenon said. As she said it, she already started running towards one of the massive towers. It was the biggest one in the sector and it was off in the hills of sector seven. There were four other towers. They were about three times, in height and width, of a normal tower in the desert, mountain, forest, and glacier sectors. The tower in which Xenon was run toward was ten times taller than a normal tower and five times bigger in width. Aelita and both Odds' chased after Xenon as she ran with all her might to the tower.

_This is a pointless operation._ Xenon thought. _There probably is a possibly anti-virus that could solve this problem but that would take months of constant searching and test and we only have mere hours. _

Xenon and everyone else made it to the tower and for Xenon it was a little faster than she wanted. Xenon extended her arms and entered the tower. The others mimicked her and followed her into the tower.

Inside was a spotless white circular room. There's were no windows nor anything but smooth, plain walls, floor, and ceiling. There was utterly nothing in the room and it took the Odds' by surprise. As they had entered, Aelita had covered her ears and tightly shut her eyes closed.

Xenon turned to face them and then saw Aelita in the state the she was. She got near her sister and placed each hands on one of hers and drew them off her ears. "What's the matter?"

"It's just the last time I was here yesterday, there's were voices." Aelita said. Aelita listened for the voices to come again and torment her, but it didn't come. No one said anything.

"It'll be alright." Xenon said as she released heer grip on her sister's hands. She walked over to one side of the room and waved her hand through empty air. A screen appeared. It was transparent blue giving the room some color besides themselves. The screen looked like the ones that Aelita used in towers to deactivate them and also the one in sector five in which Aelita had, countless times, to access the supercomputer and Xana's data.

Xenon started moving her hands on the screen and opening and closing files as she looked for the right one. She quickly found the files she was looking for and doubled touched the file to activate it. As she did so, many screens filled themselves around the room popping out of thin air.

"It'll be easier if we all search at the same time." Xenon explained as she saw the looks of both of the Odds' faces. Aelita didn't take it by surprise that to look for an anti-virus they'd have to use these screen, but rather that they stayed on the ground floor of the tower. When Aelita had received memories that Xenon had hidden, she had to float seemingly endless upwards in the tower to get to a room that took her where shelves and shelves were stored with her memories.

Aelita moved automatically to the closest screen and started to look through files. Both Odd's raised and eyebrow and looked at Xenon, dumbfounded.

"You want us to use...um...those?" The Odd not from the future asked.

"I mean, we've never used them before and have no clue how to work them." The other Odd said.

"It's easy. Let me show you guys." Xenon said leading them over to a screen. Aelita glanced at Xenon as her hands automatically searched through files upon files.

_I can tell she enjoys having two of Odd around in someways. _Aelita thought. _But she also wants only one so it's a sign that everything is normal. _

Xenon finished explaining and headed for a screen herself. Odd, both, were still slightly confused even though Xenon explained how to use the transparent screens in depth. They had never used them before and it felt weird as they never in their knowledge of the existence of Lyoko had thought that there was a possibility that they would be able to use these screen; it never seemed like an option. Yet here they were looking through files about making things in Lyoko, viruses, anti-virus information Jeremie had worked on over the years, and various other things.

"What exactly are we looking for?" The younger Odd asked after about half hour of searching. No one answered. "Xenon?"

"Yeah?" Xenon answered without looking up.

"What are we looking for?" Odd repeated.

"Some sort of clue as to what Xana gave me." Xenon responded. _I suppose._ Xenon thought. _I'm just trying to kill time till _it _happens because there's no way to stop this from happening and no one else gets it. _

"Ah." Odd said. "But how will we know if we found the right thing? I mean we're just opening files and then closing them without really looking at them."

Everyone continued searching. The silence was unbearable for Xenon. She wasn't even looking for the right file which would never be found. She sorted through her our personal files that she stored that would only open to her touch of her hand, and not even an imitation via a polymorphic clone could access them. Xenon stared at the file that was displayed before her. Xenon stared blankly at the file, knowing it was a solution and everything would be alright for now.

Xenon stared at the file that could activate sector six in this tower. There was no need for a scanner on Earth and activate the sector that controlled time travel. All that was needed was the OK signal from Xenon.

Xenon did not know how long she just stared at the file. She was just waiting till she felt _it _coming. When the virus would activate and cause Xenon to go off with blood coming out from her purple eyes and her mouth. It would leave her unable to communicate. It would leave her defenseless. It would give the appearance of being dead. This could not happen.

Xenon couldn't stand the silence as Aelita and the Odds' just stand there searching for something they would never find. _I've been leading them on a goose chase. I've lied to them all over again. I lied to Aelita again when she forgave me for the biggest thing that I ever did to her. I've lied to Odd again. Will he...What will he think? _Xenon shook off the feeling that was gut wrenching and made her want to positively die.

"Look, everyone." Xenon said lifting her hands off the screen and turning to face the three other people. They looked at her. Xenon shifted uncomfortably in front of them all. "I can't stand this!" Xenon shouted. Everyone looked at her surprised, they had not expected Xenon to suddenly shout. "There is no such file that we're looking for. I've lied to you all I—I can't stand it!" With that Xenon ran across the room inside the tower and went outside. Aelita looked at Odd and then at the other, confused.

"What the hell happened?" Aelita asked, but both Odd's were already exiting the tower as Aelita spoke. Aelita followed the suit and left the tower.

Aelita saw Xenon a few feet away on the ground and she was sitting on the ground with her white face in her arm which were wrapped around her knees. Her silvery white hair scattered around in the wind. Odd crouched down on either side of her and simultaneously placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Xenon snapped. She jerked away from her boyfriend, both of them who were identical. As she attempted to do so, everyone got a look of her face. The white elegance of it was stained with red of blood. It dripped out of her mouth like foam and the red out of her eyes looked like blood-red tears.

"Xenon..." Odd from the future whispered. Xenon looked up and glanced af everyone who were horrified to see her liked this. Xenon rested her eyes on the younger Odd. She crawled over to him. As she got near him she wiped her dusty, white hands on her face smearing blood over them. She took Odd's hands into her own and stained the palms of his hands red. Odd made eye contact with her and then looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry for not explaining properly." Xenon said slowly. She raised her arm and a gust of wind came roaring down upon them and they all took cover on the ground. The wind directed its attention on the Odd with his newly stained hands. Odd gripped the grass and pulled out several large chunks as he tried to stop moving but the wind was too great. He was swept off his feet and was thrown into the tower that they had just exited.

Xenon cupped her hands into a fist and then let them relax and as they did so crystal clear balls flew towers the tower after Odd. They whizzed through the air and hit the tower with a crash like the sound of glass breaking. The tower gave off a white aura for a fraction of a second before going back to it's normal state with no color surrounding it.

"What...did...you...just...do?" Odd asked slowly.

"He—he's in the past." Xenon said. She lost her strength to hold herself up and collapsed on the floor of sector seven.

"Aelita?" Jeremie's voice echoes above. "Xenon? Odd? Are you guys alright?"

"As right as we'll ever be at a moment like this." Aelita said, kneeling next to the unconscious sister.

"You're always too late Einstein." Odd sighed as he leaned down to pick Xenon up.

-()-

**A/N** I made it on time! Yay! I thought wasn't and didn't really feel like writing but I finished it. I know this makes reviewers happy. :D

Anyways, I don't have much to say other than **_Review!_** Again. :)


	25. A Promise

**Dedication:** To the readers of this fanfic who are just as confused as I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Code Lyoko-ly. I do claim the rights to this plot and Xenon.

**A/N:** I know the last chapter was confusing and ended abruptly, and I'm sorry that happened. I was pressing for time and time travel is confusing and I didn't really explain everything. I sort of just implied that you would get what was happening. The first thing in this chapter is a summary that I wrote for the last chapter. The chapter will begin at the -()--()- so skip to there if you wish.

--

What happened was Odd, Aelita, and Xenon came back from Lyoko after their meeting with Xana who still managed to give Xenon that virus which will make her spit up blood and cause blood to come out of her eyes. Xenon and Aelita went up a floor to look up anti-viruses on the supercomputer.

The pair of Odd, one from the future and one...um...not, tried to make some small talk. Odd asked the Odd from the future why he hasn't washed the blood from Xenon in his own time period. Odd responded with that it would be washing the last memory of the Xenon from the future.

Meanwhile, Xenon and Aelita are upstairs and Xenon is at the supercomputer looking through files that Jeremie had been working on for a few years for Aelita. Aelita says there's a possibility that there could be no such thing as a virus that Xana could implant them with so looking for an anti-virus would be a waste.

Xenon asks that Aelita knows that she didn't take her memories on purpose and only did it because her future self told her to do it. Aelita asks Xenon that if she did everything that her future self told her to do and it was what her future self did then wouldn't time just repeat itself?

Xenon realizes what Aelita means and they transfer her, Aelita, and both Odd's to sector seven. They go to the biggest tower there which is also where Aelita received some of the lost memories. Even though there's a chance they might be able to find an answer, Xenon knows that it's no use and there's no point in even trying.

As the enter the tower, Aelita freaks out and its because when she last came here to get the memories unknown voices spoke to her and she didn't have a clue what they meant or what they said. Xenon told her not to worry about it.

Xenon creates access to one of the screens often seen in the TV show when Aelita deactivates a tower. Xenon created many more. Xenon instructs both of the Odd's on how to use them while Aelita already starts searching for the file that could create an anti-virus.

They all search for a while using the screens. Xenon can't stand that she knows that they'll never find the file. She sets up for sector six to be used in the tower and then confesses to Aelita and the two Odd that they'll never find the find they're looking for. Xenon then abruptly runs out.

Aelita and the two Odd's run away her and both of Odd try to comfort her, but Xenon pulls away sharply revealing that the process of the virus already was getting to her and blood was coming out of her mouth and eyes.

Everyone is surprised by Xenon's actions and that the process is already happening. Xenon wipes her hands with the blood and then puts the blood on the palms of the Odd not from the future that used sector six to get into the current time period. Xenon's blood stains the palms of his hands.

Xenon then controls the wind of the sector to blow the Odd who she just stained the hands of and pushes him into the tower. She then activates the tower to use sector six to send the Odd into the tower into the passed. Xenon is weak from the virus and collapses.

Jeremie then comes to the supercomputer and of course he's not on time. Odd picks up Xenon and is going to be materialized to Earth along with Aelita.

--

A question I got was well what happened to Odd that wasn't from the future when he went into the tower. To be fair, here's my response even though it's not really a spoiler:

Xenon sent the present Odd to the time, the exact time, that the future Odd came out of the scanner from sector six from the future. This completes the time circle.

Everything is the same as before. The present Odd was sent to the past through sector six. His hands are stained by Xenon's blood and that will be his last memory of the Xenon of his time period. Odd will wake Xenon in the middle of the night around two and time with repeat itself forever and ever in the same way.

--

**A/N** This is the biggest author's note I've ever written and seen. Yeah, I just wanted everyone to be on the same page. So, on with the story:)

-()—()-

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Yumi asked. She sat next to Ulrich by the supercomputer in the factory floor. Xenon, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie were also present. Aelita sat in the supercomputer chair which was turned to face everyone else and Jeremie stood next to it. Xenon and Odd were also on the ground opposite of Yumi and Ulrich, but Xenon's head rested in Odd's lap and she was asleep. After Xenon had come out of the scanner, she was covered in blood which had, for the most part, come out of her mouth. Aelita took it upon herself to clean her sister even though Odd said he would do it. Not long after Aelita got Xenon cleaned up, the blood stopped coming and Xenon looked relatively normal except that she was asleep.

"Well, Xenon, I think, sent Odd back into the past using sector six." Odd explained for what had to be the billionth time.

"I still don't get it." Ulrich commented. "'Sent Odd?'"

"I, myself, was sent from the future which was about this time into the past which was like yesterday like at two in the morning. I went through the day and only Xenon knew that there were two Odd's in the time period. The Odd that has never traveled through time besides returns to the past was sent back to two in the morning today." Odd explained.

"OK, I think I get it." Yumi said, with a tired sigh. "But it's still weird and I've felt like I've been out of the loop a little too long though I've had my own problems." Ulrich turned to Yumi and understood what she was talking about. "But I didn't know what the hell was going on."

"Me too." Ulrich agreed.

"I think we all felt that way." Aelita said. She glanced at her sister who was sleeping peacefully.

"I mean," Odd started and then paused for a second as he looked around at the currently innocent face surround by waves of blonde hair that contained streaks of light purple. "I don't even know what's going through her mind most of the time. What she's planning and what she hasn't told us about Lyoko and that kind of stuff." No one said anything after Odd spoke. They all privately agreed Odd was going to have difficulties with Xenon in their relationship if she didn't stop hiding stuff from everyone.

"Well, we should get back to school, it's past the school's curfew. We're all going to get detention if we don't get into our rooms before Jim finds out we're all missing." Jeremie said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, my parents are going to kill me when I get home." Yumi said as she took out her cellphone to look at the time. "Crap. Bye!" She got up off the steel flooring and went to the elevator; Ulrich followed her. The elevator door closed behind them.

"Aelita, do think it'll be alright to bring Xenon back to school?" Odd asked as he softly stroked Xenon face.

"I would hope so. I have confidence that Xenon won't chuck up anymore blood and she just needs more rest, but I don't think school would be the best place for her to go to." Aelita said. She got up out of the supercomputer chair.

"Well," Odd said, "Where should we go then?" Odd was brain dead; he just wanted some sleep and for Xenon to be alright.

"Well, there's always the hermitage." Aelita suggested as she shrugged. Aelita yawned which was infecting and caused Jeremie and Odd to yawn too.

"I-I'll find somewhere." Odd yawned.

"I'm going to school then. Goodnight Odd." Aelita said and took Jeremie's hand and pressed the button for the elevator, waited a moment, walked in when it opened for them, and then the elevator door closed behind them too. Odd sighed to himself and looked at Xenon again. She was still besides her lungs working away. There was no emotion on her face. Odd stroked her the side of her face and got nothing but a slight snoring as a reaction. Odd sighed again.

_Where am I going to go? _Odd thought. _I half expected that there would be nothing because they would fix the time line. I just don't know what to do now, now that we're past it. _Odd picked up Xenon and carried her on his back. Odd took the elevator up and exited the factory. He walked in around in what seemed to be a empty, quiet city.

Odd's stomach growled loudly in fierce disagreement as Odd past by places that he could have stopped to eat. Odd desperately wanted to fill his stomach but he couldn't with Xenon in the current condition that she was in. His feet dragged as he walked and walked and tiredness itched at his eyes. The yellow sneakered feet walked their own way and seemed to know where they were going even if Odd did not.

Odd soon found himself outside the bare, abandon house which was named the Hermitage. No lights were turned on and the hermitage looked like a haunted house. Odd ignored this and walked inside. Inside it was pitch dark black. Odd held Xenon with one arm while using his left to find the stairs. He climbed up them and entered the first bedroom he could find the door two. Odd was careful not to trip on anything on the floor, a dresser, or anything. He quickly found the bed and eased Xenon underneath the covers, then crawled in after her.

Odd could not remember if he was sleeping or not. Hunger kept him up as he hadn't eaten for many meals and he felt surely that he'd die soon. He hadn't stopped to get something to eat because he did not want to leave Xenon alone nor have anyone see her in the state the she was in. He wondered when Xenon would wake up and what would happen when she did. What would happen next in their lives? Where would life take them next?

-()-

Odd woke up with something pressing against his chest. He cracked his eyes open against the light that filtered through the window to see a figure half laying on him. He instantly recognized it was Xenon and sat up. Xenon's head slid down his flat stomach, which growled from lack of food, into Odd's lap.

"Finally awake?" A voice asked. It came from Xenon, but Odd couldn't see her face to know that she had spoken and didn't need to. Xenon sat up and Odd only got and glimpse of her face before Xenon suddenly gave Odd a tight hug. This took Odd by surprise and he hugged back.

"God, I love you Odd." Xenon said, nearly choking Odd in her death-grip-of-a-hug. Odd did the first thing that occurred to him which was smile. He placed a hand on the back of her blond head and pulled her closer.

"I know." Odd whispered in her ear. "I love you too." They didn't say anything else nor did anything else besides enjoy the close embrace. What cut through the silence was a growl from Odd's stomach. "I'm hungry." Odd moaned.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, eh?" Xenon said. "But first," Xenon said while she crawled into Odd's lap, "we--" Odd stopped her as he kissed her savagely. Xenon let Odd take control and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Odd used his hands not to explore her body but to pull Xenon further into his lap, if it was possible, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Xenon pulled away from him as he did this.

"What are you doing?" Xenon asked, breathlessly. Her eyes stared into Odd's blue ones. Odd stared back innocently.

"What?" Odd questioned with a smile on his face. Odd continued to stare at Xenon as he licked his lips. "I said I was hungry. You said you'd fix it right?" Odd lifted an eyebrow as Xenon turned beet red.

"Um...I meant..." Xenon flustered.

"I know what you meant." Odd said as he released his hold on her legs. He leaned forward to Xenon's opened mouth and when he was a few centimeters away from her lips he diverted down to Xenon unprotected neck. He kissed first before nipping it lightly. Odd earned a gasp from his taste of Xenon's sensitive neck. As Odd leaned forward again, Xenon jumped out and edged away from him.

"Um, Odd that is you right?" Xenon asked and Odd nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Odd said placing a hand on his forehead. "It's just the hunger. It's making me act weird."

"Well, OK. Let's go get something to eat." Xenon said, and got closer to Odd. She gripped his hand in hers and they left the hermitage.

-()-

They didn't go to the school cafeteria to get something to eat. They had slept through first period and didn't think it wise to go to school. Xenon and Odd knew they would get in trouble for skipping classes for the day but didn't care much about it. Both were just glad that time travel was over with for right now and everything was the usual normal or at least as normal that it could get.

"So," Odd said, trying to make a conversation. They had been sitting in a cafe for ten minutes and had already ordered. _Well, at least I know Xenon isn't ready yet. _Odd thought as he replayed the events of what happened after they woke up.

"So what?" Xenon asked. She looked tired and happy at a chance of relaxation that they'd get and then the school would be mad when they did come back.

"Well, after what happened with all the time travel, I just don't know what to say." Odd stated in a whisper. "It just feels weird and I don't know what to do about it." Xenon didn't say anything and it was quiet. There was barely anyone in the cafe besides them and the people who worked there which was understandable since most people were at work or school. Their food quickly came and Odd's stomach growled triumphantly. Xenon and Odd started eating or rather Odd ate as quickly as he could and Xenon used her fork to poke at the food in front of her which was a quiche.

Odd finished in record breaking time and looked at Xenon. "What's the matter?" Odd asked.

"I...I was just thinking." Xenon said not looking at Odd. Odd didn't say anything. He didn't want to push Xenon, he never did, but he did want to know what was troubling her.

"About what?"

"I—I was thinking about a promise you made to me." Xenon said slowly. Odd put a confused look on his face; he honestly didn't remember any promise that he had to Xenon lately. Xenon looked up up at Odd and saw his face. "You don't remember?" Xenon asked, astonished.

"No!" Odd said quickly. "No, I didn't forget." Xenon stared at Odd and raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't really affect me, but you should remember." Xenon said. She leaned back in her seat. When Odd didn't say anything, she continued, "You know your unborn child that Sissi is carrying."

"Oh." Odd said. He dropped his folk and looked down in shame.

"Odd," Xenon said and Odd looked up. "I didn't bring it up to bother you, but you really need to ask least talk to Sissi. I'll even go with you." Xenon offered. Odd stared into those oh-so-purple eyes.

"Xenon. I—I know you want to look out the best for me and a child that's half mine, but," Odd stopped, "But I can do it by myself." He got up, dug his hand into his pocket, took out twenty-five Euros which well covered the meal, got up, and headed for the door.

Xenon sat there stunned. _What the hell is his problem?_ Xenon thought. She got up and ran out to catch up with him. Odd wasn't too far along the street outside of the cafe. Xenon ran up and caught his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Odd, what's your problem?" Xenon asked, slightly angry. She didn't do anything, but remind him of the promise that he made to her and what he should be concerning himself with.

"Nothing." Odd said calmly. "Nothing at all." He continued walking with Xenon still clutching his arm, walking beside him.

"How can you say that? Odd, you're not acting normal, what the hell is with you toda--"

"Just shut up!" Odd snapped. Xenon released her hold and was stunned by Odd's sudden outburst. Odd turned to face Xenon. Anger was on his face along with several emotions which could have been a multiple things. "I know about it. How could I forget? That night that I got drunk and knocked up Sissi. You don't think, I don't think about it everyday or nearly everyday. I wish it could just disappear, but it won't. You don't need to help me with it, I can take care of it myself. Alright?"

Xenon was in shock. Odd never talked like this or at least not to her. He always thought ahead to make sure he wouldn't make her angry or sad, but he didn't even make an attempt right now. Angry was displayed firmly on his face and Xenon could tell it wasn't going to go away quickly. Xenon felt sadness well up inside of her.

"OK." Xenon said in a small voice. Xenon and Odd didn't talk at all as they walked to school. It was lunch when they arrived back at Kadic. They blended in as they walk across the campus and headed for the dormitory. When Xenon got to her room she stopped to unlock her door, Odd didn't stop he continued to walk down the hallway and up the stairs toward her room. Xenon unlocked her dorm room, 112, and stepped in. It was clean and untouched. Xenon immediately shut the door behind her and flopped onto her bed.

_What's bothering Odd? _Xenon thought._ I know he doesn't want to talk about it and I know he's probably sensitive on the subject, but I mean what's with him. _Xenon sighed and then rolled over and her face faced the closet. She sighed again and then got up to put on a much need, fresh pair of clothes.

-()-

Odd unlocked his and Ulrich's dorm room. Kiwi looked up from his spot on Odd's bed. Kiwi stood up and then barked at Odd. Odd was disturbed by this and made sure there was food and water in the dished out of sight.

"What's the matter boy?" Odd said sitting on the bed next to his dog. Odd started to pet Kiwi and Kiwi relaxed. _Why did I just go off on Xenon?_ Odd thought while absent-mindedly petted Kiwi. _I shouldn't have done that. I should go apologize. _Odd got up and put on fresh clothes. After re-gelling his hair to a point he glanced at his reflection, he heard a sharp tap on his door. He took a deep breath and put a stern look on his face as he anticipated the principal or Jim to be there. When he opened the door no one was there and he shut the door. _Might as well go to my classess for the rest of the day. _Odd thought.

Odd grabbed his backpack, gave Kiwi another pet, and then opened the door again. As he shut the door behind him and locked the door, he heard something go _crickle! _Odd looked down to see what he had stepped on. It was a white envelope. He picked it up and looked at the front. There wasn't an address or any writing at all. Odd ripped it open, then took the contents out and started to read. It said:

_Odd, I know you're going to look for Sissi soon. I've saved you time. Here's the address:_

The letter gave an address which was in Paris. The letter didn't have a signature. Odd's eyes narrowed as he finished the letter. _Who gave this to me?_ Odd thought. _There was the knock on the door but I didn't see anyone. They must have gave me this address. _Odd sighed. _Well, might as well go. No point in wasting my afternoon in school. _

-()-

Odd walked into the city, got in a cab, gave the driver the address, and settled himself down for the drive to Paris. _What am I going to say to Sissi? _Odd thought as the taxi entered the highway which was for the most part empty. _Just say, 'oh yeah just so you know the child inside of you is mine.' Or 'Oh on New Years Eve, we were both drunk and we did it." Ugh. I don't even know what I'll say to her. _

All too soon the taxi stopped in front of a house in Paris. Odd paid the driver and then got out. The house in front of him was lower middle class style. The grass was mostly a light green but there was patches of yellow. The house itself was one story and was a bleak pale blue. Odd took a deep breath and started to walk up the walk. He walked mechanically up and was at the door before he knew it.

"Odd!" A voice called. Odd froze. _Is that Sissi?_ Odd thought horrified. _I'm not ready to talk to her yet. _"Odd!" the voice yelled again. Odd heard the person behind him and turned. To his surprise, he saw Xenon running towards him.

"Xenon?" Odd said confused. Xenon ran up next to him before she stopped. "Why are you here?"

"To be with you in this moment whether you like it or not." Xenon said. "And besides, I gave you the address to here." Xenon said sticking out her tongue.

"What? How?" Odd asked.

"I'm a fairly good hacker." Xenon stated simply.

"I thought you said once you didn't know anything about computers." Odd said.

"I don't know anything about making computers." Xenon contradicted. "But I know how to get information I want from them. Now, ring the doorbell."

"Wha-what?" Odd stuttered. "Oh. Um...I think this is a bad idea." Xenon responded by poking him hard in the back. Odd leaped forward and shakily rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice yelled. It was familiar. It was Sissi's.


	26. Sissi

**Dedication: **To notcreativeenoughtomakeone who had reviewed every chapter from what I can remember.

**Declaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. I do claim the rights to the character, Xenon and the plot of this story even though some of the ideas, setting, and characters are not mine.

-()-

The door swung opened in front of Xenon and Odd to reveal Sissi and a disheveled Sissi at that. Her black hair needed a serious brushing through; it was frizzy instead of its once straightness. Tiny bags were below her eyes and she was tired. She had on a pair of black sweat pants and a plain pink tee which slightly hide the small bulge of her lower stomach. Behind Sissi inside of the house was a well kept living room that has books of various subjects on the coffee table.

Xenon and Odd stood there staring at Sissi as she stared back. They couldn't think to anything to say. The silence was unbearable for everyone.

"Um..Sissi." Xenon started, unable to withstand the silence. Sissi had had her attention on Odd and then turned her head ever so slightly to look at Xenon. Sissi blinked then ran back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Xenon and Odd heard footsteps run away from the front door and toward the back of the house. Xenon turned to Odd and looked at his reaction on his face. His face was shell-shocked and was just frozen. "Odd?" Odd continued to look at the dark wooden front door that Sissi had shut behind her.

"I don't know." Odd said. He sounded like he was far off, off in a place that he didn't want anyone there, a place where Xenon currently wasn't at with him. "Let's go back to school." With that, Odd turned and walked down the cement walk toward the street. Xenon ran after him after a moment's hesitation.

"Odd," Xenon said, tugging on Odd's purple sleeved arm. "You said-- you promised-- that you'd talk to Sissi about your child." Odd stopped but didn't look at Xenon. "Odd, I know it's difficult and it's hard to find something to say..." Xenon trailed off. Odd looked firmly ahead of him while Xenon stared at the left side of his face and held his left arm. "But you need to talk with her. I mean at least tell her you're the father and if she wants any help with it." They stood there without any change. "Odd..."

"I know I should, but she just doesn't want to see me." Odd said as he turned and look back at the house that Sissi occupied.

"Well, try to talk to her again. Don't just give up...scrawny." Xenon teased. Odd looked at Xenon surprised.

"I am not scrawny!" Odd practically yelled as he contradicted Xenon. His face flushed and Xenon smiled at Odd. "I'm svelte."

"Uh huh, yes you are, Odd." Xenon said. _Well, he's relaxed slightly. Maybe I'll convince him to try to talk to Sissi once again today. _Xenon thought hopefully. "Odd--"

"Alright, alright. Let's go try to talk to Sissi." Odd sighed. They started up the walk again.

"Excuse me. Could I help you?" A voice asked from behind them. Xenon and Odd turned to see a woman getting out of a silver mini-van carrying a huge bag made of tanish cloth filled with food from a nearby grocery store. The woman was in her mid-forties. Her had chin length ebony black hair that surrounded a small, round, delicate face. She supported creamy chocolate eyes with thick black eyelashes covered with thin, wiry glasses. She wore a simple black jeans along with a black button down long-sleeved shirt.

Xenon and Odd just stared at the woman. They could tell she was related to Sissi even though they had never seen her before. Odd and Xenon were once again as a lost for words.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked again. "Do you have business here?"

"We were--" Xenon began.

"I was looking to see if I could talk to Sissi." Odd interrupted. The woman stared hard at the pair of them.

"What are your names?" The woman questioned.

"I'm Odd and this is--"

"I'm Xenon." Xenon cut off and introduced herself before Odd could do it for her.

"Are you friends of Sissi's?" The woman asked. She walked closer and headed for the front door,

"You could say that. We knew each other at Kadic." Odd answered. The women unlocked the front door.

"We're you close?" The woman asked while rearranging the bag that was over her shoulder. Odd's face turned a pale pink. The woman didn't really seem like she wanted an answer. She opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door opened behind her. Xenon gave Odd a slight push in the back.

_Why is she trusting two complete strangers to walk into her house? _Odd thought. He started walking to the door after Xenon poked him in the back again. Odd took the first step in the house and felt afraid. It could either be a very bad confrontation or no confrontation at all if Sissi refused to talk to him. He walked to the middle of the living room and just stood there with Xenon by his side.

"Make yourself at home!" The woman's voice called from the back of the house which Xenon and Odd assumed was the kitchen. Odd nodded to the non-present woman and sat down on the couch next to Xenon. Odd clasped his hands together and his hands sweated. He pursed his lips together tightly. Xenon, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Xenon glanced at the textbooks on the table. There was a French book, an English book, an English workbook, a physics book, and trigonometry book. Minutes past. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The woman apologized as she entered the room.

"Oh no worries!" Xenon smiled, before Odd could cut her off.

"OK. So, you're friend's of Sissi?" The woman asked kindly while siting on another couch opposite of the on Xenon and Odd were sitting on.

"We knew her." Odd repeated. "If you don't mind, who are you?"

"Oh, jeez. Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eleanor Delmas. I'm Sissi's aunt." Eleanor said. Odd nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was wondering if I," Odd started and Xenon elbowed him in the side, "if we could talk to Sissi."

"Well, that depends on what your going to talk about." Eleanor said. "Sissi is very conservative when it comes to talking about her pregnancy, which I'm sure you about, and the question on who the father." Odd diverted his eyes down. "Oh my god! Your the father?" Eleanor asked flabbergasted. She continued to stare at Odd for a very moments before turning to look at Xenon. "And you have the nerve to bring your girlfriend over? No offence." Eleanor directed at Xenon.

_None taken._ Xenon thought mentally.

"Look Mrs. Delmas--"

"I'm not married and call be Eleanor. Ms makes me feel old." Eleanor said.

"OK, _Eleanor_, could we talk to Sissi please?" Odd asked, staring at the mid-forty year old woman.

"Well, I'll ask her, no promises." Eleanor sighed and then walked out of the living room and toward the back of the house.

"Now, we just have to wait for the future doom, eh?" Odd laughed which was weak and out of place.

-()-

"Sissi." Eleanor cooed as she knocked on the room that used to be the guest room that Sissi now occupied. Sissi had locked the door and Eleanor did have the key, but she respected Sissi's privacy. She also called Sissi, 'Sissi' because she respected that if Sissi didn't want to be called her real name, which was Elisabeth, then she wouldn't.

"Go away!" Sissi hissed from the other side of the door.

"Sissi..."

"I said go away! I don't want to see that bastard and his bitch!" Sissi yelled from the other side of the door.

"Sissi don't talk to our guests that way!" Eleanor scolded. "I really didn't want to do this." She took out her keys and searched for the one that opened the door in front of her. She stuck it in the keyhole and then handle on the other side turned stopping the unlocking of the door. "Sissi, let go of the handle." Eleanor ordered.

"No!" Sissi yelled. "No..." Sissi sobbed softly. "I—I don't want to see them." Eleanor thought on this for a second and ran her hand through her short black hair.

"Sissi, you know they just want to talk to you--"

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Sissi said defiantly from the other side of the door. "I don't want to. I don't want to!" Sissi pouted.

-()-

"I said go away! I don't want to see that bastard and his bitch!" Odd and Xenon heard Sissi shout from the other side of the house. Odd bit his lip and looked at Xenon.

"Someone isn't happy..." Xenon said in a singsong voice. Odd didn't do anything but stare in the direction that Eleanor had left to go get Sissi.

-()-

"Look, just talk to them. I'm forcing you." Eleanor said sternly, leaving no room for argument. But Sissi had to try anyway.

"But--"

"NOW!" Eleanor ordered. There was silence throughout the whole house. There was a click and the door opened slowly. Sissi had changed into loose fitting black pants with her usual pink crop top shirt with a red heart on the front. The shirt didn't really hide the bulge of her pregnancy as much as the pink teeshirt had. Her hair was brushed and was now accessorized with a yellow headband. Sissi's black eyes were red from crying.

"I don't want to talk to him." Sissi whispered, looking at the floor.

"Why?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Why would I? Why would I want to talk to the guy that cursed me with a child right now and I can't go to school with all my...with everyone at Kadic. Worst of all, he brought his girlfriend." Sissi exasperated.

"Just come on. They're waiting." Eleanor said. She grabbed Sissi's right forearm and dragged her to the living room. Sissi stood in front of Odd and Xenon and they were surprised to see her. _Great, they probably think I'm some sort of freak._ Sissi thought. Sissi inclined her head in acknowledgement of Xenon and Odd in front of her.

"H-hi Sissi." Odd said shakily. "Long time no see." Odd looked like he just said, 'Oh shit' in his head as he pressed his lips together so he wouldn't say anything as stupid as that again.

"Hi Odd." Sissi responded with a sigh. "Xenon."

"Sissi." Xenon said, nodding. Xenon felt uncomfortable, but not as nearly as Odd did. She felt him shake in his seat as he stared at Sissi. An awkward silence followed this.

"So, what did you want talk about?" Sissi asked flatly.

"Um..." Odd began.

"Xenon, let's talk." Eleanor interrupted. She signaled for Xenon to follow her to the front door. Xenon and Eleanor left through the front door, leaving Odd and Sissi alone. As soon as the door closed, Sissi sat on the couch next to Odd and for Odd it was too close for comfort.

"Odd..."

"Look, Sissi. I just w-wanted to tell you that I-I'm the--" Odd said as quickly as he could, but he stuttered on some words.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Odd." Sissi interrupted. "I know you're the father." Odd had instant weight taken off his shoulders but he still felt some of it there.

"How?" Odd asked.

"Well, I'm not dumb Odd. On New Year's day, I woke up in your and Ulrich's room next to you. I think I'd know who would be the father." Sissi said. "Oh! I have something for you be right back!" Sissi said jumping up and going to the back of the house to her room.

"O-K..." Odd said. _I have no fucking clue what to say..._ Odd thought. Odd wasn't waiting long till Sissi came back and sat down next to him again.

"Here." Sissi said offering Odd what was in her open hand. Odd looked blankly at the item in Sissi's right hand. It was a necklace with a pendant which was a white gold locket with purple crystals that formed a 'X' on the small surface. "I picked it up when I left your room." Sissi explained as she saw Odd's confused look on his face. Odd silently took the locket from Sissi. It felt cold in his hands. "I think you'll want to return that to Xenon."

"Sissi, look--"

"Odd, look. I'm fine. I don't need any explanations, excuses, help, or anything. I'm fine. Just leave." Sissi said. Odd stared at at Sissi confused.

"Sissi, I'll be willing to help you. Give you anything that you'll need--" Odd said.

"Anything?" Sissi interrupted suddenly. Odd stared at Sissi. _Man, just staring and not talking is becoming a habit. _Odd thought.

"What?"

"You'll give me anything that I need?" Sissi asked.

_Oh for the baby._ Odd thought. "Of course." Odd responded.

"Odd, can you tell me something?" Sissi asked. Odd was taken back but nodded.

"Yeah, anything."

"Odd," Sissi started slowly. "Odd, have—have to ever liked me?" Sissi asked. She stared into Odd's ocean blue eyes. _I need to know. _Sissi thought. _I need to know if he's ever even considered me. Would the only way where he'd show me some affection be when he's drunk? _

"Liked you?" Odd repeated.

"Yeah. Have you ever considered me a potential girlfriend?" Sissi asked. "You asked every girl at Kadic that was within two years of your age except me. Why?" Odd diverted his attention to the locket in his hand. The locket grew warm in his hand as he closed it around the white piece of jewelery.

"I once did. I thought you were hot when I first came here is the seventh grade, but then Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi convinced me otherwise. Then I started to despise you." Odd said. He sighed and ran his hand through his gelled hair.

"So, you never considered me after that?" Sissi asked.

"Once, when we were in eighth grade." Odd said. "Remember how the online dating thing was popular back then?"

"Yeah." Sissi said slowly. She was remembering back to that time when she was a computer chatting freak. And she met this really amazing guy who she could relate too...

"Sissi, that guy who promised to meet you in the courtyard of Kadic was me. I saw you there with your laptop and I didn't come up to you. Ulrich had come with me and I didn't want to...ya know." Odd nodded and waved his hands around. Sissi's face sadden.

"Oh." Sissi said, downcast. "Why?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Sissi fought to keep them at bay but she couldn't help as some of them spilled out and down her face.

"I don't know." Odd admitted honestly. "I just didn't. Look, Sissi I'm sorry--"

"Didn't I said no explanations or excuses?" Sissi snapped, hurt. Odd didn't know what to say to Sissi. She wanted to know why but without any 'I'm sorry.' Odd bit his lip. "Odd?" Sissi said in a weak voice. _Only one more thing. _Sissi thought. _One more thing that I want from him..._

"Yeah?" Odd responded, feeling like shit.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" Sissi asked, sounding desperate. Sissi stared at Odd.

"Yeah, anything." Odd said. _I don't like it when I make a girl cry..._ Odd thought. Sissi leaned forward taking Odd by surprise. Odd froze as Sissi but her lips on his and wrapped her arm around his neck. It was just a touch of the lips, a simple kiss. Odd was struck there with fear as Sissi held him in that position as her lips trembled on his and hot tears slid down her face and onto his petrified face.

-()-

**A/N **Chapter 26. **_REVIEW!_**


	27. Visits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to the show Code Lyoko as its characters. I claim rights to the character, Xenon and the plot of this fanfic.

**Dedication: **To the reviewers of this story who reviewed the last chapter: notcreativeneoughtomakeone, Frog Disease, aelitacodelyoko, and OLPH.

-()-

Odd pushed Sissi away as soon as her wet, hot tears slid onto his face. "Sissi, what," _the fuck_, Odd thought, "are you doing?!" Sissi had just came up to him and asked if he would give her anything. Odd said alright but he wasn't expecting a kiss. Odd had a girlfriend; he had Xenon. Sissi had crossed over a line which was too great for Odd. If Xenon saw him at a time like this, as she had a habit of doing, then all hell would break loose. She run way, no, she'd slap him and then run away.

Sissi didn't say anything, but look at the sofa. Odd didn't know what to do. Sissi had just kissed him and he wasn't expecting it. _What am I suppose to do? _Odd thought.

-()-

Xenon and Eleanor has walked into the front yard and sat on the slightly dying grass.

"Um.." Xenon said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I didn't really have anything to talk about." Eleanor admitted. "I just thought that we should leave Odd and Sissi alone to talk alone."

"OK..." Xenon sighed. Silence followed this.

"Do you love Odd?" Eleanor questioned. Xenon turned quickly and stared at Eleanor.

"What?"

"Do you love Odd?" Eleanor repeated.

"Of course!"

"Then..." Eleanor said slowly. "Then--"

"Then what?" Xenon asked. Xenon stared at Eleanor who stared back as she tried to find the right word she was looking for.

"Then do you support what Odd and Sissi have right now?" Eleanor asked. Xenon looked at her confused. _Support what they have? _Xenon thought. _What do they have that me and Odd don't? _"Do you support that they have a child between them? Well, will be in like what six months or so."

"I—I never really thought about it." Xenon admitted slowly. "Yeah, I support it because what's important to Odd is important to me. If he wants to be a part of it then I'll let him and be here to help him."

"That's good, but will be awkward right?" Eleanor asked with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when their baby is born, I mean you'll still be there if nothing happens between you and Odd. Sissi'll be around or you'll see her occasionally when Sissi brings the girl or boy around to visit their father." Eleanor explained. Xenon didn't say anything, but just look at the forty-year woman in front of her. She never thought that that's what would happen. Odd would still want to see his child and that meant contact with Sissi. What would Xenon do when these visits happened? Go with Odd or be with Odd as he played with his son or daughter whose mother wasn't her.

"I guess." Xenon said uncomfortable. Xenon knew thought of the future, well, she did but it involved being able to stop Odd from dying. She never thought of some of the things that would happen after that.

"Well, look on the brighter side, you'll have a stepdaughter or stepson, eh?"

"What?!" Xenon took a deep breath. Eleanor looked at Xenon innocently.

"Well," Eleanor said, "if you get married to Odd, Odd and Sissi's child will be your stepchild. You have thought about life after high school? I mean marrying someone, getting a job, college, kids, a house, grandchildren, and that kind of stuff right?" Xenon gave her a look. "Guess not." Eleanor said. "But, I remember when I was your age, I started thinking about who or at least what I wanted to have in my husband. I also thought about baby names."

"I haven't thought about any of that stuff." Xenon said.

"Well, just the same as probably a lot of people, but only about one year left of high school right? And that year you'll be spending your time preparing for your baccalaureat. Then it's college or getting a job."

"Yeah..." Xenon said softly.

"Ever think about after high school and maybe marrying Odd?" Eleanor asked.

"I've always thought that Odd would always be there--"

The front door flung open and Odd walked out of it. He reached where Eleanor and Xenon sat. "Come on Xenon." Odd said not even stopping for Xenon to get up. Xenon jogged to keep up with him and as she and Odd got to the sidewalk, Xenon looked back at the house. Eleanor was shocked and surprised and in the front window from the living room, Xenon saw that Sissi had pulled back the curtains to watch Odd and Xenon leave.

Odd walked down the street and Xenon walked besides him as he slowed down. There weren't many people on the street as it was a weekday. If someone was out it was to walk their dog.

"Odd are you OK?" Xenon asked concerned. He had wanted to leave Sissi as quick as possible.

"No." Odd said flatly. Odd stopped and faced Xenon. "You do know I love you, right?" He asked. Before Xenon could even give him an answer Odd kissed her.

"Odd--" Xenon said as he pulled away.

"Xenon, I'm sorry. Coming here was a bad idea." Odd said has he grabbed her hand and walked down the street. In the hand that Odd used t grab Xenon's it contained the locket that Sissi had given back to him.

"Why?" Xenon asked. "Why?" She repeated. "What happened between you and Sissi?" Odd blinked a few times and didn't say anything as they strolled down the street.

"Sissi had asked me if I'd give anything to her and I said yes assuming it'd be for the baby." Odd said monotoned. _Oh shit. 'Assuming it'd be for the baby?'_ Xenon thought.. "Then—then she kissed me Xenon. You know that I didn't--"

"Odd, it's alright." Xenon interrupted. "Let's just go back to Kadic." Odd sighed in relief that Xenon took it better than he thought and walked with her as they walked down the street.

-()-

Odd and Xenon got back to Kadic later that night. They said good night to each other and slept in their own dorm in case Jim, a teacher, or Mr. Delmas came looking for them. Xenon stood in her room and glanced at the locket in her left hand. The chain was broken because she had ripped it off her neck. Xenon took the white gold pendant and held it close to her chest. She took the necklace and placed it in the hiding spot built into her desk and then crawled into bed and went to sleep. Only she couldn't. She stared at the ceiling. _Marrying seems so strange right now...Picturing life after high school seems strange. Will I be with Odd? _

-()-

The next day Xenon and Odd went to their classes as usual and weren't enthusiastic as Mr. Delmas called in the pair of them into his office again.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Mr. Delmas asked angrily. "You just can't leaving school when you feel like it. Miss Smith I'd expect better of you with your grades. You can get into any university that you want in all of France with your grades. Mister Della Robbia I'd expect something more from you since you have very low grades and your family expects you to take over DRT. The only reason you were accepted to Kadic Academy was people of your family's social status over in the states. Had you come from a normal family with your grades you wouldn't have been accepted." Xenon stood in stunned silence as Odd fumed.

"So, I wouldn't have been accepted if my family had been poor?" Odd asked, not all too nicely.

"Yes." Mr. Delmas said calmly as Odd stood shakily as anger pulsed through him. "Now, do you have an acceptable reason or shall it be suspension or expulsion?"

"Sir, I think you're going overboard." Xenon said. The principal's eyes flickered towards her.

"Do you now, Miss Smith?"

"Yes, sir." Xenon said.

"Well, if you were to give me a good reason why you didn't come to school yesterday I will lift the punishment, but if you cannot give me a satisfactory reason I will not go easy. Miss Smith you are jeopardizing your future by seeing Mister Della Robbia." Odd opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. Mr. Delmas was being way to harsh over skipping a day of school. "You should think of your future instead of the present."

"Hey! You have no right to tell me what to do and what I shouldn't do!" Xenon shouted. She placed her hands on Mr. Delmas desk. As she did so, she knocked over a picture of Sissi without realizing it. "Also, I do think of the future!"

_If I don't stop her, she'll kill him. _Odd thought. "Xenon..." Odd said. It brought Xenon out of her anger a little. It brought her out far enough that she realized she shouldn't be acting like she was in the predicament that she was in. Xenon stepped away from his desk and looked at the floor.

"Sir," Odd said being more formal than he wanted, "Yesterday wasn't Xenon's fault. It was all mine. Please don't punish her. Take it out on me." Mr. Delmas stared at him and thought on this.

"Well then, Mister Della Robbia, do you have an explanation for skipping school yesterday?" Mr. Delmas asked. Odd swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"No, sir." Odd answered.

"Then I'm afraid, no, I have to suspend you for the rest of the semester. I will be calling your mother to tell her of this. Then, I don't want to see your face on campus till next year when I will, hopefully, retire before you come back." Mr. Delmas said. "You are only allowed to stay on campus and go to classes till a guardian comes to pick you up. You are not allowed to leave campus by your own or otherwise which means you cannot go on any field trips for any of your classes even if it will lower your grade. And should you leave campus for any reason then I will see to it that your expelled. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

-()-

"I really think that's too harsh for skipping one day of school." Ulrich said. Himself, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Xenon, and Odd were in Odd's and Ulrich's room. It was after school.

"Probably wants to get out since I'm pulling down the school average." Odd said. "I mean on last semester's finals I did better than usual and got an average of eighty-two percent."

"Yeah, but still. You didn't have to stand up to him and take all the blame Odd." Xenon said.

"Well, I don't really need school." Odd said. "You have a hope to get into a good college." As Xenon said something to counter what Odd said, Yumi spoke.

"Please don't talk about college." Yumi said.

"Why?" Xenon asked. Yumi took a deep breath.

"My parents sent applications to colleges without even telling me. They even pick majors for me which were all business related. This isn't even the worst part." Yumi said. "I actually got accepted to some colleges and the worst part yet is that all the ones who accepted me are all in Japan." Everyone was silent and then Yumi started talking again, "I couldn't convince them to let me go to a community college around here or let me get a job to to save for college. They just think of Ulrich and say 'no.'"

Everyone sighed. Everyone had their own share of problems. Yumi and Ulrich because Yumi's parents forbid her to see him and were making her go to college in Japan. Xenon and Odd because Odd was going to be suspended and the whole Sissi ordeal. Aelita and Jeremie on the other had didn't have many problems as everyone else did.

-()-

Days slipped by and nothing exciting happened. The gang wished that Xana would attack just so they'd have something to do, but Xana was dormant leaving them to their own satisfy their own boredom. After a week and a half later, Odd's mom came to Kadic from California. Odd was called into the office and he, his mother, and Mr. Delmas met in principal's office behind closed doors. Odd and his mother sat down in the two chairs facing the desk. His mother was wearing a simple black pants and a dark blue button down blouse.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mrs. Della Robbia will getting a flight to come all the way here." Mr. Delmas apologized in English. Odd rolled his eyes.

"No, not at all. I'd rather come all the way here for a parent teacher conference than be at work." Odd's mother said in English. She didn't know French, but Mr. Delmas understood English. His mother really was his mother by her comment. Mr. Delmas cringed at the answer he knew Odd would answer if he had been the parent. "What did you want to talk about with me about Odd?" Mrs. Della Robbia asked, even though she plainly knew because Mr. Delmas had told her on the phone.

"That he doesn't keep up his grades, he skips school, feigns sick to get out of classes, doesn't think seriously about his future, and he causes other students to skip school with him." Mr. Delmas listed off.

_OK, some of those are true, but most aren't. I'm a better student then what I was, I skipped school and fake sick because of Xana attacks mostly, and Xenon only skipped school because she wanted to. _Odd thought.

"Is this true, Odd?" His mother asked him.

"Some but not all of it!" Odd said defensively.

"Well, which parts are true to-- Mr. Delmas is it?" She asked the principal. He nodded. "Which parts are true what Mr. Delmas said?"

"Well, I do skip school sometimes and fake sick." Odd admitted. _Only to fight Xana or to see Sissi like two weeks ago. _Odd thought. "That's all that's true."

"No, you corrupt Miss Xenon Smith. She gets good grades and now skips school occasionally." Mr. Delmas countered. He typed on his computer and brought out a file. He turned the screen so Odd's mom could see the screen and Odd hardly could. But from what he could see he saw a picture of Xenon wearing a purple hoodie with her long blond hair with purple streaks. "This is Miss Smith and if I'm not mistaken you are currently seeing her aren't you Mister Della Robbia?"

"Well yeah but--"

"Look," Mrs. Della Robbia said, interrupting her son, "I'll talk to him. Thank you. I'll get in contact with you later about his punishment you've set. Goodbye." She said, getting up. She grabbed her son's upper arm and took him out of the office. Mrs. Della Robbia walked Odd to a sleek black car that she had rented. She clicked the car door opener and the doors unlocked. Odd automatically opened the door and got inside on the left side while his mom got in on the opposite side. His mom started up the car and drove off away from Kadic.

Odd stared out the window and his mom gave him a look from time to time. Odd's cell phone started to ring and Odd looked at the number before quickly answering it.

"Hello?" Odd answered in French. "Xenon?" Odd listened as Xenon talked on the other side. Odd's mom smiled. "...Yeah I'm fine. My mom picked me up...No I won't be leaving, well, at least not soon soon..at the very least tomorrow...Xenon? Xenon I wouldn't leave you! I--"

"Odd." His mom said. Odd gave him mom a pained look.

"Xenon look I'll call you back...I love you too. Bye." Odd closed his phone shut and sighed. "Yeah mom?" Odd said, switching back to English.

"Was that Xenon?" His mom asked.

"If that's all you wanted to know, you should have just asked." Odd said. "But yeah and she's my girlfriend."

"Hmm..." His mother said as she stopped at a red light.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Well, you never told me what was happening around here and you hardly ever call--"

"Look, mom it's been busy with so much going on." Odd interrupted. His mom looked at her son for a second before putting her eyes back on the road. She sighed.

"So, how long have you two been going out?"

"Um...since about the time dad died." Odd answered.

"Hmm...So, what's been keeping you busy?" His mother grinned at him and Odd rolled his eyes.

"Me and Xenon haven't done anything like that, mom!" Odd complained to his mother's comment.

"But what has been keeping you busy?" His mom asked again.

"Stuff." Odd mumbled. _I can't tell her about Sissi and our child, and I can't tell her about Xana and Lyoko. _Odd thought.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff." Odd confirmed.

"Well, I'll take a guess and say that this 'stuff' isn't school work." His mother said. "Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Odd looked at the side of his mother's face as her eyes were pointed to the road.

"No, I can't." There was a pause of silence.

"Why?" His mother asked. "How bad could it be that you can't tell me what's going on here in France?" Odd didn't stay anything. "How long has this 'stuff' been going on for?" She asked concerned.

"Well, one thing has been basically going on since I first arrived in France." Odd said. _No, wait! Why did I just say that? I can't tell her about Lyoko. _Odd thought.

"Well, what's been going on since seventh grade?"

"I can't tell you." Odd said, trying to avoid anything that might make him slip and say something about Lyoko. But by avoiding the issue his mother's interest grew.

"Why?"

"Because I can't." Odd said simply. His mother drove in stony silence. She sighed occasionally.

"Do you want to stay in France or go back to the states?" His mother asked after a time.

"Stay in France." Odd said.

"Why do you want to stay?" His mother asked. She didn't ask it like she was hurt that he would rather stay in France then to go home, but more trying to finding out why he wanted to stay, the reasons.

"I have stuff to do. Xenon's here. I can't leave her." Odd said.

"Well, I could try to convince the principal to lift the punishment, but that might be a lot of trouble. Is there any other schools around here isn't there?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather go to Kadic than any other school." Odd stated. His mother gave a long, heavy sigh.

"Well, I'll get Mister Delmas to let you stay though it'll be hard since he doesn't like you very much. There might be a slight money exchanged--"

"OK."

"But Odd," She said to Odd as he turned to look at his mom again. "Don't do anything that will make him mad especially skipping school and not keeping your grades up. Alright?"

-()-

Mr. Delmas had a 'change of heart' over Odd's suspension. Instead Odd wasn't allowed to leave campus except for class field trips. Also, he had detention once a week with Jim. Odd agreed to do as his mother asked of him. Xenon was happy that Odd wasn't going to leave back to the states. She was attached to him now that she realized that there was always to possibility that Mr. Delmas could expel Odd and he would go to another school or even back to the states.

Odd did do what Mr. Delmas wanted, on the condition that he could stay, but he couldn't help but breaking one rule over the weeks from when the punishment was first set. Over weeks that turned time to March and then April, Odd left campus once a week with Xenon. He left to see Sissi. He knew he shouldn't leave school with the risk of expulsion but he couldn't help it. The guilt of Sissi being around no one but Eleanor and with child, he felt that he needed to visit her once a week.

During these visits, Odd made sure Xenon left his side should Sissi attempt to kiss him or something else. He trusted that she wouldn't do it again, but he didn't like being alone with just himself and Sissi. Odd assumed there would be long awkward pauses, so he kept Xenon around. Sissi, Odd, and Xenon talked about different things from the baby to Nicolas and Herve.

The trips were regular and happened on a Saturday or Sunday. Xenon and Odd were careful as they left school each time. They usually went to the boiler room, went down to the sewers, and came into town from the factory to catch a taxi or bus to Paris.

"So, when did you want to leave?" Xenon asked, looking up from her laptop at Odd. Odd was laying on her bed with Kiwi beside him. He sat there with a sketch book out, thinking about what to draw. Xenon had been searching through her computer and try to find out why Xana hadn't had an attack in nearly two months.

"I don't know." Odd replied at he tapped his eraser on the blank page. "Now, I suppose."

Xenon and Odd left to the boiler room, to the factory, and then to Paris. They walked up the sidewalk toward Sissi's house. Odd took Xenon's hand for a brief moment, left go, and gave a big sigh. They stood in front of Sissi's door. Usually Sissi heard them approaching and opened the door before they even had a chance to knock. But today it didn't happen. There were people talking inside.

Noticing that Odd wasn't going to knock on the door, Xenon knocked herself. The talking stopped and they could hear footsteps walking to the door. The door opened and there stood a man. A man Xenon nor Odd wanted to see at all. A man who caused them trouble and now they were definitely in trouble, actually worse.

In the doorway stood Mr. Delmas with Sissi in the living room behind him. Mr. Delmas stared at Odd and Xenon.

-()-

**A/N **Sorry for the late update. I wrote most of the chapter last week, but it was getting late and I had to waiting to finish it since I'm busy with school in the middle of the week. Sorry about that. Anywayz, hopefully next chapter is on time for next week. **_Review:)_**


	28. Xana and It's a Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Code Lyoko used in this story, but I do claim Xenon and the plot of this story.

-()-

Odd didn't know what to do but to stare at Mr. Delmas as he stared back. Meanwhile, Xenon and Sissi stared at each other not knowing what to say. Odd wasn't suppose to be there. He wasn't suppose to leave the school campus to go across the street much less miles away from school. A sinking feeling went through the teenagers as anger arose in the old man.

"Daddy--" Sissi said breaking the silence. She walked up to the door and was about to cross the threshold when Mr. Delmas stopped his daughter with barring her way with his arm.

"Elisabeth, go back inside." Mr. Delmas commanded. Sissi cringed as her father called her by her first name which she despised. She glared at her father who didn't see this as his attention was still focused on Odd.

"No, daddy. I want to see Odd." Sissi said tugging on her father's arm. "And Xenon." She added.

Mr. Delmas ignored his daughter's comment a struggle to get past him. "Why are you here Mr. Della Robbia?" He asked coldly. "You are not allowed to leave the school campus. Have you forgotten or are you just that stupid?"

Odd did nothing not even glare at the principal. _To get mad at him won't do any good right now._ Odd thought. He kept a calm face and innocently stared back at Mister Delmas.

"Yes, I am." Odd responded.

"Don't be a smart aleck." Mr. Delmas scolded. "Now why are you here?" Odd closed his eyes for a fraction of a second to see if he could come up with an excuses. _Might as well tell the truth._ Odd thought.

"I'm here to see Sissi with Xenon." Odd answered. Odd shifted his feet as Xenon and Sissi watched Mr. Delmas and Odd speak to each other.

"Why?" Mr. Delmas asked. His tone wasn't what someone would consider friendly. Mr. Delmas hadn't changed his position and his glasses flashed in the sunlight of the sun of April.

"Do I need a reason?" Odd asked. Odd blinked several times.

Mr. Delmas moved his jaw forward as his eyes gazed into the blue one's of Odd. "Yes you do. I specifically told you and your mother that you were prohibited from leaving Kadic school grounds. You have ignored this fact and you have left school and not just anywhere but to see my daughter. What is your explanation for wanting to see her?" Odd looked down and didn't even mutter anything.

_I can't tell him that I'm here to check up on Sissi and our baby. _Odd thought.

"None?" Mr. Delmas questioned. "I've had just about enough of your games Mister Della Robbia. I should have not let your mother convince me to allow you to stay at Kadic. I'm regretting it right now. I have had enough of it. Mister Della Robbia you are no expel--"

"No!" Sissi and Xenon shouted simultaneously. For the first time, Mr. Delmas shifted his attention off of Odd and to his daughter.

"No?" He questioned. At that moment, Xenon's cell phone went off. Xenon walked away from the scene and toward the sidewalk. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. She looked back at Odd, Sissi, and Mr. Delmas.

"Xenon, are you and Odd on your way or are you in Paris?" Aelita asked from the other side.

"What do you mean on our way?" Xenon asked. "Oh and yeah we're in Paris and it's not turning out too well."

"Oh. I'm sorry, b-but- "Aelita puffed. She was obviously running.

"Aelita watch out!" Xenon heard Jeremie shouted. Xenon heard Aelita fall to the ground and scrape herself along the pavement. Aelita's cell phone skid across the ground and hit a barrier which could have been a wall or some other object.

"Hello?" Xenon asked worriedly. _What the hell is happening back there? _Xenon thought. "Hello?!" The sound coming from Aelita's side of the cell phone was like the sound of sandpaper brushing against human skin as someone had pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked. It was Ulrich's.

"Ulrich? What the hell is happening back there?" Xenon asked quickly in case something happened to Ulrich too.

"Xana." Ulrich said fast as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Xenon responded confused. "My watch didn't say Xana activated a tower. What exactly is happening?" Xenon asked. Xenon heard Ulrich taking wheezing breaths as he tried to calm his breaths.

"Xana is attacking--"

"Well, I got that." Xenon interrupted. "What is happening? What is he controlling?"

"H-he's either in control of a polymorphic clone or he's—he's--"

"He's what?" Xenon asked. She wanted to know what Xana was doing. Xenon anticipated that it was no good as Aelita was no doubt attacked by a polymorphic clone or something else. Xenon waited for Ulrich to explain what he meant by 'he's.'

"He's—he's—AH!" Ulrich screamed.

"Ulrich?!" Xenon asked trying to get a response. "Ulrich?!" She repeated. Xenon's heart pumped rapidly as she wonder what had happened to Ulrich and also to Aelita. Xenon heard the phone being picked up again. When Xenon heard the breath of somebody she began speaking again. "Ulrich are you all right? What happened?" On the other side of the line someone chuckled. "Ulrich?"

"No sister, it's your dear brother." Xenon dropped her phone as she heard Xana's voice answer.

-()-

"No?" Mr. Delmas asked his daughter again. Xenon left to the sidewalk as she went to answer her phone.

Sissi took a deep breath. "Yes daddy, no." Sissi confirmed. "Odd did nothing. So, he's not allowed to leave school. So, you'd rather not have a guy coming here and be talking to me. So, you don't like Odd. I like to see Odd and Xenon every week--"

"'Every week?' Mr. Delmas repeated. "How long has Mister Della Robbia been coming to see you?"

"As long as I've wanted him." Sissi told her father. "Daddy, don't expel Odd. He can't leave."

"Why not, Elisabeth?" The father asked his daughter. Sissi gulped and took a big breath. Odd stared at Sissi and Sissi made eye contact for a fraction of a second before responding.

"Because daddy." Sissi said. Sissi didn't say anything else. She couldn't possibly just right out say to her father that Odd was the father of the her child and that's why Odd came every week to make sure all was well.

"Because why, Elisabeth?" Mr. Delmas asked with his voice rising. His patience was running thin. The principal was getting tired how the teenagers about him refused to explain themselves and never gave him a straight out answer. Sissi didn't give him an answer. Mr. Delmas was working out the facts. His daughter, Elisabeth, was pregnant and had gotten pregnant some time either at the end of December or the beginning of January. Elisabeth had been at Kadic at that time. Now suddenly or for the past couple months, Odd and Xenon had secretly been coming to see Sissi. Odd Della Robbia was suddenly skipping classes and school more often than he had ever done. Odd was seeing his daughter and going to great lengths to see Sissi as the risk of expulsion. Then it clicked. Odd Della Robbia was the father of the child inside his precious and only daughter, Elisabeth. "Sissi, who is the father of the child?" Mr. Delmas questioned.

"Daddy, you've asked me countless times, but I can't tell you." Sissi said.

"Why because it's Mister Della Robbia?" Mr. Delmas asked his daughter. Sissi looked up, surprised. "So, he is, is he?"

"No!" Sissi contradicted. "I never said that."

"But your reaction told me so, Elisabeth." Mr. Delmas said as he turned his attention to Odd. Odd involuntarily jumped in fright. Odd hoped he'd never in his life have to deal with an angry father who just found out that he was the one who had impregnated his daughter.

Mr. Delmas looked upon with anger which might be put in simply terms. The principal walked toward Odd with a look on his face which looked like he was so angry that he wanted to kill. Mr. Delmas stood in front of Odd. Odd's heart raced as his principal or soon to be ex-principal, as Mr. Delmas was probably going to expel Odd, stood right in front of Odd. Mr. Delmas looked at Odd with hatred. Mr. Delmas lifted his right arm and hit Odd square in the middle of his face. Odd was taken by surprise and fell to the ground.

From surprise, Odd had stopped breathing. Odd felt the world around him slow in motion at he made a seemingly slow descent to the ground. Odd hit the ground and closed his eyes. Blood trickled out of his nose from the punch Mr. Delmas had thrown at him. Odd brain was numb now as he didn't know what to do.

Sissi stared at the scene before her. Her father just hit a guy and not just any guy. A guy who was the father of her child but also one of her father's students who went to the school that he was the principal of. As her father hit Odd, she stifled a scream and watch as Odd and Xenon's cell phone simultaneously hit the ground. Sissi blinked twice and shook her head. _That was weird. _Sissi thought. She shook off this thought and brought herself to the problem at hand: her father left his fist to hit Odd again. Sissi ran up to stop her father while Xenon feel to her knees.

"Don't!" Sissi yelled. She ran as fast as she could and then separated her father and Odd. She turned her back to her father and used her back as a shield for both her baby and Odd. The old man came to his senses as he saw her daughter shielding the boy who he had recently assaulted. 

_Uh oh. _Mr. Delmas thought. He had just hit a student who went to his school. The student was filthy rich and the student could easily sue him for assault. Mr. Delmas took a few large steps back from the two teenagers. As Sissi clutched onto Odd and prepared for an impact from her father, Sissi pressed her pregnant belly on Odd. Odd, with his eyes firmly shut, awaited for another blow but instead felt Sissi clinging onto him and her bulge of her stomach. Odd was surprised at this, but a bigger thought over took him. _Where is Xenon?_ Odd thought.

The girl in question was still on her knees oblivious to what was happening with Sissi, Odd, and Mr. Delmas. Xenon was shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because the last time she had heard Xana make a sound it was laughter. Maybe it was because Xana liked to torment her and people important to her. Maybe it was because Xana like to kiss her or consider her a toy to play with. Or maybe it was because he had talked to her through Aelita's cell phone on Earth and he was out of the supercomputer either by himself or a polymorphic clone; Xana was out of the supercomputer and she didn't even know it had happened. Her watch had given no warning that Xana has activated a tower nor Xana arrived through one of the scanners. Also, Xana wasn't just in his true form, that Xenon gave to him on Lyoko in exchange for Aelita's memories, to try to put moves on her but was causing havoc, destruction, pain, and possibly even death back over at Kadic.

_X-Xana's out of the supercomputer. _Xenon thought as she tried to soak in this fact. _How? Why? _Xenon was frozen in her own little bubble not noticing Mr. Delmas back away from Sissi and Odd. _He has, at the very least hurt, Aelita and Ulrich. How can stop him from here? It'll take me forty-five minutes to get there with no traffic. _Xenon thought. _But what to do when I get there?_

Xenon blinked and turned her attention to Odd and Sissi. Sissi was still crouched over Odd and Odd was still laying on the grass with his eyes closed. As if on cue, Sissi looked up at Xenon. Sissi backed away. She looked at Odd and leaned forward toward his face. Xenon was seventy-five percent sure that Sissi was going to kiss Odd, but instead she over her month over to Odd's ear. Xenon couldn't hear what Sissi was whispering.

"Odd," Sissi whispered. Odd's replied was a groan. He moved his hand across his face causing blood to smear across his cheek. "Odd. I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Odd asked weakly.

"Odd, it's a girl." Sissi whispered. After she said this she stood up and looked to see where her father had gone. He had escaped into Eleanor's house and had sat down in the living room with his head in his hands. Sissi walked a few steps from Odd watching to see what Xenon was doing and what Xenon was going to do.

Xenon looked at Sissi and then nodded as she understood that she would take care of her father while Xenon and Odd could be free to go. As Sissi headed for the door, Xenon headed for Odd.

"Are you all right?" Xenon asked. She wanted to clean up his face with something but there was nothing around. She wasn't wearing a jacket since it had been getting hotter.

"Yeah." Odd said, sitting up. "It was just surprising when he hit me. I never expected him to."

"OK. Odd I hate to cut you off and everything, but we have a problem."

"Problem?" Odd repeated. He was confused. The only thing that he was worrying about was if Mr. Delmas was going to expel him and that he had just found out he was going to be having a girl.

"Yes." Xenon nodded. "A huge problem."

-()-

**A/N **I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I wrote it in one day and I was kind of rushed to do it. It's one day early because I'm busy tomorrow. Anywayz, as always, **_Review_**.


	29. Silence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko. I own this plot and Xenon.

-()-

Xenon was practically ran down the street from Sissi's house. Odd was at her heels and he felt out of it. Xenon had said there a huge problem, he had just been punched to the ground, and Sissi had told him that their child was a girl. All these things buzzed around in Odd's head as Xenon continued the way down to the central part of Paris where they could catch a bus or more preferably a taxi back to school.

_It's Xana, but has he done?_ Odd asked himself as he glanced sideways at Xenon as he jogged a little to keep up. Xenon's face was ghostly white with worry. She had a pained expression on her face almost like she was going to be sick.

Xenon and Odd reached part of the main part of Paris. They looked for a taxi and when Xenon saw one, she waved it down. A yellow taxi stopped by the curb in front of Xenon and Odd. Odd opened the door and held it for Xenon, Xenon got in, and was shortly followed by Odd.

"Where to?" The driver asked. He was a balding man in his forties. He smelled of cigarettes, dogs, and something that Xenon couldn't put her finger on.

"Kadic academy." Odd said, still looking slightly at Xenon who still seemed very shaken from the events at Eleanor's house.

"Where's that sonny?" The driver asked, looking back at Xenon and Odd and lifted an eyebrow at their almost all purple clothes.

"Boulogne-Billancourt." Odd replied. The driver pulled out into traffic and headed in the direction for the highway which would take them to Kadic. "So, what happened?" Odd whispered as he didn't want the driver to over hear them as they talked about Xana.

"Xa--" Xenon stopped herself. She looked at the their driver who was staring at the pair of them through the rear view mirror. As Xenon stopped herself, the driver quickly put his eyes on the road. Xenon leaned toward Odd and lowered her voice down so much Odd only caught some words, "_He's_ out of the computer. Or it's a clone. But _he's _hurt at the very least Aelita and Ulrich. I don't know anything else except that," Xenon stopped and pointed to her watch that was around her wrist, "I didn't know about it." Xenon leaned back and sat there thinking about what Xana was planning and what he was doing at that very moment. Had he killed Aelita and Ulrich? What about Jeremie and Yumi? She had heard Jeremie shout to warn Aelita that she was about to be hurt, but what happened after? Did Xana hurt him too or worse?

Odd too was thinking. The feeling of uncertainty washed over him. He wondered what Xana was setting out to do. What would he and Xenon find at Kadic? Did he even what to know? Could they destroy the polymorphic clone by deactivating a tower? If it was Xana then it would be impossible to defeat him just by deactivating a tower. He didn't know if there was a way to defeat Xana once and for all. Many people would probably die if they ever did accomplished it.

Each in their own thoughts about the situation that Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were dealing with at or near Kadic. The taxi was traveling too slowly for comfort through the city as all Xenon and Odd could think about how everyone else could be hurt. The taxi made a left and was heading for the ramp that would pour them out onto the highway. The taxi made it way on it and drove through the traffic.

Xenon turned her head and looked the the cars around them. Everyone was going five miles per hour and, at that rate, it would be too late. Xenon listened as she heard a weird sound. _What is that? _She asked herself. She looked at Odd who was also confused by the sound. It was a crunching sound then after a few seconds another ear shattering crunch. Through the crunch that was the constant shrill of screaming coming out of a hundred, or so, mouths. Xenon stood up, forgetting that she was in a taxi, and hit her head on the roof of the vehicle.

"Oi! You alright miss?" The driver asked as Xenon rubbed the top of her head. Xenon didn't respond but opened the door and stepped out. Odd mirror her move. "Hey. Where do you think you two are going?"

"Xenon?" Odd asked concerned as Xenon stared straight in front of her. Both she and Odd could now see where the crunching were coming from. It came from a figure in front of them it was indistinct in the distance but was becoming quite clearer. Even so, Xenon did not need the figure to get closer to see who was jumping from car to car, denting the hoods and roofs of car by several feet before jumping to the next car. The figure was heading in their direction.

"It's Xana." Xenon said as she recognized Xana all too well. With his black pants and combat boots to his red shirt over laid with a black leather jacket and his fiery red hair. Xenon couldn't see from the ever decreasing distance between her and Xana but she knew that his blood red eyes were focused on her.

As Xenon stared at the figure, it seemed to get bigger and it was getting big pretty quick. Xenon felt sick as she stared at Xana who jumped car to car, coming closer and closer to her. She was unable to take her eyes off of Xana and unable to think about anything but to wait for what would happen. Xenon was less than twenty feet away from the despised computer virus, which was determined to ruin everyone's lives and take over the earth.

Xana made the final leap to their taxi cab. He landed on the roof of the car causing the yellow painted roof to cave in many feet. The driver cried out as the metal pierced his shoulders and head. Xenon jumped back as Xana got off the taxi. Xenon's eyes widened.

In Xana's arms was a person. The person's hair was matted and dirty. Their face was red from sunburn from the exposure to the sun for a vast distance between Kadic and a highway in Paris. The person hung limply in Xana arms and their feet dragged on the ground. On a larger scale, it looked like Xana was a child and the person he held as simply a rag doll. The 'rag doll' was Aelita whose pink jumper was ripped in several places.

"Aelita..." Odd said softly in shock.

"Xana, let her go." Xenon demanded. She was sick and tired of Xana and this was the last straw. He had hurt Aelita really bad. She looked practically dead out in the pale sunlight of April in mid-afternoon.

"What are you willing to exchange?" Xana asked while looking having a smirk on his face and looking with a certain look to it. Xenon raised an eyebrow and Odd was furious. People in the cars around them were scared to death or wondering why these two teenagers who were dressed in purple and had blond hair mixed dyed purple were conversing with this monster. A monster that had probably injured and even killed other innocent human beings in the the cars that the monster that was Xana had crushed on its way here.

"Nothing." Odd responded angrily before Xenon could come up with an answer. _I'm not going to let Xenon repeat what happened before. Xana had screwed up everything and I had to go back in time to try to fix it. _Odd thought.

"'Nothing?'" Xana repeated. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at Odd's comment. "Well, unfortunately for you, it's not your decision, Odd. It's my precious Xenon's." Odd scowled at Xana.

"Xenon's not yours!" Odd shouted. Xana rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, Odd. I have known Xenon longer than you have. By what? Fourteen years or so. I wold say I know her better than you do, by far." Odd was about to interrupt but he glanced sideways at Xenon and saw her slowly backed away and take a deep breath. "Also, you already have someone don't you? If I'm not mistaken her name is Sissi Delmas. Am I wrong?"

"There's nothing between us." Odd stated. He didn't look at Xenon again as Xana might follow his glance and find put what Xenon was doing.

"Nothing?" Xana scoffed as he rearranged Aelita's limp body in his arms. "I may not be human, but, from what I understand about your Earth, I think creating a child means there is something between two people."

"Well, that may be true, but I love Xenon."

"Love? For you pathetic humans, love conquers all." Xana said sarcastically. While Xana and Odd talked, Xenon had slowly been making her way backward to hide behind a car. She got behind it without attracting the attention of anybody.

Xenon took a deep breath and then took out her cellphone. She wondered who to call because for all she knew everyone could be dead. She called Yumi's cellphone but she didn't answer, neither did Jeremie. Her escape plan to get away from Xana to call people at asked on the status of everything had been in vain.

Xenon sighed deeply. _Xana will notice I'm missing. _Xenon thought. _How will Odd and me get to the factory? Xana just won't let waltz to the factory to put him back in the computer. _

The ringing of a cellphone brought Xenon out of her thoughts. She picked up her cellphone and answered it, but the ringing had brought Xana to his senses.

"Where's Xenon?" Xana fumed. He looked at Odd who held his firm position in front of Xana. Xana walked up to Odd and roughly pushed him aside with his shoulder. Meanwhile, Xenon had answered her phone.

"Hello?" Xenon said softly. She waited a second for a reply but it felt as though hours had gone by. Her heart pumped rapidly as, for all that she knew, Xana would find where she was. She didn't know what he would do.

"Xenon?" A voice asked. Xenon recognized it.

"Aelita? How? How?" Xenon stuttered. Her hand struggled to keep a firm grip on her phone.

"Xana just hit me with—with well something." Aelita explained. "I sprained my ankle but I'm fine. Everyone is heading to the factory besides you and Odd of course."

"Oh thank god you're alright." Xenon breathed in relief. "But," Xenon switched to a serious tone. "Xana's over here. We don't know if it's a polymorphic clone or not, but he has a replica of--"

"Oh so there you are." Xana said coming around the car Xenon was hiding behind. "I'll just take that." Xana, like a polymorphic clone, sped up so Xenon didn't even see that he had already gone in front of her, took her cellphone, and was back in his original position. In his right hand he held Aelita by her left arm which made her look more like a rag doll than ever. In his left, he held Xenon's purple cellphone. "No need to talk to other people. You've got me and Odd I suppose." With this he crushed Xenon's cellphone into a million tiny pieces and let them fall onto the road of the highway. Xenon glared at Xana and wondered what had happened to Odd. No one was around besides the three of them. There were cars and the highways, but everyone had left their cars at the sight of Xana standing before them and talking almost normally in front of Xenon and Odd. Even their driver who had so pretty nasty cuts but still could get out. "But that depends on how long I'll let him live." Xenon still glared at him not knowing what to say. "I could kill him and Aelita at the same time. That would made the perfect day, eh?" Xenon still did not say anything. "Not going to talk?" Xana question in an almost eerie friendly manner. "Well just the same I suppose."

Xana fell to the ground with a thud and 'Aelita' fell to the ground with him. Odd had kicked Xana in the back of the head, much to Xana's surprise. Xenon was shocked to suddenly see Xana fall to the ground with Odd standing innocently behind it with a mixture of anger blended in.

"Come on Xenon." Odd said picking up Aelita. Strangely, Xana stayed on the ground and didn't get up after Odd's assault. Xenon was dazed, but she still got up and following Odd through the maze of cars. Then Xenon remembered.

"Odd, let go of it!" Xenon said realizing that Odd was holding a Aelita-shaped figure. Odd turned and gave Xenon a confused look. "That's not Aelita." As if on cue, 'Aelita' got up and cracked her neck. The green eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Xenon looked scared because the body really did look like Aelita but the body was disheveled. 'Aelita's' head was now at an impossible angle and it rotated to look at the both of them. After this, it let out a ear-bleeding shriek signaling to Xana where they were. Then it tackled Xenon and pinioned her to the ground.

-()-

"Virtualization." Jeremie said as he sent Aelita and Yumi to the mountain sector.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ulrich asked. He hadn't gone because Jeremie insisted that he shouldn't. After Xana had gripped his arm he fractured a bone in his arm. He wrapped his arm in his jacket although that did nothing.

"Ulrich, you need to go to the hospital for your arm. We can hold up." Jeremie said without looking up from the screen.

"I know, but we're going to have to a return to the past anyways. And what if Xana comes to attack you. No one will be here. Might as well stay." Ulrich shrugged. Jeremie shook his head as he disapproved of Ulrich's decision against getting medical help but was thankful that someone would be there should Xana come around.

-()-

"Jeremie, where's this tower?" Yumi asked as she got on the overwing. Aelita was getting on a vehicle herself, the overboard. They weren't moving, but they were alert in case blocks or a swarm of hornets showed up.

"I—I don't know." Jeremie admitted. He knew that the answer to getting rid of Xana of Earth was on Lyoko, but he didn't know exactly how to do it. For all his experience of Lyoko, Xana always activated a tower to have some control on Earth, but it hadn't always been the case since Xenon came into their lives, and into Aelita's life again.

"You don't know?" Yumi repeated. She put a hand on her hip. "If you don't know, then why did you send us to the mountains?"

"Look," Aelita interrupted. "We'll go to sector five and then get full access to the supercomputer and Xana's data. Xana has got to have something about what he's doing right now." Yumi nodded and then headed to the edge of the sector with Aelita. Jeremie typed in 'scipio', the transport orb came, and engulfed Yumi and Aelita.

-()-

"We've got to get out of here." Xenon stated obviously as the creature, 'Aelita,' held her down while still screeching its head off. Odd was trying to pry the thing off of Xenon but with no avail. The creature dug its fingernails into Xenon's neck and Xenon cried out.

"Stupid bitch." Xana said to 'Aelita' just as Odd was about release a killing blow to its head. "I told you to attack the blonde _guy_. Not girl. Can't you tell the difference? Or did Odd look so much like a girl and you couldn't tell the difference?" Xana smirked and then looked Odd straight in the face who glared back.

-()-

Yumi and Aelita entered the main arena that was sector five. It was in a state that Yumi nor Aelita had never seen it: there was no traps set out at all. The key was straight across the room with nothing barring the way. Yumi and Aelita stared at it suspiciously.

"There's no traps." Aelita stated.

"Which means there's traps." Yumi said, taking out her two fans. She threw one out into the arena. It cut threw the air spinning, reached almost to the key, and then came whizzing back. Yumi was confused as she caught it. She narrowed her eyes. "Stay here." She yelled at Aelita over her shoulder as she ran through the empty arena. Nothing came down to crush her, nothing shot at her, nothing did nothing at all.

Yumi reached the key and pressed it. The three minute countdown stopped and the regular door, that led them outside of the dome, opened. Yumi waved all clear for Aelita, and then they both caught the elevator that took them directly outside of the dome to the screen which had access to everything in the supercomputer.

Aelita knew it was her turn and ran up to the screen and started searching through the supercomputer for a sign of what Xana was doing and how he was on Earth.

-()-

Xana pulled up 'Aelita' by her matted pink hair. 'Aelita' didn't make a sound as Xana roughly pushed her away and she skid on the ground.

"So, trying to run?" Xana asked, as though he didn't do anything to 'Aelita.' "But where would you run to?" Xana asked sarcastically. "Xenon's parents' house? That's a laugh. Xenon calling some random people who couldn't even reproduce, her parents." Xenon didn't change her glare, but Odd was even angrier. He lifted his arm to punch Xana but Xenon grabbed his arms.

"No Odd don't..." Xenon muttered.

"Smart move Xenon." Xana said. "Funny, when you a little girl, I always thought you would end up with a smart guy and not this dumb ass here." Odd clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Because, I'm mean, doesn't it piss you off a little bit that--" Xana paused. "Wait a second." Xana ran off at what could possibly be the speed of light in one direction and, true to his word, he was back within the second. He returned with Sissi who he gripped onto her upper right arm. Sissi seemed wiped-out. She was sweating and with her free hand she placed it on his lower stomach. "OK. Xenon, doesn't it piss you off that Odd has done it with this girl instead of you?"

Xenon stared at Xana for a moment. "No, it's doesn't 'piss' me off--"

"Oh come on." Xana complained. "Odd and Sissi have something you don't. A baby. Doesn't that affect you?" Xenon stared unchanged at Xana. Odd glanced from Xana to Xenon to Sissi. Sissi was merely trying to calm down and calm her heart, which was difficult because some man in black and red had grabbed her out of thin air and dragged her to god knows where.

"No, it doesn't--"

"Arg!" Xana yelled in frustration. He grabbed Sissi's long black hair and pulled it back; Sissi screamed. Her hair didn't rip out, instead it involuntarily pulled her neck backwards. Her neck went back and back and Sissi kept on screaming and screaming. Odd wiggled his arm out of Xenon's hold and ran towards Xana.

-()-

"Find anything yet?" Yumi asked. Ten minutes had past and she was uncomfortable because sector five seemed dead from the lack of monsters and obstacles.

"Nothing." Aelita responded. "Wait what's this?" She had opened a file. Yumi looked over her shoulder.

"It's just a bunch of zeros and ones." Yumi commented.

"It's binary code." Aelita said. "Jeremie I'm going to send you this file. Can you translate it?"

"Of course." Jeremie said into the microphone. Aelita send the file and Jeremie used the supercomputer to translate it. Ulrich looked confused as he looked over Jeremie's shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Nothing?" Aelita questioned.

"Here I'll send you the translated copy." Jeremie said sending it back to Aelita. Aelita looked at the file she received from Jeremie.

#¸ºTUv,UUYUU)IU#-BJUwJ‰RJIUJ")zu)DRT‰UW•U+UUj

It was like this for the whole file. Its binary code made no sense. Aelita discarded it and deleted it from the supercomputer.

-()-

Sissi's neck gave a sickening crack and Xana gave one more tug on Sissi's head. Odd gasped and Xenon froze. Words failed to describe what they feeling. Sissi's eyes glazed over is shock. Xenon did the first thing that popped into her mind which was to reach for her cellphone. She whipped it out and dialed Jeremie's number. Xenon heard it ring once and then twice.

"Why is Jeremie taking so fucking long?" Xenon said. She couldn't breathe and Sissi wouldn't last long.

"Hello?" Jeremie answered.

"Jeremie do a return to the past right now. Hurry!" She yelled into her cellphone.

"But we haven't beaten Xana he's still out there--"

"I don't give a fuck. Jeremie do it now. Sissi could die in less than thirty seconds!" Xenon screamed. She heard rushed typing and it seemed agonizingly slow.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie said hurriedly. Time froze and the familiar white light washed over the world and sent them spiraling into the past. _Only_, Xenon thought, _hope it's not to late. _With that thoughtthe light covered the scene.

-()-

**EDIT: **This chapter was written more than a week ago. It was not posted because FanFiction kept having problems when I tried to load it(which was like 100 times). The next chapter is postpone because I didn't have time to write it(four page history essay). It should come next Sunday. But maybe not because my birthday is Saturday.

**A/N **Leaving you guys with a bit (or a lot) of drama seems to become a habit. So, has laughing at nothing and getting really distracted when trying to write. Which is sort of why this chapter is a very days late. **Review! **


	30. Replikas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own the character Xenon Smith along with the polt for this story.

-()-

Xenon opened her eyes and blinked twice. She didn't particularly like return to the pasts. Whenever she was returned to a time before, she had the sensation of falling. Xenon shook the feeling off and immediately thought about the day. It was earlier in the in the day, but it felt like weeks had past. So much had happened. Mr. Delmas found out that that Odd had been sneaking out of school to see Sissi. Mr. Delmas had punched Odd. Sissi had told Odd something that Xenon did not know about. Xana had attacked Aelita and Ulrich who, later she learned, were alright for the most part. Aelita and Yumi had gone to Lyoko to find out what Xana had been doing and deactivate a tower, if he even activated a tower. Xana had found Xenon and Odd on the highway and crushed cars in his way. He brought Sissi to them and broke her neck. Then the frantic rush to tell Jeremie to do a return to the past which he had done. But the question was, had they saved Sissi before she died?

As Xenon processed the information, she actually looked to see where she was. It was earlier in the day. She was in her dorm room in front of her laptop. Xenon turned her head and looked at her bed. Odd was there with a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Odd sighed in relief at being in the past, but then remembered there was a chance that Sissi had died before the return to the past.

"Xenon, is Sissi--" Odd asked slowly.

"On it." Xenon interrupted. She typed furiously on her laptop. Xenon had experience in this kind of hacking. It wasn't particularly difficult. It was easy to get phone numbers and addresses. She quickly sorted through the information. She found Sissi cellphone. She opened a calling application on her computer and dialed the number. Odd now stood just behind Xenon and watched her. Xenon turned up her volume as she and Odd listened to the ringing.

-()-

"Daddy..." Sissi complained slowly. Her father, Mr. Delmas, was sitting next to her on the couch at Eleanor's house in Paris. She had went to see her doctor for the regular check up on the baby. Her doctor had told her it was early enough to tell if it was a boy and girl. Sissi had taken her doctor's offer to see the gender of the baby and she had found out that she and Odd were going to have a girl.

"Elisabeth, I'm tired of asking--"

"Well, then stop asking it." Sissi said bluntly. Her father looked at Sissi rather angrily and almost glared at his stubborn daughter.

"Elisabeth--" Mr. Delmas sighed.

"It's Sissi." Sissi muttered under her breath.

"I want to know. I need to know who the father is." Mr. Delmas told his daughter.

"Daddy--" Sissi stopped talking as her cellphone rang. She took it out and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it, but answered anyway. She'd rather talk to anyone but her father. She got up away from her father and put her phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

-()-

Xenon and Odd sighed in relief as they heard Sissi. Xenon was going to hung up on Sissi as Xenon didn't have a microphone because she only wanted to know if Sissi was alive.

"Who is it?" A voice asked which they recognized as the questioning voice of their principal, Sissi's father. Xenon gave Odd a worried glance, remembering all too well of the events that had happened in a possible future.

"No one." Sissi responded quickly. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"It's a wrong number." Mr. Delmas' voice said.

"Yep." Sissi agreed, hanging up on Xenon and Odd.

Xenon and Odd sighed in relief. Sissi was alright and hadn't died before the return to the past. If she had, it could not be undone. She would have simply been wiped from existence.

"So, she's alright." Xenon stated after a very moments of silence. She hadn't known what to say and she loathed silence after an event. It just sounded unnatural to comment on the event.

"Yeah." Odd said softly. He stared at a blank, white wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Xenon said, in English with a heavy, stereotyped, American voice.

"Something weird." Odd said with a weak chuckle.

"Which would be?" Xenon ventured.

Odd took a deep breath and let it out. He smiled as he said, "Just thinking of girl names. Since I know that it's a girl."

Xenon blinked. _Is this what Sissi told Odd? _Xenon thought. "Oh." Xenon said. _How am I suppose to respond to that? _Xenon thought.

"Sorry." Odd said, looking back at Xenon who had turned back to her laptop. "It's weird. I don't know how to take life anymore. I feel so changed."

"In what way?" Xenon asked, turning her attention back to Odd.

"I don't tell as much jokes anymore. I can survive without eating a meal." Odd listed.

Xenon rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. "Wow, big problems."

Odd shook his head. "Well I mean everything from Lyoko, Sissi and the baby, Xana picking on us, and everything. I just don't feel the same."

"Me too." Xenon agreed. Suddenly wanting contact with Odd, Xenon wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and pulled her head close to his chest. Odd wrapped his out arms around Xenon and rested his head on hers. Odd kissed the top of Xenon's head. "I—I..." Xenon paused. "I don't know what to do. I keep just pushing events aside. Meetings with Xana. Sissi visits. School. Is it normal to go on with life without pausing at everything?"

"Probably." Odd responded. "With everything going on, it's just lucky that were still living."

"Yeah." Xenon agreed, pressing her head father into Odd's chest.

-()-

"Something isn't right." Xenon said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked as he looked over her shoulder. They were at the factory and looking at the super computer. It as the last period of the day. Xenon had the period free. She had gone to the supercomputer and could immediately tell something was wrong. She texted Jeremie with an urgent message saying something was wrong with the supercomputer. Jeremie had arrived and was looking at it with her.

"Look at this area in the ice sector." Xenon said as she opened a map of the ice sector. "At forty degrees north and sixteen degrees east." Jeremie did look. There wasn't any monsters or any of the usual sort that appeared on the map. The area by the tower was covered in what looked to be a bright mess. It was impossible to tell what it was by the map.

"What is that? And where did it come from." Jeremie asked. He, over the years, had never come across that.

"From analyzing it with the supercomputer, I can only think to call it an contamination." Jeremie looked at Xenon. "I think its from doing a return to the past with leaving Xana on Earth but I wont know for sure till I get to the ice sector myself and check it out." Jeremie nodded. He had grown accustom of Xenon knowing more about Lyoko than he did. He hung back and usually let Xenon deal with whatever problem was at hand. She knew so much more and had more experience.

"I'm going to go." Xenon said as she set up for a transfer to Lyoko.

"Without back up?" Jeremie questioned. "That dangerous."

"Jeremie," Xenon said, slightly annoyed. She opened up the map again except the contamination was smaller much smaller. It covered about a half of a dime worth of space. "This is what the area looked like when I called you. This," Xenon said opening up a current map of the ice sector, "is what it looks like now." The map showed it now covered a vast distance about a handswith of space. "If I don't see what the problem is, is could cover the whole ice sector and contaminate the other sectors. If it does that, all the sectors would probably become inaccessible even sector six which would mean no return to the pasts. Xana would find a nice hiding hole in Lyoko from the contamination and would still be able to activate towers. We would be able to deactivate towers nor do a return to the past." Her words spoke the true reality of what would happen.

"What if you get infected by getting to close?" Jeremie asked.

"I won't." Xenon said confidently. "I hold some of the keys to Lyoko. I can't get infected by it--"

"Then why not let Aelita go to?" Jeremie asked. He did not like the idea of Xenon going to Lyoko alone even though he knew she could handle it. He was always protective when Aelita went to Lyoko and he supposed it was rubbing off to her sister.

"Because Xana took her keys to Lyoko years ago." Xenon said shortly. "Now, I have to go. The contamination in spreading as we speak." Without waiting for another interruption, Xenon set up the Virtualization process and went to the scanner room. Jeremie took the seat in front of the supercomputer.

"Transfer Xenon, scanner Xenon, Virtualization."

-()-

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Odd exited his math class with Ulrich. It had been boring. Aelita and Jeremie had over the years been able to skip ahead in math classes and were taking math at university level. Odd and Ulrich walked to the courtyard looking for everyone else. Ulrich caught sight of Yumi and left Odd by himself. Odd looked for Xenon but didn't see her.

"Odd?" Aelita asked as she stood behind him.

"Yeah?" Odd said turning to face Aelita.

"Have you seen Jeremie?" Aelita asked a little loudly over the hustle and bustle as people left for their dorms or waiting for friends.

"No. Have you seen Xenon?" Odd asked. Aelita shook her head. "Maybe they're at the factory." Odd suggested.

"Alone? Without the rest of us?" Aelita asked. Odd stiffened. He didn't like Aelita's comment. Aelita's cellphone rang and she gave a sigh of relief. She looked at the number and smiled as she recognized the number.

"Jeremie? Where are you?" Aelita asked. Her green eyes widened in shock as she listened to Jeremie. "What do you mean vanished?! Yeah. I'll get to the factory and bring everyone." She hung up without even saying bye.

"Xenon vanished?" Odd asked. He wished it wasn't true even though he knew it was. Aelita nodded.

-()-

Aelita and Odd rushed to the factory. Odd called Ulrich, got an irritated sigh in response, Odd told him the situation, and Ulrich said he and Yumi were on their way. Aelita and Odd took the elevator down and walked to the supercomputer when it opened.

"So what happened?" Aelita asked.

"Xenon called me saying something was up with the supercomputer. I came and she told me about the contamination in the ice sector. She then went to Lyoko by herself. As soon as she got close to the contamination she and the contamination disappeared from Lyoko." Jeremie explained.

"Impossible without falling into the digital void and even if she did fall the containination wouldn't follow her." Aelita said. "Did you scan for any of her data?"

"Yes, but it came up--" He stopped as Aelita pushed him out of the way to sit in front of the computer. She typed quickly for a while in which Ulrich and Yumi came and Jeremie explained what had happened.

"Jeremie, do you have my father's diary?" Aelita asked, without looking away from the screen or slacking her pace in her typing.

"Yeah, but it's at school." Jeremie responded.

"Good." Aelita said. "Could you go get it for me?" Everyone looked at Aelita.

"Why?" Jeremie asked. Aelita turned to face them all. She had a blank expression.

"I just found something I've never come across before and I think there might be something in the dairy that could help." Aelita said impatiently as she wanted to have Xenon safe. "I want to know what Replikas are."

-()-

**A/N **Yay I finished this chapter. I thought I wasn't going to have the time. I've been so busy with homework, applying (which includes interviews, meetings, applications, all that fun stuff) for my school's exchange program to Japan for next year (which is weird because I'm in French...), and all sorts of _fun _stuff. 

Sorry for even more drama. I can't help it. The characters seem to write the plot themselves and won't let me get a word in. A few chapters I estimated ten more chapters or so, but then the characters themselves at more and more to the plot. So I honestly have no clue when this story will end myself.

As always Review!


	31. It's Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Xenon and the plot to this rather long fanfic which is growing by the second.

-()-

Jeremie had gotten Franz Hopper's diary. Aelita scoured through it, but couldn't find anything on replikas. Aelita was confused because surely her father had invented whatever they were and would have said something about it, but there was nothing on it. Aelita was confused because after Xenon had disappeared, she had searched through files and had found that the replikas had increased in volume. Aelita nor Jeremie, after Aelita had told him, had any clue of what that meant.

The school got worried over Xenon's disappearance. After two days, they brought Odd to the office for questioning by police officers. Mr. Delmas and police officers asked Odd questions like, "When did you last see Miss Smith," "Do you know where she might have gone," or "You're her boyfriend right? Did you two have a fight?" and such. Odd told each and every person that he hadn't a clue where Xenon was. Odd knew that she was in Lyoko somewhere, probably trapped, but he couldn't tell anyone that. If Odd did, they would find the existence of Xana and want to shut down the supercomputer, which would kill three people. Xenon because she was in an unknown area of Lyoko, Xana because he lived in the supercomputer, and also Aelita since she was connected to Xana.

The next day, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were pulled out of there classes to be questioned on the whereabouts of Xenon. They also denied that they knew where Xenon was. Police searched Xenon's room, but didn't find anything that could tell them of where she had gone. But they had found Xenon's laptop which they took for evidence, but it was useless. Xenon had set the access to her laptop be password protected, so that not ever an experience hacker could get in if they tired.

The police said there were no leads to Xenon's sudden disappearance and they couldn't put the blame on anyone yet. Mr. Delmas personally questioned Odd after the police left the school.

"I know you know where Xenon is." Mr. Delmas said as he paced his office. Odd sat in a chair in front of Mr. Delmas' desk and had been there for twenty minutes. As Mr. Delmas asked variations of, "Where is Xenon," Odd answered "I don't know" differently each time. It was much like a bull fight. Mr. Delmas was the bull trying to get to the red fabric, the whereabouts of Xenon, but Odd kept pulling the the fabric away by not telling Mr. Delmas what he wanted to know.

"I do _not_ know where Xenon is." Odd said stressing every word, frustrated. Mr. Delmas looked at Odd disgusted as if Odd had committed a crime and refusing to admit his wrong when there was evidence against him . "I honestly don't know where she is." Odd repeated.

"Not a single clue? Not even a possibility?" Mr. Delmas asked, his eyes bore into Odd's.

_Yes, she's in Lyoko. _Odd thought. "No. None." Odd said simply. Mr. Delmas still stared at Odd. Odd stared back, knowing that if he looked away, Mr. Delmas was going to know that he knew a snippet of information. When Mr. Delmas broke his gaze, Odd let out a small breath of relief, but returned to his normal stance as Mr. Delmas looked right back at him.

Mr. Delmas keep a hard thoughtful look on him. Odd shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Mr. Della Robbia."

"Yes?" Odd said in the steadiest voice he could muster.

"You're a eleventh grader and seventeen, right?" Mr. Delmas said sitting in the chair behind his desk. He glanced kindly at Odd.

"Yes, sir." Odd replied.

"So, you're seventeen with a girlfriend who has just disappeared." Odd didn't know what to say as Mr. Delmas statement wasn't a question. Mr. Delmas pressed on, "I know what it was like to be around your age with a girlfriend. You better not be hurting her, or I'll be forced to expel you."

Odd felt as if Mr. Delmas was acting like Xenon's father. _Oh great. Another father figure. _Odd thought. _Mr. Smith, maybe Franz Hopper someday, and now Mr. Delmas. _

"At your age, you want a girlfriend. I don't know what your reasons for having one, but if something has ever happened between you and Xenon needs to be cleared up. You can tell me." Mr. Delmas said sounding much like one of those counselors who want to be your special friend.

"There's nothing between us--"

"What?" Mr. Delmas interrupted. He peered over his glasses to look at Odd.

"No you didn't let me finish." Odd said quickly. "I was going to say there's nothing between us like a fight."

"Oh." Mr. Delmas said calming down. "Xenon is a very important person and I'm not just saying that because of her academic scores." Odd didn't say anything. "I don't know why she wanted to come to Kadic Academy when she could easily get into any university in France but she's here." Mr. Delmas didn't say anything like he was waiting for a response from Odd.

"And?" Odd said.

"Do you really care for Miss Smith or is she a fling like every other girl in your grade?" Mr. Delmas asked, his words pushing a dagger in Odd's stomach.

"I _do_ care for Xenon." Odd said. He had tried to stay strong, but he didn't know if he could last any longer. Aelita and Jeremie had been basically living by the supercomputer since Xenon's disappearance five days ago and had found no trace of her. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich had searched for Xenon on Lyoko. Odd received no telepathic signal from Xenon as she had sent him once before when she disappeared. Odd had reached his breaking point.

"I--I didn't necessarily say that you didn't--" Mr. Delmas started.

"But that's what your thinking!" Odd yelled, tears threatening to fall. They were tears of anger and of sadness. He couldn't stand sitting in this little chair with a principal who was trying to shrink him and search him for an answer. Odd got up, went to the door, and, after some fumbling with the handle, opened it and slammed it shut behind him, much to the surprise to Mr. Delmas.

-()-

_Odd continued on with school as usual as did Aelita and Jeremie. Finals for the end of the semester were coming up. Aelita and Jeremie did still use the supercomputer to looked for Xenon, and usually left Odd to do so. Odd knew that they still hadn't given up, but it actually made it worse. Odd knew that even after the hours spent in front of the supercomputer that they would be wasted because they wouldn't be able to find Xenon. _

Odd studied for the finals much more than anyone else, as he knew that's something that would impress Xenon, also everyone else. Last finals, she had helped him study, now he was on his own. He studied in his free time. Odd never picked up a pencil to draw, turned on computer to work on a movie, nor play his guitar. He didn't find any more point to practice those because it made him sad, even though he never really used any of those things to make something for Xenon.

Odd would just lay on his bed or at his desk and study. Kiwi seemed to know that his owner was sad and crawled into Odd's lap to keep him company. While Odd studied, he would occasionally, absentmindedly pet Kiwi.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie worried about Odd. Ulrich would enter the room to get Odd for dinner to see Odd staring blankly at a textbook. Ulrich would tell him it was dinner time, but Odd would reply with, "I'm not hungry," which made everyone else worry more.

Finals came up, and Odd was surprised that he actually knew what the questions were asking and that he knew the answers. Ulrich reminded Odd of when they were younger, Odd had taken his tests and folded them into origami. Ulrich received a weak laugh from Odd and then a hastily excuse for leaving.

-()-

School let out from the summer. Ulrich had left to visit his parents in Germany. Yumi, much to her dislike, was going to Japan with her parents and Kiroki to visit the universities her parents wanted her to go to. Jeremie and Aelita had applied for the summer preparatory Baccalauréat course so they could remain at Kadic and near the factory.

Odd, on the other hand, hadn't a clue on what he was going to spend his summer doing. He decided to take the preparatory course with Aelita and Jeremie so he could stay at Kadic. He called Sissi, a lot, to ask her on the baby's condition. Sissi had always replied with everything is alright and she's perfectly healthy. Odd did regularly visit Sissi, but first he called and asked if her father was there or not.

-()-

Summer past by with still no clue where Xenon was, what replikas were, no Xana attacks, and any abnormalities. Odd sat through the preparatory course bored to death and couldn't concentrate on what he was learning. They had asked him which Baccalauréat he wanted to take. Odd decided that the literature and science one wouldn't be a help when he would take over DRT; he took the social science Baccalauréat.

_As September drew closer, it brought two things. Another school year starting, which would make it the last year at Kadic, and when Odd's and Sissi's baby was suppose to arrive. _

_Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd left a classroom in the math wing after a particularly long class on how to write a great essay which would be sure to score at least a thirteen. They reached to courtyard and were going to go their separate ways when they saw someone unfamiliar walking across the courtyard taking in the campus. She looked like a high, fashionable executive in her early thirties. She had not a hair out of place on her golden mane though she had a small strip of blond hair on the right side of her face. _

_"Is she—no she wouldn't be." Aelita thought as she tried to place this woman. _

_"Huh?" Odd asked turning to Aelita, and so did Jeremie._

_"Well, Mr. Delmas has always talked about retiring maybe he finally went through with it and this is the new principal." Aelita said. Odd stared at the woman who was now almost out of sight on the other side of the courtyard and shrugged. _

_-()-_

_School was starting in a week and summer seemed to past instantly even though Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi had been bored. Students started to come back for the new semester and new students went through the application process. Lucrece Moreau, the executive-looking woman that Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie saw, formally introduced herself as the new principal of Kadic academy a few days before the start of school. _

_Odd grew nervous as each second of September past. Sissi could go into labor in any minute. Odd kept his cellphone in his hand at every possible moment. Odd was sure the second he would let go of his phone that Sissi would call breathing heavily as her father or Eleanor took her to the hospital. Sissi had agreed to call Odd, but no promises because getting to a hospital would be the number one priority. _

_Odd had a weekly visit to Sissi on Sunday without any big worries as Mr. Delmas was taking a trip across Europe. Odd got on a bus to take to Paris the day before the new semester. Odd sat in his window seat and sighed._

___There's too much going on. Sissi and Xenon. __Odd thought. ____Where's Xenon? __Odd thought desperately. ____What if she never comes out of the supercomputer? What if she got deleted? What if...__ Odd stopped himself. He gripped his hands around his cellphone in attempt to stop the shaking, but it didn't work so well. Odd shook his head trying to clear it, and looked at his cellphone. He sighed and went through his phone book scrolling down to Sissi's number. As Odd was going to press call, when he got an incoming call. _

_"Hello?" Odd said as he answered. _

_"Hello."_

_"Who is this?" Odd asked. _

_"Eleanor. Look. Sissi told me to call you. I have to go--"_

_"Wait, what?" Odd asked quickly. "Is Sissi--"_

_"Yes she's in labor." Eleanor said. "I need to go. The doctor is telling me she's dilated seven centimeters and freaking out. I need to call Jean-Pierre and---"_

_"Here I'll hang up but what hospital are you at?" Odd asked quickly. _

_"__George Pompidou European hospital." Before Odd could say anything, Eleanor hung up. Odd bit his lip as he thought about the situation and the bus ride to Paris. _

_-()-_

_**Note: **__Baccalauréat is what students in French students take at the end of their senior year. There are three different __Baccalauréat 's: literature, science, and economics and social sciences. __They are scored in many different areas (areas reflect on which one you're taking) out of twenty. So, a thirteen out of twenty is a good score. Twenty out of twenty is very rare and almost impossible. _

_Review!_

_**Edit: **__I don't know why the last part of this chapter is in italics as on the document it isn't..._


	32. Odyssey

**Dedication**: To my reviewers for waiting. I had two chapters (almost) written, then I realized I had forgotten Sissi's and Odd's child's birth. Though you probably like to be able to get three chapters all at once.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do claim rights to Xenon and most of the plot for this story. I have borrowed things from the show Code Lyoko and CL stories by notcreativeenoughtomakeone.

-()-

Air released with a screech as the bus took off again. Odd forced him through the crowds down the streets of Paris after getting off the bus. _Why can't people get the fuck out of the way?! _ Odd screamed in his head. For all he knew, Sissi already gave birth. He could have caught another bus that would take him almost right in front of the hospital Sissi was at, but Odd couldn't stay to sit in a bus seat as the bus made slow progress. Odd felt something lift off his shoulders as he ran; it felt better to run.

Odd soon reached the hospital. He entered the main entrance to see a full lobby. Odd ran to the receptionist, cutting several people in line even the person who was talking to the receptionist already.

"Excuse me, where is Sissi—Elisabeth Delmas?"

"Hey kid! I was here first!" The person yelled at Odd. Odd ignored him and the receptionist was dumbfounded, but soon regained her composure.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait in the back of the li--"

"Please, just tell me. Is she in the delivery room? In a room? Wh-where is she? She's is or was in labor. Please, I need to know." Odd rushed. "Just tell me, I have to see her." The receptionist rose at eyebrow and stared at him. "Can you just give me the room? You could have looked it up in the time in this time I've been asking you." To his surprise, the receptionist turned to the computer. But she did not type in Sissi's name but grab the phone beside it. She pressed one number.

"Security." She said.

"No! Wait! I just need to find out where she is!" Odd yelled. Odd turned as he felt two arms grab his arms in a pincer grip. The two security guards dragged Odd outside catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Odd flailed around. "Let me go. A girl I know is giving birth!" They refused to lessen their grip. Odd looked around wildly. He saw someone with short black hair. "Eleanor?!" Odd twisted and got free of the security guards hold. "Eleanor?" Odd asked as he approached the woman.

The woman turned to him; it wasn't Eleanor. She looked at him like he was crazy and then walked into the hospital. Odd took a shaky breath which caught as the security guards grabbed him.

"Feisty one." One of the guards remarked.

"Look, I need to get in that hospital---" Odd tried explaining.

"You need to calm down son--"

"No! I need in there!" Odd contradicted, motioning toward the hospital. Odd struggled and ended up hitting one of the guards in the face. Before Odd knew it, Odd was on the ground in handcuffs.

"You're coming with us." One officer ordered angrily. Odd closed his eyes and hung his head as they helped him up and into a police car.

-()-

Odd when through the finger printing and usual things one he got the police station. They put Odd in a cell. It contained a grime covered toilet and sink along with a brass bed connected to the wall with a simple blanket as covers. Odd leaned against the wall and slide down the wall till he sat hunched against it.

_I've probably missed the birth of our child._ Odd thought. Odd's gut twisted. _But it's mine and_ Sissi's_. Not even Xenon's. Why—why do I feel like I missed something very important? I—I'm so confused. Sissi's probably had the child and Xenon's still missing. _Odd started to cry. _Oh my god…_

-()-

They allowed Odd one phone call. Odd called his mom all the way in California. Odd's mom refused to let Odd stay in France anymore because of his arrest for an assault on the police officer. Odd didn't have the heart to tell her about the, now born, child.

Odd was released the following day because Odd's mother had paid the bail. Odd had set out to follow her instructions to get back to school and pack. She'd personally pick him up in a week. Odd couldn't resist the temptation to go back to the hospital. When he stood near the entrance, he called Eleanor.

"Odd? Where have you been? Sissi's already--"

"I know I know." Odd interrupted. He sighed. "Could you tell me what room she's in? I want to talk to Sissi. I got into some trouble when I came yesterday." Odd trailed off.

"Oh. She's in room 904. It's on the fourth floor."

"OK." Odd said as he entered the hospital.

"Oh and Odd?"

"Yeah?" Odd answered.

"Sissi's in a delicate state. She hasn't been normal. I'm not there right now so it's probably good you are. I'll be there in like an hour depending on traffic. Please keep her calm. Bye."

"Bye." Odd said automatically. He hung up and took a deep breath. He stood in the lobby surveying everything. Odd walked the elevator and got in with an old couple. Odd got off at the fourth floor and went to Sissi's room as if on auto-pilot. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Sissi say from inside. Odd slowly opened the door. He saw Sissi in a clean white bed with her head propped up by several pillows. Her hair was a mess. She was hook up with an IV that was on her left arm. In the room was one chair beside the bed along with a TV connected the wall that was off.

"Odd?" Sissi gasped surprised. Odd nodded numbly. He walked close to see and sat in the chair. Odd avoided Sissi's intent gaze and grasp her right hand.

"I'm sorry for not coming yesterday." Odd whispered.

"I-It's alright Odd." Sissi stated. "What's important is that you're here now." A knock came at the door. "Yes?" Sissi asked. The door opened with a nurse in blue scrubs holding a baby.

"Is now a good--" the nurse stopped. "Excuse me sir could you excuse us—"

"No." Sissi interrupted. "He can stay. I want him here."

"Miss Delmas. I was going to try breastfeeding now." The nurse explained. Odd blushed scarlet.

"Sissi, I could leave for this." Odd said, trying to keep a steady voice. He definitely did not want to see Sissi breastfeed, even if it was his child. Sissi gave Odd a pained look. Odd sighed but turned the other way. After a long, very long fifteen minutes. Sissi got down breastfeeding and their baby had been fed. The nurse left them alone with their child.

"Oh my god." Odd exclaimed softly. Their child was perfect. Odd was numb and didn't know what to say. The baby girl has tufts of black hair along with jet black eyes; she took after Sissi. Sissi smiled at Odd's reaction.

"Odd, do you want to hold her?" Sissi asked.

"No." Odd said, shaking his head. Seeing Sissi's look he said, "I'm afraid that I'll drop her." The baby looked from Sissi to Odd. The baby let out a giggle as she saw Odd. A small arm extended its way out toward Odd. Odd put his index finger near his daughter's hand. Five small fingers wrapped around it. "She knows her father." Sissi nodded.

"She does." Sissi said softly.

"This seems so weird. I mean we're only seventeen and—"

"I know." Sissi interrupted. "But, what are we going to do? I mean we're not getting married, you have Xenon--" Sissi stopped as she saw Odd cringe. "What?"

"Xe-Xenon." Odd gulped. "Xenon is missing."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Sissi said. Odd nodded.

"Sissi, there's some things I have to tell you." Odd said. Sissi looked at Odd and Odd took back his hand as their child let go of his fingers.

_I have to tell her about how my mom is forcing me to leave France. _Odd thought.

"What 'things?'" Sissi asked.

"Well, if I were to explain them all it'd take a long time." Odd avoided.

"Just tell me."

"I'll tell you one thing, but you're not going to like it—"

"Just tell me Odd." Sissi said angrily. Odd sighed and took a deep breath

"Sissi, I have to leave." Sissi just looked at Odd, confused. "My mom is making me come home. I have to leave France." Sissi looked down at their child. The baby girl started to wail.

"Why?" Sissi questioned in a monotone voice. "What about our baby? Shh." Sissi said softly to the new born baby.

"I-I can't stay. My mom has had enough of everything here." Odd said, not looking at Sissi. "I'll send you any money you need. I don't know what else I can do…" Sissi didn't say anything. "Sissi--"

"Well then, I guess you have to leave." Sissi interrupted. Odd couldn't tell if her tone was angry, sad, or a mix.

"I'll visit when I can--"

"That's alright." Sissi said. "Odd, please, just go."

"Sissi--"

"Odd, I know it's not your decision to leave us, but leave. Now." Sissi said a single tear falling. "Leave us and thanks for the offer of money. I'll give you a call if we ever need something." Odd nodded and started for the door. When he put his hand on the cool metal, he turned to Sissi.

"Bye Sissi. Bye--" Odd stopped. Their daughter did not have a name, so Odd didn't know what to call her. "Well, anyways bye--"

"Odyssey." Sissi said.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"I'm naming her Odyssey." Sissi stated. Odd stared at Sissi.

_Odyssey. Odd. Sissi. Odyssey. _Odd thought. Odd gave a weak smile. "Bye Sissi. Bye Odyssey."

-()-

**A/N **Review!


	33. Into Nothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko, but I claim rights to Xenon and the plot of this story. The ideas for the past couple chapters are taken from season four of Code Lyoko.

**  
Dedication: **To Cartoon Network for showing a sneak peak at season four of Code Lyoko early.

-()-

"I feel like shit." Aelita said. Jeremie had his arms around Aelita and rested his head on one of Aelita's shoulder. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on the bed in Jeremie's room.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"Never mind." Aelita sighed. "I think it's just that I keep thinking about Xenon. I mean Odd's going back to America next week and has enough on his plate especially with his new daughter.. So, even if Xenon does come back, she'll be here without Odd. Xenon's probably gone forever though." Jeremie didn't say anything. But he wrapped his arms tighter around Aelita's waist. "Jeremie, what if she disappeared like my father did?" Jeremie murmured something inaudible. "I mean, if she never," Aelita took a deep gulp of air, "comes back. I can't handle this and neither can Odd." Aelita sniffed as she didn't try to stop the tears from streaming down her face. "I've lost everyone. My mother, my father, and now my sister. I've lost _everyone_." Aelita broke down, unable to control herself anymore.

"Aelita..." Jeremie said softly. He honestly didn't know what to do but he knew what to say. "Aelita, I'll always be here for you." He said tenderly as he hugged Aelita tightly.

"But you're not my family. I've lost them all. I'll never see them again. _Ever_." Aelita trembled, which was an understatement. Aelita shook uncontrollably as she faced with this cruel information. "Jeremie, I can't deal with this. I _can't_." Aelita got up suddenly off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jeremie asked as he got up too and grabbed Aelita's right forearm.

"I need time alone." Aelita stated as she jerked her arms away and ran out of the room.

-()-

"Odd."

"Hmm?" Odd responded, not looking up from his physics book. Ulrich, annoyed, grabbed the book out from under from Odd. "Hey!" Odd yelled.

"Odd, this has gone far enough." Ulrich in a short tempered mood. "This," he said holding up the physics book, "isn't like you." Ulrich stared straight into Odd's eyes. "You study too much, you never have any fun anymore, nor do you tell your bad jokes anymore. More importantly, when was the last time that you had seconds at any meal, or finish everything on your first helping to begin with?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Odd asked.

"Odd, think about it." Ulrich said putting the book out of Odd's reach. "You haven't been normal since the disappearance even less since yesterday." Odd eyes' narrowed.

"So? Only natural since she left and I have to leave." Odd said, as his gut twisted. _I don't want to talk about this. I'll cry and I can't cry in front of Ulrich. _Odd thought.

"Odd--" Ulrich started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ulrich turned toward the door, wondering who it was. He cautiously opened the door.

"Ha-have you've sss-seen Aelita?" Jeremie puffed, as he stood in the doorway.

"No." Ulrich said, looking worried. "She's gone?"

"She just went off in a huff. I—I don't know where she went." Jeremie said. "The only place I haven't checked is the factory and the Hermitage."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ulrich asked. "Let's find her." Jeremie gave a small smile and nodded. Ulrich turned to Odd, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of their room before he could protest.

-()-

Aelita hit the enter key on the keyboard and the virtualization process started up._ I have to go alone and see if I can find her. _Aelita thought as she walked toward the elevator_. I need to look carefully where the contamination was in the ice sector. Maybe I'll find a clue. _Aelita exited the elevator, entered a scanner, and felt the all-too-familiar feeling of being scanned, transferred, and virtualized to Lyoko.

Aelita dropped to the icy ground. She scanned the horizon for any welcoming committee, but saw none. She looked around and then realized that there was no vehicle beside her. She sighed and then ran toward the contamination site.

-()-

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd rode on their skateboard or scooter through the sewers. Aelita hadn't been at the hermitage and there was only one other logical place where she would be, the factory. They soon reached the rusty, metal ladder that led to the bridge in front of the factory. The three ran into the factory, got into the elevator, and rode it down to the supercomputer. Jeremie half thought he would see Aelita in front of the supercomputer looking for Xenon, but was disappointed.

Jeremie got into the chair and searched Lyoko for Aelita. The supercomputer was quick and found her standing in the ice sector. Jeremie recognized where she was and felt uncomfortable with Aelita being in that spot alone.

"Get to the scanners. Go protect Aelita and don't let her do anything stupid." Jeremie ordered quickly. Ulrich and Odd complied. Jeremie cursed under his breath as he started up the virtualization process. "Aelita?" Jeremie said into the microphone. Jeremie received no answer.

-()-

Aelita looked around. The tower was a neutral blue and there was nothing besides it, glaciers, and the digital sea. As if possessed, Aelita walked to the edge. Her green eyes looked down to the sea of awaiting nothingness. Aelita looked at it. It shimmered, calling to her. Aelita's mouth opened slightly as she moved her head side to side as continued to stare down at the sea.

"Aelita!" Ulrich shouted behind her as he tried to go faster on the overbike, even though he was at full speed already. Odd woke to the seriousness of the situation. Aelita was on the edge, almost losing balance and falling in. Odd sped up on the overboard, gaining speed and passing Ulrich.

Aelita smiled and extended her arms. She leaned forward and tumbled over the edge. She transformed this into a perfect dive. Odd raced to the edge and got laser arrows ready.

_Aelita can't fall in. _Odd thought. _Jeremie might not be able to retrieve her. _Odd fired all the laser arrows he could at Aelita. Aelita twisted and turned, dodging each one.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted. Aelita plunged into the digital sea. Where she had fallen, a geyser spurted up.

"No…" Odd and Jeremie whispered at the same time. Aelita was gone.

-()-

**A/N: **Review!


	34. Finally Free

Aelita felt her body stop hurtling downwards, and she opened her eyes. She saw pure whiteness around her. It reminded her of virtual limbo that Jeremie had been stuck in several years ago. Aelita looked around and saw nothing. She tried moving and it felt like she was swimming. Air is like water only thinner; if there was no gravity then humans would probably 'swim' through the air. In this place there was no air, no water, nothing; only Aelita.

Aelita just drifted in the nothingness as it was useless to waste strength to go nowhere. Aelita sighed to herself in boredom. She had been there for hours, or, at least, that's what it felt like.

_I wonder where I am. _Aelita thought. After a moment, she remembered that she had plunged into the digital sea. _This is what's down here? I—I wonder if Jeremie had tried bringing me back like he did for Yumi once. _Aelita thought. Aelita thought about her situation. _I'm really stupid to think that I could reach Xenon by going into the digital sea. _Aelita thought. _She might not have even fallen into the digital sea. _Aelita reminded herself. Aelita sighed sadly and bit her lip. _I could be stuck here forever. _

-()-

"No!" Jeremie shouted angrily at the computer screen. He was on the verge of tears. Aelita had gone into the digital sea and had been deleted. "No…" Jeremie released some frustration by pounding on the keyboard with his fists.

"Jeremie." Ulrich said as he heard the keyboard to the supercomputer being beaten by Jeremie.

"What?!" Jeremie yelled.

"Don't you have the materialization program?" Ulrich asked in a smaller voice but not too small.

"Yeah, but I—I don't know if I can retrieve her—"

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked. "You saved Yumi one time." Jeremie blinked as he remembered. He processed the information and smiled as he started to type quickly.

-()-

The virtual limbo place was getting darker. The light was based on what it was at the factory. Aelita wasn't afraid of the dark, but it gave her the creeps to be drifting in pitch black darkness. Aelita settled herself down for some "sleep" as she had often done before she had first been materialized by Jeremie.

Her dreams contained nothing but darkness. Aelita felt the sensation of falling as some do feel while sleeping. She opened her eyes and jerked up. There of pale lighting and Aelita was rapidly falling as if gravity had kicked in.

Confused, Aelita flailed about. There was nothing—_no_, Aelita thought. _What was that? _Something appeared in the corner of her eyes. It had been aqua blue in the shape of many rectangle and square shaped boxes put together. What had it been?

Aelita looked down to see where she was heading. There was a pinpoint of red that stood out against the pale white. It got bigger and began to take shape. It was a boxy piece of red land with many pointy edges that many it a many sided polygon. Aelita was going to hit it, whatever it was. She'd lose her life points, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't be materialized if that happened.

Aelita needed a solution and fast. There was nothing to grab. She could make something appear, but she was sure it would fall toward the red thing just as she was doing. Aelita saw something, a hole. Maybe she could fit through it. Aelita had to at least try.

Aelita moved so she was going head first. Then, she put her arms to her side to gain speed. She'd occasionally stick an arm out to move to the right or left a little bit to aim straight for the gap.

Aelita gulped as the next second she went through the empty space. Aelita gave a sigh of relief and then her breath caught at the sudden stop. Something was holding her arm, but Aelita breath of still stuck in her throat by what she saw.

Before her were tower of irregularly shaped red blocks that formed towers. It looked like sector five except it was flipped. There was no floor. The red blocks continued downward for a way and then stopped. On some of the towers were foreign symbols shaped with red neon pipes. There wasn't anything moving at all.

Aelita took this all in. She slowly looked up and promptly looked down. She didn't want to see her captor; she didn't want them to see her fear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" A voice gasped angrily.

"Looking for someone." Aelita replied simply.

"Aelita!" The voice said. Aelita looked up confused. Her green eyes widened.

"Xenon?" Aelita questioned even though she knew it was. Xenon looked so much different. She wasn't wearing her white karate outfit nor her flip-flops. She wore a tight dark purple suit that hugged her figure. It covered to her neck, wrists, and ankles. At her wrists, black leather gloves were there. On her feet she wore simple black tennis shoes. Xenon still had her white hair which was tied back in a ponytail. As always, Xenon has her purple eyes. Xenon's eyes were filled with worried and a hint of frustration. Or was it anger?

"What are you doing here?" Xenon said being a little politer, but still just as angry.

"What do you think?" Aelita responded. Aelita suddenly wondered what was supporting them. She looked at Xenon's feet and saw them on a rail of a ladder that was connected to a wall of the mishap tower of dusty red. She had her feet on the same rung with a hand several rungs higher with the other holding Aelita forearm. Xenon, seeing Aelita's glance, helped Aelita onto the ladder. Xenon started to climb and Aelita followed her.

They soon reached the lip on the gap Aelita had fallen through. Xenon hoisted herself up and then turned around to help Aelita. The surface that stood on was smooth as glass.

"Aelita." Xenon said, pulling Aelita onto the ground to sit with her sister. "How did you get here?"

"Through the digital void." Aelita stated. "But what is this place?" Aelita asked quickly. "Where are we? Are we stuck here? What are you wearing? What have you been doing for the past couple months? Wha--"

"Months?" Xenon questioned, eyes widening. Aelita nodded in response. "How is everyone? Odd?"

"Odd? Xenon, Odd's leaving." Aelita said.

"Leaving?!" Xenon repeated. "What do you mean?"

"His mother is forcing him to come home. Sissi gave birth a couple days ago. Odd rushed to get there and officers stopped him because he was making a scene. Odd accidentally hit one of them, and he ended up in jail. His mother is making him go home now." Aelita explained. Xenon stared at a patch of red ground in front of her. "Before the birth he was abnormal. Odd had been acting like a normal student, but that's abnormal for him. Xenon, he studies. I mean, actually, studies. A lot." Aelita said, and then she sighed. "But he hasn't been Odd though. He's lost his appetite. He usually avoids contact with anyone. Also, at any mention of you he gets up and leaves." Xenon eyes shifted back and forth. "Xenon, tell me, where are we?"

Xenon didn't say anything but thought about Odd; how he was going to leave and might leave before they had a chance to come to the real world. "I've been here and in the digital void. This is a replika. Replikas are like islands in the digital void. As you noticed, it looks like sector five which means this whole place is controlled by Xana. There is power here." Xenon explained. "It has the power of the supercomputer. This is where Xana has been getting and storing energy for attacks."

"Ok, and?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I've been trying to find the energy source even though I've apparently been looking for months. To me, it's felt like a few days." Xenon paused and then looked at Aelita. "I want to gain the power and take it from Xana. It was difficult to get around in my other uniform. So, I changed my appearance this way and that's why I'm dressed liked this."

"Wh-what will you do with the power?" Aelita asked hesitantly.

"I need the power to defeat Xana once and for all."

"Huh?" Aelita said. "H-how--"

"It's complicated to explain." Xenon said. "Basically, I'm stealing Xana's power and using it on him when he's weak." Aelita nodded as she understood the concept, but not on how Xenon was going to possess the power and use it. "I'm pretty sure I know where the power is located." Xenon got up and started to run off to an edge.

_Odd's going to leave. I need to get that power soon. I need some of it to get out of here. Then I have to use it quickly. _Xenon thought. When Xenon reached the edge she turned around to see Aelita following her but was far away.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." Xenon said and then took a step backward, falling off the platform. Xenon fell down. After five seconds, Xenon somersaulted through the air. Xenon narrowly missed hitting her head on a tower of the red boxes. Xenon didn't notice. She landed steadily landed on nothing. It was an invisible platform. Xenon let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid of missing it. She had correctly guessed that the control panel was below.

Xenon lifted her right hand and a screen appeared to meet it. She let her hand fall on the screen. The screen identified her as Xenon. Xenon started to look for the raw power as she knew Xana wouldn't let her get away with this.

She found it sooner than she expected. There weren't many files, only files that controlled the look for this replika and the power it hid. Xenon started to upload the raw power.

"Xenon!" Aelita yelled. Xenon took that Xana finally took notice of their presence. The upload was slow, it was making progress. After four minutes after Aelita had called out to her, the upload completed. Xenon closed her eyes drinking in the new feeling for the power that made her so much stronger.

Xenon opened her eyes. Her body now gave off a silver sheen. Xenon smiled and snapped. She flew up like a bullet. She avoided running into anything solid and went through the hole in the center of the replika, landing smoothly on the glassy surface. She looked around for Xana and Aelita. She didn't see any pink, though it was hard to tell with the red. Xenon did see a black shadow. Xenon approached it.

"Let her go Xana." Xenon ordered severely.

"Give me back that power." The shadow, that was Xana, countered.

"No." Xenon said. She raised her right hand and silver light shot itself at Xana. The shadow recoiled and stumbled backwards. Where Xana had been, Aelita stood with her arms over her head. Aelita saw Xenon and ran toward her. "I'm sick and tired of you Xana." Xenon said. She raised her hand again. A silver bubble came out of her hand and engulfed the shadow. "Give back that which doesn't belong to you." Xenon ordered. The shadow shrunk and the bubble popped. Xenon waved her hand and strands of white string landed in her palm.

"Why thank you for handing these over Xana." Xenon commented. She held out the string out to Aelita. "Take these. These are your memories." Aelita stared at them.

"Really?" Aelita asked. In sector seven, her memories had been in tubes. Aelita took string and the string disappeared into thin air in her hands.

_Raisa. Being with Aelita in a park pushing her on the swings, teaching her French, comforting Aelita after Aelita just fell. A funeral. Crying her heart out with her father by her side. Her father starting to work from home, teaching his daughter how to play the piano, and teaching her how to ride a bike. Men in black. Her father taking her through the sewers and taking her to the abandoned factory. Her father reassuring her it would be alright and putting her in a scanner. Arriving in a forest, without her father. Monsters shooting at her and going in a tower for safety. Meeting her sister who was in her late twenties and meeting the same sister who was half a year old. Seeing her sister grow up. Fighting with her sister against Xana. Her sister betraying her by giving her memories to Xana. Alone in Lyoko. Meeting a twelve year old boy with glasses and a blue turtleneck sweater. _

Aelita looked at her sister. She jumped and hugged her sister. Xenon was surprised and she hugged back.

"You're free from Xana." Xenon said softly.

"Thank you." Aelita choked out.

"Sorry to ruin this moment, but give me that power now." The shadow ordered. "Give it, or I'll kill. You forget sisters that there it more than one replika. I still control it. I will kill someone in your world if you do not hand over that power right now." Aelita shook her head at the empty threat.

"Let's go." Aelita said. Xenon nodded and used her new power. Xenon and Aelita disappeared in a flash.

"If that's your decision, you asked for it." Xana said. He gave a cackling, evil laughter as he ripped the life of a human being on Earth.

-()-

**A/N **If you want a picture of the replika described, just tell me in a review or private message.Review!


	35. Stabbed from Behind

**Dedication: **To Fai D. Flourite from Tsubasa. If you've read/heard of chapter 155. Then you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. I do claim rights to the character Xenon and the plot of this story.

-()-

Aelita and Xenon resurfaced from the digital sea in the ice sector. Xenon made her disc appear out of thin air before gravity had a chance to pull them back into the digital sea. Xenon got to the ledge of ice and collapsed.

"Are you alright Xenon?" Aelita asked concerned. Xenon coughed and grabbed at the sides of her stomach. "Xenon?" Aelita said, really concerned now. She dropped to Xenon's side. "What's wrong?" Xenon let out another raspy cough.

"That just took a lot out of me." Xenon stated, hoarse. "The trip to get out of the digital sea. I--"

"Relax." Aelita said. "Jeremie?" Aelita asked, hoping Jeremie would be on the supercomputer and hear her. "Jeremie are you there? Jeremie?" She received no answer. Aelita sighed and turned back to her sister. "Are you sure you're alright? Shouldn't the power be helping?"

"Well, I want to save it as much as possible. I only used some to get us here and right when we came out of the digital sea I stopped using the power. Xana has control over the other replika and, when the time comes, he'll be at full power." Xenon explained, still raspy. "So, Jeremie's not there--" Xenon was interrupted at a laser flew past narrowing avoiding her head. "Can't even get a five minute break…" Xenon muttered, getting up. She opened her hands and balls of fire appeared.

The attacker had been crab and it had four other friends, which were crabs also. They crawled quickly towards where Xenon and Aelita were.

"Aelita, on three run to the tower to the left. It's a little of a distance, but Xana's just not going to leave us alone today even if he wants to conserve power." Xenon told her sister. "One…" The crabs were still coming, "Two three!" Xenon said quickly. Aelita took off toward the said tower. Xenon turned her attention to the pair of crabs who immediately turned to follow Aelita. Xenon threw the fireballs and they hit their target on the crabs' legs; the crabs exploded.

The other three crabs had taken this opportunity to shoot at Xenon. The lasers hit Xenon in her legs and arms. Xenon recoiled and fell to the ground with the splitting pain.

_What the hell? _Xenon thought at she gritted her teeth. _It's shouldn't hurt this much unless Xana had… _Xenon gritted her teeth more in frustration now. Xenon got up. She waved her right hand, putting her newly gained power into it, and the crabs exploded. Xenon didn't even take a second to relax. She created her disc and sped off to find Aelita. Xenon followed a steep hill and then through a twisty tunnel that leveled out to a straight away to the tower. Xenon spotted Aelita running without anything chasing her or anything to ambush her. Xenon descended.

"Aelita hop on." Xenon said and Aelita did. "OK, so, were going to go to sector seven from a tower. I'll have to rewire and do and bunch of stuff to make it work and then deactivate it right as we about to enter sector seven."

"OK." Aelita said. Xenon reached the tower and entered it. She went to the second story. The screen popped up and Xenon placed her hand on the screen so it could identify her. Xenon started to work. After nine minutes, Xenon was done. She went back to the first floor where she saw Aelita sitting.

"Ready?" Xenon asked. Aelita nodded. They stood on the edge of the floor that was in the shape of Xana's symbol. The sisters stretched out their hands and leaned forward, falling forward. At the flick of the Xenon's wrist a split second before they were leaving the tower, Xenon deactivated the route to get to sector seven to prevent Xana from following.

Xenon and Aelita reached another tower and they exited it. They had arrived in sector seven, leaving one of the four gigantic towers. The place was peaceful. The grassy plain glimmering by the nonexistent sun and swaying by the wind. Flowers were littered around the sector. If the four gigantic towers and the one tower that was even bigger weren't there it could have past for being a normal place.

"Well, we should be able to contact someone using my tower." Xenon said taking in a breath of fresh air it felt nice to be somewhere that was almost like Earth. When Xenon did not get an answer she turned to Aelita. Before Xenon could even ask, pink electric sparks came from the palms of Aelita's hands striking Xenon with an electrical current. Xenon fell to the ground, limp.

-()-

Aelita woke up with her body aching. She was lying on a smooth patch of ice. Aelita got up and looked around quickly, only to cause a major headache to spout up.

"What happened?" Aelita whispered, as she tired to find a trace of where Xenon was. Aelita remembered.

(_Flashback_)

"_One…two three!" Xenon yelled. Aelita ran toward the tower that Xenon had said was to the left. Aelita easily ran quickly. She heard crabs explode behind her as she crossed over a hill of ice that had a tunnel that led down. Instead of running downward, Aelita sat down and slid down. The tunnel twisted and Aelita gained speed. At the end of the tunnel, Aelita saw herself standing there. The clone smiled evilly and shot out an electrical current like the ones Xana often equipped to polymorphic clones on Earth. Aelita blacked out before she could even try to defend herself. _

(_End Flashback_)

Aelita looked around. _Surely Xana attacked Xenon or pretended to be me or something. _Aelita thought.

"Jeremie, where are you?" Aelita called out, kicking at a pebble of ice.

"Aelita?" Jeremie's voice said from somewhere overhead.

"Jeremie?" Aelita answered quickly.

"Are you alright? Here, I'm going to materialize you." Jeremie said.

Aelita came out of her scanner, exhausted. Jeremie caught her as she almost fell to the ground. Jeremie had red-rimmed eyes from hours without sleep. His blond hair needed to be brushed and he probably was in a desperate need of a shower. But Aelita didn't care, she hugged Jeremie tightly.

"Aelita…" Jeremie said softly. The last time he saw Aelita she was in a depressed mood and wanted time alone. He was glad that she wanted to be near. He didn't show his happiness due to that fact of Aelita's unhappiness; Aelita was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding Aelita tightly.

"Xenon's al-alright, I--I mean, she was. Xana—he came because of the power, but we escaped. He ha-had a polymorphic clone and he stunned me. I don't know if he did anything to Xenon." Aelita said, quickly and shakily.

"Wait, slow down. What?" Jeremie said.

"Basically, I need to find Xenon now!" Aelita said, jerking out of Jeremie's hold. She went to the elevator, Jeremie barely getting in before the metal door clanged shut. Jeremie didn't look at Aelita. _So much for that moment of time together. _Jeremie thought bitterly as the elevator doors opened again and Aelita got in front of the supercomputer. Aelita scanned Lyoko for any trace of Xenon and she didn't find one. "Maybe she's in sector seven but the only way to check that is with her laptop." Aelita turned to Jeremie sticking her bottom lip out and blinked her green eyes. When she saw his expression, she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm…I wonder what?" Jeremie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Jeremie…"

"Aelita, I feel like you've been ignoring me. It's always Xenon this, Xenon that. I'm trying to be there for you, but you just keep pushing me away." Jeremie said angrily.

"Jeremie." Aelita said shortly. "Xenon's my only family member alive. My father and mother are gone. Xenon's my only family. Don't you understand?"

"I've tried comforting you, but you just push me away." Jeremie repeated.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this." Aelita said getting up out of the supercomputer chair. "I'll get Xenon's laptop myself." Aelita started toward the elevator; Jeremie grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to deal with the problem between us or you don't want to deal with me?"

Aelita looked at Jeremie in the eyes and then at his hold on her. "Both." Aelita said. Jeremie loosened his hold but before he had the chance to let go, Aelita tugged her arm away. Aelita glared at Jeremie as the elevator doors closed. "Oh my god, what did I just do?" Aelita asked herself. As she left the factory, Aelita took out her cell phone. She dialed Odd's number.

"Hello?" Odd answered.

"Odd, it's Aelita. Where are you?"

"I'm in my room packing--"

"Odd can you do me a favor?" Aelita interrupted as she climbed down the manhole. She saw only Jeremie's scooter. Aelita grabbed it and headed back for the school.

"Yeah sure."

"Can you go into Xenon's room and grabbed her laptop and meet me in the park?"

"Xenon's?" Odd asked reluctantly.

"Odd, it's important. Xenon's out of the digital sea and I think she's in sector seven, but the only way to know is from her laptop. I also think she's under Xana's possession."

"Xana's possession?" Odd asked, locking the door to his and Ulrich's room.

"Yes, hurry." Aelita said. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"I just remembered something Xana said…"

"Which was?" Odd questioned.

"Like he was going to kill someone if Xenon didn't give him the power." Aelita said.

"Do you think he meant Xenon?" Odd asked, picking up speed. If Xana was planning on killing Xenon, then he needed to hurry. Odd didn't want lose Xenon for good even though he thought that he had.

"I don't know." Aelita said stopping a ladder and dropping Jeremie's scooter next to her, Ulrich's, Yumi's, Odd's, and Xenon's skateboards.

"Got it." Odd said, locking Xenon's room.

"I'm right outside the entrance in the park." Aelita said.

"OK, I'll be there in a minute." Odd said and then hung up. He ran across the courtyard to the school. He was exempted from classes for the day because his mom was going to pick him up in a couple days and he needed to pack. _Thank god though that Xenon's alive, if Xana didn't do anything to her. _Odd thought. _If we get through this and save her, I can see her tonight. _

Odd's cell phone rang. Odd shifted the laptop to his left hand has he entered the park. He grabbed the cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" Odd said.

"Odd…" The voice was crying.

-()-

**A/N **Sorry for delay. End of the school year and then first days of vacation I always like doing absolutely nothing. I wrote this chapter fast, must have missed writing a lot. Anyways as always, _Review_!


	36. If you love me then you'll let me

**Dedication: **If you actually read this, it's a spoiler for the first nine paragraphs to this chapter. To Sissi. I never really liked her I even hated her, but after writing her part, I started to grew to like her. I'm sorry that I(actually Xana) killed Sissi.

**Disclaimer: **Usual stuff. I do not own Code Lyoko. The idea for sector six is from notcreativeenoughtomakeone. The past chapters recently have been drawn from season four of Code Lyoko (they just haven't shown the episodes pertaining to it yet). I do claim right to the plot of this fanfic and to the character Xenon.

-()-

"Hello?" Odd said again, worried. _What happened?_ Odd thought. His answer was just sobbing. "Hello? Excuse me, who is this?"

"Sorry…"The person whispered. By the sound of it, someone was trying to hold back tears. The person sniffled. "Sorry…" They whispered again.

"Who are you?" Odd asked. His eyes darted around the park. _Aelita's waiting._ Odd thought.

"It's Eleanor." The woman took a deep shaky breath. "Odd, I'm sorry." Odd's heart sank and his eyes grazed the park, his breathing quickened.

"What happened? Did something happen to Odyssey?" Odd asked, worried. "Sissi?"

"It-it's Sissi." Eleanor whispered. Odd's heart was now at his feet and so was his stomach. "She—her heart failed."

"W-what?"

"Her heart gave up. It just stopped beating." Eleanor explained. "The doctors just don't know what happened. They said she was in perfect health after the birth, but then this happened…" Her voice trailed off and was replaced by the sound of her blowing her nose.

_Sissi's…Dead? _He thought, not computing the information.

"Look Odd, I know now isn't a good time and all but about Odyssey. She needs a family. I know you're not an adult yet, but--"

"I care and all. But I have something important to do right now." Odd interrupted. He needed to get to Aelita so they would have a chance to save Xenon.

"More important than where your daughter will go?" Eleanor asked, taken back.

Odd didn't say anything. He started to continue his way to the entrance to the sewers. "Yes." He finally said. He saw Aelita waiting. "If all goes well I'll get back to you tonight." He hung up and sighed as he put his cell phone away.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked, worried. Odd looked like a wreck. He looked like he was torn between two things and it looked like he could cry at any moment.

"Sissi—she di—she died." Odd choked out. Odd sniffed and looked at Aelita's face. Aelita was shocked. "Let's just go." Odd didn't wait for an answer he just starting climbing down the manhole. Aelita stood there for a moment before following him.

-()-

Jeremie looked around and didn't see his scooter. He hung his head and sighed. _I don't understand. _Jeremie thought, starting to walk down the sewer with his hands in his pocket. _Aelita's…_ _I know Xenon's important, but what about me? I've done anything for her since I was twelve. Maybe if I just apologize---_

"Watch out Einstein!" A voice shouted, interrupting Jeremie's thoughts. Jeremie instinctively jumped to the side. He saw Odd whiz past him on his skateboard.

"Jeremie!" Aelita shouted. She managed to stop a few feet from him. She didn't follow Odd. She looked at the ground with her skateboard at her feet. "Jeremie, I'm sorry."

"Aelita--"

"Look I was wrong." Aelita confessed. "I know you do a lot for me even when you first met me. You've looked out for me with things that I have issues with without parents. Such as getting me accepted to Kadic, money issues, clothes, everything. I'm grateful."

"Aelita." Jeremie said. _I'm wrong. She's not. _Jeremie thought. "I'm wrong for not seeing how much having a family means to you. I just take it for granted."

"Jeremie, I'm just sorry." Aelita apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Jeremie said.

"Coming?" Odd yelled from far away. "Xana's not going to kick his own ass you know!"

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "Odd's back to his normal self?" Jeremie was confused. Ever since Odd met Xenon, he was a different person but was much as the same person that he was before. Ever since Xenon had disappeared on Lyoko, he was quiet and serious. Now, he was back to his original self.

"Yeah. It's weird." Aelita said. She turned to the direction that Odd had gone. "He's in the worst position imaginable yet he's his normal self." Jeremie gave her a questioning look. "Sissi died. Eleanor, Sissi's aunt, asked Odd about taking the baby. Xana could kill Xenon at any moment. I think he's living his life to the fullest before it has the chance to come crashing down. Look I—we need to hurry." Jeremie nodded.

"Just go ahead." Jeremie said. Aelita nodded and kicked off of her skateboard only to stop after a few feet; she ran back to Jeremie. Aelita gave Jeremie a peck on the cheek and a quick hug before setting off after Odd.

Jeremie rubbed where Aelita had kissed him on the cheek and blushed. He hadn't blushed when Aelita had kissed him for a couple years. Jeremie grinned as everything was back to normal, except that Xenon was in Xana's clutches.

-()-

The elevator opened and Aelita bounded out of it heading for the supercomputer chair. Odd followed Aelita. Aelita put Xenon's laptop on her lap. She opened the lid and turned it on. Aelita put in the password and opened the invisible folder. Aelita connected the laptop to the supercomputer. Aelita started to scan sector seven. Since the sector was a small one, it didn't take long. Xenon was outside one of the four giant towers.

"Xenon?" Aelita said into the microphone.

"Yeah?" Xenon immediately answered. Aelita sighed in relief. Asking her what the situation was and how to take care of it could wait a minute. She took off the headset and gave it to Odd. Aelita gestured for him to take it. Odd nodded and put it on, with some difficulties due to his hair. Aelita took a few steps away to give them space.

"Xenon--"

"Odd!" Xenon interrupted. Her voice was filled with joy at being able to hear Odd's voice. She knew Odd appreciated it even more. "I've missed you so much, Odd."

"I've missed you even more. It's been months." Odd said. "Look we'll take care of Xana for today and then we can be together again. I'll be there in a minute. I'll have Aelita transfer me--"

"No!" Xenon said quickly. Odd was taken back. "I mean, don't. It's dangerous. Xana's in the main tower which has full access to Lyoko and everything that I've ever stored there. He has control over sector seven. The first thing he did was change the scenery. Apparently he doesn't like grass and flowers." Xenon joked weakly.

"If it's dangerous, then I should be there." Odd contradicted. "I can call Ulrich and he can come too. Yumi can't. Her parents forced her to go to her grandparents' in Japan. You need backup--"

"Odd…" Xenon whined. She bit her lip. "Do one last thing for me, please don't come to Lyoko. Odd, whatever you do, do not come."

"Xenon--"

"Odd, I mean it. Do not come."

"Xenon. This is ridiculous. I'm coming."

"What I ask is ridiculous?" Xenon asked. Odd could tell she was hurt.

"No I didn't mean it that way--"

"Then don't come. Odd, for the love of god, don't come. If you love me, then you won't come." Xenon's words cut through Odd like daggers. Something was up, Odd knew that for sure. Something Xenon didn't want to tell.

"Xenon, I love you, but--"

"If that's true then don't come."

"Okay." Odd conceded. Xenon didn't say anything. "I'll just let Aelita get back on--"

"Odd, you know I love you right?" Xenon asked quickly before Odd had the chance to take off the headset.

"Yeah." Odd said. He was going to find out what was wrong. "Here's Aelita." He took off the headset before Xenon had the chance to say anything else. Aelita took it and the chair in front of the computer.

"Xenon?" Aelita said. There was a pause and then the sound of Xenon taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Xenon said her voice cracking. Aelita wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew her sister wouldn't tell her anyway, so she didn't ask.

"What do we do? Xana's in sector seven isn't he?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to send you some files. Don't worry about them. Just keep them up and don't delete them." Xenon instructed. Xenon stood up on the dead patch of brown, dusty ground. All around her the rest of the ground was charcoal black. The trees were gone and the flowers were, of course, gone too. The lake that resided in sector seven was dried up. Xenon used up a small portion of power to let a screen appear out of nowhere. It cost a chunk of energy since it wasn't a tower. Xenon started to send the files.

As it downloaded, Odd walked around. He tried to figure out what would make Xenon act the way she did. _Xana's in sector seven and has control over basically everything in Lyoko. _Odd thought. _That's dangerous because he, well, has control. Why did she say those things though? _Odd asked himself.

_Do one last thing for me. One last thing for me. . One last thing. Last. Last. Last. Last…_

Xenon's voice echoed around Odd. Odd's eyes widened in shock and his breathing quickened.

_Xenon plans to die. _Odd thought wildly. He jumped up and ran to the supercomputer.

"Okay. I got the files Xeno--" Aelita started but stopped at Odd yanked out the headset cord out of the supercomputer. "Odd what are you doing? Aelita asked angrily.

"Xenon's going to die!"

"What?" Aelita asked, confused.

"Xenon is going to die. She said, 'one last thing for me.' She's going to die." Odd explained quickly. "She won't admit it though because then we would definitely go to Lyoko. Just try to get disconnected or something and then transfer me." Odd looked pleadingly at Aelita. Aelita knew her sister would tell something indirectly so she wouldn't be lying. Aelita nodded in agreement as she reconnected the headset.

"Everything alright?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah, Xana must be sending viruses or something." Aelita lied. "Well, I'll just," Aelita made a fake static noise, "save," static, "later," static, "it'd," Aelita finished with a bunch of static then pulled the headset cord out of the computer. "I don't like lying." Aelita told Odd. Odd sighed.

"That doesn't matter." Odd criticized. "This is about saving Xenon's life. She's probably going to make Lyoko implode or something." Odd shook his head to try to get rid of the thought. "Just transfer me."

-()-

Xenon took a few steps toward the tower in which Xana resided in. The ground crunched underneath her. The blackened earth hard underneath Xenon's flip flops; she had changed to her first Lyoko outfit. She gulped and took a shaky breath.

_I don't want to do this. _Xenon thought, walking closer and closer to what she'd knew would be her doom. _But I caused so much trouble for everyone. I'm going to make it right. Odd won't come to Lyoko. I'll take my life along with Xana's. The world will be rid of Xana. _Xenon took a deep breath. _I'll miss so much though. College, growing old, marriage, kids…_ Xenon stopped. _…with Odd… _Xenon shook her head. She didn't want any regrets. She didn't want to miss anything. Xenon wiped her eyes but felt no tears.

Xenon was right outside the tower. She didn't know what she'd find inside. Half of her didn't want to know, the other half just wanted to get it over with. Xenon extended her arm only to have it stopped, held by another hand.

Xenon's purple eyes trailed the hand to a wrist up an arm and to the face. The person had masculine features with blood red eyes and had a fire-red, wild hair. The person wore black pants and the black leather jacket.

"Sister." Xana said smiling innocently. Xenon flinched. "What's wrong?" Xana asked concerned. It was fake, mocking concern. "Afraid to die? I can't see why. This,' Xana said looking around sector seven from the burnt ground to the deadness that was everywhere, "is a great graveyard. Terrific resting place for the rest of eternity." Xenon just looked at Xana, hating his existence. "Now, now. That look won't get you anywhere."

Xenon, fuming with rage, jerked out of Xana's hold and threw a fireball at Xana, which he avoided. "Let's just do this." Xenon said angrily.

"Sister, don't do anything rash and foolish in front of an audience." Xana scolded. Xenon, confused, looked behind her. She saw something she did not want to see. Odd standing a few hundred from them, having just been virtualized into sector seven.

"Odd…"

"Like I said: this is a graveyard. A graveyard had more than just one grave." Xana cackled at his own comment.

-()-

**A/N **Yes this chapter took long to write, or at least felt like it. Delays were due to laziness, randomly starting to learn Kana(part of the Japanese writing system), and I got Code Lyoko DS.

I can get hooked on that game for a long time. I bet you could guess what character I play, if not, I like playing as Odd on Lyoko. I'm a bit stuck on where I am in the game now just because using Yumi in Lyoko is difficult(I have to use her too. Odd is locked in the cafeteria with Odd due to the rats). Hornets are a pain. And megatanks are like impossible to defeat. If Xenon was a real character in the show then I would play her.

Anyways, just so you know, the rest of the story is coming soon. I almost thought I lost this chapter too.

Anyways, this is a long Author's _note. Review!_


	37. Duel

**Dedication: **To Xenon, who has become a real and unique person of her own. Xenon, who toughs out her past and tries to do what her past selves failed to do. Xenon, who has agreed to go through out all her suffering throughout this fanfic. Xenon, who strives for the happily ever after which she may or may not get. Xenon, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. Xenon is a character I designed therefore I claim rights to her. I claim rights to the plot of this story, "The Past That was Meant to be Forgotten." Some parts were borrowed from the TV show Code Lyoko and notcreativeenoughtomakeone.

-()-

Xenon stared dumbfounded at Odd. Her emotion then turned to anger. She had specifically said not to come to Lyoko yet here he was.

Something hit Xenon on her side and she recoiled to the ground. Odd saw it happen but couldn't give Xenon enough warning before she got hurt. Xana had lifted his hand and shot some black stuff at her. Odd, not thinking anything but wanting to help, ran toward Xenon and Xana.

"No don't!" Xenon shouted despite having the wind knocked out of her. Xana towered over Xenon and Odd had stopped running. Xana started to advance a little closer to Odd and lifted his arm.

_No! _Xenon screamed in her head. _This is exactly what I wanted to prevent._ Xenon jerked up and lifted her hands to her head, concentrating. Xenon imagined a bubble dusty blue which surrounded Odd. It looked light a clear crystal tinted blue. The bubble would trap Odd preventing anything from harming him. Also, prevented Odd from coming out. It would be impossible to break the seal of the bubble.

Xenon waved an arm after having fully imagined what she wanted to do. She didn't need to look to know she had been successful. She had felt more of the power that she had gotten from the replika disappear as she used a rather large chunk.

"What the hell?!" Odd shouted, confused. A blue bubble encased him, refusing to budge as Odd tried desperately to escape to help Xenon. Odd looked past a furious Xana and saw Xenon on her knees like he had seen Aelita do sometimes when using her power.

Xana turned away from Odd in disgust and stalked up to Xenon. Before Xenon could think about defending herself, Xana grabbed her by the neck and hung her up in the air, her feet lightly skimming the ground. Xenon grappled Xana's hand in attempt to try to pry the hands from her neck. Xana squeezed on her windpipe cutting off Xenon's oxygen.

Odd pounded the side of the bubble that Xenon had created. No avail. Odd could only watch Xenon and Xana, but that didn't stop him from trying to get out of his imprisonment. Odd stood back and started to fire laser arrows at the side of the bubble. Eventually it had to weaken.

"Now," Xana said, "I'll give you an option. Either hand over what power to have left and leave Lyoko alone or die. You pick." Xana released his hold slightly so he could get an answer out of Xenon. Xenon looked at Xana with the utmost hatred and then some, if that was possible. "Well?!" Xana demanded, giving her a shake.

Xenon puckered up her lips for a moment to gather her saliva, and then she spat at Xana, hitting him straight in his left eye. Xana removed one hand to slowly wipe away the spit from his eye. Then he shoved Xenon to the ground.

"Wrong answer." Xana said. He moved his hands to her wrists and pinned her down. He then took a kiss.

When Xana removed his lips, Xenon asked, "You the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Only taking what's mine." Xana replied. Xenon glared at him. "You're the same as me. Not real, not normal. Not _human_. You can pretend, but you'll still be only an experiment by a bored biology teacher." Xenon continued to glare at Xana, only her look did not show what she was truly feeling.

_It's true. _Xenon thought. _I'm not normal. I'm just an experiment that just happened to work. If it failed, would have anyone cared? If Franz Hopper's experiment hadn't gone right, no one would have cared right? Because they never would have met me. Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd never would've had to worry about Lyoko in their lives. I just got in the way of their lives--_

"You know I'm right, don't you?" Xana asked. He crudely gripped her body and drew her close. "You're a nothing; a mistake that went right." A tear fell from one of Xenon's eyes and the work 'mistake.' Xana wiped her tear. "But you don't have to try any more. You don't need to bother people. You need to have a meaning, with me--"

"NO!" Xenon shouted, tears falling. She would not get suckled into one of Xana's mind games. _I am loved. I am appreciated. By at least Aelita and Odd. That's all I need. _

She used a bit of power to blast at Xana and to release her of his hold. "I don't need you. I need—I need--" Xenon gave up with talking. She was going to take Xana right her and now. She glared at Xana's plain, expressionless face before throwing all her energy at Xana in the form of a beam. The beam was white tinted purple. It was about the width of regular sized water bottle.

Xana was ready for Xenon's assault. He threw out his own beam which was dark red. If it was liquid it would be like a stream of blood. The beam collided with Xenon's which a shock that both Xenon and Xana felt. Shaken, Xenon fell to a knee, but not letting her beam go.

"What's the matter sis?" Xana asked playfully. "Can't stand a little pain? Too bad you're experiencing this for a pretty dumb reason." Xana laughed. "If you could keep people under control then you wouldn't have had to waste power to fight me with. But no, your loved one had to let you waste power. Because of him now, you'll die. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you do." Xana used more power to make his beam stronger, starting to overpower Xenon's beam. The white beam struggled to fight against the red one. It slowly shrunk in size; it was being overpowered.

_No. No! _Xenon thought desperately. Her beam shrunk more. _I'll die and so will Odd. The world will be controlled by Xana. There's nothing anyone can do you stop him. I am worthless. I can't get it right. I'm tired. I don't want to run in circles with my head cut off anymore. I failed. I'm a failure. _

"Xenon concentrate!" Odd shouted. Xenon didn't hear him. She tuned out everything. It was all over for her. Nothing worth living for, she was going to die without doing what she was born to do: kill Xana and save Odd. She was going to fail at both.

Xenon shuddered and gasped at the white beam cracked and blew up into a million pieces. Some shards landed in Xenon's calves and feet. She winced at the pain. Xana wasn't going to let the pain stop there. He fired his beam straight at her body. Pain rippled throughout Xenon's body, steady getting worse.

"Xenon!" Odd shouted, crying. _She's going to die. _Odd thought. He felt like giving up, but he didn't. He continued to shoot laser arrows at the side of the bubble.

Xenon's body started to spasm as her brain started going numb. _I have to do something. I won't let this be the end. _Xenon thought. Xenon's eyes darted around crazily. Losing control of arm, it started moving on its own accord. The muscles tightened; the arm and hand in an abnormal shape. Xenon lost all control of her body movements jerking and spasming. Foam was beginning to drip from Xenon's mouth.

Xenon's mind gave up. She didn't know why she was even trying to fight. There was no point. Xenon lost the whole point in trying to live. Trying to get a happily ever after. Trying to save herself. Trying to save Odd. Trying to even try. When Xenon's head turned 120 degrees around to the left, Xenon lost her saneness; she went crazy. Xenon started to growl and hiss like an animal in pain while foam continuing to issue from her mouth.

"No…" Odd broke down. He lowered his arms and stop shooting laser arrows. "Xenon…" With a knot in his stomach and the hatred of Xana at Odd's greatest, Odd resumed to shoot laser arrows. _Come on. _Odd urged the bubble. _Break! Break. So I can save Xenon. _In answer, the bubble started to crack. Odd, hopeful, bit his lip in concentration. The bubble cracked more. _Come on. _The bubble burst in the a million pieces. Odd ran toward the cackling Xana and the growling Xenon.

Xana smiled evilly enjoying the pain he was causing Xenon. He was getting ready to use the last bit of power to deliver the killing blow. He stretched his hands and then waved them, creating a large ball of red and throwing it at Xenon. It didn't hit Xenon though; it hit a purple cat who jumped in front of Xenon to protect her.

When the red ball hit Odd, Odd immediately fell limp, dead-like. With eyes that wouldn't focus, the crazed Xenon looked at Odd. She couldn't remember who he was nor why she cared about him. But she knew he had just taken a blow which would have been her death. The purple eyes rested on Xana.

Using her primal instincts, she jumped at him, clawing, biting or whatever was possible to do. Xana, caught be surprise, fell to the ground. He was stripped of his power too. With shaking hands, the powdery white hands of Xenon, Xenon gouged out Xana's eyes. Next, with an almost inhuman power, Xenon grabbed his neck and, with fingers ripping through flesh, squeezed till she heard it snap. Xana's body was limp along with Odd's.

Thinking something was going to attack her from behind, she jumped around to look. All she saw was a massive cylinder object in front of her. Intrigued, she entered the tower. By passing the tower's entrance, she entered a spotless, circular white room. Nothing was there beside a blue tinted screen. Xenon hobbled over to it. Even though her brain didn't remember, her body memory did. She placed her hand on the screen.

_Are you sure? _The screen asked. Xenon couldn't read the words, but she but her hand on the screen again. _Code: destruction. _

The tower shook. Scared, Xenon ran outside. Debating on where to head of the blackened hills or the dried upriver, the whole island of sector seven shook with a tremor of an earthquake that was a six but it steady was getting worse. Xenon decided she would go to the purple cat that had saved her life. She sat down next to him and lifted his blonde head into her lap. Xenon cried for the boy in front of her and the ground started to crumble away as the earthquake approached an eight. She hugged Odd as the ground gave out around them and they fell through the never ending space.

-()-

**A/N **Next chapter coming soon as in right as someone reviews this one(I've finished writing the whole story and it will all be published by June 30th). _Review. _


	38. Empty Shell

**Dedication: **To Frog Disease, aelitacodelyoko, formlesstree4, Elemental Warrior, notcreativeenoughtomakeone, and 77draco for reviewing lately!

**Disclaimer: **Short and sweet. Do not own Code Lyoko. Owns plot and Xenon.

-()-

An explosion. Confusion. Chaos. Sadness. Death. Ambulances. Police cars. Hospitals. Jail. Operating rooms. Hospital rooms with their clean feeling. That clean feeling and the nothingness of the rooms reminds of death. Had someone died in this room? Did they live? Would the result be the same for the next person who occupied that room?

Sirens could be heard from all over. They belonged to ambulances, fire trucks, police cars. They were all heading to the same location. To a location they never expected anything like this to happen; an abandoned factory.

Some of the fireman immediately tried to douse the fire that raged on what was left of the roof of the factory. The other lifted brick to try to get in the entrance of the factory. After getting a path, they entered the factory.

They split up. Two firefighters took the elevator that was surprisingly untouched by the explosion. The elevator door opened to reveal a mess. Rubble was everywhere. They looked around for bodies. They found two. A male and a female. One had blonde hair and one pink. The pink haired girl had a broke arm, a slash across her forehead, and scratches everywhere; her heart beat was weak. One of the firefighters took her quickly to the elevator after getting some computer wires out of her hands and around her head. The other one pick up the blonde teenager. His glasses were cracked and askew, he had a fractured wrist and several ribs were broken. They took the elevator up.

"Go down the elevator and go to the last floor. NOW!" The firefighter with Aelita barked. Five of the firefighter scrambled to heed the other's command. Aelita and Jeremie were taken to the ambulance that gave them oxygen and IV, then set off for the hospital. It was chaos to do anything. No one knew what happened.

The elevator opened in the scanner room. Since it was so far below the ground, there was no damage to anything. Outside the three scanners lay three bodies. The two blondes were taken first from the black liquid that covered the floor in front of the scanners. The third was taken after. They were admitted into a hospital ten minutes later.

-()-

She tried to open her eyes but they resisted. After a while, she managed though. Squinting against the pale light, she saw a figure.

"Good morning Princess." The person said. It was Ulrich. He looked tired, but nonetheless he put on a smile. In the hospital bed with a cast and bandages lay Aelita. Her hair was a mess and she wore a white hospital gown.

"Ulrich." Aelita said hoarsely.

"Don't talk." Ulrich said. He sighed. "I suppose I better fill you in." Aelita nodded weakly. "You've been out for a week. Jeremie, Xenon, and Odd are in the hospital--"

"They're alive?"

"Yes." Ulrich said. "Jeremie's still out. As for Xenon and Odd," Ulrich took a deep breath, "they're in comas." Aelita went blank as she registered this. "The doctors can't tell when they'll come out. Also, Franz Hopper is here and he wants to see you—"

"What?" Aelita asked, confused.

"Franz Hopper was found in the scanner room along with Xenon and Odd. He wants to see you Aelita. Want me to go get him?" Aelita numbly nodded. Ulrich was gone for a few minutes and then came back with Franz Hopper. His beard was no longer gray but white now. He wore a plain tee underneath a lab coat along with pants and shoes. As he entered the room, three police officers followed him. Franz Hopper's hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"Daddy?" Aelita asked. She hadn't see her father in fifteen years.

"Aelita, you've grown so much." Franz Hopper. Aelita wasn't paying attention to him but to rather the police officers. Franz Hopper saw her gaze. "I've been arrested for the explosion that happened at the factory and for what happened fifteen years ago." He explained. "I asked to be able to see you before they took me away." Aelita was stunned. She didn't know how to act. Franz Hopper lowered his voice. "I'm surprised you're in such good a condition from what happened. Since Xenon didn't go into the past again, you should have disappeared since she didn't go into the past. The cycle stopped but there hasn't been any after effects. It's weird." Aelita didn't say anything, she didn't he even look at her father. "Aelita?"

"I don't forgive you." Aelita said, turning her head away even more. "I don't forgive you for putting Xenon up for adoption."

"Aelita, I had to. She had some keys to Lyoko--"

"That's not an excuse I don't want to talk--"

"Aelita..."

"I don't want to talk!" Aelita shouted angrily. The officers grabbed him and tore him from his daughter. Aelita didn't look at her father as he was dragged out of the room.

"Aelita I'm sorry!" Franz Hopped shouted from the hallway. "I'm sorry!" Aelita ignored him.

"That's harsh." Ulrich commented.

"Sorry does cut it for what he did." Aelita stated.

-()-

Aelita was released from the hospital a few days after Franz Hopper was found guilty in mid October. He was ordered to be in jail for the rest of his life for terrorism; because of the explosion, putting six children's lives in danger, for disobeying the government fifteen years ago, resisting arrest, and several other offences.

Jeremie had come around a few days after Aelita had. For Xenon and Odd, they were still in their comas. Aelita made it a point that she would visit each one everyday. Odd's mother had come to visit him after the incident. She was shocked to find out what happened.

-()-

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah Odd?" Ulrich answered while feeding Odd some mashed potatoes. Odd had come out of his coma in February, exactly the same day as Aelita's and Xenon's birthday. It was now March. Odd had his memory intact, but he had to relearn how to talk. He had forgotten how to move and hadn't been re-taught yet. Odd had physical therapy daily to help him. Ulrich often helped feed Odd.

"How long do you think Xenon will be in her coma?" Odd asked with a slight slur. His speaking wasn't what it had been.

"I can't say."

"Ah, okay." Odd said with a sigh. "So, how's school?"

"Nothing new, just studying for the baccalaureate." Ulrich said. "You'll probably have to repeat twelfth grade to take yours."

"I won't take it." Odd declared.

"Why?"

"Because I already have my life mapped out for me. I'll take over DRT and raise Odyssey and wait for Xenon to get out of her coma. I don't need the baccalaureate." Odd explained while taking another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You should get an education or at the very least finish high school." Ulrich said. Odd shrugged and went back to eating.

-()-

In April, Odd was normal again, or as normal as he ever would be. He was released from the hospital. Odd refused to go back to the states with Xenon still in the hospital. He suggested to his mom that they make a DRT building in France so he could still work and be near Xenon at the same time. Odd visited Xenon in the mornings and at night.

Odd rubbed Xenon's hands giving it a little extra warmth. Xenon's heart monitor beat slowly. Odd looked sadly at Xenon and sighed.

"Xenon, wake up." Odd said. He had tried that phrase so many times he wasn't sure if it even had a meaning anymore. "I miss you." Odd said. "I'm living at Kadic right now, just till the school year is over." Some people believe people in comas can hear you when you talk to them, Odd did too. Even if not, it just helped to talk it out even if Xenon couldn't respond back. "After that, I'll get a place somewhere near. I'll also start being an official parent. Eleanor was nice enough to take care of Odyssey through all these months till I'll be an adult. Wow." Odd laughed softly. "Me taking care of a child? That'll be scary, but I hope that whenever you wake up that you can help me. I mean, I hope that you'll---never mind." Odd sighed and kissed Xenon on the head.

_I don't want to say much incase Xenon can hear me. _Odd thought.

"I better go. School gates close at six and it's five thirty." Odd said, then gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Bye." Releasing his grip from her hand, he started to turn only to be whipped back. Xenon was holding onto his hand tightly. Odd's eyes widened in surprise and he got close to Xenon. Purple eyes stared silently at Odd. "Xenon?" Odd said surprised. Her eyes were bright and were staring straight at Odd. "Nu-nurse!" Odd called.

A nurse came running in. Seeing Xenon awake, she went to Xenon's side and inspected Xenon. While she did this, Xenon let go of Odd's hands and shifted her gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." The nurse said, leaving the room. Odd nodded and approached Xenon again. Xenon didn't grab his hand nor look at him. She seemed frozen just staring at the ceiling. A doctor came rushing in with the nurse at his heels. The doctor was in his forties with already graying black hair.

"Miss Smith." He said as he helped her sit up. He turned to Odd. "Mister ?--"

"Della Robbia." Odd replied, while watching Xenon.

"What happened?"

"I was just about to go. When I tried to let go of my hand she was holding on and looking at me." Odd explained.

"Okay, I'm going to look her over to make sure everything is alright. If you could wait outside please." The doctor said.

-()-

"Mr. Della Robbia, I'm sorry." The doctor said. Odd sat on a bench down the hallway from Xenon's room. "When Miss Smith woke up from her coma, she didn't get any of her memories, talking ability, ability to comprehend, everything. Miss Smith is basically an empty shell. There's a chance that she might be able recover her memories and revert back to her old self but, to be honest, that chance is slim. I'm sorry." Odd's breathing went shallow.

"So, basically Xenon's dead, but her body isn't and her soul's not inside the body?" Odd asked. The doctor nodded.

"An empty shell. I'm sorry."

-()-

**A/N **Epilogue is coming. Review.


	39. Epilogue

**Dedication: **To Odd and Xenon for obvious reasons. But mostly for the sorry of what I've done to them. May they hug, (O) and kiss (X) and do other stuff till they die( the whole X & O thing. You know Xenon. Odd. X. O. Ignore me for the jokish thing). Apologies for using your names like that too.

**Disclaimer: **To make is easier, I only claim rights to the plot of this fanfic and to the characters Xenon, Eleanor, and Odyssey. I could care less about the other characters I made up.

-()-

After high school, Aelita had gone to a small college in Paris to get a teaching credential. Aelita, at the same time, worked for as a DJ at night at a club to help put herself through college. Jeremie went to a large university in Paris majoring in a field of computers. Aelita and Jeremie didn't see each other often, despite being in the same city even if it was huge, but they were still together and stayed faithful.

Ulrich went back to Berlin, Germany for college as that was the only way his parents agreed to pay for it. After the first year of college for Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich, Yumi came back to France asking for Ulrich. She had gotten the first two years of college down in Japan and she managed to save up enough money for the flight to Paris. Aelita told Yumi that Ulrich was in Germany. The problem was, Yumi had no way to get to Berlin. Aelita talked her boss into getting Yumi a waitress job at the club she DJ-ed at. After a few months, Yumi had enough money. Yumi thanked Aelita for her help and then went Berlin and found Ulrich. They've been going to the University of Berlin for the past two years. Currently, Yumi is expecting a child but she'll be able to get her degree before the baby is due.

As for me, I live on the outskirts of Paris with my daughter, Odyssey. She's a bubbly girl of four. She has long black hair and black eyes with very light skin. Basically, she's a mini-Sissi. Kiwi is, of course, with us. He's getting old and lazy as he is twelve years old. We live in a one story house. It's nothing fancy. We live in a one story house because it's very hard take a person in a wheelchair upstairs.

Xenon still hasn't recovered from the explosion and battle with Xana that happened three years or so ago. She's still not her normal self. I know for sure, that one day she'll be back, but when? I'm not sure.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith had agreed to let me having Xenon at my house to take care of because they say they know that's what would've happened if Xenon was normal.

My normal schedule is to wake up at six and take a shower. I then get Xenon up and dressed. Then I wake Odyssey. While she wants to be a big girl and dress herself, I make breakfast and feed Xenon. Odyssey then comes out to show me that day's clothes. They'll usually weird and different, but then again what do you expect? She is my child.

After a large breakfast, we all take a walk to Odyssey's pre-school. I push Xenon and Odyssey stand next to Xenon holding onto the arm rest. I drop Odyssey off and go back to the house. By then, usually Xenon's nurse shows up.

I had to get Xenon a nurse because I couldn't work at home. Being the CEO, of DRT in Paris, calls for being there for meetings. DRT keeps inventing some of the top of the line electronics and is rising to beat Apple and others. DRT has almost invented all the technology I need to be able to work at home.

After a hectic day at work, I pick up Odyssey and head home. I make dinner and then we eat. I usually play with Odyssey till her bedtime and then tuck her in and read a story or two.

I relax after this and usually spend it talking Xenon. I know I don't get responses but I know Xenon hears me.

Xenon barely moves. The only time she moves is when I give her a shower, get her dressed, get her out of bed, eating and drinking. Her eyes don't focus on anything. It's like she's staring off into space all the time.

I never said Xenon was Odyssey's mom but Odyssey doesn't listen and just calls her 'mommy.' I don't know if she's old enough to be able to get that Sissi is her mother. So I haven't told her yet.

I still don't forget about Sissi. Even if I wanted to, it's impossible. I see Odyssey everyday and she always reminds me of Sissi. In the living room on the mantle, I have a small picture of Sissi from the last year that she had attended Kadic.

-()-

"Come on, Odyssey, bed time." Odd said after seeing his daughter yawn for the fourth time that night. They were in the living room playing with a pair of Barbies. Xenon was in her wheelchair by the father and daughter. Xenon's head was hanging forward with her hair in front of her face. Odd moved the blonde hair behind her ears.

"O-okay daddy." Odyssey said yawning again. Odd picked up his daughter and kissed Xenon the temple before heading to Odyssey's room. The little girl's room was painted powdery pink and was stuffed with Barbies and stuffed animals.

"What story tonight?" Odd asked, as he located the bookshelf.

"Cinderella!" The girl said. Odd took it off the shelf and began to read.

"The clock chimed twelve." Odd read after a while. "'Oh no!' Cinderella said. 'I'm late. I'm sorry.' She said to the prince. 'Don't go.' The prince begged. "No I can't. I must go. I must go. I'm sorry. I'm late!' Cinderella said. She headed through the castle—" Odd stopped as her heard a crash from the living room. "Xenon! Stay here Odyssey." He said as he got up and placed the book down. He ran down the hallway to the living room. The wheelchair was turned over and Xenon was sprawled on the floor. Odd dashed to her side.

"Daddy, do you want me to call 911?" Odyssey asked entering the living room.

"Yes." Odd said, not caring that he just told Odyssey to stay in her room. Odyssey went to the kitchen to get the phone. Odd pulled Xenon's head into his lap. Her eyes were closed, but Odd could felt her breathing. Xenon's whole weight was on Odd. "Xenon, please be alright." Odd pleaded. "Xenon, wake up. Don't go." He started crying. Xenon was half of his life and the other half belonged to Odyssey. Tear spilled over his face and feel onto Xenon's. "Xenon, wake up and be alright."

"Daddy—"

"Not now Odyssey."

"Daddy—"

"I said not now!" Odd shouted. Odyssey was surprised. Odd never yelled at his daughter but then again this had never happened to Xenon. Odyssey began to cry. Odd looked at his daughter and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Odyssey." Odd apologized. "What?" Odyssey didn't trust herself to talk again so she just pointed to Xenon. "What?" Odyssey continued to point. Odd's breath caught in his throat.

Xenon was looking straight at Odd's face. Her eyes were focused and she was mouthing words. Odd leaned in closer and heard Xenon whisper, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Xenon are—are you back to normal?" Odd asked. Odd was caught up with hope, if Xenon was back to normal from being an empty shell, then life would be prefect.

Xenon looked at Odd, opened her mouth slightly, smiled, and nodded.

-()-

**A/N **If you have any questions about anything in this story from, 'What's Xenon's middle name?' to 'Why did you mention Jeremie and Aelita having sex?' to 'Why is William only mentioned like once?' to 'Why at the beginning when Xenon got hurt on Lyoko the wound would be there on Earth?' to anything. I'll answer your question. You can make a whole list and I'll answer every single one and then collect it into a chapter. Just PM or say it in a review.

Also, Review the last chapter! (Maybe the last chapter of story; see below)

**Coming soon: **A big long author's note filled with regrets and commentary, deleted scenes/alternate scenes/things that never quite made it, FAQ, Bonus Chapter: Odd's 16th birthday.

**Do you want it?: **Anyone want an epilogue of the epilogue? If you don't that's cool, but I'd say we still want to know more about Xenon's and Odd's post-Lyoko life right? I'd have to write it, but I have an idea. If someone wants it you'll have to wait till July 2nd!


	40. Author's Note

**A/N: **

First, I'm sorry. An epilogue of the epilogue will not come. Sorry, I have written part of it which was going to be the epilogue of the epilogue. But then I realized that it was going in a way different direction and wouldn't be finished in just one chapter. I think I'm going to write a—well I don't want to call it a sequel, but it will sort of be one. I'll probably write all of it before posting it or not. And it will definitely be short that this story!

Second, I'm SO SORRY for the out of character part especially with Odd.

The whole point to this story was to try to explain how Aelita went to Lyoko with Franz Hopper ten years before she met Jeremie. I just wondered how she managed t survive there with her father but Franz Hopper wasn't there when the series started nor mentioned (this is before the prequel and season three). So, something happened to Franz Hopper and was mostly likely to be in Xana clutches. I was wondering how Aelita could be in Lyoko without any fighting moves. Then I also wondered wouldn't Xana attack if Lyoko wasn't turned off? Also, how come Aelita didn't remember Franz Hopper or her life on earth since the scyphozoa did not show up till season two. Also, after the prequel we see that when Jeremie found the supercomputer it was turned off. It made me wonder who turned it off when Aelita and Franz Hopper were in Lyoko.

I answered those questions at least a little in the story and this story was basically to answer those questions.

This is story more or less followed what I wanted, except the ending I wasn't ever planning on that.

I think that hardest part of this story is going to be letting go, after I've grown attached to Xenon.

I don't think there's much else I want to say. FAQ, deleted scenes/alternate, Odd sixteen's birthday will come soon. And when the sequel-ish thing, I do not know.

**A/N (of the author's note P ) ** Have a good fourth of July!


	41. FAQ

**What the hell was with the ending?**

Let's do a summary first. Xenon used up a lot of her power before fighting Xana in sector seven (getting out of the digital sea, using it to destroy monsters, and an almost indestructible bubble to trap Odd). So, Xenon didn't have any power left to fight Xana. When Xana continued to use his power to torture Xenon, Xenon lost her mind, left with only primal instincts. Xana was just about to kill Xenon, but Odd got in the way. Xana had no power left. Xenon saw that Xana wished to hurt her so she gouged out his eyes and broke his neck. Xenon used the biggest tower in sector seven to destroy Lyoko.

Now, Xana died and he was the black liquid in the scanner room when Xenon, Odd, and Franz Hopper were back on Earth. How did he die? Well, Xana always, even if he didn't want to admit it, wanted to be human:

"I mean that's what Franz Hopper – daddy -- thought of you. Didn't care about you enough to give you life like he had given to Aelita and Xenon… You want to have life so badly; to try to fit in with the family and be the son." Odd talking to Xana, Ch 3.

"You're the same as me. Not real, not normal. Not _human_." Xana, Ch 37

"I want my body first as part of our deal." Xana, Ch 19

Just a few examples that I could remember off the top of my head. OK, so Xana always wanted to be human. In the last chapters he used the power to make him as human as possible. When he managed to get into sector seven he used the tower to make himself completely human this was why Xenon's was able to kill him savagely.

**What was the black liquid in the scanner room at the end of the story? **

That what was left of Xana.

**What's Xenon's middle name?**

I never thought about it. Then when I did I was thinking of something like Marie Ann. So her initials would be XMAS (Xenon Marie Ann Smith). Then I thought that would be mean. So, Xenon is simply XS.

**Why is William only mentioned once?**

Two reasons. One, if William was in the story more he'd probably be going after Yumi which would complicate the relationship of Yumi and Ulrich. While this story mostly focuses on Xenon and Odd. Second reason, I just don't like him.

**Why did you mention Aelita and Jeremie having sex?**

I originally planned for Aelita to get pregnant. Which was why it was mentioned during the whole Sissi conflict and happened around the same time. I decided against it after already writing it.

After the school noticed, (Aelita refused to get an abortion even when Jeremie was trying to force it on her) Aelita lived with the Smiths. Aelita and Sissi gave birth around the same time. Sissi died in child birth. Odd dropped out of school to take care of Odyssey and he also took care of Aelita's child because he insisted she stay in school.

To me this sounded a little OxA-ish. And Odd could not take care of two children with help. So, I scratched the idea.

**Why at the beginning when Xenon got hurt on Lyoko the wound would be there on Earth?**

It was from when Xenon was trying to create sector seven. In sector seven, you know there is feeling. When Xenon was trying to create that is messed with her data making her have feeling in every sector.

**At the end if the cycle was broken (of Xenon sending herself into the past to try to save Odd from dying), how come Xenon didn't disappear since she did go back in time to get herself and start the process all over?**

Umm…I don't know to be honest. My answer is that Xenon and her past selves had gone into the past so many times that it was just embedded into the time stream.

**Where did you get Xenon's name?**

Zenon: Girl of the 21st century. I didn't know it was spelled with a Z. With it as an X it was closer to the spelling of Xana anyways.

**A/N** If you have any other questions you want answered just PM me and this chapter will be updated in one to two days and I'll PM you saying that I answered your question.


	42. DeletedAlternate ScenesStuff

**Deleted/Alternate Scenes: **(I can't remember every little thing that I deleted so I'll just list the big things/ or what I can remember).

Xenon was originally supposed to have traits of Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie. Through the story you saw some such as computers, wearing purple all the time, etc. Two traits that I wanted to give Xenon were Odd's hunger and Ulrich's fighting ability. I didn't include Odd's hunger because the first meal in the story was mystery meat and at the beginning I was basing Xenon on myself and I wouldn't touch mystery meat. Ulrich's fighting ability never came into the story because at the time I planned to do it, Odd's father died. So, it never made it in.

Yumi was supposed to be suspicious of Xenon and hate her. Suspicious because Xenon comes out of nowhere knowing a lot about Lyoko, yet everyone else accepts her. Hate her because Xenon would practice sparing with Ulrich and Yumi. Which leads to Yumi and Xenon sparing, Xenon wins. (Also, Odd watches Xenon during this time; Odd and Xenon weren't going to be dating yet)

When Odd's mother came to France to pick him up from Kadic (currently don't remember the chapter and I'm too lazy to find it), Odd was going to tell her about Lyoko and basically everything. His mother was going to help the gang in every possible way, but I crossed out this idea.

One alternate ending was: Odd died and Xenon went into the past. Then you'd get more of a look into what Xenon went through as a child. I didn't like this because I wanted a happy ending and I didn't want Odd to die.

Another ending: Xenon died and it was confusing. Speaks for itself.

Like I mentioned in FAQ. Aelita was originally supposed to get pregnant. It would conflict with Sissi and Odyssey, thus didn't get in.

I always planned for Sissi to die, but when was an issue. Possibilities were in child birth, before Odyssey was born, Xana killing her in labor.

**A/N **I think this is basically it for deleted stuff. I think I'm going to post Odd's 16th birthday as a new story. I don't know when I'll post it, probably after I finish this other fanfic in progress.

As for what originally was going to the epilogue of the epilogue, I'll post it after I finish Odd's 16th b-day. I'll put PTWMTBF on completed, but when I'm going to post it I'll PM people who review this story, put this story in their favorite's, put this story on alert. For the epilogue of the epilogue, I'm thinking between 5-7 chapters or even less but not more. It's not going to be massive.

I guess I have to say goodbye to this fanfic and put it on complete. Took me nearly a year, but I'm overall satisfied with it.

Thanks for reading it!

--Xenon--+--RKQS12--


End file.
